La buena vida del campeón
by Asurax1
Summary: Ash por fin se a alzado con el titulo de campeón de la liga Kalos y quiere celebrarlo a lo grande, pero lo que no sabe es que esta desembocara en divertidos, complicados y raros acontecimientos. Podrá nuestro entrenador favorito afrontarlos
1. Esto no termina apenas comienza

Hola comunidad de fanfiction este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, seguramente habrá muchos errores pero tratare de mejorar poco a poco, este fic es de mucho humor y sarcasmo que creo que es lo único bueno que sabría escribir, bueno sin más les doy unas aclaraciones.

(Pensamientos)

"susurro muy bajos"

Xxnotas del autorxX

Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Esto no termina apenas comienza<strong>

¡Absol no puede continuar! Pikachu es el ganador por lo tanto el ganador y nuevo campeón de la liga Kalos es el entrenador ¡Ash Ketchum! – Dijo el réferi.

Una explosión de aplausos gritos y ovación se escucharon por todo el estadio, Ash se acerco corriendo al centro de este para ver a su amigo lo levanto y le dijo – Por fin Pikachu lo hemos conseguido al fin ganamos una maldita liga, con reseteo y todo, no sé porque no se me dio por traer al resto de mi mejor arsenal en las dos ligas pasadas.

¿Pika pika pi? (¿porque eres un idiota?) - dijo Pikachu a su entrenador de forma burlona.

No sé qué has dicho pero debes tener razón - dijo Ash sonriendo.

Del otro lado del campo se encontraba el oponente y rival de Ash en la final, se trataba de Kalm quien apretando los dientes susurro - No puede ser que ese idiota me haya derrotado – guardo a su Absol en su pokeball y procedió a marcharse.

Mientras tanto en la primera fila de las gradas podemos encontrar a tres personas que eran los actuales compañeros de vieja de nuestro patético pero querido protagonista.

Increíble Ash ah demostrado lo fuerte que es derrotando a los 6 pokemons de Kalm sin que él pudiera derrotar aunque sea uno solo – dijo Clemont que estaba impresionado por el desempeño de su amigo.

¡SI, SI, SI, SI! No sabía que Ash tuviera Pokemons tan fuertes – dijo eufórica la pequeña Bonnie.

De nenene – recalco Dedenne quien se encontraba en su bolso.

¡SI LO LOGRASTE ASH, POR ESO ES QUE TE AMO…..¡ - gritó Serena sin darse cuenta y de pronto miro nerviosa a su derecha (Mierda lo dije en voz alta).

Con que ¿te amo eh? – dijeron Clemont y Bonnie al unisonó con una mirada picara.

Es este… no es lo lo que quise decir es solo que…. – intentó indagar Serena de forma cortada.

Vamos Serena, no te preocupes, para nosotros no es secreto lo que sientes – dijo Clemont de manera tranquila.

¿¡En serio desde cuando ¡? – Cuestionó exaltada Serena.

Pues como que desde el episodio siete de la saga – Aclaró Bonnie.

Serena quedo solamente con cara de O_O y no dijo más nada.

Mientras tanto en el centro del estadio la campeona de la región le entregaba a Ash el trofeo de la liga y le daba sus merecidas felicitaciones.

Después de la ceremonia encontramos a nuestros héroes festejando en el centro pokemon **xxVoy a empezar a decirles CP desde ahora porque me es más fácil y soy un vago ok?xx** comiendo una gran cantidad de dulces y pasteles hechos por Serena y la exquisita comida de Clemont

Guau Serena tu sí que preparas los postres más ricos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

No es para tanto Ash – Dijo Serena con un leve sonrojo - (Yes, conquistarlo por el estomago será más rápido que con el corazón) Pensó al mismo tiempo.

Y tú Clemont, eres el mejor cocinero de todos – dijo el azabache también con una sonrisa.

Gracias, aprecio que te guste - dijo modestamente Clemont.

Mientras tanto en dos lugares completamente diferentes, a un moreno de ojos rasgados y a un muchacho peli verde les daba un fuerte puntazo al corazón los cuales los hizo caer de dolor sin saber por qué.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas ya se había hecho de noche y todos fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones, todos excepto una chica peli miel de ojos azules la cual estaba mirando el cielo desde una banca fuera del CP.

Ya acabo nuestro viaje, la liga término, Ash es el campeón y yo la actual reina de Kalos pero… ¿Porque no estoy feliz? ¿Sera porque Ash pronto se marchara y no he podido decir lo que siento por él? – se cuestionaba Serena.

Pero de pronto notó que alguien se acercaba, se puso nerviosa al no poder identificar quién era debido a la oscuridad.

Sisi Si es un violador que sepa que soy cinta negra en Boxeo Tailandés – dijo Serena realmente nerviosa.

Rayos tendré que contenerme las ganas jajaja – Dijo la persona que se acerco.

¿Ash? – se percato Serena, que se puso increíblemente roja.

El que viste y calza y también campeón pokemon, no doy autógrafos – dijo Ash de forma burlona

Claro claro, lo que usted diga campeón – dijo Serena de forma sarcástica.

Jajá era broma, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? Te noto triste – le cuestionó a su compañera de viaje.

Nada solo no pude dormir es todo y ¿Tú qué haces? – intentó cambiar de tema Serena.

Pues yo tampoco puedo dormir, todavía no caigo en sí que ahora soy campeón de liga, siento como si fuera un sueño, creo que deberían pellizcar..aaaauuuuuuch ¿Pero qué haces? – dijo Ash después de haber recibido un pellizco en el brazo.

Te pellizque para que veas que no es un sueño, ganaste la liga porque eres un gran entrenador que se esforzó mucho para cumplir con su sueño, y tienes todo el derecho de sentirte feliz y superado. – dijo Serena de forma energética.

Serena… - dijo Ash que se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

¡Tienes razón, gane la liga sin que caiga ni uno de mis pokemons, soy el puto Amo!, el Big Boss, el Chuck Norris de los combates pokemons el….. – fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza.

¡No exageres¡- dijo Serena irritada. (A veces me pregunto porque lo quiero tanto) se preguntó Serena en su mente.

Perdón, a veces se me va la olla – se disculpó Ash.

Bueno, dime Ash ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – cuestionó Serena.

Pues al ganar una liga uno queda habilitado para ingresar a la liga de campeones o retar al alto mando de dicha región donde uno gano la liga – respondió Ash de forma sencilla.

Oh ya veo y ¿qué piensas hacer? – volvió a cuestionar Serena.

Pues, primero voy a volver a pueblo paleta a tomar un descanso y también agradecer a mis pokemons por el esfuerzo que han hecho por mí. – contesto el azabache.

Oh, ya veo – respondió Serena de forma desanimada.

Uuhaaa, bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir, no vemos mañana Serena, buenas noches – decía Ash mientras se marchaba al CP.

Si, buenas noches Ash – saludo Serena con una sonrisa forzada (¿Asi que solo te irás?) pensó Serena.

Ah se me olvidaba, voy a realizar una fiesta en casa para celebrar y me haría muy feliz que la persona que me dio ánimos y gracias a ella llegue donde estoy viniera – dijo Ash algo apenado.

¿YO? – se preguntaba Serena.

¿Pues quien más? Claro que tú tonta, bueno nos vemos mañana – dijo nuestro querido protagonista y entro al CP.

Serena se quedo estática por unos diez segundos, hasta que se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa y susurro – Es por eso que lo quiero tanto.

* * *

><p>Xx Si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias este es mi primer fic y estoy seguro que está lleno de errores me gustaría que me los dijieran, también me gustaría saber que les gusto, que no les gusto y que esperan ver desde ya muchas graciasxX<p> 


	2. Todos los caminos llevan a Paleta

**Todos los caminos llevan a Paleta**

* * *

><p>Nuestros héroes se encontraban empacando todo para irse del CP pero tenían algunos inconvenientes por así decirlo.<p>

HAAAA rayos, el maldito trofeo no me cabe en la mochila – decía Ash irritado.

Vamos Ash tienes que mandar eso por correo especial – le dijo Serena.

No confío en las sabandijas del correo, ¿Qué pasa si lo pierden o lo rompen? – decía Ash negando con su cabeza.

Jejeje La ciencia es el camino al futuro, les presento el ¡TELETRASNPORTADOR DE TROFEOS DE LIGA POKEMON! – dijo Clemont con orgullo.

Lo que mostró era una especie de caja mecánica cuadrada con muchas bombillas a los costados conectada por un grueso cable a un casco también con bombillas.

¿Teletransportador de trofeos de liga pokemon? – cuestionó Serena confundida

Pero que nombre más horrendo – dijo Bonnie con poco entusiasmo.

Con esta maquina podrás enviar todos tus trofeos de liga a cualquier parte del mundo, desde las montañas cielo y mar, solo con el pensamiento se lo dejaras en las manos de la persona en la que estés pensando – Explicó Clemont como funcionaba su invento.

Ni loco, sigo creyendo que el poder de la ciencia es sorprendente, pero vas a terminar explotando mi trofeo que me costó sangre sudor y lagrimas, mas sangre que lo demás – le aclaró Ash a Clemont.

"Marica" – dijo Clemont.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Ash que no escucho del todo claro.

Ehh dije Eureka, asi le dicen a Bonnie en Japón – trato de excusarse Clemont.

Ah ok – contestó Ash creyéndola.

Vamos Ash dale una oportunidad, hace tiempo que los inventos de mi hermano no terminan explotando – hablo Bonnie en defensa de su hermano.

Bonnie, yo sabía que en el fondo me querías y apreciabas mis inventos – dijo esto mientras abrazaba a Bonnie con lagrimas que salían como cataratas de sus ojos.

Mientras Bonnie solo se dejaba abrazar con una expresión de x_x y una gota en la sien al igual que Ash y Serena.

Vaya, se parece a su padre, creo que está bien mientras no se ponga un traje de Blaziken – dijo Serena.

Bueno está bien, le daré una oportunidad al invento de Clemont, pero si el trofeo explota tendrás que entrar a la liga salir campeón y darme uno nuevo ¿entendido? – dijo Ash muy seriamente.

Ok ok relájate campeón – dijo Clemont mientras hacia los ajuste para encenderla y ponía el casco en la cabeza del Azabache.

Bueno Ash pon el trofeo dentro de caja – le indicó Clemont mientras el entrenador depositaba la prueba tangible de su victoria.

Ahora piensa en las manos de quien le vas a dar el trofeo – siguió explicando nuestro querido inventor.

Ok – contesto Ash.

Por último resale a todos los Pokesantos para que funcione – añadió Clemont.

¿¡QUÉ COSA!? – dijo Ash muy preocupado.

Jejeje es broma tonto, switch on – dijo Clemont y las bombillas de la caja y del casco empezaron a brillar.

Todos observaban atentos que podría pasar, Clemont tenía una sonrisa siniestra mientras se acomodaba los lentes, y Ash…. Bueno el estaba persignándose y rogándole a Arceus que el trofeo no explotara, pero de repente el trofeo brillo y desapareció sorprendiendo a todos, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que el trofeo apareció en las manos de Serena.

Eh ¿Por qué el trofeo llego a Serena? ¿No se lo ibas a enviar a tu mamá? – cuestionaba Bonnie.

Es cierto, ¿Será que hay un problema con tu maquina Clemont? – le pregunta Ash a su amigo.

¿O será que no puedes sacar a Serena de tu mente? – le contesto Clemont con una cara picara.

¿Pika pi? – también cuestiono Pikachu con la misma cara.

JAJAJA ¿pero qué cosas dices?, ya te dije que le bajes a tanto café por las mañanas Clemont, JAJAJA – decía Ash con una carcajada forzada mientras enrollaba su brazo en el cuello de Clemont mientras lo iba estrangulando.

Por su parte Serena estaba completamente roja del solo hecho de pensar que ella está constantemente en los pensamientos de su querido entrenador de cabellos azabache.

Eghh está bien le haré algunos ajustes pero ehgg ya aflójame con el abrazo cariñoso – decía Clemont implorando y casi sin aliento.

Pasaron unos minutos Clemont hizo algunos ajustes y volvió a poner el trofeo en la caja y el casco en la cabeza de Ash y encendió la maquina.

Ash parecía que se esforzaba para mantener en su mente el destino original del trofeo, y como sucedió anteriormente el trofeo desapareció y al cabo de unos segundos vieron que no llego a las manos de Serena.

Bueno creo que esto fue un éxito – dijo Clemont con orgullo.

Deberías llamar a tu mamá para ver si el trofeo llego a salvo – dijo Bonnie cosa que hizo reaccionar a Ash.

Él se acerco a un videomizor **XxComo quiera que se llamexX** marco el numero de su casa y espero a que contestaran.

¿Hola? ¡Ash! Hijo que gusto me da verte ¿cómo has estado? – Habló Delia alegremente a su hijo.

Hola mamá, pues muy bien, pero óyeme, por esas casualidades de la vida ¿No se te apareció un trofeo de la nada entre las manos? – pregunto Ash algo nervioso, hasta él sabía que era una pregunta ridícula.

A decir verdad si ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le cuestionó Delia a Ash.

Pues yo te lo envíe, es el trofeo de la liga Kalos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Ashton Ketchum no te he dicho siempre que es muy malo robar! Ahora mismo vas y le devuelves el trofeo al campeón de la liga – dijo Delia muy enojada.

¡Pero mamá yo soy el campeón de la liga mira la inscripción del Trofeo! – dijo Ash confundido y molesto.

Delia se puso a leer y era cierto el trofeo tenía el nombre de Ash escrito en el.

Ups lo siento hijo perdóname por la confusión – dijo Delia apenada.

¿Qué acaso no miraste la liga por la tele? – pregunto Ash molesto.

Lo siento hijo es que después de lo que paso en Sinnoh ya ni me molesto en ver y recuerda que eso es pago por evento y quería ahorrarme el gasto – dijo Delia todavía apenada.

¡MAMÁ! – grito Ash molesto y avergonzado.

Hijo te has convertido en el campeón de la liga Kalos estoy tan orgullosa, esto hay que celebrarlo – habló más animada Delia.

Si, pensaba llevar a mis compañeros para celebrar – decía Ash recuperando el ánimo.

Me parece excelente ¿Cuándo piensan venir? – preguntó su madre.

Pues mañana iremos a ciudad Luminalia y desde ahí a Kanto – le comentó Ash a su madre.

Me parece perfecto, entonces tardaran 2 días en llegar, aquí los aperare, nos vemos hijo – dijo para terminar Delia.

Nos vemos mamá – se despidió Ash para cortar el Videomizor.

Bueno chicos es hora de ponernos en marcha – dijo Ash muy animado.

De acuerdo en marcha – dijeron sus compañeros mientras salían finalmente del CP.

* * *

><p>Pero en otro lado del mundo más precisamente Kanto en pueblo Paleta la señora Delia tomaba el teléfono marco un numero y espero ser atendida.<p>

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz que decía – Alo, señora Ketchum a que debo su llamada – decía cordialmente la voz.

Hola Brock como estas, necesito un favor ¿Podrías llamar a todos los buenos amigos de Ash y decirles que haremos una fiesta para festejar que se ha coronado como campeón de la liga Kalos? – le dijo Delia al moreno.

JAJAJAJAJA ¡Muy buena esa señora Ketchum casi me atrapo! Que me va a decir ahora que magikarp puede aprender hyperrayo JAJAJA – hablaba Brock sin poder contener la risa.

No es broma Brock, esta vez es enserio y necesito tu ayuda contacta a todos los que puedas – dijo de forma seria la mamá de Ash.

Entendido Haré que lo que pueda – le contesto a la señora y rápidamente colgó para realizar varias llamadas.

En diferentes partes del mundo pokemon sonaban varios teléfonos.

¿Hola, si? ¿Ash campeón? ¿No será otra de tus bromas? Ok voy para allá – dijo una chica peli naranja

¿Hola? ¿Ash? ¿Y ese quién es? A si si ya lo recuerdo ¿En dónde? ok nos vemos allá – hablo en chico de tez blanca pelo marrón y con un pikachu con un mechón de pelo subido a su hombro.

¿Si quien habla? Aja si Claro, ¿Ah? ¿Tengo que llevarlo también? De acuerdo ¡Max, prepararte nos vamos – dijo una chica de pelo castaño con un pañuelo verde en su cabeza.

¿Quién habla? Aja, aja ¿y yo que muerto tengo en ese entierro? Aja ¿Ella también ira? Ok voy para allá – dijo un chico peli verde mientras se acomodaba su mechón de pelo.

¿Ola k ase? ¿¡COMO QUE PUTO!? ¿¡QUIEN HABLA!? ¿¡HOLA!? ¿¡HOLA!? – preguntaba muy molesto un ¿muchacho? Alto de cabello morado.

¿Hola que sucede? hola Brock ¿En serio? Claro será estupendo, no te preocupes, yo les aviso, allá nos vemos – Decía feliz una peli Azul de falda rosada.

¿Hola quien es estoy ocupado tienes 5 segundos para decirme que quieres o te pondré una multa? Aja, si ya veo, ok voy para allá ese desgraciado me debe demasiado dinero en multas – dijo rápidamente un chico rubio con una camisa blanca con naranja.

¿Quién habla? ¿Así que ese inútil al fin lo hizo? Aja, que patético, ok creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo un chico de pelo violeta claro que llevaba una chaqueta azul y negra que después de colgar se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Si diga? ¿¡TRAMPOSO!? ¿¡QUIEN HABLA!? Maldito me colgó ¡Querida pásame los Cheats! Esto no se va quedar así – dijo un chico alto de pelo gris oscuro con una especie de poncho cubriéndole el pecho.

¿Alo? Afeminado tu abuelo pedazo de chino negro, ¿aja?, vaya pues si aquí en Unova siendo su segunda liga no me cabían dudas que sería pronto un campeón, ¿Qué no era su segundo viaje? ¿Qué no fue cuando su Charizard no le obedeció su primera liga? ¿Qué hubo 3 entre medio? Dios pero que perdedor, ok llamare a sus amigos desde aquí nos vemos – respondió un muchacho de ojos y cabello verde que vestía un traje de camarero.

¿Hola Cilan? ¿Uy enserio ese niñito lo hizo? ¿Qué quieres decir con "y tú que morenita"? está bien, está bien voy a ir pero tardare un poco – contesto una chica de tez morena un abundante pelo violeta que tenia a un pequeño pokemon dentro del mismo.

¿Quién habla? Valla, aja, pues es algo básico, ¿Quién más ira? Ok voy para allá – afirmo un chico de pelo corto rubio oscuro con una chaqueta naranja.

¿Diga? Mi nombre es Stephan, no es tan difícil de pronunciar, ok, está bien yo le aviso a los demás – dijo Esteban a Cilan - ¡QUE ES STEPHAN!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos estaban en el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia listos para partir.<p>

Bueno chicos como saben estaremos uno o dos meses en Kanto, ¿Tiene todo listo y empacado? – Pregunto Ash mientras iba caminando de derecha a izquierda como todo un General de guerra con Pikachu en su hombro.

¡SI MI GENERAL! – respondieron todos al unisonó.

A ver ¿Comida para el viaje? – pregunto Ash serio.

¡LISTA! – contestaron todos.

¿Suvenires para mi madre? – pregunto todavía serio.

¡LISTOS! – contestaron todos.

¿Nintendos 3DS cargadas? – prosiguió el general.

¡LISTAS! – volvieron a contestar los cabos.

¿Traje de baño muy revelador y sugestivo? – pregunto serio pero con un sonrojo.

¡LISTO! – solamente contesto Serena, a lo cual Bonnie y Clemont quedaron viendo con cara de O_O.

Ok está todo listo es hora de tomar nuestro camino a Paleta – dijo Ash con mucha energía dirigiéndose hacia el avión con su inseparable pikachu en su hombro y sus fieles amigos lo seguían de atrás, sin saber lo que le esperaba próximamente.

* * *

><p>XxQuiero dar las gracias a , DarkSoldier41, pabillidge90 y ThunderGold97 por sus Reviews, eso me anima mucho a seguir la historia.<p> 


	3. Tú no eres mi amigo eres mi rival

**Tú no eres mi amigo eres mi rival**

* * *

><p>Una ardiente batalla se desataba entre nuestros protagonistas y la gente se había colocado alrededor para observar tan épico encuentro.<p>

Bien sigamos con Lanza llamas Charizard – ordeno el azabache.

Usa trueno Luxray – comando Clemont.

El trueno impacto primero dando un golpe crítico muy efectivo a Charizard dejándolo fuera de combate. La gente observaba impresionada la batalla, el científico había derrotado 5 de los 6 pokemons del entrenador de pueblo Paleta y el aún conservaba 2 de sus 6 pokemons.

Ríndete Ash bien sabes que jamás has podido vencerme – dijo Clemont de forma altanera.

¡Jamás! no me rendiré hasta el final – dijo fuertemente.

Ve Greninja – llamo Ash a su último pokemon.

La gente miraba expectante el resultado, mientras nuestras protagonistas estaban profundamente dormidas y no se enteraban del épico combate que sus compañeros estaban disputando en ese momento.

Bien excavar – ordeno Ash.

Colmillo trueno – comando Clemont.

Greninja fue más rápido y se oculto debajo de la tierra, lo cual hizo que fallara el ataque de Luxray.

Mierda es demasiado rápido – exclamo Clemont fastidiado. (Pero cuando salga ahora recibirá un ataque devastador)

Colmillo trueno otra vez – comando con ánimo Clemont.

Greninja salió de la tierra golpeo a Luxray dejándolo casi debilitado, poniendo muy nervioso a Clemont esperando que el impacto del colmillo trueno sea lo suficientemente poderoso para terminar el combate. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el colmillo trueno no tuvo efecto.

JAJAJA eso fue gracias a la habilidad oculta de Greninja mutatipo – dijo Ash al líder de gimnasio.

Jeje nada mal Ash veo que me confíe demasiado – decía Clemont resignado.

Bien ataque rápido Greninja – comando Ash.

Trueno Luxray – comando Clemont.

El ataque del pokemon rana fue más rápido y dejo debilitado al pokemon león.

Bien hecho Ash pero que aras contra este, Chesnaught yo te elijo – exclamo el inventor de Kalos.

Asi que Chesnaught, (mmm Greninja conoce ataque rápido, excavar, golpe aéreo y shuriken de agua, podría empezar con golpe aéreo para cambiar a tipo volador y realizar un ataque súper efectivo ya que es planta lucha y tener más resistencia a sus ataques) – pensó Ash en una estrategia.

Bien Greninja usa golp…. – fue interrumpido por una voz.

Señores pasajeros en breve estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de ciudad verde les pedimos que tomen asiento y se abrochen los cinturones, les hablo su capitán y les agradecemos por viajar en aerolíneas Staraptor – dijo el piloto del avión.

Oh vaya era un gran combate, estaba seguro que el chico de los lentes iba a ganar aunque el de la gorra no lo hizo nada mal – decía uno de los pasajeros.

Si tienes razón – contesto otro.

Bien Ash parece que te salvaron el trasero – dijo burlonamente Clemont.

Cállate, ya tenía una estrategia lista para arruinarte la vida – dijo Ash en su defensa.

Ash y Clemont procedieron a guardar sus Nintendo 3DS y acomodarse en sus asientos. Justo en ese momento se dispusieron a despertar a sus compañeras y a Pikachu que descansaba sobre las piernas de Serena.

Oye Serena despierta ya casi aterrizamos oye.. – le hablaba Ash mientras la sacudió levemente.

No Ash se un poco más gentil que es mi primera vez – dijo Serena entre dormida.

Ash quedo O_O al escuchar esas palabras.

Oh Ash ¿Ya estamos por llegar? – dijo Serena ya despierta sin saber las palabras que dijo dormida.

Eh s.. si si ya estamos por llegar – dijo Ash todavía nervioso por lo que escuchó pero trato de fingir que no paso nada.

Al bajar del aeropuerto tomaron un taxi para ir directamente a pueblo Paleta.

¡Taxi! – llamo Ash.

Todos subieron.

A donde los llevo mijos – pregunto el taxista.

A pueblo paleta por favor – contesto Ash.

Eso está a un chingo, les va a costar alta lana – comento el taxista.

No se preocupe por eso – término por responder Ash.

El viaje duro una hora y media hasta llegar a su destino.

Bueno chavos en total serán 847 pokelares – dijo el taxista.

Muy bien tome – dijo Ash.

¿Qué chingados es esto? – pregunto el taxista.

Pues es la poketarjeta de entrenador – dijo Ash

No no a mi me pagan en efectivo no acepto estas pokechingaderas – dijo el taxista.

¿Eh? Bueno ¿Chicos? – volteo Ash nervioso mirando a sus amigos.

A mí no me mires yo también traigo la poketarjeta – dijo Clemont nervioso

Yo solo tengo 26 pokelares en mi monedero – dijo Bonnie apenada

Yo también solo tengo la poketarjeta – dijo Serena también nerviosa.

Si no me pagan me pueden dar a esta chamaquita como pago – dijo el taxista mirando de manera picara a Serena.

¿Eh? – dijo Serena nerviosa.

Bueno eso resolvería un problema – comento Clemont

¡CLEMONT! – grito Serena irritada.

Claro, cuando ustedes me venden a una princesa maníaca no hay problema – dijo Clemont algo molesto.

No acepta mejor al rubio con anteojos – dijo Ash.

¡ASH! – gritaron Clemont y Bonnie.

Bueno tranquilos déjenme pensar en algo – dijo Ash intentando buscar una solución.

Pero mientras Ash pensaba justo frente a ellos paso una persona muy conocida para el azabache.

¡Gary! Ven necesito tu ayuda – le hablo Ash a su viejo amigo y antiguo rival.

¡Ash! Tanto tiempo ¿Qué sucede? – interrogo Gary.

Veras tenemos que pagar al taxista 847 pokelares en efectivo y solo traemos las poketarjetas, ¿Podrías prestarme? – le explica Ash la situación.

No lo sé, debería dejar que lo soluciones por ti mismo para que aprendas, sabes muy bien que la poketarjeta solo funcionan en los taxis de Kalos no en Kanto – le contesto severamente el investigador pokemon.

No seas así, si no me ayudas tendré que darle a Serena como forma de pago – dijo Ash de forma suplicante.

¿Serena? – cuestiono Gary mirando dentro del taxi.

Hola Gary – saludo Serena con una expresión incomoda.

Hola, no te veía desde el campamento de verano cuando tenía 8 años ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, solo que un taxista me va a llevar a lo oscurito si no pagamos por culpa de cierto entrenador despistado – dijo Serena dando una mirada penetrante a Ash.

Ash por su lado solo estaba con una mirada T_T mientras en su mente se repetía las palabras lo siento mucho.

No te preocupes yo me encargo – dijo Gary tranquilo.

¿Cuánto es? – pregunto Gary.

2534 pokelares – dijo el taxista.

¿¡No que eran 847!? – cuestiono Gary molesto.

¿Entonces pa que pregunta? – dijo el taxista.

Todos quedaron con una expresión de O_O acepto por Bonnie, Pikachu y Dedene que se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Gary le pago al taxista, este recibió el dinero y le dio un guiño a Serena que se sintió de manera muy incómoda, mientras Clemont y Gary trataban de contener a Ash que estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima al taxista.

Después de este incidente Gary les pidió que primero lo acompañaran al laboratorio, ya que les informo que la madre de Ash estaba casualmente ahí.

Mientras nuestros protagonistas tenían una fluida charla.

Asi que Ashboy ya es todo un campeón, te felicito amigo – decía Gary feliz a su amigo.

Gracias Gary – dacia alegre Ash.

Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a entrar a la liga de campeones? O ¿Vas a retar al campeón de la región Kalos?

**Xx Voy a hacer una aclaración existen dos tipos de campeones: campeones de liga y campeones de región. Los campeones de liga son aquellos que ganan la liga pokemon y por ende hay 6 campeones de liga por cada año, un campeón de kanto, un campeón de Jotho, un campeón de Hoenn, y bla bla bla, y se van acumulando, solo que el campeón de liga mantiene su titulo solo por 2 años sino se mantiene entre los 5 primeros en la liga de campeones. Por otro lado el campeón de Región hay uno solo por región y solamente pierden su titulo si son retados por él y son derrotados.**

**Para retar a un campeón de región por su titulo se debe ser campeón de liga o miembro del alto mando. El campeón de liga tiene que vencer a los 4 miembros del alto mando para desafiar al campeón de la región, pero solo puede desafiar al campeón de la región donde gano la liga, pero si el quedara entre los 3 primeros de la liga de campeones puede retar al campeón de región saltándose al alto mando. **

**También hay otra forma mucho más complicada de retar al campeón de región pero eso lo verán más adelante xX**

Siguiendo con nuestros héroes

Pues la verdad todavía no me decido después de este descanso tomare una decisión – le contesto Ash a su amigo.

Ya veo, pero quiero que sepas que la liga de campeones empezara en 4 meses así que tienes ese lapso para pensar – le explico Gary a Ash.

Está bien gracias por el dato – le agradeció Ash la información.

La charla fue tan amena que casi no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al laboratorio.

Bien chicos ¿tienen ganas de ver a todos mis pokemons?– dijo Ash animado.

¡Siiiiii! – Respondieron Clemont y Bonnie igual de animados.

Da igual – dijo Serena con un tono molesto.

Bueno pues síganme – les dijo Gary guiándolos a la entrada.

Pero de pronto Ash tomo a Serena de su brazo sorprendiendo a esta.

Gary, ustedes adelántense que en un minuto los alcanzamos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos.

Ok nos vemos en el patio del laboratorio – le respondió el joven investigador.

Ash solo asintió y los demás se alejaron por la entrada.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestiono Serena aun con un tono molesto.

Serena yo… yo lo siento mucho, por mi estupidez te puse en una situación incómoda y no hice nada para ayudar – dijo Ash con un tono triste.

Serena solo se quedo impaktadamente impaktada por las palabras de Ash y no pudo articular palabras.

Sabes muy bien que de ser necesario, hubiera usado a Goodra para mandarlo a volar si intentaba hacerte algo malo – dijo Ash aun con tono triste.

Pero de repente sin que Ash se lo esperara Serena lo abrazo fuertemente y solo pudo racionar a corresponder el abrazo.

Por favor Ash no te pongas triste, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito y que siempre te preocupas por mí, ya me has demostrado eso a lo largo de nuestro viaje, asi que no tienes nada porque disculparte – Serena le hablo tiernamente a Ash.

Serena.. – dijo Ash más tranquilo.

Bueno vamos, los demás no esperan – dijo Serena para ir camino al laboratorio.

De acuerdo – dijo Ash ya con el ánimo de siempre.

Los dos se dispusieron a entrar al laboratorio el cual se sentía completamente vacío.

Que extraño, no veo ni al profesor ni a Tracey por ningún lado – se preguntaba el azabache.

Si que es raro, además Gary dijo que tu mamá estaría aquí también – agrego Serena.

Tal vez estén todos en el patio del laboratorio, vamos para allá – sugirió Ash.

Serena solo asintió y marcharon asía el patio. Pero al abrir la puerta del patio lo único que escucharon fue

¡SORPRESA! – de los compañeros de viaje del azabache.

¡Chicos! ¿No puedo creer que estén todos aquí? – dijo Ash muy emocionado.

No íbamos a faltar a la fiesta de tu triunfo en la liga por nada del mundo – dijo Dawn que empezó a hablar.

Y veo que vienes bien acompañado Casanova – dijo May mirando a Serena.

Valla, valla tal parece que ya has madurado lo suficiente como para tener una novia – fue el turno de Misty de hablar.

Maldito suertudo, siempre lo mismo, en cada región las chicas se volvían locas por ti y a mí la única que me pide mi numero es la que me hace la carga al teléfono, no sabes cómo te odio – decía Brock a Ash mientras lo agitaba de arriba abajo con lagrimas como cataratas de sus ojos sin dejar que Ash pudiera decir algo.

Pero que linda novia se consiguió mi hijo, espero que me den nietos pronto – dijo Delia muy feliz.

Serena jamás había estado más roja y avergonzada hasta que intercedió Ash.

Oigan esperen ella no es mi novia – dijo Ash también muy nervioso.

De golpe hubo un gran silencio en todo el patio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento. Hasta que varios murmullos se empezaron a oír.

¿"Acaso Ash es gay"?, "vaya jamás pensé que le gustara pelear en la otra liga", "eso explica porque no le prestó atención a todas las chicas que han viajado con él " ¿"rayos y si resulta que le parezco bonito"?, "mierda, yo había entrado al sauna con él" entre otros tantos comentarios.

Cabe mencionar que Ash jamás había estado tan impaktadamete impaktado como ahora.

Después de ese pequeñito inconveniente y de tener alegar a favor de su masculinidad, se dispuso a saludar a todos sus amigos. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontró con cierta persona.

¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía te caía bien – hablo con duda Ash a su rival.

Tenía que venir y comprobar que mereces el titulo de campeón – dijo Paul seriamente.

Te advierto que soy más fuerte que antes, ¿Crees que tendrás alguna probabilidad? – dijo Ash muy seguro.

Eso lo vernos – dijo Paul con el mismo tono de seguridad.

**Ash acaba de llegar a su hogar pero una cálida sorpresa lo esperaba, sus amigos y compañeros de viaje lo recibieron alegremente felicitándolo por su gran triunfo. Pero lo que encontró además fue un viejo rival con cuentas pendientes por saldar. ¿Podrá Ash demostrarle a Paul que es un digno campeón de liga? Pues esta historia continuara…. Ahora mismo.**

Ash y Paul se acomodaron uno frente al otro en un campo de batalla en las afueras del laboratorio, listos para empezar el combate. Brock se coloco al centro para servir de réferi.

Bien esta será una batalla de dos contra dos, sin sustituciones, quien se quede sin sus dos pokemons en la batalla será derrotado, de acuerdo? – anuncio Brock.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ash animado.

Para mi es lo mismo – dijo Paul sin inmutarse.

Bien ¡COMIENCEN! – anuncio Brock.

Sceptile yo te elijo – dijo Ash lanzando a su primer pokemon.

Taileee – grito el pokemon tipo planta con una especie de collar en su cuello.

Asi que este es el pokemon que pudo vencer al Darkrai de Tobías, bien, Froslass presentate a la batalla – anuncio Paul.

Fross – susurro la pokemon de hielo.

Bien empecemos, Sceptile ataque rápido – ordeno Ash.

¡Hey pero los ataques normales no funcionan con el tipo fantasma! ¿Qué está pensando Ash? – se preguntaba Misty.

Ya lo veras – le contesto Serena tranquila.

"¿Que es lo que tramas"? Froslass usa Granizo – ordeno serio el entrenador de pelos morados.

Justo en el momento en que Froslass se disponía a realizar el ataque Sceptile apareció rápidamente y se puso al frente de ella.

Ahora Llueve hojas – comando Ash.

A pesar de no ser muy efectivo el ataque tuvo mucha más potencia al estar tan cerca.

Ya veo Ash uso el ataque rápido solo para poder acercarse con facilidad y dar un ataque directo – decía Dawn sorprendida.

Ash no para de sorprendernos – acoto May.

Froslass otra vez Granizo – ordeno Paul.

Froslass esta vez sí concreto el ataque. Y una tormenta de granizo azoto el campo de batalla.

Sceptile usa Llueve hojas otra vez – ordeno Ash a su fiel pokemon.

Pero fue inútil Froslass esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques como si apareciera y desapareciera del campo de batalla mientras las pequeñas piedras heladas golpeaban a Sceptile.

Hermano ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Bonnie preocupada.

Es la habilidad Manto níveo de Froslass, aumenta su evasión con tormenta de Granizo – respondió Clemont.

Ahora Froslass usa Ventisca – dio la orden Paul.

Sceptile esquívalo con ataque rápido – ordeno Ash a su pokemon.

Pero no sirvió de nada, aunque se movía velozmente la ventisca le impacto igualmente dándole un tremendo daño a Sceptile.

¡ Sceptile! Resiste – le pidió Ash a su pokemon que parecía próximo a caer.

Increíble, su estrategia es formidable, con Granizo no solo aumenta su evasión sino que también hace que el ataque ventisca sea infalible y sin contar que va causando daño con el tiempo – comento Clemont.

Paul siempre a sido un duro rival para Ash, no debe bajar la guardia ni confiarse por ser un campeón de liga – comento ahora Dawn.

(Rayos, que debo hacer, no puedo golpearlo y no puedo esquivarlo, a menos que..) ¡Eso es! – dijo mientras miraba el collar de Sceptile.

Sceptile quítate el collar y usa ataque rapido – le ordeno Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué se quito la mega piedra? – cuestiono Clemont.

Froslass otra vez Ventisca – ordeno Paul de forma seria.

Pero como al principio de la batalla Sceptile apareció frente a Froslass pero con mucha más velocidad.

¡Ahora Tajo umbrío! – ordeno fuertemente Ash.

El ataque le dio de lleno a Froslass propinándole un gran daño mientras se iba disipando la tormenta.

Guau eso fue increíble pero ¿Cómo se hizo Sceptile tan rápido de repente? – pregunto May.

Fue debido a su habilidad oculta Liviano, que al desprenderse de su objeto aumento considerablemente su velocidad, ahora lo entiendo - respondió Clemont.

Sceptile otra vez Tajo umbrío – ordeno Ash.

Pero a Sceptile lo envolvía una extraña luz negra y no pudo realizar el ataque.

¿Pero qué sucede? – se pregunto Ash.

Tú no eres el único que puede usar una habilidad oculta – respondió Paul con una sonrisa desafiante.

No puede ser ese Froslass tiene la habilidad oculta de Cuerpo maldito – Comento Cilan al grupo expectante de la batalla.

Ahora Frosslas usa bola sombra – ordeno Paul rápidamente.

El golpe le dio de lleno a un Sceptile que le costaba mantenerse de pie. Pero de pronto un aura verde empezó a rodearle todo el cuerpo, era su habilidad natural Espesura.

Bueno será al todo o nada, ¡Sceptile acércate y usa Llueve hojas! – ordeno Ash a Sceptile.

¡Mismo destino! – le ordeno Paul a Froslass.

Las hojas impactaron con Froslass provocando una nube de humo. Al despejarse se vio a Froslass completamente debilitada, pero en el acto un aura oscura envolvió a Sceptile haciendo que este caiga debilitado también.

Ni Sceptile y Froslass pueden continuar este encuentro es un empate – declaro Brock.

Lo hiciste muy bien Sceptile te mereces un descanso y una noche de parranda – le dijo a su pokemon una vez dentro de su pokeball.

Fue una buena batalla Froslass, descansa – dijo Paul a su pokemon.

¿Acabas de felicitar a tu pokemon? ¿Quién eres y en qué zanja dejaste el cadáver de Paul? – dijo con burla Ash.

Soy el mismo, solo eh aprendido algunas cosas – dijo Paul tranquilo serrando sus ojos.

Bien aquí va mi segundo pokemon, ¡Electivire preséntate a la batalla! – dijo Paul abriendo los ojos y lanzando a su pokemon.

Bien creo que esto será un emotivo reencuentro, ¡Infernape yo te elijo! – exclamo Ash lanzando a su ultimo pokemon.

Esta batalla será realmente interesante – comento Dawn.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Serena.

Veras, ese Infernape cuando era un Chimchar pertenecía a Paul, pero él lo considero un pokemon débil y lo abandono, pero Ash le pidió que se uniese a su equipo y ahora es uno de los pokemons mas fuertes de Ash – contesto Dawn.

Oh ya veo – dijo Serena.

Bueno Paul ¿espero que estés listo? – hablo Ash

¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Paul con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¡Campo eléctrico! – ordeno Paul.

¡Ultrapuño! – ordeno Ash.

Infernape golpeo primero a Electivire el cual retrocedió unos metros.

¡Infernape usa Lanzallamas! – ordeno Ash.

¡Rayo! – ordeno Paul.

Los ataques colisionaron pero el Rayo de Electivire gano terreno dando de lleno a Infernape.

¡Usa invite ígneo! – exclamo Ash.

¡Protección! – le ordeno Paul a su pokemon.

El poderoso ataque de Infernape choco contra la barrera creada por Electivire provocando una gran explosión. Al disiparse el humo encontramos a Electivire sin ningún rasguño.

¡Usa rayo otra vez! – ordeno rápido Paul.

¡Lanzallamas infernape! – exclamo Ash.

Los ataques volvieron a chocar pero nuevamente el Rayo de Electivire tuvo más potencia y volvió a golpear a Infernape.

Esto va ser difícil para Ash con ese Campo eléctrico que aumenta los ataques tipo eléctricos de Electivire – comento Clemont mirando muy atentamente el encuentro.

(Demonios tengo que pensar en algo) "si tan solo pudiera sacar la estática del campo de batalla" (eso es) Infernape usa Excavar – dio la orden Ash a su pokemon.

Paul vio esto y sonrió.

Eso no te va a funcionar de nuevo, Electivire usa Terremoto – ordeno Paul.

Electivire dio un potente pisotón a la tierra que hizo temblar todo el campo y mando disparado a Infernape desde el fondo de la tierra hacia los aires muy lastimado.

¡No puede ser! – exclamo Ash muy preocupado.

¡Ahora Rayo¡ - dio Paul rápidamente su orden.

¡NO INFERNAPE! – grito Ash.

Electivire golpeo rápidamente a un Infernape que se encontraba indefenso en el aire, el cual quedo tumbado en el suelo. Parecía que todo estaba acabado y Brock iba a dar su veredicto pero de pronto Infernape se levanto sus ojos se tiñeron de un color rojo suave y la flama de su cabeza creció exponencialmente.

¿Eso es Mar llamas? – Pregunto Cilan.

Así es – respondió Dawn.

Pero este Mar llamas se ve mucho más intenso que cualquier otro que haya visto – agrego Clemont.

Bueno todo se reduce a esto – hablo Ash a Paul con una sonrisa.

Igual que en aquella vez – le respondió Paul poniendo la misma sonrisa.

¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Serena.

Veras ellos se enfrentaron en los cuartos de final de la liga Sinnoh, con Infernape y Electivire como sus últimos pokemons en el cual Infernape casi al límite activo su habilidad y derrotando por muy poco al Electivire de Paul dejando como ganador a Ash – explico Dawn.

Eso es increíble, en Kalos el no tuvo ningún rival que lo hiciera emocionar como en esta batalla – menciono Serena.

Eso es cierto, él realmente está disfrutando esta batalla – agrego Clemont.

¡Usa Rayo Electivire! – ordeno Paul.

¡Infernape usa lanzallamas con todo tu poder! – ordeno Ash a su pokemon de fuego.

Los ataques colisionaron pero esta vez se unieron y explotaron ya que tenían el mismo poder.

¡Ultrapuño! – ordeno Ash rápidamente.

Infernape salió corriendo a toda velocidad con energía cargada en su puño listo para atacar a Electivire.

¡Usa Protección! – ordeno Paul.

Electivire creó una barrera que lo protegió del golpe de Infernape.

Ahora a darlo todo ¡INFERNAPE USA INVITE ÍGNEO¡ - exclamo Ash a todo pulmon.

Electivire ¡USA RAYO A TODA POTENCIA! – exclamo también Paul.

El Rayo de Electivire impacto con un Infernape envuelto en fuego que iba ganado terreno hasta acercarse a él. El impacto causo una inmensa explosión que obligo a todos los presentes a cubrirse los ojos. Tras que el polvo de la explosión vieron a dos pokemons parados uno frente al otro dándose una mirada intensa y de satisfacción al igual que sus entrenadores, hasta que uno de los pokemons cayó debilitado.

Infernape no puede continuar, por lo tanto la victoria es para Paul – dio su veredicto Brock.

Ash se acerco a Infernape y le hablo – Lo hiciste realmente bien, tu también te mereces un descanso y una noche de Lopunnys amigo, pero por ahora descansa – le dijo Ash su pokemon mientras sonriente miraba su pokeball.

Paul por su parte se acerco a Electivire y le hablo – bien has podido saldar cuentas creo que debes estar conforme – le dijo Paul a su pokemon.

Vire vire – le contesto asintiendo con su cabeza.

Me alegro por ti amigo – le dijo esto mientras lo regresaba a su pokeball y se acerco a Ash.

No te voy a negar que extrañaba un combate de estos – le dijo Ash a su rival.

Por primera vez concuerdo contigo – le respondió a Ash mientras le ofrecía su mano para estrecharla.

Ash se sorprendió por un momento pero gentilmente le correspondió el gesto y estrecharon sus manos. Mientras todos los espectadores miraban animados la escena.

Sabes una cosa, siento algo de vergüenza perder así – decía Ash con un tono algo desanimado.

¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestiono intrigado Paul.

Bueno ya sabes, acabo de salir campeón de la liga Kalos y acabo de perder con un entrenador apenas salir de la región, si alguien se entera hare quedar en ridículo a todos los perdedores que participaron en esa liga (bueno Kalm me da igual).

Creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso – le decía muy sereno Paul.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto intrigado Ash.

Bueno es que yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh.

* * *

><p><strong>XxBueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora pero aun asi me parece corto, pero me entretuve haciendolo y espero que les entretenga leerlo, se que este capítulo fue mas de acción que de humor pero es que una batalla entre Paul y Ash se tenía que hacer como Dios mandaxX<strong>


	4. Reunión de campeones

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta inusual historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunión de campeones<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno es que yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh – dijo Paul como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.<p>

¿Eh? ¿¡CÓMO!? – se exalto Ash.

¿De qué te sorprendes? Acaso crees que no iba hacer nada en estos dos años – le informo Paul a Ash.

Bueno la verdad es que.. – hablaba Ash hasta que fue interrumpido.

Y él no es el único que se ha puesto a trabajar – hablo un muchacho de cabello corto rubio.

¿Trip? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ash sorprendido.

Pues eso es básico, vine por el mismo motivo que Paul – respondió Trip.

¿Acaso nadie vino a felicitarme? – pregunto desanimado Ash.

Yo si – afirmo una voz que se acercaba.

Paul y Trip miraron algo sorprendido a esa persona.

Oh eres tú (¿Cómo se llamaba este idiota? Cierto ya lo recuerdo) Benjamín – contesto finalmente Ash.

¡Soy Richie! – dijo molesto el entrenador que tenía un Pikachu subido a su hombro.

Jaja ya lo sé, estoy bromeando (Ups) ¿Cómo has estado Richie? – pregunto Ash.

Pues después de tantos esfuerzos, de viajar por tantas regiones, vine a Kanto y por fin pude lograr ganar el título de campeón de Kanto.

¿Eh tu también? – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Si, después de la vergüenza que pasaste en la liga Kanto me sorprende que hayas podido hacerte con el titulo de campeón – dijo Richie muy tranquilo.

Jejeje, vete – dijo Ash con una sonrisa tierna y un aura siniestra mientras sacaba una pokeball.

¿Qué? – pregunto Richie nervioso.

¡QUE TE VAYAS! – grito mientras sacó a Goodra de su pokeball.

El pokemon dragón empezó a usar Lanza llamas mientras el entrenador con el pikachu en su hombro huía despavorido y se perdían en el horizonte.

Guau, ¿en qué laboratorio te fabricaron ese clon? - pregunto algo confundido Paul.

Es algo espeluznante el parecido y además también tiene un Pikachu fuera de su pokeball – acoto Trip.

No pregunten – dijo Ash todavía irritado.

Por cierto ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que tú también te pusiste a trabajar Trip? – pregunto Ash.

Realmente no te enteras de nada, eso es básico yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Unova.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – decía Ash tan confundido como sorprendido.

Pues lo que acabas de oír, después de que con mucha suerte pudieras derrotarme en la liga Unova – decía Trip.

Bienvenido al Club – dijo Paul interrumpiendo.

Bueno como decía – continuando con su explicación.

Luego de eso, me dedique a volver a reunir las 8 medallas y hacerme más fuerte para participar nuevamente en la liga Unova. No hubo ni un solo rival destacable este año así que me fue muy fácil ganarla, eso me decepciono mucho – explico Trip.

Oh ya veo, y conociéndote seguro iras a retar al alto mando para poder luchar contra Alder ¿Verdad Trip? – termino preguntando Ash.

Trip puso un semblante serio al oír las palabras de Ash.

Eso tenía pensado hacer pero lo que sucede es que… - freno Trip en su explicación.

…Alder ya no es el campeón - término de explicar el rubio oscuro.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto intrigado Ash.

Bueno lo que paso fue que…

_FLASH BACK _

_Espero que estés preparado Alder, después de vencer al alto mando me enfrentare a ti y te venceré finalmente. – hablo Trip desafiante con una sonrisa decidida._

_Jajaja me encanta tu espíritu, pero me temo que ya no poseo el titulo de campeón – le dijo Alder con una sonrisa tranquila._

_¿¡Eh!? Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto Trip desilusionado._

_Fui retado por el titulo y perdí – le explico Alder._

_¿Quién fue el que te derroto? – pregunto Trip sorprendido._

_Pues el actual campeón es…._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y bueno ¿Quién es el campeón de la región de Unova? – pregunto Paul.

¿Qué no vieron el flash back? – pregunto Trip.

Pues se corto en esa parte – menciono Ash.

Bueno como sea, estoy seguro que pronto lo descubrirás – le dijo Trip a Ash.

Si tu lo dices… bueno quiero ir a saludar a los demás, ya que con la batalla no pude hacerlo – hablo Ash a los dos entrenadores.

De acuerdo - dijo Paul.

Dejaremos la revancha para después – dijo Trip.

* * *

><p>Ash se acerco al grupo de sus compañeros de viaje, estaban hablando entre ellos conociéndose más a fondo. Se podía ver a Brock hablar con Cila y Clemont sobre temas de cocina y sobre sus experiencias como líderes de gimnasio. Misty se encontraba hablando con May. Dawn y Serena parecía que se divertían hablando sobre diseños de moda y concursos de belleza, al parecer esta dos tenían mucho en común y se llevarían muy bien, pensó Ash que sonreía con la escena. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que le hablaron.<p>

Ash esa fue una batalla increíble, incluso siendo de solo dos pokemons fue mucho más emocionante que tu final con Kalm – dijo Serena animada.

Tienes amigos muy fuertes Ash – dijo Bonnie más animada todavía.

La vas a tener difícil si decides unirte a la liga de campeones – comento Clemont.

Si eso creo – dijo Ash con la mano rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ash observo a todos sus compañeros de viajes reunidos, estaba realmente feliz de verlos juntos, pero de pronto noto algo.

Oigan donde están Iris y Max.

Pues yo estoy aquí – dijo la voz de un chico que se escuchaba atrás de Ash.

Ash volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Max más alto y vestido con una camiseta con tonalidades negras y naranjas y unos pantalones grises** XxPara que sea más fácil igual que Bruno en Pokemon EsmeraldaxX**

¡Max! Cuanto has crecido, ya debes ser todo un entrenador pokemon – dijo felizmente Ash.

Gracias Ash – respondió Max también con la mano rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sabes, todavía no olvido la promesa que te hice de enfrentarme contra ti en una batalla pokemon, bueno creo que en estos momentos seria una batalla injusta pero sería una muy buena experiencia para ti – dijo el azabache.

Mientras Paul y Trip se acercaban y se colocaban detrás de Ash para saber de que hablaban.

Yo no me confiaría si fuera tu Ash – hablo May sorprendiendo al grupo.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto intrigado Ash.

Bueno veras Max.. – fue interrumpida May.

Yo soy el actual campeón de la liga Hoenn – dijo Max sonriente.

Hubo un silencio total en el ambiente. Ash, Paul y Trip se callaron completamente hasta que…

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – dijeron Ash, Paul y Trip al mismo tiempo.

Pero Niño ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto sorprendido Trip.

Tengo 11 – contesto tranquilo Max.

¿Cuántos intentos hiciste en la liga? – pregunto Paul nervioso.

Solo uno, no me sentí preparado a los 10, así que tuve un intensivo entrenamiento con papá y mi hermana – contesto con la misma tranquilidad.

No puede ser, a mi me costó seis años de viaje y tu lo haces en dos, no hay justicia en el mundo – dijo Ash decaído.

Te entiendo – comento Paul igual de decaído.

Pues yo también la gane en dos años – dijo Trip sonriendo.

¡TÚ NO CUENTAS! – le gritaron Paul y Ash molestos.

Mientras Trip solo los miro asustado y todos los demás rieron por la escena.

Bueno, ¿alguien más aquí presente es campeón de liga? – pregunto Ash con sarcasmo mirando a todos.

¡YO! – se escucho una voz femenina a espaldas de todos.

Todos voltearon y vieron a una chica de ojos y cabellos marrones el cual lleva recogido en dos coletas y vestía una camiseta roja y un peto azul, un gorro blanco con un lazo rojo.

No puede ser – dijo Ash en un tono apagado.

Hace su presentación la súper entrenadora de Jotho, con ustedes la bella, carismática y súper simpática ¡Lyra! – se presento Lyra en tercera persona haciendo un giro y abriendo los brazos.

¿¡Tú también eres campeona de liga Lyra!? Pregunto sorprendido Brock.

Bueno, todos lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular – contesto inocentemente Lyra.

Pues la verdad ha sido un camino difícil, le ha costado mucho lograrlo – explico un chico con lentes con cabello verde oscuro desordenado.

No es necesario que tengas que decir eso Khoury – le reprocho Lyra haciendo un puchero.

Jeje perdón – dijo Khoury.

Todos reían al ver esto, mientras se observaba como Richie regresaba todo quemado y cubierto de baba por la persecución con Goodra detrás de él.

Espero que ahora pienses antes de hablar – dijo Ash serio.

¡SI SEÑOR! – dijo Richie asustado.

**Xx Aclariones de edad de personajes vistos hasta el momento:**

**Ash: 16 años.**

**Serena: actualmente 15 cerca de los 16.**

**Clemont: 16 años.**

**Bonnie: Actualmente 8 cerca de los 9.**

**Paul: 16 años.**

**Trip: 16 años.**

**Richie: 16 años.**

**Max: 11 años.**

**Lyra: 15 años.**

**Gary: 17 años.**

**Brock: 21 años.**

**Cilan: 19 años.**

**Khoury: 16 años.**

**Misty: 17 años.**

**May: 16 años.**

**Dawn: 15 años.**

**Aclaro esto porque mucho del lenguaje fuerte de los personajes ira acorde a su edad y que además que yo no me creo esa de que Ash viajo por 6 regiones y tenga todavía 10, este fic por lo menos seguirá la lógica de que el tiempo corre xX**

Las risas siguieron hasta que alguien del grupo hablo.

Esto es increíble, los seis actuales campeones de liga están reunidos y todos son amigos o rivales de Ash – comento Clemont.

Veo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para no quedarte atrás Ash – le dijo Serena.

Esto va ser divertido – dijo Ash con una mirada desafiante a los demás campeones.

Por cierto ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? – pregunto Ash.

Pues tu mamá nos dijo que será en una semana para darle tiempo de llegar a los otros invitados y para tener tiempo de organizar todo perfectamente – dijo Misty.

Muy bien esto será una gran fiesta – dijo Ash.

Tiene que serlo, no solo vamos a festejar tu victoria en la liga, también vamos a celebrar todos nuestros logros – dijo May

¿En serio? ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Pues yo después de ganar el gran festival en Hoenn, volví a Sinnoh y también lo gane – dijo Dawn.

Pues yo gane el festival de Jotho y cuando volví a Hoenn gane el gran festival en mi región natal también – dijo muy feliz May.

Yo hace muy poco me convertí en miembro del Alto mando en Kanto especializada en tipo agua – dijo Misty con orgullo dándose un golpe en su pecho plano.

Yo acabo de graduarme como doctor pokemon - dijo Brock con satisfacción.

Por mi parte yo aprobé el examen final de conocedor pokemon, y ahora disgusto el sabor de ser un conocedor de clase S – dijo Cilan dando giros con las manos extendidas.

Y yo funde el Tecnickok pokemon, una instalación en Jhoto donde eh perfeccionado un sorprendente programa de entrenamiento que en un lapso de 15 días llevara a cualquier pokemon a su fase máxima de evolución – dijo Khoury con orgullo.

Además de que nosotros vamos a festejar también nuestras victorias en la liga – dijo Max mirando a los demás campeones.

Guau eso es genial, Serena puedes festejar tu coronación como la Reina de Kalos con todos nosotros – dijo animado el azabache.

Sí, eso sería estupendo – dijo Serena feliz.

Y tu Clemont puedes… bueno puedes festejar que tienes salud – dijo Ash con burla.

Clemont levanto sus manos y las puso en los oídos de Bonnie, May al ver esto pensó rápido y puso sus manos en los oídos de Max también.

¡Pero vete a la mierda idiota! – dijo Clemont fastidiado.

Todos empezaron a reír, a acepción de los dos más pequeños que se miraron entre ellos haciendo una expresión de que no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Después de risas y charlas se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, entonces Ash empezó a hablar.<p>

Oigan ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿Dónde van a pasar la noche? – pregunto al grupo

Pues Paul, Richie y yo estamos hospedados en el hotel Jinx blanca – le respondió Trip a Ash.

Qué casualidad Khoury y yo también – le dijo Lyra a Trip.

Pues Cilan y yo también – comento Brock.

Pues nosotras nos quedamos en la habitación de huéspedes de la residencia Ketchum – dijo Dawn mirando a May Y Misty.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo van a hacer Serena, Clemont y Bonnie entonces? – pregunto Ash a su compañera en Sinnoh.

No te preocupes Ash, yo hable con el profesor Oak para quedar a pasar la noche con Bonnie y poder ver sus investigaciones – le aclaro el inventor a Ash.

Y yo quiero ver a todos los lindos pokemons nocturnos que hay en el laboratorio – dijo Bonnie muy feliz.

Que coincidencia, yo también me quedare en el laboratorio – agrego Max.

Ok nos olemos luego – dijo Ash y se marcho a su casa con sus compañeras de viaje.

Mientras se perdían de vista los tres campeones mayores se quedaron en el lugar viendo y después dijeron.

Desgraciado – dijo Paul con vos seria.

Se fue con las cuatro a su casa – dijo Trip también serio.

Al menos nos hubiera dejado una – dijo Richie desanimado.

Esperen, ¡Lyra está en nuestro mismo hotel! – dijo Trip.

¿Una competencia por ver quién es el primero en invitarla a salir? – Propuso Richie.

Me parece bien – dijo Paul confiado.

¿Qué les deparara esta competencia? Pues esa es otra historia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el interior de la residencia Ketchum, más precisamente en la cocina se podía oler un aroma exquisito por la cena que estaban preparando cuatro bellas mujeres.<p>

Delia junto con May, Dawn, y Serena estaban preparando varios de los platos favoritos de Ash, mientras él y Misty esperaban en la sala.

Oye Misty ¿Por qué te excluyeron de ayudar en la cena? – pregunto inocente Ash.

T_T Delia dijo que no quería que envenenara a todos con lo que cocino – le respondió triste Misty.

Jaja algunas cosas nunca cambian – dijo burlonamente Ash.

Hablando de cambiar, te noto diferente – dijo Misty a Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo diferente? – pregunto Ash.

No sé cómo decirlo, pero parecieras más maduro y atento a tu alrededor, es más, en estos momentos el Ash que conozco estaría llorando porque tiene hambre y no hubiera preguntado por mí – dijo Misty a su viejo amigo.

Bueno es que Serena se está esforzándose por cocinar con las demás, siendo que su especialidad son los postres y.. – fue interrumpido.

Aja, eso quería llegar, ¿No será que te gusta Serena? Eh notado que eres muy atento con ella –dijo Misty con una cara de picardía.

Bueno la cosa es… que yo… bueno ella…– fue interrumpido nuevamente.

¿Vez? El Ash que cosco hubiera dicho "por supuesto que me gusta es una gran amiga" o alguna mariconada como esa – le dijo la entrenadora de tipo agua.

Bueno lo que pasa es que… – fue interrumpido nuevamente.

Ash, Misty la comida esta lista – llamo Dawn a los dos en la sala.

(Salvado por la campana) – pensó Ash y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

(Esta conversación todavía no acaba mostaza) – pensaba Misty mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

En la cena todo transcurrió de forma normal.

Ash y May estaban comiendo a la par mientras Serena y Dawn miraban impresionada.

(Como le hace ella para comer tanto y no subir de peso) – pensó Serena sorprendida.

(Que envidia que me da May, además de tener bubis mas grandes puede comer todo lo que quiera y no tiene que preocuparse por cuidar su figura) – miraba la escena con molestia.

Después de la cena era la hora de decidir cómo se ubicarían para dormir.

Bueno vamos a hacer esto, yo y May en mi cuarto, Dawn y Misty en la habitación de huéspedes y finalmente Serena en la habitación de Ash.

Serena se puso nerviosa al saber que estaría durmiendo en la habitación del chico que le gusta.

¿Eh? ¿Vas a hacer que duerma en el sillón la primera noche que vuelvo a casa? – pregunto molesto Ash.

Nunca dije que no pudieras dormir en la misma habitación que Serena , bueno al menos que a ella le moleste – aclaro la mamá de Ash.

Po por mí no hay problema señora Ketchum – dijo Serena nerviosa.

Oh vamos solo dime Delia, ya que serás la madre de mis nietos creo que deberías hablarme con confianza – dijo Amablemente Delia

Mamá vas a hacer que se sienta incomoda – dijo Ash sin notar el espectacular sonrojo de Serena al imaginar tener los hijos de Ash.

Bueno Serena iré a cambiarme primero ¿Ok? – pregunto Ash.

Está bien – afirmo Serena.

Pasaron 20 minutos después de eso. Ash se encontraba fuera de su habitación con su ropa de dormir puesta, mientras este se apoyaba en la pared como si estuviera esperando, hasta que…

Ash ya puedes pasar – se escucho la voz de Serena del otro lado de la puerta.

Ash entro y lo primero que vio fue a Serena en su típica ropa para dormir. Esto debería ser una vista ya común para el entrenador pero algo en su mente siempre lo hacía ver como si fuera algo especial.

Ash acomodo algunas colchas y sabanas en el piso y se recostó en el piso mientras Serena se acostó en su cama. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

(Rayos estoy realmente incomodo en el suelo) – pensó para sí mismo Ash.

Oye Ash, si estas incomodo yo no tengo problemas que te acuestes junto a mí – dijo suavemente Serena.

Pues si no te molesta ai te va – dijo Ash dando un salto a la cama haciendo asustar un poco a Serena que dio un pequeño grito.

Mientras tanto en la planta de abajo justo en la habitación de huéspedes, donde escucharon el golpe y el grito empezaron a hablar.

¿Tan temprano y ya están haciendo bailar la cama? – Pregunto Dawn.

¿Deben ser las hormonas? – dijo Misty.

Mientras en la habitación de Delia, que se encontraba al lado de la de Ash.

Al juzgar por el grito de Serena, fue Ash el que se abalanzo dando la iniciativa – dijo May.

Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre – decía Delia con lagrimas de cataratas en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ash.

Oye no seas tan brusco – dijo enojada Serena.

Jejeje lo siento – se disculpo Ash.

Está bien te perdono – dijo Serena recuperando su humor.

Todo parecía bien hasta que de pronto.

"Oye Serena, te contare un secreto pero no te burles" – empezó a susurrar Ash.

"¿Qué sucede?"– pregunto Serena con el mismo tono de voz.

"Veras, me cuesta decirlo pero yo todavía no puedo dormir sin abrazar a mi Pikachu, así que tendré que abrazarte a ti ya que él se quiso quedar en el laboratorio con los demás" – dijo Ash.

"Pero de que estas hab…" – fue interrumpido por los brazos de Ash que empezaron a rodear su estomago.

"A as Ash" – decía Serena que por dentro disfrutaba la situación pero estaba muy nerviosa por lo repentino que fue.

"Cierto, ahora que recuerdo Pikachu no usa ropa así que tendrás que…" – fue detenido por un fuerte codazo en el estomago.

"Ya párale ¿No?" – decía Serena fastidiada.

Aburrida – dijo Ash desanimado.

Atrevido – le contesto Serena con cara enojada.

Jejejejeje – empezó a reír Ash.

Jajajajaja – empezó a reír Serena también.

Para estos dos, que con el tiempo forjaron una gran amistad, estas bromas eran cosa común entre ellos, Ash se sentía a gusto estando con Serena, y Serena se divertía mucho con las ocurrencias de Ash.

Después de las risas se sintió un tranquilo silencio, pero no uno incomodo uno muy agradable hasta que Ash lo rompió.

Sabes, hoy me sentí realmente feliz – dijo Ash

Al verlos a todos juntos realmente me sentí feliz, más que cuando gane la liga.

¿Enserio? – pregunto Serena sorprendida.

Si, cuando los vi, vi también todos mis viajes, todas las aventuras, peligros, alegrías y tristezas. Mis fracasos y mis logros, todos juntos en un mismo lugar. Pero lo que más me hiso sentir feliz fue el hecho de que todos ellos están cumpliendo sus sueños.

Ash – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

De ahora en adelante me esforzare aun más, al ver lo fuerte que se han vuelto todos no puedo quedarme atrás. Dime Serena ¿Vas a apoyarme? – pregunto Ash.

No hace falta que me lo preguntes, yo siempre te apoyare hasta el final – dijo Serena quien se acercó a Ash y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero por ahora descansa mi campeón – término diciendo Serena mientras se voltea para dormir.

Tu también mi Reina – termino de decir Ash para acomodarse y descansar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano<p>

Un chico se agachaba para dejar una rosa sobre una lapida.

No te preocupes, me encargare de traerlo devuelta a como era antes – hablo el muchacho mientras se levantaba

_Flash Back _

_Se ve a un muchacho de espaldas con el pelo corto rubio algo desordenado._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Aunque no estaría mal un poco de ayuda desde arriba sabes – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, tengo que irme deséame suerte – precedió a marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>Xx Aclaraciones. Bueno quiero explicar la personalidad que tiene Ash y algunos personajes:<strong>

**1) Ash y Serena tiene una relación de amistad muy íntima, tanta que Ash bromea mucho con ella y Serena también le sigue los juegos y es ella la que lo molesta de vez en cuando.**

**2) Ellos si tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, solo que son… como decirlo muy tontos para declararse el uno al otro (si lo hago rápido tiramos a la mierda mucha de la historia XD)**

**3) Clemont es como el hermano que Ash nunca tuvo, su relación es la típica de mejores amigos (Bromas, Insultos, Bulling tanto físico como verbal, etc) por eso los insultos, las bromas y todo eso.**

**4) Serena en esta historia no se pone celosa por cualquier cosa, ella conoce muy bien a Ash como para darse cuenta si ve a alguna chica de manera diferente, así que no ara alborotos por nada.**

**5) Los personajes no dicen groserías cuando Bonnie o Max están cerca ya que no quieren que se mal influencien como ellos (maldita juventud podrida)**

**6) Paul y Trip son personajes que se divierten cuando la situación lo a merita.**

**Bueno hasta aquí las aclaraciones y espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí escibirlo xX**


	5. Eso no sería divertido

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta inusual historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso no sería divertido <strong>

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la humilde residencia Ketchum. En ella, más precisamente en la habitación de nuestro héroe, se encontraban dos personas descansando tranquilamente. Lo curioso era el hecho de que el entrenador estaba durmiendo boca arriba mientras roncaba, y la performance dormía cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho.

Esta escena desapareció en el momento en que Serena abrió los ojos poco a poco, miró la cara del azabache y sonrió.

(Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, aunque tenga un aliento horrible por la mañana sigue siendo tan tierno) – pensó Serena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y sin hacer nada de ruido salió de la habitación)

Mientras que nuestro héroe aun dormido se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa.

Pasaron diez minutos desde que Serena salió de la habitación. Ash se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba y salió para darse un baño, era todavía muy temprano para el desayuno.

Pero el entrenador se detuvo al ver una pequeña fila en el baño hecha por Misty, May y Serena.

Hey Dawn apúrate, llevas media hora ahí, otras personas tiene que usar el baño – dijo Misty con tono molesto.

Te esperas, este cabello no se peina solo – respondió Dawn también con tono molesto.

Oh rayos, esto va a tardar mucho – dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a la fila.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto Serena.

Créeme si te digo que ella tarda en arreglarse mucho más que tú – le respondió el azabache.

Eso es mucho tiempo – contesto Serena sorprendida.

Y eso que a mí ya me dio hambre, pero todavía falta para que mamá empiece el desayuno – dijo Ash con un suspiro.

Si quieres puedo ir y hacerte unos waffles con miel ¿Qué me dices? –le pregunto Serena.

¿En serio? Eres la mejor – dijo mientras le dio un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo.

Jaja lo sé, bueno no me tardo – dijo Serena mientras Ash la soltaba y bajaba por las escaleras.

Con que la mejor ¿eh? – dijeron Misty, May y Dawn que miraba la escena desde la puerta del baño. Todas con una sonrisa diabólica.

Jejeje – sonreía nervioso Ash.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa, encontramos a Serena preparando un especial desayuno para su entrenador especial.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want? So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want? So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I wanna, I wanna I wanna I wannaI wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh – cantaba Serena mientras movía las caderas y preparaba el desayuno.** Xx Si no saben que canción es, busquen Wannabe y escuchen la primera parte xX **

Realmente serias una buena esposa – se escucho una voz atrás de Serena.

¿Eh? señora ketchum – dijo Serena sorprendida al voltear.

¿Qué te dije anoche? – pregunto Delia poniendo cara de disgusto.

Lo siento, señora Delia – se disculpo Serena.

Así está mejor – dijo Delia ahora con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Serena? ¿Tu estas enamorada de mi hijo? – fue directa Delia al preguntar.

Serena gurdo silencio y dio un suspiro.

A decir verdad no, yo realmente amo a Clemont – dijo seriamente Serena.

**Xx Súper giro argumental dramático, jajaja ok no, aquí con lo que sigue xX **

A decir verdad sí, yo realmente amo a Ash, pero por favor no le diga nada ¿sí? – dijo Serena seria y después suplicante.

No te preocupes pequeña no le diré nada, eso no sería divertido – fue la respuesta que le dio Delia a Serena.

Gracias – fue lo que contesto Serena con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en alguna parte de pueblo Paleta.<p>

Esto es un asco, no puede ser que nos corrieran del hotel – dijo Trip desanimado.

Ahora soy yo el que se siente patético – contesto Paul desanimado dando un suspiro.

Pues la verdad fue algo divertido – respondió Richie de forma tranquila.

¡Tu cállate Ash 2! – dijeron enojados los otros dos entrenadores.

¡Ya déjenme de llamarme así! – respondió Richie molesto.

Dejemos la pelea para después, lo que debemos hacer ahora es resolver donde nos hospedaremos hasta la fiesta – dijo Paul para buscar una solución.

Es una lástima que en pueblo Paleta no haya un CP – dijo Trip desanimado.

Tal vez podamos preguntarle a Ash – menciono Richie.

Creo que no nos queda de otra, además tengo hambre y no hay ninguna cafetería abierta por aquí – dijo Paul rascándose la cabeza.

Pues vamos – dijo Trip y los tres campeones se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Ketchum, dos coordinadoras tenían agarrado de los brazos a cierto entrenador mientras la ex líder de gimnasio se colocaba al frente de él con una sonrisa siniestra.<p>

Dime mostaza ¿Quién es la mejor compañera de viaje? Pregunto Misty de forma amenazante.

Es Serena – contesto serio el azabache.

Respuesta incorrecta – dijo Misty mientras procedió a hacerle cosquillas al azabache.

JAJAJA POR FAVOR JAJAJA YA PARA JAJA – decía el azabache sin parar de reír.

No hasta que digas lo que queremos escuchar – dijo May también con una sonrisa siniestra.

JAJA POR FAVOR ME VOY HA JAJA MEAR ENCIMA – dijo Ash riendo agitado.

Solo tienes que decir nuestros nombres Ash – hablo Dawn con la misma expresión que las demás.

Esto pudo terminar en un vergonzoso accidente sin no fuera por una voz que hiso que Misty se detuviera.

Ash, chicas el desayuno está listo bajen – hablo la mamá de Ash desde la cocina.

Salvado de nuevo por la campana – le dijo Misty a Ash mientras May y Dawn lo soltaban.

Todos bajaron por las escaleras y tomaron su lugar en la mesa.

Ash toma – le dijo Serena dándole el plato con waffles que hiso especialmente para él.

Guau Serena se ve delicioso – le dijo a Ash a Serena con una sonrisa.

Gracias Ash, espero que te guste – le agradeció Serena con una cálida sonrisa.

La demás mujeres presentes contemplaban la escena con unas caras de OwO por lo tierna que era.

Ash se deponía a dar su primer bocado, pero de repente su holomisor empezó a sonar **Xx Ash es un chico moderno ahora XD xX **

Se levanto de mesa y lo fue a buscar en la sala, lugar donde lo dejo la noche anterior.

¿Hola? – contesto Ash.

¿Hola inútil? Digo ¿Ash? – hablo Paul.

Si, soy yo ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ash.

Veras, tuvimos un problema en el hotel, el hecho es que no nos podemos quedar ahí, y como no hay ninguna cafetería abierta, nos preguntábamos si podíamos desayunar contigo – explico Paul.

¿Pues cuantos son? – interrogo Ash.

Pues somos Trip, tu clon y yo – contesto Paul.

De acuerdo no hay problema, los espero – dijo Ash colgando el holomisor y acercándose devuelta a la mesa.

Oigan ¿Quién le dio mi número a Paul? – pregunto tranquilo Ash.

Culpable – dijo Dawn sonriente mientras levantaba la mano.

¿Por qué te llamo? – le pregunto la coordinadora de pelo azul.

Pues al parecer tuvieron un problema en el hotel y entonces él, Trip y Richie vendrán a desayunar con nosotros – les explico Ash.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron los chicos, la mamá de Ash se sorprendió al ver el parecido de Richie con Ash pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Ya en la mesa, todos disfrutaban de su desayuno. Ash comía los waffles con miel que le preparo Serena, Dawn y Misty comían un plato de Cereal, May comía unos hot cakes al igual que Richie, mientras que Paul y Trip solo tomaban un café con tostadas. Todos estaban tranquilos hasta que alguien hiso una pregunta.

Oye Paul – hablo Dawn .

Paul escucho y le prestó atención.

¿Qué pasa Dawn? – pregunto el entrenador.

Guau Paul recordaste el nombre de Dawn, recuerdo el escándalo que ella armo en mi primer gimnasio en Sinnoh, cuando no recordaste su nombre – dijo Ash burlandoce.

Bueno cuando volví a Sinnoh nos cruzamos en el camino algunas veces y nos volvimos buenos amigos – menciono tranquilamente Dawn.

¿Paul haciendo buenos amigos? Ya enserio ¿Dónde escondiste el cadáver? – siguió burlándose Ash.

Ya deja de molestar, y bueno Dawn ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – continuo Paul la conversación.

¿Piensas entrar a la liga de campeones? O ¿vas a retar al alto mando de Sinnoh? –pregunto Dawn.

Pues eso todavía no lo decido, tengo que pensarlo un poco – le respondió Paul serio.

Pero ¿No pudes participar en la liga de campeones y también retar al alto mando? – pregunto Serena.

No es tan fácil Serena – hablo Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigada la peli miel.

Veras – empezó a hablar Trip

Si un entrenador entra en la liga de campeones no puede retar a ningún alto mando hasta dentro de un año, amenos claro que quede entren los tres primeros de la liga de campeones. Además si se posiciona primero en la liga de campeones será reconocido con el título de Campeón de Campeones, lo que le permite luchar con cualquier campeón de cualquier región sin pelear contra el alto mando. Además de que ese título es permanente a menos que el Campeón de campeones pierda tres veces consecutivas por el titulo de algún campeón de región. Además de que en el caso de que un campeón de liga no entre a la liga de campeones e intente desafiar al alto mando y sea derrotado en el camino, tendrá que esperar 5 meses antes de hacer otro intento o participar en algún evento de la federación pokemon – termino de explicar Trip.

Increíble estas muy informado – le dijo Serena a Trip.

Es algo básico que se debe saber si se es campeón – contesto Trip con tranquilidad.

Bueno la cuestión es que si reto al alto mando y pierdo no podre entrar en la liga de campeones ya que esta se realizara en menos de 4 meses, y si por otra parte entro en la liga de campeones me veré obligado a estar entre los primeros puestos para poder retar a Cintia – hablo Paul con el tono serio de siempre.

Oh ya veo, entonces ustedes 4 tienen el mismo dilema, me pregunto si Max lo sabrá – decía May algo desanimada.

Ademas de que solo tres pueden obtener la oportunidad de retar a un campeón de región – agrego Misty.

Un silencio invadió la mesa hasta que…

Bueno, eso lo decidiremos después, en estos momentos solo debemos relajarnos y disfrutar de la fiesta que pronto tendremos – dijo Ash sonriente tratando de animar a todos.

El ambiente tenso que se avía provocado desapareció y todos siguieron charlando tranquilamente.

Oye Ash, necesito que me hagas un favor – hablo Delia a su hijo.

¿Qué necesitas mamá? – pregunto Ash.

¿Podrías ir al laboratorio del profesor para que te diga las cosas que tienes que comprar para la fiesta? – le informo su madre.

Ok, muchachos ¿me acompañan? – les pregunto Ash.

Te debemos un desayuno, creo que es lo justo – respondió Paul.

Si, además es nuestra fiesta también – agrego Richie.

Bien, nosotras también vamos – dijo animada May.

Lo siento linda, pero las necesito a todas para organizar los preparativos de la comida, la decoración y el espectáculo – le dijo Delia a la coordinadora de Hoenn.

De esta forma las chicas tuvieron que quedarse mientras los entrenadores salieron en dirección al laboratorio.

* * *

><p>Haber díganme ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el hotel? – Pregunto Ash a sus tres rivales.<p>

Sin comentarios – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Como digan – finalizo Ash.

Ya en el laboratorio.

Profesor ya llegue – le hablo Ash al profesor.

Hola Ash, veo que has venido con los campeones de la liga Kanto, Sinnoh y Unova – menciono el profesor.

Bueno, usted conoce el dicho "ten cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos" – dijo Ash sonriendo.

Jajaja buena esa Ash – se reía Tracey mientras se acerba con Clemont, Bonnie y Max detrás de él.

Hola, hola, Lyra está aquí – se presento Lyra entrando al laboratorio desde el patio.

Lyra ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ash.

Pues el profesor le pidió a Khoury que le mostrara su sistema de evolución acelerada – contesto Lyra.

Oh ya veo, por cierto profesor, mamá me envió para que me dijera que debía comprar para la fiesta – le informo Ash al profesor Oak.

Cierto muchacho, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a ciudad verde, comprar algunas cosas y dejar encargado los servicios de catering, sonido e iluminación. Le explico el profesor.

Toma esta lista para que sepas donde ir y que comprar – le dio una lista al azabache.

Guau, son demasiadas cosas para traer yo solo – exclamo Ash

Te recomiendo que vayas acompañado, Lyra Khoury, acompáñenlo – dijo el profesor.

Yo también voy – dijo Clemont

También te ayudare Ash – dijo Max.

Yo mejor me quedo a seguir jugando con Pikachu y los demás pokemons de Ash – dijo alegre Bonnie.

Te los encargo Bonnie – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Ok – respondió la pequeña rubia.

Y ustedes amargados ¿vienen? – le pregunto Ash al trió de campeones.

No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, así que vamos – dijo Paul hablando por el grupo.

Bien, en marcha – dijo Ash mientras salían afuera.

Ya fuera del laboratorio.

Sal Charizard – dijo Ash sacando al pokemon de su pokeball.

Zippo a la carga – dijo Richie que también saco un Charizard.

Después no quieren que le digan clon – hablo Trip.

Sal Altaria – dijo Lyra sacando a su pokemon dragón.

Braviary yo te elijo – dijo Trip sacando a su pokemon volador.

Honchkrow sal ahora – fue el turno de Paul de sacar a su pokemon.

Latias sal ya – dijo Max mientras sacaba de su pokebola al pokemon EON legendario.

¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? ¿¡UN LATIAS!? Exclamaron todos los presentes.

Max ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – interrogo Ash al más joven campeón.

Bueno es una larga historia, pero para resumir lo salve de un grupo de cazadores pokemons y quiso venir con migo – le explico Max.

Oh ya veo – contesto Ash.

Bueno, Sal Garchomp – fue el turno de Khoury de sacar su pokemon.

Bueno Clemont, tú no tienes un pokemon volador que te pueda llevar, asi que sube abrazadito con migo – dijo Ash a Clemont.

Ni loco, si subo contigo la gente va empezar a inventar Shippins raros – dijo Clemont fastidiado.

¿Qué te parece si usas esto? Drax sal – dijo Richie sacando un Salamance.

Así está mucho mejor – dijo Clemont y todos los entrenadores se pusieron en marcha sobre sus pokemons.

Oigan chicos, ¿Qué paso después de que los corrieran del hotel? Pregunto Lyra mientras volaba en su Altaria.

Pues, terminamos durmiendo en una banca, cerca del centro del pueblo – contesto Trip.

Asi que los echaron ¿Eh? Lyra ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

No sé bien como inicio todo, pero lo que paso fue que… - fue interrumpida.

¡ES CONFIDENCIAL! – gritaron los tres jóvenes campeones.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en ciudad Verde, bajaron de sus pokemons y se dirigieron al Centro comercial de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en el centro comercial de ciudad Verde, podemos ver que es un enorme establecimiento de tres pisos de forma esférica con un diámetro de 150 metros. De pronto la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abre, la gente ve sorprendida una singular escena.<p>

Nuestros 6 campeones entraron juntos al centro comercial, con lentes de sol y formando una especie de letra "V" donde en el centro se encontraban Ash y Paul, Caminado lentamente con una mirada seria.

Oye ¿Qué les pasa a ellos?- pregunto Khoury.

Dijeron que querían entrar con estilo – le contesto Clemont.

Oigan ¿no creen que exageran? – les hablo Khoury.

Para nada, nosotros somos los Ligatles y somos más grandes que Mew – Dijo Ash.

Bueno como sea pongámonos en marcha – dijo Clemont.

Ok, one, two, three, Shake it up baby now – empezó a cantar Ash mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Shake it up baby – cantaron los demás campeones.

Twist and shout – Ash.

Twist and shout – su coro.

Come on, come on, come, come on baby now – Ash.

Come on baby – su coro.

Come on and work it on out – Ash

Work it on out – su coro de campeones.

Los campeones siguieron cantando hasta que tuvieron que dividirse para conseguir las cosas de la listas. Max por su parte se escapo del grupo y fue directo a la zona de Arcade.

De pronto el holomisor de Ash empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Serena.

Hola Serena ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ash al atender la llamada.

Hola Ash, dime ¿Sigues en el centro comercial de ciudad verde? – pregunto Serena.

Si, todavía no me voy ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le respondió Ash a la vez que le hacia otra pregunta.

Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me compraras algunas cosas, cuando regreses te las pagare – le dijo Serena a Ash.

Claro que no es molestia y por el dinero no te preocupes, ya podrás pagarme con favores sexuales – contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias Ash, eres el mejor – le dijo Serena feliz.

Jeje, lo sé – afirmo Ash

Te mandare un archivo de texto para que veas las cosas que necesito –contesto Serena.

Ok nos vemos mi reina – dijo Ash.

Nos vemos campeón – dijo Serena cortando la llamada.

Ash no noto que detrás de él se encontraban sus compañeros campeones con Khoury y Clemont que observaron toda la llamada.

Con que ¿mi reina eh? Y yo que pensé que la que te movía el suelo era Dane – dijo Lyra con una cara picara.

No sé de qué me hablas – fingió Ash no entender lo que pasaba.

Oye Khoury ¿Quién es Dane? – pregunto Clemont.

Es solo la forma en que Lyra le dice a Dawn – contesto Khoury.

Oh ya veo – dijo Clemont.

Bueno, basta de charla aun hay mucho que comprar, sigamos – dijo Ash para seguir con las compras.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum en pueblo Paleta. Serena había colgado la llamada de su holomisor y se dirigía al cuarto de Ash, pero se sorprendió al ver a las ex compañeras de viaje del azabache en su cuarto, al parecer buscaban algo.<p>

¿Qué hacen chicas? – pregunto Serena.

Estamos buscando evidencia incriminatoria – contesto Dawn.

¿De qué evidencia incriminatoria están hablando? Volvió a cuestionar Serena con más intriga.

Estamos buscando sus revistas porno para poder extorsionarlo – contesto May.

Oh ya veo, ¿Necesitan ayuda? – pregunto Serena que también quería conocer los oscuros secretos de su querido Azabache.

Las chicas empezaron a buscar hasta que de pronto.

Chicas encontré algo – dijo Misty viendo un cofre que tenia escrito "Mis grandes tesoros".

Todas las chicas se acercaron para poder ver.

Bien, es hora de ver lo que oculta este pervertido – dijo Misty abriendo el cofre.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrirlo y notar lo que había adentro.

Es el anzuelo mini Misty que le regale a Ash – dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

El medio listón que se quedo Ash cuando participamos juntos en mi último concurso en Kanto – dijo May con nostalgia.

La otra parte de la campana sanadora, Ash me dio una de las partes diciéndome que yo merecía más que él quedármela – comentaba Dawn feliz recordando.

Es el pañuelo que Ash me dio cuando nos conocimos en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak, se lo devolví cuando empezamos a viajar juntos – empezó a recordar muy feliz Serena.

Las chicas dejaron los objetos dentro del cofre, lo pusieron en su lugar y acomodaron lo que desordenaron al estar buscando la evidencia incriminatoria. Al salir del cuarto las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas y pusieron una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en ciudad verde.<p>

Rayos Ash, tu novia pidió más cosas que el profesor – dijo Paul molesto que tuvo que cargar más cosas del profesor para que Ash pudiera llevar las de Serena.

Yo que tu, me pensaría seriamente lo del favor sexual, prácticamente te quedaste sin el dinero que ganaste en la liga – argumento Trip.

Vamos no es para tanto – se defendió Ash.

Ash, acabas de gastar 35.000 pokelares, en cosméticos, accesorios, y perfumes para Serena y contando también ingredientes para postres.

Está bien, ya entendí solo vámonos – dijo Ash fastidiado.

"Oye Clemont, por esa casualidad ¿Ash está enamorado de Serena? – pregunto Khoury en voz baja al inventor.

"Si, y también eh confirmado por las mismas palabras de Serena que ella también está enamorada de él" – contesto Clemont.

"¿Y no vas a decirle nada?" – cuestiono Khoury.

"Claro que no, eso no sería divertido" – termino de hablar Clemont sonriendo.

Luego de esto pasaron por la zona de árcade para buscar a Max que estuvo todo el tiempo jugando. Como castigo le dieron la mayor cantidad de bolsas de las compras para que cargara.

En las afueras del centro comercial nuestro héroes estaban sacando a sus pokemons para marcharse al laboratorio, pero…

Chicos adelántense, yo necesito hacer algo primero, Clemont acompáñame – dijo de repente Ash.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Richie.

Tengo algo que hacer en bosque verde – contesto Ash.

Ok, solo no hagan un secreto en la arbolada – dijo Lyra.

Jajá, que graciosa – dijo Clemont con sarcasmo.

Los demás partieron rumbo al laboratorio, mientras Ash y Clemont se fueron al bosque.

* * *

><p>Oye Ash ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer aquí? – le pregunto Clemont.<p>

Veras, siempre que vuelvo de un viaje paso por bosque verde para encontrarme con un amigo, pero como esta vez vine en taxi no lo pude ver – le explico Ash a Clemont.

¿Y quién es ese amigo? – volvió a preguntar Clemont más intrigado.

Ya lo veras – dijo Ash que dejo sus bolsas en el suelo, puso dos dedos en su boca y dio un fuerte silbido.

El silencio domino el ambiente, pero de pronto se escucho un fuerte viento y la figura de un ave de unos casi dos metros se mostró al frente de los entrenadores.

Pidgeot ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto feliz el azabache.

Geootto – grito el pokemon ave. **Xx no sé si sabrán, pero en el anime los gritos de Pidgeot y Pidgeotto están intercambiados xX**

Dime ¿Crees que ya puedes volver con migo? – le pregunto Ash a su viejo amigo.

Ash ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Clemont a su mejor amigo.

Veras, este Pidgeot antes era mi pokemon pero tuvo que quedarse aquí en bosque verde para proteger a muchos Pidgey y Pidgeotto, que solían ser atacados por unos Spearows liderados por un Fearow – contesto Ash.

Siempre le ofrezco volver con migo, pero él no puede aceptar ya que todavía no ha encontrado a un fuerte sucesor para cuidar el bosque – explico Ash la situación.

¿Y crees que ahora acepte? – pregunto Clemont.

No lo sé – contesto Ash.

De pronto Pidgeot lanzo un furte alarido y rápidamente otro Pidgeot un poco más pequeño apareció.

Pidgeot, no me digas que… - decía Ash hasta que su pokemon asintió.

Genial Ash, él quiere ir contigo – dijo Clemont feliz.

Estupendo, vamos a casa Pidgeot – dijo Ash mientras el pokemon se agachaba para que él subiera.

Hey ¿Y yo qué? – pregunto nervioso Clemont.

Como te dije antes, vamos abrazaditos – le contesto Ash con si típica forma burlona.

Ya, enserio – dijo Clemont con cara de fastidio.

Está bien, sal Charizard – saco Ash a su pokemon fuego volador, el cual le dio un rugido en forma de saludo al pokemon volador al verlo.

Bien en marcha – dijo Ash animado mientras se marchaban al laboratorio.

* * *

><p>Ya en el laboratorio de profesor Oak.<p>

Hey, ¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo? – pregunto Paul, a los recién llegados Ash y Clemont.

Solo fui a buscar a un amigo – le respondió Ash.

Como sea, el profesor dice que alguien quiere verte en el patio – le informo Paul a Ash.

¿Quién será? – se pregunto Clemont.

Vamos a ver – dijo Ash poniéndose en camino.

Al llegar al patio se sorprendió al ver quien lo esperaba al lado del profesor Oak.

Hola niñito ¿Cómo has estado? – le hablo esa persona.

¿Iris? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Ash sorprendido al ver a su ex compañera de viaje.

Pues claro que soy yo, solo ah pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Iris algo molesta.

Bueno, es que vestida así te ves, no se… más linda – termino comentando Ash.

Iris vestía un vestido rosa y blanco, varias cintas y una tiara, además te tener su cabello recogido en una gran cola de caballo.

Vaya, no puedo creer lo que escucho, ¿Ash ketchum me dijo que me veo linda? Tal parece que ya no eres tan infantil jajaja – decía Iris mientras empezaba a reír.

¿Verdad que no? jajaja – también empezó a reír Ash.

Oye Iris ¿vienes a la fiesta? – pregunto Ash.

Claro, ¿Te imaginas una fiesta sin mí? eso no sería divertido – le respondió Iris.

En eso se ve a Trip entrar al patio y pone una cara de sorpresa.

¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Pregunto Trip en un tono muy molesto.

¿Trip? – dijo Iris mientras miraba al entrenador oriundo de Unova.

Oye Trip ¿Por qué le hablas en ese tono a Iris? – pregunto Ash algo molesto.

¿Quieres saber por qué? Pues porque gracias a ella yo ya no podre retar a Alder por el titulo de campeón – dijo Trip con un tono más molesto que antes.

Iris ¿a caso tu…? – iba a interrogar Ash sorprendido mientras dirigía la vista a su amiga.

Así es, ella es la nueva campeona de la región Unova – explico finalmente Trip.

* * *

><p><strong>XxNo me digan que no se lo esperaban XD, Bueno llego la hora de algunas aclaraciones<strong>

**Edades de los personajes hasta el momento.**

**Profesor Oak: 62 años.**

**Tracey: 20 años.**

**Iris: 16 años.**

**Personalidades de algunos personajes.**

**Las ex compañeras de Ash no sienten atracción amorosa por él (perdón si destruyo algunas ilusiones XD) lo quieren como un gran amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no le hagan bromas pesadas ni lo molesten.**

**Max ya no es ese chico que se creía que lo sabía todo, más adelante se verá por qué y también más de sus pokemons.**

**Tal vez se están preguntando ¿Por qué Paul le sigue el juego a las tonterías de Ash y compañía? Pues eso se verá más adelante, que son esas cosas que aprendió según él.**

**Gracias al viaje que tuvo junto a Ash, Clemont ha tenido unos cambios en su personalidad ya no es tan tímido con la gente y una vez que toma confianza su personalidad es parecida a el personaje del Manga y anime Nisekoi Maiko Shuu, pero sacando la perversión.**

**A por cierto voy a incluir a cierto personaje que es de otro anime, pero le desarrollare una historia que se adapte al mundo pokemon, ¿A ver si adivinan? Pueden ser de estos 3 animes**

**To aru majutsu no index, Nisekoi y Sora no Otoshimono xX**


	6. Acoso periodístico

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo de esta inusual historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Acoso periodístico<strong>

* * *

><p>Iris ¿a caso tu…? – iba a interrogar Ash sorprendido mientras dirigía la vista a su amiga.<p>

Así es, ella es la nueva campeona de la región Unova – explico finalmente Trip.

Iris ¿eso es sierto? – pregunto Ash.

Si Ash, es cierto – dijo Iris con tono triste.

Guau, ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Ash.

No ¡NO ES INCREIBLE! – grito Iris y se fue llorando.

Iris espera, ves lo que haces, la hiciste llorar – le dijo Ash a Trip.

¿Qué? yo no hice nada – se defendió Trip.

Le hablaste en un tono muy feo – le recrimino Ash.

A ti te hablo siempre en un tono feo y no veo que salgas llorando – respondió Trip.

Sí, pero yo soy macho e Iris solo es una marimacho, así que ten un poco más de tacto – le hablo Ash a Trip.

Como sea, yo me voy – dijo el entrenador de cabello rubio y se fue.

Ash empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde se fue su amiga, pero de camino se encontró con Cilan.

Oye Cilan, ¿has visto a Iris pasar por aquí? – pregunto el entrenador al conocedor.

¿Eh? ¿Iris ya está aquí? Pues no la eh visto ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Cilan.

Pues veras, después de que Trip me dijera que ella era la nueva campeona de Unova se fue llorando – contesto Ash.

Oh ya veo – dijo tranquilo Cilan.

¿Tu ya sabias que era la campeona? – interrogo Ash.

Sí, pero quería que ella misma te diera la sorpresa, pero eso no importa, ahora hay que buscarla se está haciendo de noche – sugirió Cilan.

Tienes razón vamos – afirmo Ash.

* * *

><p>Después de buscar un por un rato, encontraron a Iris sentada en una banca de la plaza del pueblo con la cabeza gacha, se veía que todavía le caían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. Sus dos amigos sin que ella se dé cuenta se sentaron en la banca, Ash a su izquierda y Cilan a su derecha.<p>

Ash, Cilan – dijo Iris al darse cuenta de sus dos amigos al lado de ella.

Rápidamente intento secarse las lágrimas con su brazo, no quería que sus amigos la vieran así.

Iris ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ash.

Cuéntanos que te sucede – agrego Cilan.

Iris tomo aire y dio un suspiro para dejar de llorar y contar lo que sucedió.

Verán lo que sucedió es que… – empezó a relatar Iris.

Después de terminar mi entrenamiento con Débora en la región de Jotho, volví a Ciudad Opelucid para tomar el cargo de líder de gimnasio. Pero al estar ahí ningún entrenador podía siquiera darle pelea a alguno de mis pokemon, me sentí decepcionada y aburrida así que tome una decisión, iba a retar al alto mando – decía Iris.

¿Al Alto mando? ¿No tienes que ser campeón de liga para hacerlo? – pregunto intrigado Ash.

No necesariamente, un líder de gimnasio puede retar al alto mando, pero para eso apuesta su titulo como líder, ósea que si pierde ya no podrá ser líder de gimnasio – explico Cilan.

Oh ya veo – decía Ash sorprendido.

Bueno lo que paso es que me enfrente a Caitlin y pude vencerla, quedando como miembro del Alto mando especializado en pokemon tipo Dragón. Pero no quise detenerme ahí, quería seguir demostrando lo fuerte que me había vuelto, entonces rete a Alder. Fue una batalla durísima, pero al final pude ganarle – termino de explicar Iris.

Sorprendente – fue lo que dijo Ash.

No ¡No es sorprendente! – dijo Iris que empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Los demás miembros del Alto mando no creen que sea una digna campeona, destruí los sueños de Trip de poder vencer a Alder por el titulo de campeón, incluso Georgia no quiere volver a luchar con migo ya que piensa que no tiene ninguna oportunidad y además de que la prensa no me deja tranquila, tuve que escaparme muy difícilmente para poder llegar aquí, yo también quería darte la bienvenida y felicitarte con todos los demás. Nunca me avía sentido tan distante y solitaria – dijo Iris llorando fuertemente.

Ash y Cilan se levantan de su asiento y caminan unos pasos hacia adelante.

Iris… - empezó a hablar Ash, llamando la atención de Iris que levanto su cabeza y se podían ver todas las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Queremos que sepas una cosa… - empezó a hablar Cilan.

No importa los logros que tengas – diecia Ash.

No importa lo que otros digan de ti – siguió Cilan.

No importa si eres grosera, brusca o te burles de mí – continuo Ash.

No importa si no eres fina o delicada – dijo Cilan.

No importa si eres campeona o incluso una Maestra pokemon – siguió Ash.

Lo único que importa es que siempre seremos tus amigos y estaremos siempre para ti – dijo Cilan.

Y jamás olvides, que no importa lo que pase tu siempre serás nuestra querida amiga – termino de decir Ash.

Chicos…- dijo Iris que se abalanzo sobre ellos.

Iris abrazo fuertemente a los dos, mientras seguía llorando pero esta vez de felicidad. Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que alguien hablo.

Oye Iris también debes recordar otra cosa – dijo Ash.

¿Qué? – dijo mientras se separaba y se secaba los ojos.

Que eres negra y no me gusta que me toquen los negros – dijo Ash con su famoso tono de burla.

¡ERES UN TONTO ACABAS DE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO! – dijo Iris mientras echaba humo.

Lo siento, jajajaja – empezó a reír Ash.

Jajajaja- empezó a reír Cilan también.

Jaja…jajajaja – termino por unírseles Iris a las carcajadas.

Y así todo volvió a la normalidad para nuestro héroe y sus compañeros de Unova.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en algún lugar a las afueras del laboratorio del profesor Oak.<p>

Mierda, estuvimos tan ocupados con las compras que olvidamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche – dijo Richie.

Tienes razón Ash2, creo que tendremos que llamar al Ash original y pedirle ayuda de nuevo – dijo Paul.

¡Que me dejes de llamar así! – dijo molesto Richie.

Si lo que digas, oye ¿Dónde está Trip? – pregunto Paul.

Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo veo desde hace rato – contesto Richie.

Bueno eso no importa, voy a llamar a Ash – dijo Paul sacando también un holomisor.

Paul busco el número de Ash e hiso la llamada.

¿Hola perdedor? – Digo Ash – hablo Paul.

¿Paul? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ash.

Veras, con todo el asunto de las compras nos olvidamos de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y nos preguntábamos si podíamos dormir en tu casa – explico Paul.

Está bien, pero con dos condiciones – dijo Ash.

¿Cuáles? – pregunto Paul.

Primero, dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el hotel? – interrogo Ash.

¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – pregunto Paul molesto.

Para asegurarme que no hagan eso en casa – contesto Ash.

Está bien, lo que paso fue que…– empezó a hablar Paul.

Paul le conto a Ash toda la historia que sucedió en el hotel y cómo fue que los echaron.

Ash quedo sorprendido por la historia que le conto Paul.

Y después dicen que el idiota soy yo – se burlaba Ash de Paul.

¿Vas a molestarme o ayudarme? – pregunto Paul molesto.

¿Puedo burlarme cinco minutos más? – pregunto Ash con una sonrisa.

Ya, enserio – dijo Paul aun más molesto.

Está bien, pero ni se les ocurra intentar eso con las chicas aquí ¿Ok? – dijo Ash con tono serio.

"No te prometo nada" – dijo Paul muy bajo.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ash.

Que no te preocupes por nada – mintió Paul.

Ok – dijo Ash.

Bueno, ¿Cuál es la segunda condición? – pregunto Paul.

Ah sí, ve al laboratorio y tráeme las cosas que compre para Serena – dijo por ultimo Ash.

De acuerdo, nos vemos allá – dijo Paul cortando la llamada.

Mientras tanto en la plaza del pueblo donde se encontraba Ash con sus amigos de Unova.

Bien creo que es hora de ir a casa – dijo Ash.

Cierto, debería ir al hotel – comento Cilan.

¡Oh no! – dijo Iris alarmada.

¿Qué sucede Iris? – pregunto el azabache.

Es que con todo lo que paso, olvide buscar un hotel – dijo Iris desanimada.

Y por las tonterías de los chicos, el hotel Jinx Blanca no tiene más habitaciones disponibles – agrego Cilan.

Ya lo tengo ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? – propuso Ash.

¿No habrá ningún problema? – pregunto Iris.

Claro que no, además Dawn y las demás están ahí – respondió Ash.

Genial, hace mucho que no la veía, pues si no hay problemas voy – contesto Iris.

Ok pero primero tengo que hacer una llamada – dijo Ash mientras sacaba su holomisor y marcaba un numero.

Hola Ash, ¿Qué pasa? – contesto Serena.

Hola Serena, puedes decirle a mamá que llevare una chica más al harem y que los tres chiflados van a venir a pasar la noche – le informó Ash a Serena.

Ok, no hay problema, por cierto ¿Compraste lo que te pedí? – pregunto Serena.

Por supuesto, los chicos traerán todo cuando vengan a casa – contesto Ash.

Ok, le diré a la señora Delia para que haga más de comer – agrego Serena.

Ah, y también dile prepare para uno más – agrego Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Alguien más viene? – pregunto Serena.

Si, olvide que Clemont también venia – le contesto Ash.

Dime que no viene con Bonnie – dijo Serena nerviosa.

No, ella se queda con Max jugando con los pokemons toda la noche, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – interrogo Ash.

Te lo diré cuando llegues, nos vemos – dijo Serena cortando la llamada.

Qué raro, bueno en marcha – dijo Ash.

Está bien, nos vemos mañana – dijo Cilan marchándose.

Nos vemos Cilan – dijeron Ash e Iris.

Oh rayos, olvide que deje mis cosas en el laboratorio – dijo Iris sorprendida.

No te preocupes le avisare a Paul que las traiga – dijo Ash mientras volvía a sacar su holomisor.

Ok – contesto Iris.

Ash busco el número de Paul y empezó la llamada.

En otra parte de pueblo Paleta, nos encontramos al Paul y Richie llevando una gran cantidad de bolsas y cajas llenas de productos. Se podía notar a simple vista lo fatigados que estaban por la caminata con todo ese peso, hasta que frenaron por el sonar del holomisor de Paul, el cual este respondió.

¿Ahora qué Ash? – contesto Paul con una cara amarga.

Necesito que me traigas también las cosas de Iris del laboratorio – respondió Ash.

¿¡Pero tú estás loco!? – Apenas podemos llevar las cosas de tu novia – respondió molesto Paul.

Primero, ella no es mi novia, segundo, no me importa, tercero, pídele ayuda a Clemont el viene para acá, cambio y fuera – dijo Ash cortando la llamada.

Como odio a ese bastardo – dijo Paul mientras guardaba el holomisor y daba media vuelta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum, dos jóvenes entraban por la puerta principal.<p>

Hola a todos, ya llegue – entro hablando Ash.

Oh Ash, que bueno que ya llegaste – le recibió Serena.

Serena, mira lo que me encontré allí afuera ¿Nos la podemos quedar? – dijo Ash poniendo a Iris al frente de Serena.

Oh Ash, es tan tierna – dijo Serena con una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Iris.

¡Oigan soy una campeona de región, no una mascota! – dijo Iris molesta.

Serena se sorprendió un poco y detuvo sus caricias hasta que…

Ohhh, es tan linda cuando se enoja, claro que podemos quedárnosla Ash – dijo Serena mientras continuo acariciando a Iris.

Ya que – dijo Iris resignada.

Iris entro a la sala y se encontró con las demás compañeras del azabache. Se abrazo con Dawn como si fueran dos amigas que no se ven hace años y se presento con el resto del grupo que no se conocían. Pero de pronto sonó el timbre da la puerta y Ash fue a abrirla.

¿Qué necesitan? – pregunto Ash.

Hola ¿no tiene un minuto para hablar sobre Arceus? – preguntó una persona.

Lo siento, pero en esta casa creemos en el Helix fósil – contesto Ash mientras serraba la puerta.

Ya corten con su chiste y déjanos pasar – dijo Paul molesto.

Que amargado – agrego Clemont.

Y así los tres entrenadores pasaron a la casa con todas las compras y el equipaje de Iris.

Oigan ¿y Trip? – cuestiono Ash.

No sabemos donde se metió – le respondió Richie.

Ya aparecerá – agrego Paul.

Después de eso todos fueron a la sala mientras esperaban la comida y se pusieron a conversar.

Oye Serena ¿Por qué no querías que Bonnie viniera? – pregunto Ash.

Pues en tres días es su cumpleaños y no quiero que se entere de la fiesta que estoy organizando – contesto Serena.

Cierto lo había olvidado completamente – dijo Clemont.

Ya me parecía raro que me pidieras que comprara adornos de fiesta para niñas pequeñas – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Guau, pero que idiota eres – dijo Paul.

En ese momento todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas de Ash hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Ash fue atender la puerta y se encontró con cierto entrenador.

Hola Trip – dijo Ash.

Hola, como no encontré a los demás supuse que estarían aquí – dijo el entrenador de Unova.

Están en la sala, pasa – le dijo Ash haciéndolo pasar.

Trip entro a la sala y vio a Iris, pero al verla desvió la mirada con una cara molesta, Iris por su parte hiso lo mismo. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que cierta entrenadora hablo.

Oigan, ahora que veo ustedes son cinco y nosotras también ¿Qué se les viene a la mente? – dijo Misty con una sonrisa picara.

¿Una partida de League of Legends? – respondió Clemont nervioso.

De pronto todas las chicas pusieron una sonrisa diabólica con un aura oscura rodeándolas. De pronto las chicas tomaron a los chicos y con gran velocidad se los llevaron a una habitación al segundo piso.

En la habitación se escuchaban las risas de las chicas y los gritos de suplica de los chicos.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me están sacando los pantalones? – Dijo Richie nervioso.

Hey ¡desátenme! – grito Clemont.

Esto no es algo básico, ¡no es algo básico! – decía Trip con tono de trauma.

Dawn baja esa cosa, no por favor ¡en la boca no! – suplicaba Paul.

Espera Serena, hacer esto de esta forma no es lo mío ¡DETENTE! – termino gritando Ash.

Mientras tanto en la cocina de la residencia Ketchum.

Chicos vengan a comer – llamo la mamá de Ash.

Todos bajaron las escaleras y se dieron un lugar en la mesa. Delia por su parte se sorprendió al ver los chicos vestidos de mujer con excesivo maquillaje en sus caras de enojo y vergüenza.

**Xx Ningún personaje ha sido violado en lo que va de la historia xX**

La cena transcurrió normalmente, bueno si a eso se le podía decir normal.

Todos los chicos juntaron varias colchas y se dispusieron a dormir juntos en la sala, mientras las chicas en las habitaciones.

Creo que nunca me voy a recuperar de esto – dijo Paul que miraba al techo con los ojos bien abiertos por recordar el Trauma.

Hubiera preferido que me violaran, a que me vistieran de mujer – dijo Richie.

Relájense, no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras – dijo Ash.

¿Ya te has vestido de mujer antes? – Pregunto Trip.

Unas cuatro veces creo – Contesto Ash.

Que Gay eres – le dijo Clemont.

Si, así que ven y bésame rubio – se acerco Ash abrazando a Clemont e intentando darle un beso.

¡Hey, aléjate puto! – decía Clemont intentando sacarse a Ash de encima.

Los demás campeones reían a carcajadas por lo que pasaba y la noche pasó tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Nuestros héroes se encontraban todos juntos con dirección a la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Habían acordado en desayunar todos juntos en el laboratorio del profesor. Ash, Clemont y Richie se encontraban hablando alegremente, mientras Paul y Trip permanecían en silencio. Por parte de las chicas, Dawn, Serena y May se encontraban hablando de moda y esas cosas, mientras Iris y Misty hablaban sobre temas de la asociación pokemon ya que ahora eran campeona y Alto mando respectivamente.

Al llegar se encontraron con Lyra y Khoury juntos a Cilan y Brock. Todos se saludaron y hablaron un poco, pero pronto vieron que una persona se acercaba.

Jejeje, creo que voy a sacar mucho dinero con las mutas que le daré a este grupo – dijo un muchacho rubio con camisa naranja con blanco.

Ese es… – estaba por hablar Brock.

¡Es Barry! Dijo alegre Dawn.

Barry se acerco al grupo y miro a Dawn y Paul específicamente.

Me extrañaron compañeros – dijo Barry con una sonrisa y levantando sus manos.

Ya quisieras compañero – dijeron Paul y Dawn que también levantaron su mano y chocaron los cinco.

¿Compañeros? – pregunto con duda Ash.

Veras, cuando volvimos a Sinnoh, los tres estuvimos viajando mucho tiempo juntos cuando nos encontrábamos y de esa forma nos hicimos muy amigos – contesto feliz Dawn.

Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tú y Paul fueron rivales en la liga Sinnoh – dijo Ash mirando a Barry.

En realidad, yo no participe en la liga de este año – contesto Barry rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Ash intrigado.

Porque Barry viajo por el reto de la Batalla de la frontera en Sinnoh – contesto Paul.

Y ahora es el invicto Rey de la Babilonia de Batalla, el nuevo edifico que se creó hace poco – agrego Dawn.

Oh vaya, debes ser muy fuerte – dijo Ash asombrado.

¿Fuerte? Este idiota venció al Magnate de la Torre Palmer, quien pelea de igual a igual con Cintia, este idiota es jodidamente fuerte – agrego Paul.

Te voy a multar por decirme idiota dos veces – dijo Barry molesto.

Inténtalo idiota – contesto Paul con una mirada desafiante.

Vas a ver te voy a... – fue interrumpido por un extraño ruido.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Lyra.

Parece el ruido de varios helicópteros – dijo Clemont.

Y de pronto un gran temblor se sintió en el suelo, como si varios vehículos se estuvieran moviendo. De pronto se vieron rodeados de helicópteros y camionetas de las cuales salieron cientos de reporteros y camarógrafos, los cuales se acercaron a nuestros héroes.

¡Mierda, es la prensa! – grito Iris.

¡Sepárense y corran! – ordeno Ash y todos salieron corriendo en diferentes partes.

Los reporteros con sus respectivos camarógrafos si dividieron también para poder tener la exclusiva.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Ash y Clemont.<p>

Señor Ketcum, señor Ketchum, solo algunas preguntas – decía una reportera mientras perseguía a Ash corriendo.

¿Es verdad lo de su relación romántica con la Reina de Kalos? – pregunto otra reportera.

¿Son ciertos los rumores de su supuesta pokefilia? – pregunto otro reportero.

Preguntas a mi representante – dijo Ash mientras seguía corriendo.

¡Hey! Ustedes de la prensa, yo soy el representante de Ashton Ketchum, y pueden hacerme todas las preguntas a mí – dijo Clemont llamando la atención de todos.

"Gracias Clemont, te debo una" – susurro Ash a su amigo.

Además, tengo fotos del campeón sin ropa y vestido de mujer, además de fotos comprometedoras de él y la Reina de Kalos y se las daré al que me dé el mejor precio, empecemos la subasta por 500 pokelares – decía Clemont con una sonrisa de codicia por el dinero que iba a sacar de esto.

¡LO QUE TE DEBO ES UNA PALIZA! – grito Ash mientras tomaba a Clemont de la ropa y se dispuso a correr a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Paul<p>

Paul se encontraba en un callejón sin salida rodeado de un grupo particular de la prensa.

Paul solo unas preguntas – dijo la reportera a modo de suplica.

Está bien Ronda, creo que no me queda de otra – dijo Paul resignado.

Bien esto será una gran exclusiva – dijo Ronda poniéndose en posición para el reportaje.

Hola soy Ronda y esto es Sinnoh Hoy, tenemos como entrevista especial para ustedes al actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh Paul – dijo Ronda mirando a la cámara para después dirigir la vista a Paul al igual que la cámara.

Hola – respondió Paul a la cámara con su típica cara seria.

Dinos Paul ¿Es cierto que hay un triangulo amoroso entre tú, la última ganadora del Gran festival de Sinnoh Dawn y el Rey de la Babilonia de Batalla Barry? – pregunto finalmente Ronda.

¿Qué? ¿No deberías preguntarme cosas como que me pareció la liga o que tengo planeado a futuro? – dijo Paul nervioso.

Yo pregunto, tú contesta – dijo Ronda.

Bueno… la verdad no, Dawn no es la chica que me gusta solo es una amiga – dijo Paul nervioso.

Oh, ¿Ósea que hay otra chica que te gusta? – pregunto con una sonrisa Ronda.

No… yo no… Electivire usa Rayo – dijo Paul sacando a su pokemon.

El ataque de Electivire distrajo al equipo de Sinnoh Hoy, lo suficiente para que este pudiera escapar.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Serena.<p>

Señorita Serena solo algunas preguntas – decía un reportero.

No molesten, quiero estar tranquila – dijo Serena corriendo.

¿Es verdad que tuvo una aventura lésbica con la participante Xana en el Toraipokemon? – dijo un reportero.

¿Pero qué cosas dicen? ¡CLARO QUE NO! – respondió Serena todavía corriendo.

¿Qué dice sobre los rumores de que sus pechos tienen implantes? – pregunto una reportera.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estas bubis son mías! – respondió Serena fastidiada.

¿Es cierto que tiene planeado casarse con el actual campeón de la liga Kalos Ashton Ketchum? – pregunto otro reportero.

Serena se paró en seco, sorprendiendo a todos los reporteros que también frenaron y miraron nerviosos a Serena.

Serena su puso las manos sobre sus mejillas se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa de chica enamorada y un aura rosa con corazones de fondo contesto ¿Ay, pero que cosas dicen? – hablo Serena y todos cayeran al suelo por la sorpresa que les dio esa reacción.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Ash y Clemont de nuevo.<p>

Ash debemos reunirnos con los demás, no podemos estar corriendo al azar debemos encontrar un lugar para refugiarnos – le dijo Clemont a su mejor amigo.

Tienes razón, voy a mandarles un mensaje de voz a todos – dijo Ash sacando su holomisor.

Chicos, todos diríjanse al laboratorio del profesor, reunámonos allá – fueron las palabras que grabo Ash y las envió.

Mientras Ash guardaba su holomisor, no noto que iba directo hacia una persona la cual se choco con él y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ouch mi cabeza ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? – dijo un chico de cabello azul con un pasador en forma de cruz blanca, camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón negro, además de llevar una especie de raro collar.

Lo siento pero es que… – Ash iba a explicar lo sucedido pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de una multitud.

¿Pero qué es eso? – pregunto el muchacho asustado.

Es la prensa ¡corre! – grito Ash y se dispuso a seguir corriendo.

¡Oye espera! – dijo el chico que también se puso a correr.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Clemont sin fuerzas cayó al piso.

¿Clemont? – pregunto Ash.

Ash sigue sin mí, déjame atrás – dijo Clemont con cara de tristeza.

Ok, salúdame a Arceus de mi parte – dijo Ash que siguió corriendo.

Oye ¿no deberíamos ayudar a tu amigo? – pregunto el Chico.

¡Ash vuelve aquí y sálvame o les muestro las fotos! – le grito Clemont

Ash al escuchar esto dio rápidamente un vuelta y se dirigió a su amigo.

Jamás te dejaría atrás amigo – le dijo Ash a Clemont con un tono heroico.

Lo sé, tú no eres de los que abandonan a los otros – dijo Clemont poniendo también un tono genial a su voz.

¡Pero si hace un momento lo dejaste a la buena de Arceus! – dijo el muchacho con tono de fastidio.

Cállate y ayúdame a llevarlo – dijo Ash mientras cargaba a Clemont.

El joven dio un suspiro y procedió a ayudar a Ash y Clemont.

* * *

><p>Los dos jóvenes con Clemont cargado en sus hombros finalmente llegaron al laboratorio mientras tras ellos los seguían todos los reporteros y camarógrafos. Los tres entraron al edificio y se echaron al piso a recuperar el aliento.<p>

Ash ¿Están bien? – pregunto Serena.

Si eso creo ¿están todos aquí? – pregunto Ash.

Si, ustedes eran los únicos que faltaban, por cierto ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Serena.

Bueno el es… bueno la verdad no sé quién es él – le informo Ash a Serena.

¿No será uno de esos reporteros? – cuestiono Paul mirando al chico.

Claro que no, yo no soy un reportero ni nada de eso – contesto el chico.

Primero dinos cómo te llamas – dijo Clemont.

Oh me disculpo por mis modales, mi nombre es Raku – se presento el chico.

Ok Raku, gracias por ayudarnos allí afuera – le dijo Ash.

No hay de que – dijo Raku con una sonrisa.

Bien ¿Donde están los demás? – pregunto Ash.

Están levantando un perímetro con los pokemons para tener a la prensa a raya – contesto Paul.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se reunieron en la sala principal del laboratorio y Raku se presento ante todos.

¿Qué aremos ahora? Puede que los pokemons los tengan controlados pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se vayan? – cuestiono Iris.

No se irán, a menos que les den una entrevista – dijo Cilan desanimado.

¡Eso es! Dejemos pasar a uno, cuando los demás no tengan su primicia se irán – propuso Broack.

Eso puede funcionar hay que intentarlo – finalizo Clemont.

Se abrió la puerta principal del laboratorio, de ella salieron Ash y Serena mientras cientos de personas los rodeaban.

Tranquilos todos, vamos a hacer pasar solo a una persona – dijo seria Serena.

Y la persona afortunada es… usted, pase – dijo Ash señalando a una mujer y haciéndola pasar.

Bien, si los demás tienen preguntas busquen en la Wikidex, adiós – dijo Serena mientras cerraba la puerta.

Poco a poco los reporteros y camarógrafos retrocedieron de la entrada.

* * *

><p>Mientras dentro del laboratorio.<p>

Ash, muchísimas gracias por darme esta entrevista, será el reportaje de la década – dijo la periodista muy feliz.

Jaja de nada Alexa, si alguien nos tiene que entrevistar es mejor si es alguna amiga – le dijo Ash a su amiga periodista.

Pero yo quiero ser mas que un amigo hermosa dama – dijo Brock de rodillas frente a Alexa.

Asi que dime te gustassjdkkk – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un Croagunk le dio una Puya nociva en donde no le da el sol, mientras era llevado de las orejas por Misty y Max.

Todos rieron incómodamente por la escena.

No puedo creerlo, tenemos aquí reunidos a la campeona de la región de Unova, al Rey de la Babilonia de Batalla en Sinnoh, a dos aspirantes al puesto de Maestro de concursos, a un miembro del alto mando de Kanto, a la Reina de Kalos y los siete campeones de liga de este año – Dijo Alexa muy animada.

¿Siete? – cuestiono Ash.

Si, el chico que está ahí es el campeón de la región Orre – menciono Alexa señalando a alguien.

Todos miraron hacia esa dirección y se sorprendieron.

¿¡Khoury!? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

Él no, el que está detrás de él – dijo Alexa.

Khoury se movió y pudieron ver quien era realmente.

¿¡Raku!? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Xx Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, tuvo muchas sorpresas y preguntas por igual pero bueno, todo se explicara más adelante.<strong>

**Aclaraciones de Edad hasta Ahora:**

**Barry: 16 años.**

**Raku: 16 años.**

**Por cierto necesito su ayuda, como verán las regiones de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y ahora Orre, son parte de un mismo país, tales como las islas naranja o el archipiélago Decora y otros lugares que conocemos actualmente del mundo pokemon. La ayuda que necesito es que elijan un nombre para ese país, tiene que ser creado por ustedes y ser original, el que me parezca el más original será el nombre que le dare al país de nuestros héroes. ¿Qué dicen me dan una mano? Pongan el nombre del país en un Review o manden un MP se despide Asurax1 nos vemos pronto xX**


	7. Las Siete jóvenes estrellas

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo de esta extaña historia**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**PD: Este es un capitulo largo, pero explica algunas cosas que los campeones hicieron en su viaje, pero veremos mas a fondo esto en próximos capítulos.**

**PD2: Gracias a **jorgelatina148 y pabillidge90 por darme las ideas de los nombres para el país, todavía pueden seguir mandando nombres porque voy usar más de uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Siete jóvenes estrellas<strong>

* * *

><p>¿¡Raku!? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.<p>

Raku solo se puso nervioso ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

Raku ¿Por que no me dijiste que eras campeón de Orre? ¿Pensé que eramos amigos? – dijo Ash con una exprecion de traicionado.

¿Ah? ¡Pero si no llevamos ni 30 minutos de conocernos! – se defendió Raku.

Bueno, dejemos esta tontería de lado y mejor nos explicas cómo es eso de "Campeón de Orre", que yo sepa Orre no tiene liga oficial – dijo aséptico Paul.

En realidad si Paul – empezó a hablar Misty.

Veras, yo entre hace poco al Alto mando, pero pude enterarme que el año pasado establecieron como liga oficial la liga Orre, siendo este año su primera liga y por ende el primer campeón de Liga. – explico Misty la situación.

Sí, yo también escuche algo de eso – dijo Iris

Y ese chico es el primer campeón de la liga Orre – agrego Alexa.

Oh ya veo, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa nadie pudo a verte invitado a la fiesta – dijo Ash.

¿Cual fiesta? – interrogo Raku.

La que celebra esta – dijo Ash para echarse a reír junto a todos los hombres, menos Max que no entendió el chiste y las chicas que suspiraban al no encontrarle la gracia.

Jajaja, me atrapaste ahí, pero en serio ¿Cuál fiesta? – dijo Raku terminando de reír.

Bueno es que todos aquí son mis amigos y organizamos una gran fiesta para celebrar todos nuestros logros – explico Ash.

Oh ya veo, pero yo en realidad vine a pasar unas vacaciones en un lugar tranquilo con una amiga – explico Raku.

Entiendo, pero ahora no sé cómo vas a salir de aquí con todos esos reporteros – le explico la situación Ash a Raku.

Creo que no me queda de otra que esperar aquí – decía Raku con una sonrisa cansada.

Bueno ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te unes a la entrevista grupal que voy a hacer? – le sugirió Alexa.

Claro, no veo por qué no – dijo Raku más relajado.

* * *

><p>Todas las personas se reunieron en los sillones de y sofás de la sala frente a ellos estaba Alexa con su cámara en su cabeza <strong>Xx Si, suena raro Xx<strong>

Oye Iris ¿Dónde está Axew?, me eh estado preguntando porque no lo eh visto en tu cabeza – pregunto Ash a la campeona antes de empezar la entrevista.

Pues está jugando con Pikachu y los demás en el patio – respondió Iris.

¿Escuchaste eso Helioptile? ¿Por qué no vas jugar con ellos? – le sugirió Alexa a su pokemon que de inmediato bajo de su hombro y se fue al patio.

Bueno, vamos a empezar a grabar, pero no se pongan nerviosos y hablen lo más normal que puedan, lo que no sea necesario se edita ¿Están de acuerdo? – pregunto la periodista.

De acuerdo – dijeron todos en la sala.

Bien a ver… empecemos por ti campeón de Kanto Richie conocido por los fans como "Tamer", precentate.

Ok mi nombre es Richie Keptsum y vengo de… – fue interrumpido.

Oye, oye ¿Te apellidas Keptsum? – pregunto Paul.

¿Qué con eso? – pregunto Richie fastidiado.

¿Qué después no quieres que digan clon o Ash2? – agrego Trip.

¿Y por qué tengo que ser el clon yo? ¿Por qué él no puede ser el Richie2? – pregunto Richie molesto.

Porque yo aparecí primero – dijo Ash asciendo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos.

Como sea, soy de Ciudad Frotomar en Kanto y tengo 16 años – explico Richie.

Bien, y dinos ¿Qué te hiso emprender tu aventura pokemon? – pregunto Alexa.

A decir verdad… fue una promesa – respondió Richie con una sonrisa.

¿Puedes decirnos de que trata la promesa? – pregunto curiosa Alexa.

Bueno, solo te diré que le prometí alguien que ya no está que sería el más grande – dijo Richie con una sonrisa no tan alegre.

Lo siento si hice alguna pregunta indebida – se disculpo Alexa apenada.

No te disculpes, todo está bien – dijo Richie ahora si con una cálida sonrisa.

¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – pregunto Alexa.

Bueno, mi primera liga en Kanto quede entre los 8 mejores después de vencer a Ash – dijo Richie, que se asusto al ver a Ash tomando una pokeball.

Ash baja eso – le ordeno Serena y el entrenador guardo la pokeball.

Bueno, después viaje a Hoenn y quede de nuevo entre los ocho mejores, de ahí partí a Sinnoh donde esa ves quede entre los cuatro mejores, después fui a Unova donde quede entre los mejores ocho y luego a Jotho donde otra vez quede entre los ocho, no fue hasta que volví a Kanto y pude al fin ser el campeón de la liga – termino de explicar Richie.

Oh ya veo, entonces debes tener una gran variedad de pokemons, dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico? – pregunto Alexa.

No realmente – respondió simplemente Richie.

Y ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – pregunto la reportera.

Pues diría que mi estrategia se basa en mantener un ataque constante para no dejar reaccionar a mi oponente - explico Richie.

Muchas gracias Richie – dijo Alexa para terminar su entrevista con el campeón de Kanto.

Bien sigamos con… ya se, contigo Layra, más conocida por los fans como "Champion Lady "– dijo Alexa mirando Lyra.

Jaja, es un lindo apodo – dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

Bueno Lyra, preséntate – le pidió Alexa con una sonrisa.

Ok, me llamo Lyra, Tengo 15 años y provengo de pueblo Primavera en Jotho, mis medidas son 70, 50, 60 desde arriba y… – fue detenida.

Con eso es suficiente – dijo Alexa con una sonrisa incomoda al igual que el resto del grupo.

Ok – respondió Lyra.

Dime ¿Qué se siente ser la única campeona de liga de este año? – pregunto Alexa.

Me siento como rodeada de varias pokebolas sudadas – contesto con sarcasmo.

Las chicas tuvieron una pequeña risilla, mientras fue el turno de los hombres de no encontrarle la gracia.

Bien, y dinos ¿Qué te hiso emprender tu aventura pokemon? – pregunto Alexa.

Khoury al escuchar esa pregunta puso una cara seria sin que nadie lo notase.

Bueno la cosa es que quería conocer el mundo – dijo Lyra con una sonrisa.

(Claro que no les iba decir el verdadero motivo de su viaje) – pensó Khoury para sí mismo.

Y dinos ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – pregunto la periodista.

Bueno, yo empecé mi viaje a los 13, cuando llevaba ganada dos medallas viaje con Khoury y su papá a Sinnoh para una exposición de Jotho, fue ahí donde conocimos a Dane, Ash y Brock – explico Lyra.

¿Quién es Khoury? – pregunto Alexa.

Soy yo – dijo el criador levantando su mano.

¿Y Dane? – pregunto de nuevo Alexa.

Soy yo – dijo Dawn levantando la mano.

¿Pero tú nombre no era Dawn Berlitz? Pregunto Alexa con asombro.

Digamos que es el sobrenombre que Lyra me dio – respondió Dawn.

Oh ya veo, y díganme ¿Quién es Brock? – pregunto Alexa.

Es el chino negro que tenemos inconsciente en la cocina – respondió Misty.

De acuerdo, sigue contándonos tu historia Lyra – dijo Alexa para que Lyra siguiera.

Bueno después de pasar unos días en Sinnoh pase por Hoenn y después volví a Jotho a seguir reuniendo las medallas. No conseguí todas las medallas ese año así que tuve que esperar la liga del siguiente año, en la que quede entre los 8 mejores, para después reunir otra vez las medallas y entrar y ganar la liga de este año – explico Lyra su carrera.

Bueno, ahora cuéntame ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – pregunto curiosa Alexa.

Pues me gustan los que se ven tiernos y geniales – respondió alegre Lyra.

Genial y por ultimo ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – hiso Alexa su pregunta.

A ver… yo diría que sería priorizar la evasión, y atacar en el momento inesperado – respondió Lyra.

Muy bien, muchas gracias Lyra – dijo Alexa terminando las preguntas para Lyra.

Bien sigamos con Max el más joven de los campeones, conocido por los fans como "Supernova" – dijo Alexa.

¿Eh? ¿Quién pone esos apodos? está mal que digan que es un novato solo porque es muy joven – dijo May enojada.

No May, supernova se refiere a una explosión estelar no de súper novato – explico Clemont.

Ups, perdón – dijo May roja de la vergüenza mientras todos reían.

Continuando con la entrevista, Max ¿Puedes presentarte? – le pidió Alexa al más joven de los campeones.

Bueno mi nombre es Máximo Balance, pero todos me dicen Max, tengo 11 años y soy de Ciudad Petalburgo en Hoenn – se presento Max.

Muy bien Max, y dime ¿Qué te hiso emprender tu aventura pokemon? – pregunto Alexa.

Bueno la verdad yo siempre quise ser un gran entrenador como mi padre y cuando viaje con mi hermana, Ash y Brock a los 8 años, mis ganas de emprender mi propio viaje aumentaron – le contesto Max.

Oh vaya, ¿Así que pudiste viajar a una corta edad y también aprender de un gran entrenador? Eso debió de servirte mucho.

Asi es, al principio yo no consideraba a Ash como un gran entrenador, pero con el tiempo fui descubriendo lo fuerte que era y yo quería ser tan fuerte como él – agrego Max.

Oye Ash, al parecer muchos aquí te admiran – comento Raku.

Yo no – contesto Paul con indiferencia.

Yo tampoco – contesto Trip con el mismo tono.

Yo también los quiero chicos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Bueno continuando con la entrevista, dime Max ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – pregunto Alexa.

Bueno no tengo una carrera muy larga, pero a los 10 conseguí todas medallas pero no participe en la liga, en cambio me dedique a entrenar a mis pokemons con papá y May. Al años siguiente entre a la liga y fue ahí donde salí campeón – explico Max su breve carrera.

Es increíble, al parecer eres un joven prodigio, no muchos ganan la liga a tan corta edad – agrego Alexa.

Gracias – dijo Max apenado rascándose la cabeza.

Bueno Max, dinos ahora ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – pregunto Alexa.

No realmente – contesto Max con simpleza.

Bien y por ultimo dime ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – pregunto la reportera.

Pues creo que me centro en reducir el poder del rival y aumentar el de mis pokemons en batalla – termino contestando Max.

Muchas gracias Max, bien ahora sigamos con… Paul conocido también como "The Wolf" por los fans – dijo Alexia mirando hacia Paul.

Pues con esa cara de perro quien no – agrego Ash con burla.

Todos los jóvenes empezaron a reír mientras Paul fulminaba a Ash con una mirada asesina.

Bueno Paul ¿Puedes presentarte? – dijo Alexa.

Bien, mi nombre es Paul Shinji, tengo 16 años y soy de Ciudad Rocavelo en Sinnoh– respondió Paul con su típica mirada seria.

Y dime Paul ¿Qué te hiso emprender tu aventura pokemon? – pregunto Alexa.

Yo quería ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más…

Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal – empezó a cantar Ash.

Yo llegaré de aquí allá buscando hasta el fin – se le unió Clemont.

Oh pokémon yo entenderé tu poder interior – se unió Max a cantar.

Pokémon, tengo que atraparlos – se unió Richie.

Nuestro destino así es – empezó ahora Barry.

Pokémon, gran amig… – fueron detenidos por golpes en la cabeza por parte de Serena, Misty, May y Dawn.

Continua por favor Alexa – dijo Iris a la periodista.

Bueno con respecto a tu respuesta de ser fuerte ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogo intrigada Alexa.

Barry y Dawn pusieron una cara triste que nadie noto, pues ellos si conocían a lo que se refería Paul.

Solo quiero ser el entrenador más fuerte y que nadie este por encima de mi – respondió Paul.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Raku, que no pudo evitar que se le viniera un recuerdo a la cabeza.

_FLASH BACK_

_¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿De qué te sirve ahora? – interrogo Raku molesto._

_Solo quiero ser el más fuerte y que nadie esté por encima de mí nunca más – respondió la persona._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y continuando Paul, dime ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – pregunto Alexa.

Yo empecé mi viaje a los 11, pero no fue en Sinnoh, mi primer viaje fue a Hoenn, donde quede entre los 16 mejores, luego fui a Kanto donde quede entre los 8, después de eso fui a Jotho donde quede entre los 4 mejores, después volví a Sinnoh y al perder mi batalla con Ash quede entre los 8 mejores nuevamente – explicaba Paul que después de esto dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Pareces feliz con esa derrota – mencionó Serena.

Me cuesta admitirlo pero fue gracias a esa derrota en la que descubrí la forma de ser más fuerte y mejorar como entrenador – comento Paul.

Bueno Paul dinos ¿Qué paso después? – pregunto Alexa con curiosidad.

Después de eso tome la decisión de enfrentar el reto de la batalla de la frontera y enfrentarme a Brandon – siguió explicando Paul.

¿Y cómo te fue? – pregunto Ash curioso.

¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Paul mostrando su collar en el cuello con el Símbolo del valor.

Bien hecho Paul, eres casi tan bueno como yo – dijo Ash con burla.

Sí, pero la diferencia es que yo vencí a los cuatro Regis, a diferencia de ti que solo venciste al recién capturado Rigice – le dijo Paul a Ash.

Detalles, detalles – contesto Ash con una risa nerviosa.

Bueno, Paul después de eso ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Alexa.

Después de eso volví a Sinnoh, y empecé a reunir las medallas – decía Paul hasta que se freno y mostró una sonrisa al recordar algo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo especial paso mientras recolectabas las medallas? – pregunto curiosa Alexa.

Algo así, además viaje mucho tiempo con Barry en su meta de ganar la Batalla de la frontera en Sinnoh, y con Dawn para conseguir sus listones para el gran festival. Al final los tres pudimos cumplir nuestras metas ya que yo pude ganar la liga Sinnoh de este año.

Bien eso es increíble Paul, ahora dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – pregunto Alexa.

Me da igual su aspecto y su tipo mientras sean fuertes – dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Bien, por último dime ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – pregunto Alexa.

Mi estilo se basa en la resistencia para poder analizar a mi rival y esperar el momento oportuno de dar un fuerte ataque – respondió Paul.

Pues gracias Paul por responder mis preguntas – dijo Alexa.

No fue nada – dijo Paul con su expresión seria de siempre.

Bien ahora con Trip, conocido en la comunidad de fans de entrenadores como "Hunter" – le contó Alexa.

Eso es algo básico – respondió Trip arrogante.

Bueno Trip, ¿Quieres presentarte? – le pidió Alexa.

Bueno mi nombre es Trip Shuuti, tengo 16 años y provengo de pueblo Arcilla en Unova – se presento tranquilo Trip.

Genial Trip y dime ¿Qué te hiso emprender tu aventura pokemon? – pregunto Alexa.

Un sueño que ya no podre cumplir – dijo Trip con un tono de disgusto.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Iris no pudo evitar sentirse triste y bajar la mirada.

Pero ahora tengo un nuevo sueño, y es aplastar al campeón de la región Unova – dijo Trip mientras le daba una mirada penetrante a Iris.

Todos los miembros reaccionaron sorprendidos por lo directas que fueron las palabras de Trip.

Bueno, siguiendo con las preguntas ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – pregunto Alexa.

Empecé mi viaje a los 14, después de recorrer la región reuní todas las medallas para ingresar a la liga Unova, pero antes de eso participe en la Copa Júnior del Pokémon World Tournament, donde después de Pelear con Ash me coloque como ganador – hablaba Trip.

Suertudo – dijo Ash molesto.

OHHH – dijeron los entrenadores.

Te vencí con un pokemon de tipo planta mientras tú usabas uno de fuego, eso no es suerte – le respondió Trip.

OHHHHHHHH – dijeron todos los jóvenes presentes.

Bueno, yo después te elimine en primera ronda de la liga, tu usando un tipo planta y yo uno eléctrico – contraataco Ash.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – dijeron devuelta todos.

Por lo menos a mi no venció un chico que pensó que necesitaba 7 medallas para entrar en la liga y que fue a una batalla de 6 contra 6 con solo 5 pokemons – dijo Trip para rematar.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Se escucho los gritos de todos mientras miraban a Ash que se hacía bolita en el sofá.

Bueno como sea, después de la Copa Júnior del Pokémon World Tournament, entre en la liga y paso lo que dijo este idiota.

¡Hey! – dijo Ash molesto.

Después de eso, volví a juntar las medallas para participar nuevamente en la liga y ganarla.

Guau, de estar entre los 128 mejores a ganar la liga al año siguiente, ese es un gran logro – agrego la periodista.

Es algo básico, perdí por pura suerte a inicios de la liga pasada – respondió Trip tranquilo.

Bueno continuando, dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – preguntó Alexa con curiosidad.

Prefiero los pokemons con ataques y habilidades que desbalance el ritmo de mi rival – respondió Trip.

Eso es genial y dime ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – pregunto Alexa.

Trato de explotar los puntos fuertes de mi pokemon y buscar los puntos débiles de mi rival para darle los ataques más devastadores posibles – respondió Trip.

Bien, muchas gracias Trip – agradeció Alexa.

No hay de que – dijo Trip.

Bueno, que tal si seguimos contigo Ash o mejor conocido como "The Brave" por los fans – le dijo Alexa al entrenador azabache.

De acuerdo – respondió Ash.

Bueno, primero preséntate Ash – le pidió Alexa.

Ok, mi nombre es Ashton Ketchum, pero todos me dicen Ash, aunque los rumores de internet dicen cualquier cosa, yo tengo 16 años oyeron – dijo Ash extrañamente molesto.

Bueno yo soy de aquí, de pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto – término de expresarse el campeón de Kalos.

Bueno Ash, ¿Qué te hiso emprender tu aventura pokemon? – pregunto Alexa.

Yo de pequeño quise ser entrenador y atrapar muchos pokemons, pero en especial había alguien que quería superar a toda costa – esto último lo dijo con una cara muy seria.

(Debo ser yo) – pensó Gary con una sonrisa.

¿Es Gary? – pregunto Misty.

No, es alguien más – respondió a secas Ash.

Tanto Gary, Misty y Brock que había llegado hace poco a la sala se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, ¿Quién es la persona que Ash tenía que superar a toda costa?

¿Puedes decirme quién es? – pregunto curiosa la periodista.

En realidad no puedo – contesto Ash.

Todos se sorprendieron y quedaron intrigados.

Bueno continuando con las preguntas dime Ash ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – pregunto Alexa.

La cosa es que yo empecé mi viaje a los 10 años, pero el día que tuve que elegir mi pokemon inicial me quede dormido y tuve que correr al laboratorio en pijamas – dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza mientras todos los presentes daban unas pequeñas risas al imaginar dicha escena.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio encontré una gran muchedumbre, se trataba de Gary y su grupo de animadoras –siguió explicando Ash.

¿Tenias un grupo de animadoras? – Pregunto Serena mirando a Gary.

Ahh, gloriosa juventud – fue lo único que dijo Gary poniendo una cara nostálgica.

Bueno después de que Gary me alardeara sobre que ya tenía su pokemon, entre al laboratorio y me encontré con el profesor. Lamentablemente ya todos los pokemons habían sido dados a sus entrenadores. Pero el profesor me dio a elegir otro de los pokemons que él tenía y ese pokemon fue Pikachu.

Increíble, da a entender que el destino los quería juntos – comento Alexa.

A veces creo también eso, además de que pikachu y yo nos llevábamos realmente mal cuando nos conocimos – agrego Ash.

Al verlos ahora no me los imagino llevándose mal – dijo Alexa.

Bueno, conforme viajamos nos volvimos amigos inseparables.

Bien eso es increíble, ahora cuéntanos de tus peleas en la liga.

Bueno al empezar mi viaje por Kanto, fui acompañado por Brock y Misty, como un par de auto invitados – dijo Ash con tono de burla.

¡OYE! – le gritaron Brock y Misty.

después de difilcmente conseguir las 8 medallas entre a la liga Kanto y posicionarme entre los 16 mejores al perder mi batalla con Richie.

Oh ya veo – comento Alexa.

Después de eso viaje por las islas naranja, pero esta vez Brock se quedo con la profesora Ivy, por cierto Brock ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto el azabache.

Brock se hiso bolita en una esquina con un aura gris – no quiero hablar de eso – dijo el doctor pokemon.

Está bien, después de que Brock se quedara un tiempo conocimos a Tracey quien nos acompaño por toda la competencia de la liga naranja. Después de ganar las cuatro medallas me enfrente a Drake y gane el titulo de campeón de la liga naranja.

Oh ya veo, así que ya fuiste campeón a temprana edad – dijo Alexa.

Por su puesto – dijo Ash con orgullo.

Si no fuera porque la liga naranja no es una liga regional oficial – comento Paul que hiso molestar un poco a Ash.

Bueno, después de eso volví a viajar con Brock y Misty, pero esta vez me dirigí a la región de Jotho, donde después de conseguir las 8 medallas entre a la liga pokemon donde me posicione entre los 8 mejores – comento Ash.

Después de eso Misty, Brock y yo tomamos caminos diferentes y me dirigí a la región de Hoenn. Allí me encontré con May cuando mi Pikachu tuvo un gran problema con su electricidad que pudimos por suerte solucionar. Después de que May se auto invitara a viajar con migo… – decía Ash.

¡Oye! – dijo May molesta.

…Nos dirigimos a Ciudad Petalburgo, donde conocí a Max y a su papá Norman, poco después justo cuando nos moríamos de hambre nos encontramos con Brock que volvió a viajar con migo.

Entonces comencé a reunir las medallas de esa región, conocí a dos buenos rivales Morrison y Tyson. Pude derrotar a Morrison pero perdí contra Tyson, quien se convirtió en campeón de la liga Hoenn. Después de eso volví a Kanto y me encontré con un tipo que se llamaba Scott me informo de la Batalla de la Frontera y sin pensarlo mucho acompañado otra vez de May, Max y Brock tome el reto y lo supere – dijo Ash.

Así que la batalla de la frontera, me han dicho que solo a cierto grupo de entrenadores se les da la oportunidad de participar, además tu, Paul y Barry la superaron, realmente son sorprendentes – les dijo Alexa.

Bien después de la Batalla de la Frontera, viaje a Sinnoh donde me encontré nuevamente con Brock y conocí a Dawn, también auto invitada – dijo Ash al final con burla.

Te escuche – dijo Dawn molesta.

Bueno además de que encontré rivales muy fuertes como Paul y Barry entre otros.

¿Y cómo era tu relación con ellos? – pregunto Alexa curiosa.

Pues con Barry era una divertida rivalidad, pero Paul era otra cosa – decía Ash.

Paul puso cara seria y presto singular atención a las palabras del azabache.

Chocábamos demasiado con nuestros métodos para entrenar pokemons, su forma de usar solo pokemons fuertes realmente me molestaba y que además desechara a los que no fueran fuertes, eso me hacia enfadar al grado de querer golpearlo – decía Ash serio.

Todos los que no conocían bien a Paul se quedaron mirando con caras de sorpresa y disgusto, se preguntaban cómo alguien así pudo salir campeón y que Ash lo respetara tanto.

Pero gracias a eso yo pude mejorar, con cada derrota que tuve de él me volví más fuerte, además ahora pude notar un gran cambio de actitud de él hacia sus pokemons y las demás personas, pero conservando su misma forma de luchar – dijo Ash mirando a Paul con una sonrisa desafiante.

Paul por su parte también le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa desafiante.

Bueno después de conseguir todas las medallas entre en la liga Sinnoh, me enfrente a Paul en cuartos de final y al ganar me enfrente a Tobías en semifinal perdiendo rotundamente solo con dos de sus pokemons, después de esa pelea Tobías salió ganador de la final proclamándose como campeón de la liga Sinnoh – explico Ash.

¡Maldito cheats locos, esa liga era mía! – decía Ash mientras lloraba con cataratas en los ojos y Serena trataba de consolarlo con palmadas en el hombro.

Bueno y ¿Qué paso después? – pregunto Alexa con una sonrisa incomoda.

Este, volví a casa estuve un año entrenando y después me fui a Kalos – dijo Ash nervioso.

¿Enserio? – preguntaron todos lo que conocían lo que seguía de la historia de manera sarcástica.

¿Podemos quedar como que Unova nunca pasó? – pregunto Ash nervioso.

No, no podemos – dijeron las mismas personas.

Está bien, fui a Unova, no alcanzo a llegar que pierdo con un entrenador novicio y su recién entregado Snivy contra mi Pikachu level 100 que empato con un Latios. Reuní las 8 medallas pero no gane ni un solo torneo que se halla hecho en la región, además que perdí vergonzosamente con un entrenador que no sabía ni en donde estaba parado con su recién evolucionado Lucario, quedando otra vez entre los 8 mejores – dijo Ash con fastidio.

Lo único bueno fue encontrar grandes amigos como Cilan e Iris y fuertes rivales como Trip – menciono Ash.

Cilan e Iris sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Aunque también fueron un dúo de auto invitados – dijo Ash serio.

¡Oye! – dijeron Iris y Cilan molestos.

Bueno después de eso, me dispuse volver a Kanto pasando por las Islas Decolora, donde me encontré con cierta periodista que me hablo de la región Kalos – menciono Ash divertido.

¿Y era una linda periodista? – pregunto Alexa con una sonrisa.

Pues con esos inmensos melo… – fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Serena.

Por favor continua Alexa – decía Serena con una risa incomoda.

Bueno cuéntanos ahora de tu viaje en Kalos Ash – le pidió Alexa.

Ahh Kalos, nunca olvidare esa región, lo que paso primero fue… - contó Ash todo su relato de la región. **Xx No se enojen voy a escribir lo sucedido en un capítulo posterior llamado Mi paseo en Kalos xX**

Bueno Ash ahora dinos ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – pregunto Alexa.

La verdad no creo que tenga 10 pokemons que viera y lo quisiera atrapar, la mayoría me eligieron a mí creo – dijo Ash algo apenado.

Eso habla muy bien del cariño que te tienen tus pokemons – le dijo Alexa.

Gracias, supongo que sí – contesto Ash.

Bien por último ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? –pregunto Alexa.

Pues me centro en la velocidad y el ataque, además de que trato de aprovechar al máximo el terreno de batalla para usarlo a mi favor – contesto el azabache.

Bien eso es todo, gracias Ash – le agradeció Alexa.

Cuando quieras – respondió Ash.

Bueno, por ultimo y no menos importante, el séptimo campeón y primer campeón de la liga Orre, Raku conocido como el "Gladiator" preséntate – le pidió Alexa.

De acuerdo, mi nombre es Raku Ichijō, tengo 16 años y soy de Villa Ágata en la región Orre – se presento Raku.

Bien Raku, dinos ¿Qué te hiso emprender tu aventura pokemon? – hiso su pregunta Alexa.

Bueno, la verdad al principio solo entrenaba pokemons por diversión con mis amigos y no tenía pensado en viajar y mucho menos entrar en una liga – respondía Raku.

Oh, entonces ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó todo? Y ¿Por qué? – cuestiono intrigada Alexa.

Fue a los 13 años y todo empezó por… – hiso una pausa, se le notaba que había recordado un triste momento.

Empezó todo para recuperar a un amigo – dijo poniendo una cara muy seria.

¿Quieres hablar de eso? – pregunto Alexa.

La verdad, no quiero hablar de eso – dijo fríamente Raku.

No hay problema, vamos con la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué has hecho a lo largo de tu carrera? – pregunto Alexa.

Bien, como sabrán la región Orre no contaba con una liga oficial, por eso solo enfrentaba a los coliseos para hacerme más fuerte – explicaba Raku.

¿Coliseos? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Vendrían a ser como los gimnasios pero con reglas diferentes, ya que la forma de combate puede cambiar de un momento a otro – respondió Raku.

**Xx Nota: no eh terminado de jugar los juegos donde aparece la región Orre, solo tomare la idea de los coliseos pero sus reglas serán como las del coliseo Romano con cosas tales como 1 VS varios pokemons, todos contra todos y también duelos de 1 vs 1 xX**

Cuando cumplí los 15 se creó la liga Orre, que es un tanto diferente, ya que para entrar se deben conquistar los 5 coliseos, por ende pocos entrenadores llegan a la liga Orre – seguía explicando Raku.

Después de conquistar los 5 coliseos entre a la liga Orre donde salí campeón – término de explicar Raku.

Eso es realmente interesante, ahora dime ¿Te centras en un tipo o característica en especifico de pokemons? – pregunto Alexa.

La verdad no tengo predilección por ningún tipo o característica – respondió simple Raku.

Bien por último ¿Cómo definirías tu estilo de combate? – pregunto Alexa.

Al estar acostumbrado a pelear en un coliseo, eh adoptado un estilo de dificultar la movilidad de mi rival y usar ataques de área que no pueda esquivar – termino por responder Raku.

Bueno, gracias Raku y gracias también a todos por responder mis preguntas, me gustaría también entrevistar a los demás, pero por ahora tomemos un descanso – le dijo Alexa a todo el grupo.

Qué bueno, ya me moría de hambre – decía Ash.

Ahora que lo mencionas, nos juntaríamos para desayunar aquí en el laboratorio – menciono Serena.

Cierto, oigan Raku y Barry ¿Se quedan a desayunar con nosotros? – pregunto Ash.

Te multaría si no me lo pidieras – contesto Barry con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, pero tengo que buscar a mi amiga allí afuera – contesto Raku.

Pues no creo que puedas salir pronto – dijo Serena mirando por la ventana y mostrando que todavía estaba toda la prensa con camionetas y helicópteros en las cercanías del laboratorio.

Qué problema, creo que no me queda de otra que quedarme – contesto Raku.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra parte de pueblo Paleta.<p>

Estúpido brote de frijol ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? – dacia una chica de pelo largo y rubio que se difumina a rosa en las puntas, y vestía una blusa de color bordo con una falda del mismo color pero más pálido y llevaba un listón rojo en el pelo.

La chica camino con una mirada molesta por el pueblo hasta que paso al frente de una tienda de televisores donde estaban dando las noticias.

Hola soy Sara de NotiKanto, estamos al frente del laboratorio del famoso profesor Oak, donde nos informaron que se encuentran reunido 6 de los campeones de liga del país – decía la reportera.

Esperen, me acaban de informar que también está el campeón de la liga Orren, con esto los 7 campeones están reunidos en un mismo lugar sin ser alguna competición o la liga de campeones, es un hecho increíble, mostremos las imágenes – termino de hablar la reportera.

Se puede ver un video en donde vemos a todos nuestros héroes en el patio del laboratorio tomando el desayuno, y se hace un enfoque a Raku quien se lo veía muy divertido con los demás campeones.

¡MALDITO BROTE DE FRIJOL! – grito la chica molesta.

Yo aquí buscándolo desesperadamente y él tan tranquilo allí desayunando, me las va pagar – dijo la chica molesta que fue a buscarlo.

Mientras iba corriendo paró en seco por alguna razón.

¿Dónde queda ese dichoso laboratorio? –se dijo así misma mientras le salían lagrimas de catarata.

* * *

><p>Mientras en un lugar muy apartado.<p>

Podemos ver a un Steelix caer derrotado frente a un Infernape.

Me decepcionas Claude solo has podido debilitar a 3 de mis pokemons, ¿Así te consideras el más fuerte del Alto mando? – le dijo una voz.

¿Cómo es posible? Cuando te conocí solo eras un chiquillo que solo jugaba con sus pokemons – dijo la persona de unos treinta y tantos años que respondía al nombre de Claude mientras guardaba a Steelix en su pokeball.

Esa persona que conocías hace tiempo que murió, vuelve cuando seas más fuerte – dijo para meter a Infernape a la pokeball y darse media vuelta.

La persona de nombre Claude se retiro apretando los dientes de lo que parecía un campo de batalla, dejando al entrenador del Infernape en silencio.

"Debo ser más fuerte, no puedo dejar que nadie esté por encima de mí" – susurro el muchacho en silencio mientras un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

_FLASH BACK_

_Nos encontramos en un lo que parece ser el pie de una montaña frente a un frondoso bosque, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro desordenado se encuentra en el suelo boca abajo, sujetado por dos personas, mientras frente de él se encuentra una chica de cabello bordo oscuro largo atado en una cola de caballo arrodillada al frente de otra persona._

_¡Suéltenme malditos! – decía el chico que sin éxito trataba de poder escapar del agarre de sus captores._

_Esto es para que todos sepan que el Equipo Cifer siempre estará por encima de todos – dijo la persona al frente de la chica sacando una pistola._

"_No…" _–_ susurro la chica que empezó a derramar lagrimas al ver el arma._

_Él hombre apunto el arma hacia ella._

_¡ESPERA! ¡POR FAVOR! – imploro el muchacho._

"_Shuu… "– fue lo único que dijo la chica mientras miraba al chico con lagrimas en los ojos._

_¡DETENTEEEE! – grito el chico._

_Se escucho el ruido seco de un disparo, el muchacho vio petrificado como el cuerpo de la chica caía lentamente al suelo._

"_Ruri…" ¡RURIIIIII!_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ese día, yo morí contigo – fueron las palabras del muchacho que lentamente se retiro del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>XxY Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sé que es bastante aburrido a diferencia de los demás, pero es que con este capítulo quería atar los cabos sueltos de que han estado haciendo todos desde que se separaron de Ash, todavía faltan las historias de Barry, Misty y el dúo de coordinadoras de Dawn y May, pero eso más adelante. Sin contar que quería explicar un poco sobre Raku.<strong>

**Bueno creo que no hay aclaraciones al menos que tengan alguna pregunta, bueno aquí se despide Asurax1 nos vemos pronto xX**


	8. Invitados inesperadamente esperados

**Hola a todos mis lectores, si están leyendo esto posiblemente el mundo no se haya acabado en el 2012, bueno si ese es el caso yo feliz y ustedes también OK NO? Bueno a lo que iba, se que no hemos tenido mucho romance en lo que va de la historia, pero para el que todavía lo espera que sepa que pronto vendrá, estos capítulos son los que dan los cimientos para el futuro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Invitados inesperadamente esperados<strong>

* * *

><p>09:10 am, nuestros héroes se encuentran desayunando tranquilamente mientras tienen una pequeña platica.<p>

Y dime Raku ¿Por qué decidiste venir a pueblo Paleta? No es como si fuera un lugar turístico – pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

En realidad es una escala, me dirijo a Porta Vista – respondió Raku.

Oh, es un lugar genial para unas vacaciones – menciono Misty.

¿Recuerdan cuando estuvimos ahí? – pregunto Brock.

Como olvidarlo, recuerdo que robamos un barco y los estrellamos – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Ohh, así que, cuando eras mas joven eras todo un delincuente juvenil – decía Clemont con una sonrisa.

Pero no se compara a lo que paso la ultima vez que estuvimos en la playa en Kalos – menciono Ash.

Por favor chicos no me recuerden eso – dijo Serena con una cara de mal humor.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Raku.

Veras, Clemont creo una maquina para hacer bebidas frescas y helados, pero la maquina tuvo un fallo y lo que hiso fue succionar los bikinis de las chicas de la playa – menciono Ash.

Después de eso todas las chicas persiguieron a Clemont por toda la playa y le dieron una paliza – agrego Serena molesta.

Fue un día fantástico – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa tomando sus lentes brillantes.

¡Claro que no! Recuerda que también succiono mi bikini – dijo Serena molesta.

Bueno, a Ash le pareció fantástico – comento Clemont con su sonrisa de picardia.

Serena quedo super sonrojada al escuchar eso y recordar cierto suceso.

_FLASH BACK_

_Oye Clemont algo le pasa a la maquina de hacer bebidas frescas y helados – decía Serena._

_Pero que nombre más original hermano, yo que tú lo patento para que no lo roben – decía Bonnie con sarcasmo._

_Patente en proceso – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa._

_Bueno, pero ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a la maquina? – pregunto Ash._

_Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la maquina empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, dar vueltas y empezar a volar por los aires. Sin previo aviso lanzo un impulso de energía a toda la playa que al cabo de unos segundos volvió trayendo la parte superior de todos los bikinis que se encontraban alrededor._

_Ash se encontraba justo al frente de Serena y pudo ver el espectáculo en primera fila._

_Boing… – fue lo único que pudo decir Ash._

_¡Kyaaa! – grito Serena y le dio una cachetada a Ash que salio desparado unos 20 metros._

_Copa C… – fue lo único que dijo Ash antes de caer desmayado con una sonrisa y la mejilla izquierda hinchada._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Todavía me duele sabes, y eso que no fue mi intención mirar (no me arrepiento de nada) – dijo Ash a Serena.

Lo siento es que fue un reflejo – se excuso Serena nerviosa.

Bueno dejando de lado eso, dime Raku ¿Vas a entrar a la liga de campeones? – pregunto Ash.

Si, la verdad tengo planeado participar ¿Ustedes? – pregunto ahora Raku.

La verdad seria genial participar si están todos ustedes – dijo Ash.

Pienso lo mismo – menciono Richie.

Entre clones se entienden – dijo Trip.

Ya deja de molestar – dijo Richie resignado.

Pues, si tu participas yo también lo are, y obtendré mi revancha en la liga de campeones – dijo Paul dando una mirada desafiante a Ash.

No si antes yo cobro mi revancha primero – menciono Trip poniendo la misma mirada.

Con ese entusiasmo yo también quiero participar – dijo Lyra.

Pues, no lo se, todos son entrenadores muy fuertes, no creo estar a la altura – dijo Max desanimado.

Vamos Max, sera muy emocionante – le animo Bonnie.

Si tu lo dices creo que podría intentarlo – dijo Max apenado.

Oh, veo que te llevas muy bien con Max, en ese caso hay que quedarnos con él… – decía Clemont que se acerco a Max y se arrodillo frente a él.

Por favor se el esposo de mi hermana – fue lo que dijo Clemont con una sonrisa picara.

Max a ver esto se puso muy nervioso y Bonnie se sonrojo muchísimo.

¡Hermano me estas avergonzando! – dijo enojada la pequeña.

Pero ¿Qué no lo ves? es un buen chico, inteligente, guapo, ademas de que es campeón de la liga Hoenn, es un gran partido para ti – dijo Clemont con una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

Pe... pero Clemont yo… – intento hablar Max pero fue interrumpido.

Nada de peros, bueno creo que para la boda podemos… – fue interrumpido por una descarga que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Gracias Dedenne – dijo Bonnie a su pokemon y se llevo a Clemont a rastras del lugar.

"Con que así se siente que te busque pareja un hermano, creo que mejor dejo hacerlo" – susurraba Bonnie saliendo de escena.

Todos reían con la singular escena hasta que escucharon algo extraño.

¡FRIJOL! – se escucho el grito que provenía de afuera del patio del laboratorio.

De pronto todos vieron como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad desde afuera del patio levantando una gran nube de tierra. De pronto esa extraña figura salto el alambrado del patio y esquivo con facilidad a los pokemons que defendían la zona. La figura se acercó a donde estaban desayunado, más precisamente a Raku el cual recibió un espectacular rodillazo en la cara a toda velocidad. Raku salio disparado unos 50 metros mientras todos quedaron mirando con cara de O_O .

¡Oye! ¿A caso estas loca ? – dijo Raku molesto desde el piso.

¡Te lo mereces por dejarme sola y estar desayunando lo mas tranquilo! – dijo molesta una la chica rubia con un listón en la cabeza.

¿Cómo es posible que todavía este consiente después de ese golpe? – se preguntaba Trip.

¿Y quien es esa chica tan linda? – pregunto Clemont que se recupero rápidamente y volvió con los demás.

Te recuperaste rápido – menciono Serena.

Soy líder de gimnasio tipo eléctrico, estoy acostumbrado a la electricidad – contesto Clemont.

Oye ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Ash con miedo de que sea golpeado también.

Oh, me disculpo por aparecer así, mi nombre es Chitoge, mucho gusto – se presento la chica.

Pero le pueden decir mujer Slaking – dijo Raku.

¡Cállate brote de frijol! – dijo molesta Chitoge.

Luego de esto los dos empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras se jalaban las mejillas. Todos los presentes miraban algo confusos la escena.

Oye, ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? – pregunto Serena a Chitoge.

¿No sera una molestia? – pregunto Chitoge.

Claro que no, ya somos como 20 en la mesa no creo que haya problemas con que seamos uno más – respondió Serena.

En ese caso, muchas gracias – dijo Chitoge sentándose con el resto del grupo.

Chitoge se unió al grupo y todos se presentaron con ella, tuvieron una divertida charla hasta que cierto tema surgió.

Oigan ¿quien se encarga de las invitaciones para la fiesta? – pregunto Ash.

Pues eso se encargaron Dawn y Serena – respondió Misty.

Yo me encargo de las de Sinnoh – dijo Dawn.

Pues yo me ocupo de las de Kalos – dijo Serena.

Y ademas Brock y Cilan ya han llamado a otros – agrego Misty.

Oh ya veo, Serena tienes que invitar a Kalm – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Kalm? ¿Por qué a él? Que yo sepa no te llevaste nunca bien con él – pregunto Serena curiosa.

Es que quiero restregarle el titulo en la cara, en Kalos no tuve tiempo – dijo Ash con la misma sonrisa.

No creo que quiera venir – dijo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Inventale algo para que no sospeche – dijo Ash.

Veré que hago – le respondió Serena.

Dime Dawn, ¿a quienes de Sinnoh invitaste? – pregunto Paul mientras bebía su café.

Pues a ver… a Zoey, Ursula, Conway,Nando, Kenny, también invite a Maylene – dijo Dawn de los invitados de Sinnoh.

Paul al escuchar el ultimo nombre derramo el café que estaba bebiendo.

¿Oye estas bien? – pregunto Raku.

Si estoy bien – respondió Paul.

¿Quién es esa tal Maylene que puso así a Paul? – pregunto Trip.

Es la líder de Gimnasio de la ciudad natal de Paul – contesto Dawn.

No me digas que ahora que descubriste que tienes sentimientos estas arrepentido por las cosas que le dijiste hace dos años – indago Ash a su rival.

Por su puesto que no, ya me disculpe hace tiempo con ella – contesto Paul.

¿Paul disculpándose? Me estoy poniendo nervioso, voy a llamar a la policía y pedir un ADN – dijo Ash nervioso porque ya estaba pensando seriamente lo del Paul tirado en una sanja y que este era un impostor.

Baja el holomisor idiota, no soy un impostor – dijo Paul molesto.

Entonces ¿Por qué te alteraste? – pregunto Richie.

Nada importante – contesto fríamente Paul.

Jaja bueno, no creo que sea por que le gusta – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Paul al escuchar esa palabra se puso nervioso y mostró un pequeño rubor el cual todos notaron.

Ash se quedo estático al notar el rubor de Paul.

¡CÓDIGO NARANJA 326! – grito Ash.

Al escuchar estas palabras rápidamente Clemont y May taparon los oídos de Bonnie y Max respectivamente.

¡La puta madre y la gran santísima mierda! ¿¡A Paul le gusta alguien!? – decía Ash super sorprendido.

Espera idiota deja de decir eso – dijo Paul molesto y nervioso.

Ash tomo el holomisor y empezó a marcar un numero.

¿Hola policía? Quiero reportar un asesinato y robo de identidad, el sujeto se llama Pa… – fue detenido por Paul que le arrojo un zapato a la cara muy molesto.

¡BOOM HEADSHOT! – grito Barry al ver el certero tiro de Paul que hizo caer al piso a Ash.

Después de ese incidente y un extenso interrogatorio por parte de Ash y un detector de mentiras proporcionado por Clemont, Ash corroboro que Paul era Paul y siguieron con la conversación.

Y dime Serena ¿A quien de Kalos has invitado? – pregunto Ash.

Pues… a Sanpei, a Xana, Trebol, Tierno y a Korrina – mensiono Serena.

Al escuchar ese nombre Clemont escupió todo el Té que estaba tomando y empezó a toser.

Oye ¿Qué te pasa cuatro ojos? – pregunto Ash.

Nada, es solo que recordé que desde hace tiempo cada que Korrina me ve me da un golpe por alguna razón.

No sera que le dijiste algunas de tus tonterías para que se sienta incomoda – dijo Serena mirando a Clemont de forma acusadora.

Te juro que no hice nada – dijo Clemot serio.

Bueno dejando de lado eso ¿Quién le avisa a los de Unova? – pregunto Ash.

No te preocupes ya hice las llamadas – menciono Cilan.

Pues ¿Quiénes vienen? – pregunto Ash y dio un sorbo a su café.

Pues hable con Esteban y me dijo que ademas de él vienen Bianca y Cameron – respondió Cilan.

Ahora fue turno de Ash de derramar el café de su boca.

¿Mal recuerdo? – pregunto Trip.

No quiero hablar de eso – contesto Ash con mal humor.

Todos siguieron charlando hasta que un sonido extraño se escucho.

Lo siento es mi pokenav – menciono May mientras contestaba.

Hola Drew ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto May a su amigo y rival.

Hola May, veras estoy en las cercanías del laboratorio del profesor Oak con otros invitados a la fiesta, pero el laboratorio esta rodeado por la prensa y se nos es imposible pasar ahora – informo Drew.

Oh ya veo, espera un segundo ¿Chitoge como hiciste para pasar? – pregunto May a la nueva integrante.

Pues, yo use el Somnífero de mi Bellossom para pasar – respondió Chitoge.

¿Escuchaste eso Drew? – pregunto May mirando el pokenav.

Si lo escuche, creo que puedo hacer algo, nos vemos allá – dijo Drew cortando la llamada.

¿Todavía usas ese obsoleto pokenav? ¿ No seria mejor si te compraras un holomisor? – pregunto Ash a May.

Si tuviera el salario de un campeón de liga tal vez – dijo May de mal humor.

Pero te eh visto gastar en un día de compras lo que costaría 3 holomisores juntos – contesto Ash.

Una chica tiene sus prioridades – contesto May con una sonrisa.

Lo que tu digas – contesto Ash resignado.

Después de unos minutos pudieron ver que Drew junto con otros invitados pudieron entrar, al parecer el plan resulto.

Ademas de Drew los que entraron fueron, Stephan, Bianca, Cameron y Korrina.

Todos se acercaron y se saludaron hasta que…

Hola Korrina como has estado – se acerco Clemont con una sonrisa a saludar a Korrina.

Clem… Clemont hola yo… yo… ¡KYAA! – grito Korrina y le dio un espectacular gancho que lo mando a volar con sonrisa y todo al líder de gimnasio.

¡Korrina! ¿Otra vez con eso? – dijo Serena sorprendida.

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo mi hermanito? Se que aveces se pone como idiota pero no tienes que estar así de enojada con él – dijo Bonnie muy seria.

No Bonnie, yo no estoy enojada con él ni nada de eso, es solo que… yo… ¡no puedo! – dijo Korrina que a super velocidad se fue corriendo.

Que rara se pone aveces – menciono Ash.

Oye Ash – hablo uno de los invitados y Ash volteo a ver.

Oh, hola Cameron – saludo Ash al entrenador de Unova.

Veo que te has vuelto campeón de la liga Hoenn, te felicito – menciono Cameron con una sonrisa.

En realidad soy campeón de la liga Kalos – mensiono Ash.

Es lo mismo, ahora debes ser más fuerte, quisiera tener un combate con tigo – dijo Cameron emocionado.

Bien espero que estés listo porque… – fue interrumpido.

Espera yo quiero pelear con él primero – dijo Paul seriamente.

¿Paul? – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Quiero ver que tan fuerte es para que te derrotara en la liga Unova – menciono Paul todavía con su expresión seria.

Por mi no hay problema mientras seas alguien fuerte – menciono Cameron con una mirada desafiante.

Ya lo veras – respondió Paul serio pero desafiante.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en alguna parte de pueblo Paleta.<p>

Ahh pueblo Paleta, llevo un buen tiempo sin venir, veo que no ha cambiado nada – menciono una persona.

Bueno creo que tengo que ir primero a casa, o mejor paso por el laboratorio – menciono esa persona y empezó a caminar.

¿Eh? Hay demasiados reporteros, no creo que me dejen pasar con tranquilidad – menciono esa persona.

Ya se – dijo la persona y saco a un Alakazam de su pokeball.

Alakazam usa Teletransporte – ordeno la persona.

Instantáneamente él y su pokemon desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el laboratorio del profesor Oak que justamente paso por ahí y se sorprendió.

Oh, eres tú – hablo el profesor.

Hola profesor vine a ver a Ash – menciono la persona.

Ash esta en el patio con sus amigos – dijo el profesor.

Gracias profesor voy a ver – dijo la persona caminando a la puerta.

Al salir afuera vio que estaba por empezar una batalla, se quedo a un lado donde no lo vieran y se puso a observar.

* * *

><p>En la campo de batalla.<p>

Cameron se encontraba del lado derecho y Paul al izquierodo del campo de batalla, mientras Brock se posiciono al medio como el arbitro.

Bien esta sera una batalla uno contra uno, el que termine con su pokemon de pie sera el ganador ¿Entendido? – explico Brock.

Entendido – dijo Paul.

No hay problema – dijo Cameron.

Bien ¡Comiencen! – ordeno Brock.

¡Hydreigon sal! – dijo Cameron.

Salio Hydreigon de su pokeball dando un fuerte rugido.

Lucario preséntate a la batalla – dijo Paul.

De la pokeball salio el pokemon Aura dando un pequeño rugido.

¿Un Lucario? Paul, eres demasiado genial para usar un sobre valorado – menciono Ash.

¡Cállate, tu pokemon más fuerte es un Charizard¡ - dijo Paul molesto.

"mejor me callo" – dijo Ash en voz baja.

¡Hydreigon usa Triataque! – ordeno Cameron.

De las tres bocas salieron un ataque eléctrico, uno de fuego y uno de hielo.

Esquiva y usa Puño incremento – ordeno Paul.

Lucario pudo esquivar el ataque, se acerco a su contrincante y le propino un poderoso golpe al estomago del pokemon dragón siniestro.

Guau es muy rápido – menciono Stephan viendo el combate.

¡Lucario usa Esfera Aural! – ordeno Paul.

Contrarrestaló con Lanzallamas – ordeno Cameron.

La Esfera Aural y el Lanzallamas chocaron, pero el ataque de fuego fue más fuerte y atravesó el ataque de Lucario dando un golpe directo.

Paul miro serio la situación.

Ese lanzallamas fue muy fuerte – menciono Dawn.

Cuando Cameron uso a Hydreigon en la liga Unova venció fácilmente a dos de mis pokemons – menciono Ash.

Con razón se ve tan fuerte – agrego Dawn.

¡Lucario acércate y usa Ataque óseo! – ordeno Paul.

Recibelo y usa lanzallamas (no soy tan tonto como para no saber que un ataque tipo tierra no afecta a mi Hydreigon) – pensó Cameron con una sonrisa.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el ataque si le dio a su pokemon, quien callo al suelo.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso los tipo tierra le pueden golpear a mi Hydreigon? – dijo Cameron sorprendido.

¿No que Hydreigon tiene la habilidad Levitación? – pregunto Trip sorprendido.

Ese hueso… estaba rodeado de Aura – menciono Ash, mientras los demás no entendían bien lo que pasaba.

Rayos ahora ¿Qué hago? – se preguntaba Cameron que empezó a estirar la banda en su cabeza para darse un fuerte golpe.

¡Eso es! – dijo animado.

¡Lucario usa Puño incremento! – ordeno Paul.

¡Espéralo! – ordeno Cameron.

Justo cuando Lucario estaba por golpearlo…

¡Ahora! – dijo Cameron.

En ese momento Hydreigon tomo con sus cabezas laterales los brazos de Lucario dejándolo inmovilizado.

¡No puede ser! –exclamo Paul sorprendido.

¡Ahora Hydreigon Lanzallamas! – ordeno Cameron.

De la cabeza central de Hydreigon salio el potente ataque de fuego que le dio de lleno al inmóvil Lacario a una distancia realmente corta.

Paul miro la escena preocupado.

Lucario no aguantara mucho, Paul debe pensar en algo si quiere ganar – menciono Ash.

No te preocupes, él debe tener un As bajo la manga, espero – dijo Barry algo nervioso.

¡Lucario suéltate con Garra metal! – ordeno Paul a su pokemon.

Lucario obedeció y con las garras de sus manos pudo lastimar un poco las dos cabezas de Hydreigon lo suficiente para que lo soltaran.

¡Usa Cometa Draco! – ordeno Cameron.

De la boca de central de Hydreigon salio una potente luz que al llegar a una distancia considerable exploto generando una gran cantidad de pequeños meteoros.

¡Esquiva! – ordeno Paul.

Lucario esquivo gran parte de esos meteoros pero recibió el fuerte ataque de algunos.

Esto no se ve bien para Paul – decía Richie.

Lucario se encontraba en el campo difícilmente de pie.

(Creo que es momento de usar eso) – pensó Paul.

Bien Hydreigon ¡Usa lanzallamas! – ordeno Cameron.

El ataque se dirijia a Lucario, todos daban por perdida la pelea hasta que…

I am the bone of my sword – dijo Paul con los ojos serrados.

Justo en ese momento Lucario reacciono y uso el Ataque óseo girando a gran velocidad para frenar el ataque.

¿Pero qué? – dijo Cameron al ver esto.

Un mundo que... – empezó a hablar Paul.

De pronto a Lucario lo empezó a cubrir un Aura azul por todo su cuerpo, lo cual todos notaron. Lo que solo Ash noto fue que a Paul también lo cubría un Aura también.

Contiene un numero ilimitado...

De pronto todo el campo se ilumino de azul y de la nada varias Esferas Aurales llenaron el campo de batalla, todos estaban sorprendidos por la escena excepto esa persona que solo arqueo una ceja al ver esto.

De espadas...

Pronto las Esferas Aurales tomaron forma de lo que parecían ser espadas hechas de Aura.

¡Eso es lo que Lucario y yo creamos! su nombre es... – dijo Paul y abrió los ojos.

¡UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! – grito Paul.

De pronto, Lucario lanzo su hueso golpeando a Hydreigon y sin esperar un segundo todas las espadas fueron en dirección al pokemon dragon sin darle oportunidad alguna de esquivar y golpeándolo feroz mente.

¡Hydreigon! – fue lo único que dijo Cameron al ver como resultaba herido su pokemon.

Al cabo de unos segundos el ataque seso y lo que vieron todos fue a Hydreigon completamente debilitado en el suelo.

¡Eso fue sorprendente! – dijo Ash con asombro.

¿Realmente tu venciste a Paul en la liga? – pregunto Trip con duda.

Si, lo vencí, pero el no tenia un Lucario cuando pelee con él – dijo Ash que no salia de su asombro.

Hydreigon regresa, diste un gran combate descansa – dijo Cameron devolviendo a su pokemon.

Lucario regresa, has progresado mucho te mereces un descanso - dijo Paul guardando a su pokemon.

Guau eso fue sorprendente ¿Le enseñarías a mi Lucario hacer eso? – pregunto Korrina emocionada.

¿y al mio también? – pregunto también Cameron.

La cosa es que… – iba a explicar Paul cuando al parecer se desplomaba en el suelo, justo Ash se aCerco y lo sostuvo en su hombro.

Oye Paul ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Ash.

Si solo me cansó un poco el combate, eso todo – Contesto Paul que dejo de sujetarse a Ash para pararse por si solo.

Todos iban a hacerle mil preguntas a Paul pero fueron sorprendidos por unos pequeños aplausos.

Bravo, ese fue un combate magnifico, muchacho realmente tienes mucho potencial – dijo la persona de los aplausos.

Todos miraban con duda al no saber quien era, excepto por algunas personas que se sorprendieron de sobre manera, sin mencionar que Ash miraba a esta persona con una mirada seria y apretando su puño.

Ah hola Ash tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto la persona con una sonrisa.

Ash se aserco a esa persona y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Oye ¿Cómo puedes recibirme así después de tanto tiempo? – pregunto la persona ahora con una cara molesta.

¿Y tú como vienes aquí después de 6 años sin saber nada de ti y venir y decir "Hola Ash como has estado", ¿Cómo quieres que te reciba? – dijo Ash muy molesto.

Ven aquí pequeño mocoso – dijo la persona acercandoce con una cara de ira.

Éntrale vejete – dijo Ash con la misma cara.

De pronto los dos empezaron una cómica pelea levantando polvo, mientras todos los presentes miraban con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Oye Ash… - decía Serena mientras estos peleaban sin recibir respuesta.

¡ASH! – grito Serena.

De pronto los dos frenaron la rara pelea.

¿Si Serena? – pregunto Ash.

¿Puedes decirnos que pasa y quien es él? – pregunto Serena tranquila.

¿No sabes quien es él? – cuestiono Clemont.

No – dijo Serena tranquila.

Yo tampoco se quien es – menciono May.

Ni yo – dijo Dawn.

Se nota son coordinadores, pues él es… - fue interrumpido Trip que iba a explicar.

Espera Trip, yo lo presento – dijo Ash acomodándose la ropa y poniéndose al lado de esa persona.

El es Markus Blank conocido como "The Red" es uno de los tres Maestros Pokemon de nuestro país, actual presidente de la Asociación Pokemon y también es… – dio un suspiro.

...Es mi papá.

* * *

><p><strong>Xx impactante ¿no? jeje ¿Qué dirán los amigos de Ash? ¿Por qué Paul se puso nervioso cuando mencionaron a Maylene? ¿Por qué motivo Rikolina, digo Korrina golpea a Clemont? ¿Que mierda era ese ataque tan original que uso el Lucario de Paul? Todas estas respuestas y más en los próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón, pero por ahora esta historia continuara xX<strong>


	9. The Red

**Xx Hola mortales como los trata esta absurda y abstracta mentira a la que llamamos vida, pues a mi de maravilla, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta extraña historia que disfruto tanto hacer, quiero avisar que ya tengo elegido el nombre del país de nuestros héroes y ademas el nombre de varios países que serán fundamentales en la historia, desde ya les quiero dar las gracias por sus sugerencias me han ayudado mucho ya que no se me da muy bien inventar nombres, bueno no los distraigo y espero que disfruten este capitulo xX**

* * *

><p><strong>The Red<strong>

* * *

><p>…Es mi papá – dijo Ash no muy animado.<p>

¿¡EH!? – dijeron todos con sorpresa.

La persona al lado de Ash era de estatura media alta, vestía una camisa blanca con un saco negro, corbata roja y un pantalón de vestir negro, su cabello era idéntico a Ash, en su cara una pequeña barba que mostraba que hace un poco de tiempo que no se afeitaba y unas raras "z" en sus mejillas.

Si como no, y mi papá seguro es el Magnate de la Torre de batalla en Sinnoh – dijo Barry con un tono sarcástico.

Barry tu papá es el Magnate de la Torre – le dijo Dawn a Barry.

Tienes razón, jajaja – dijo Barry nervioso.

Cierto el es Markus Blank, él fue quien sirvió como supervisor de mi batalla con Alder - dijo Iris sorprendida de verlo.

Pero Ash ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? – pregunto May.

¿Qué querías que les dijera? "hola chicos mi papá es Markus Blank uno de los mejores Maestros pokemon del mundo" si ni siquiera tengo su apellido – dijo Ash molesto.

¿Y por qué eso? – pregunto Dawn.

Bueno la cosa es… – iba a explicar Markus pero fue interrumpido.

No es necesario que lo sepan – menciono Ash con mal humor.

Solo dime que has venido a hacer aquí, no creo que sea solo a saludar – dijo Ash todavía con una expresión de fastidio.

Vamos no seas así con tu padre, ¿Acaso no puedo venir a felicitar a mi hijo por su victoria en la liga? – dijo Markus en su defensa.

Bien, ya lo hiciste ¿Y ahora? – dijo Ash sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Bueno la cosa es que, aprovechando que están todos los campeones de liga aquí reunidos iba a aprovechar para darles el otro premio que la liga ofrece a los campeones extraoficialmente – dijo Markus que mostró un maletín el cual abrió al frente de todos sorprendiéndolos.

¿Piedras activadoras? – dijo Ash mirando también el contenido.

Veo que las conoces, una de ellas es para ti – menciono Markus.

No la necesito, ya tengo mi mega aro – dijo Ash que jamás dejo su tono molesto.

Esa forma de hablar de Ash tenía sorprendido a todo el mundo, en especial a una peli miel que notaba que lo que sentía el entrenador era algo más que estar solo molesto.

Bueno, en ese caso se las daré a los demás campeones – dijo Markus con indiferencia.

Haz lo que quieras – dijo Ash mientras se alejaba entrando al laboratorio.

Serena lo siguió sin que los demás se dieran cuanta, pues estos estaban muy ocupados viendo al Maestro Pokemon y las piedras activadoras de la mega evolución.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Laboratorio.<p>

Podemos ver a Ash sentado en uno de los sofás del laboratorio con la cabeza recostada mirando al techo con una expresión pensativa. De pronto Serena se acerca y lo mira desde arriba.

¿Todo bien campeón? – pregunto Serena con una sonrisa.

Todo bien reina – contesto Ash con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Me crees si te digo que no te creo? – dijo Serena todavía con una sonrisa sentándose al lado del entrenador.

Es probable – contesto Ash dando un suspiro y quitando esa sonrisa falsa por una cara seria.

Vamos dime qué te pasa – dijo Serena poniéndose más seria.

Sabes, la última vez que vi a papá fue unos días antes de empezar mi viaje – empezó a hablar Ash.

¿Enserio? Eso es mucho tiempo – menciono Serena.

Bueno, no puedo culparlo, él es una persona realmente ocupada, además no lo culpo por no querer verme – dice Ash.

¿Por qué piensas eso? – cuestiono Serena

Yo soy un entrenador patético y él un Maestro Pokemon, de seguro a estado avergonzado de mí y solo me ha visitado porque al fin soy campeón – decía Ash con un tono amargo.

Ash… – fue lo único que dijo Serena.

Él se separo de mamá y ella me dio su apellido de soltera, pero ella nunca dejo de querer a papá, estoy seguro que todo fue culpa de su título de Maestro Pokemon – dijo Ash muy desanimado.

Pero Ash ¿tu sueño no es ser Maestro Pokemon? – preguntó Serena con intriga.

Mi sueño es derrotar a mi padre y ganar el título de Maestro Pokemon, quiero ser más fuerte que él, voy a enseñarle a ese bastardo quien es el Rey – dijo con mucha determinación Ash.

Ya veo, eso quiere decir que no odias a tu padre – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Qué dices? Claro que lo odio - dijo Ash serio.

No, lo que tú odias es su título de Maestro Pokemon, y quieres quitárselo para que las cosas sean normales entre ustedes – dijo Serena todavía con una sonrisa.

Ash no dijo nada y miro sorprendido a Serena, pensó que ella lo conocía mejor que él mismo, solo le bastó unos minutos de charla para que él se sintiera mejor.

¿Por qué no vamos afuera? tal vez pasando un tiempo con tu padre lo entiendas mejor – sugirió Serena.

Creo que a ti no te puedo decir que no – contesto Ash.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el patio del laboratorio.<p>

Bien campeones, ya tienen sus piedras activadoras, pero será un asunto diferente conseguir las Mega piedras – explico Markus a los campeones.

¿Eh? Pero conseguir una Mega piedra es realmente difícil y más si queremos una que sirva para nuestros pokemons –menciono Richie.

Oh, en ese caso, es muy bueno que la señorita Korrina esté aquí – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto Korrina sorprendida.

¿Puedes llamar a tu abuelo? – le Pregunto Markus a Korrina.

Oh, claro – dijo Korrina algo nerviosa.

Korrina tomo su holomisor y empezó a buscar un número, espero hasta ser entendida.

Hola Korrina ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto su abuelo del otro lado.

Hola abuelo, alguien quiere hablar contigo – menciono la líder de gimnasio y después le entrega el holomisor a Markus.

Oh pero si eres tu pequeño Markus ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Asociación Pokemon? – preguntó el gurú de la Mega evolución.

Hola maestro Gurkinn, pues estamos muy emocionados por las jóvenes promesas que han surgido últimamente – dijo Markus alegre.

Tienes razón, mi nieta a pesar de ser muy joven ya ha podido alcanzar la Mega evolución, y además ya es toda una líder de gimnasio, creo que pronto me remplazara como la gurú de la Mega evolución – dijo Gurkinn con una cara de satisfacción.

Ay abuelo me avergüenzas – decía Korrina con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento salían Ash y Serena al patio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Te entiendo, yo también estoy orgulloso de mi muchacho, además de que se ha vuelto campeón de liga tan joven, también se ha hecho de una gran cantidad de amigos estoy muy feliz por él – dijo Markus con una gran sonrisa.

Ash al escuchar esto puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Serena al ver esto también sonrió.

Jeje ya veo, pero dime, ¿Para qué me has llamado? no creo que sea solo para saludar – dijo Gurkinn intrigado.

Me atrapaste maestro, necesito un pequeño favor – dijo Markus apenado.

¿Y qué es muchacho? – pregunto Gurkinn.

Necesito algunas Mega piedras – dijo finalmente Markus.

Sabes que solo puedo darles Mega piedras o piedras activadoras a las personas dignas de poseerlas y que además solo puedo darte cierto tipo de piedras – dijo Gurkinn serio.

No te preocupes por eso, confía en mí son grandes entrenadores, además te mandare un texto con las Mega piedras que necesito y que se que podrás darme – dijo Markus tranquilo.

Está bien Markus confió en ti – finalizo Gurkinn cortando la llamada.

Así que conocías al abuelo de Korrina – dijo Ash acercándose a su padre que se sorprendió al verlo.

Bueno, Gurkinn fue mi maestro cuando aprendí lo que era la Mega evolución – respondió Markus con naturalidad.

Ya veo – dijo Ash que quito su tono amargado por uno neutral.

Bueno, ¿De verdad no quieres esta piedra activadora? – pregunto Markus a su hijo.

No te preocupes, con este Mega aro es suficiente, además no puedo hacer dos mega evoluciones a la vez – respondió Ash.

"Por ahora" – dijo Markus en voz baja.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ash que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Nada, nada, bueno ¿Ahora qué haré con esto? – pensó Markus con una mano en su barbilla y la otra sosteniendo la piedra activadora frente a su rostro.

¡Ya se! – dijo Markus al tener una idea.

¡Vamos a hacer un torneo por la piedra activadora! – dijo Markus a todos los presentes.

¿Un torneo? – se pregunto Ash.

Si haremos un torneo con todos los aquí presentes que no tengan una piedra activadora, quien gane el torneo se la llevara – dijo Markus para entusiasmar a todos.

Bien voy a participar – dijo Cameron.

Yo obtendré esa piedra –dijo Bianca.

No si yo la consigo primero – dijo Stephan.

Bien, sería interesante tener esa piedra – dijo Drew confiado.

No te confíes, podrías llevarte una sorpresa – dijo May.

O tal vez dos – dijo Dawn.

Bien, yo también quiero competir – dijo Chitoge.

En ese caso yo también entro – dijo Serena animada.

¿Eh? si tu quieres la piedra puedo pedirle a papá que me la de para ti – le dijo Ash a Serena.

Gracias Ash, pero quiero demostrar que soy lo bastante fuerte para ganarla –dijo Serena con entusiasmo.

Bien, esfuérzate hasta el final – dijo Ash feliz al ver su entusiasmo.

Por su puesto – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Genial, les voy a mostrar lo fuerte que soy ahora – dijo Barry con entusiasmo.

Yo también, sabrán porque soy la campeona – dijo Iris también con entusiasmo.

¡Esperen eso no es justo! – protesto Bianca.

Iris tu eres la campeona de la región Unova, y tu Barry, me entere que venciste al tío Palmer, no es justo que ustedes compitan.

¿Eh? pero yo quiero tener una piedra activadora Bianca – dijo Barry deprimido.

¿Son primos? – pregunto Dawn a Barry.

Sip, su madre y mi padre son hermanos – explico Barry a Dawn.

Ya decía yo que se parecían mucho – menciono Dawn.

La señorita tiene razón, ademas Iris si lo pides la asociación te dará una piedra activadora, a cuanto a ti Barry, pídele al idiota de Palmer que te de una pulsera activadora, se por buena fuente que tiene varias – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Usted conoce a mi padre? – pregunto Barry sorprendido.

Claro, fuimos grandes camaradas en Sinnoh y ahora somos buenos compañeros de copas – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Guau, cuando papá me decía que cuando era joven peleo a la par con The Red no le creí – menciono Barry.

De acuerdo el torneo se realizara en tres días a partir de hoy ¿están de acuerdo? – pregunto Markus.

¡SI! –contestaron todos los participantes.

Después de que se diera el anuncio y las cosas se calmaran un poco, Ash se acerco a Markus con una mirada seria.

Papá – dijo Ash.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – pregunto Markus intrigado.

Quiero tener una batalla contigo – dijo Ash con tono serio.

Todos los que escucharon eso quedaron realmente sorprendidos incluso Markus.

Oye Ash ¿Estás seguro de esto? él es un Maestro pokemon – dijo Trip mirándolo.

No tienes la más mínima posibilidad de hacerle un rasguño – agrego Richie.

Déjenlo, es algo que él debe hacer ¿Verdad Ash? – dijo Barry mirando a Ash, al parecer él entendía algo que los demás no.

Ash asintió y miro fijamente a su padre.

De acuerdo que sea una batalla uno contra uno – dijo Markus serio, mientras todos miraron sorprendidos como acepto el desafío.

* * *

><p>Ya en el campo de batalla.<p>

Markus se encontraba en el lado derecho, mientras Ash en el izquierdo. Brock como era ya costumbre se posiciono en el Centro para servir de árbitro. Todos estaban expectantes a la batalla, incluso todos los pokemon de Ash se acercaron a ver la batalla.

Esto será una batalla uno contra uno entre el campeón de liga Ash Ketchum y el Maestro Pokemon Markus Blank, la batalla terminara cuando uno de los pokemon no pueda continuar ¿Están de acuerdo?

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ash con mirada seria.

Yo también – dijo Markus también serio.

¡Bien comiencen! – dijo Brock.

Padre e hijo se quedaron mirando seriamente, pasaron unos segundos así hasta que alguien hablo.

Charizard ven – dijo Ash llamando a su pokemon que estaba a un costado del campo de batalla.

El pokemon de fuego voló hasta el campo de batalla y al aterrizar dio un tremendo rugido el cual sorprendió a todos, se podía ver que llevaba un extraño collar con una piedra en el centro.

Oh, veo que tu Charizard es muy fuerte y está bien entrenado, te felicito hijo – menciono Markus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash miro serio sin decir nada.

Bien, sal tu también – dijo Markus lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball salió también un Charizard, era un poco más grande que el de Ash y además tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, al momento de dar un rugido fue tan fuerte que incluso Ash y Charizard retrocedieron un poco por la potencia de este.

No nos vamos a dejar intimidar ¡Charizard llamarada! – ordeno rápido Ash.

De la boca del pokemon de fuego salió el ataque con la forma de kanji de fuego directo a su contrincante.

Markus no se inmuto y se quedo de brazos cruzados, igual que su pokemon.

El ataque impacto directamente mostrando una gran explosión. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Markus no diera ninguna orden. Pero se sorprendieron aun mas al ver cuando se disipo el humo de la explosión al Charizard de Markus parado como si nada pasara.

Ash miro serio al Charizard de su padre el cual todavía seguía de brazos cruzados sin haberse movido un centímetro.

¡Usa Garra dragón! – ordeno rápidamente Ash a su pokemon.

Rápidamente el pokemon de Ash se dirigió a su contrincante para asestar el golpe.

Defiéndete – dijo Markus totalmente calmado.

Justo en el momento que el Charizard de Ash iba a golpear al Charizard de Markus este lo detuvo con la punta de su garra.

Todos se sorprendieron de sobre manera, los que conocían al Charizard de Ash estaban sorprendidos y asustados al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo era posible que él pokemon más fuerte de su amigo, el que ha peleado con pokemons legendarios pareciera un simple juego para el Charizard de Markus? La diferencia de un Maestro a un Campeón de liga era abrumadora.

El Charizard de Markus miro al Charizard de Ash con un aire de superioridad, para él, el Charizard de Ash era solo un niño peleando contra un adulto, con solo extender un poco su garra pudo lanzarlo justo al otro lado del campo de batalla.

No nos vamos a rendir tan fácil ¡Charizard Mega evoluciona! – dijo Ash extendiendo su Mega Aro.

De pronto una luz ilumino al Mega Aro y de este se desprendieron los lazos que se unieron con Charizard para que este se transformara en el poderoso Mega Charizard Y, se podía notar como el sol ardía con más fuerza.

Charizard ¡Usa llamarada! – ordeno Ash a su pokemon.

Otra vez el pokemon de Ash lanzo el ataque con forma de kanji de fuego, pero nuevamente Markus no dio ninguna orden, todo el combate se mantuvo de brazos cruzados al igual que su Charizard.

El ataque volvió a chocar con el Charizard de Markus, el golpe fue mucho más potente que el anterior, pero aun así el Charizard de Markus no recibió daño alguno.

¿Cómo es posible? se que los ataques de fuego no serian muy efectivos pero esto rosa lo realmente imposible – dijo Raku nervioso.

Serena miro preocupada esta escena, se preguntaba cómo se sentirá Ash con esta pelea, lo único que mostró Ash es la misma cara seria desde el comienzo de la batalla.

¡Garra dragón! – ordeno rápidamente Ash.

Bloquéalo – dijo Markus con el mismo tono de tranquilidad que tubo desde el inicio de la batalla.

El Charizard de Markus volvió a bloquear el ataque del Charizard nuevamente, dejando sorprendido al Charizard de Ash que aun mega evolucionado no era pelea para él poderoso pokemon de Markus

Oh vaya, Charizard tuvo que usar toda su garra para detener este golpe, realmente tienes a un pokemon fuerte contigo, pero eso no va ser suficiente – dijo Markus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash solo se limito a observar en silencio.

Bueno, creo que es hora de acabar esto, Charizard lánzalo hacia arriba – dijo Markus tranquilo.

El Charizard de Markus tomo con su garra al pokemon de Ash como si fuera una bolsa de papas y lo lanzo fácilmente al cielo.

¡Charizard! – fue lo exclamo Ash.

Usa llamarada – ordeno al fin su primer ataque Markus.

El Charizard de Markus lanzo el ataque con forma de kanji de fuego hacia el indefenso Charizard de Ash dándole de lleno.

La explosión fue tal que ilumino todo el cielo de rojo y el calor de las llamas se sintió como si estuvieran todos al frente de una hoguera a pesar de que aquel ataque impacto muy alto en el cielo. Lo único que se vio después de ese resplandor fue al Charizard de Ash caer en e picada cubierto en llamas.

Eso es todo, tal parece que… – fue interrumpido.

¡Todavía no! ¡Charizard Garra dragón! –ordeno Ash.

Justo en el momento en que Charizard iba a caer, se dirigió en un impulso hacia el Charizard de Markus mientras seguía cubierto en fuego y en ese momento aprovechando que el Charizard de Markus se había confiado y bajado la guardia al igual que su entrenador le dio con su garra en el vientre haciéndolo retroceder poco más de un metro.

El Charizard de Markus lo miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras el Charizard de Ash también sonreía y se desplomaba en el piso.

El Charizard de Ash no puede continuar, por lo tanto el ganador del combate es Markus – informo Brock.

Markus estaba asombrado con lo que paso, había campeones de Liga muy poderosos que ni siquiera podían mover a su Charizard del lugar y su hijo le había dado un golpe certero, no cabía duda que estaba orgulloso de él.

Es increíble, Ash si le dio un rasguño al pokemon de The Red - menciono Richie.

Aun así, jamas pensé que un Maestro Pokemon podía ser tan fuerte, algo me dice que esto se pondrá emocionante - dijo Paul que paso de asombrado a entusiasmado.

Ash se acerco hasta su pokemon, tenía su gorra baja por lo que no se podían ver sus ojos, todos se preguntaban si estaba triste por haber perdido de esa forma, en especial la peli miel que no podía soportar verlo triste, en esos momentos quería acercarse para consolarlo pero prefirió esperar.

Lo hiciste realmente bien amigo, te mereces un descanso – dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa a su pokemon mientras lo depositaba en su pokeball.

Ash se levanto y cambio su sonrisa por un semblante más serio.

Veo que la diferencia entre tú y yo es como la que hay entre el cielo y la tierra – dijo Ash y de pronto dibujo una sonrisa que sorprendió a su padre y amigos.

Se sentirá genial cuando logre vencerte – dijo Ash acomodándose la gorra mostrando una mirada desafiante a su padre.

Hijito... – dijo su padre que se acerco a su hijo derramando lágrimas como cataratas corriendo en cámara lenta a abrazar a su hijo.

Papi… – dijo Ash que también mostraba lágrimas como cataratas y corría en cámara lenta a abrazar a su padre.

Cuando se alcanzaron se abrazaron y siguieron llorando como cataratas. Todos los presentes miraban esta exagerada escena con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Que patéticos - menciono Paul.

Rayos, se veían tan geniales cuando estaban peleando, pero ahora... – decía Dawn.

Bueno, hace 6 años que no se ven – comento Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aun así se ven patéticos – menciono Paul serio.

* * *

><p>Unos momentos después de la batalla y la mariconera extrema.<p>

Bueno hijo iré a ver a tu madre, nos vemos después – dijo Markus despidiéndose.

Ok, te veré en el almuerzo – le dijo Ash.

Todos se pusieron a charlar después de que Markus se despidiera.

Sorprendente Ash, pudiste darle un golpe al más poderoso pokemon de The Red – dijo Clemont.

Conozco campeones de regiones que no han podido resistir siquiera un golpe, pero tu Charizard no solo lo resistió sino que lo ataco - menciono Misty.

No es para tanto, solo lo agarre desprevenido eso es todo – dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza.

Es bueno que no se te hayan subido los humos – menciono May con burla.

Para nada, pero cambiando de tema ¿Paul que fue esa cosa que hiciste con Lucario? – pregunto Ash curioso.

Solo es un ataque que estoy perfeccionando con Lucario – contesto simple Paul.

A ver… como era que se llamaba… - trataba Dawn de recordar el nombre que Paul le había dado a la técnica.

Unlimited Blade Works – dijo Paul para resolver sus dudas.

¿Pero por qué en ingles? – pregunto Ash curioso.

Pues eso es porque… - iba a explicar Paul.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

…Suena más genial así – contesto Paul a lo que todos cayeron al piso por la respuesta del entrenador.

Bueno ¿y puedes decirnos cómo funciona esa técnica? – pregunto Trip.

Lo siento es un secreto – dijo Paul serio.

Lo que tú digas – dijo Trip desanimado.

Después de eso siguieron hablando un poco más de la batalla de Paul contra Cameron y de la batalla de Ash contra Markus hasta que Ash empezó a hablar.

Ahh hoy a sido un día muy agotador, el ataque de la prensa, la entrevista, el combate de Paul vs Cameron, el recuentro con mi padre y eso que todavía ni es hora del almuerzo – menciono Ash.

Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos hacer algo para divertirnos – menciono Serena.

Ya lo tengo – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa picara y brillo en sus lentes.

¿Por qué no salimos esta noche todos a bailar?

* * *

><p><strong>Xx Oh, tal parece que nuestros entrenadores se irán de fiesta ¿Que pasara? ¿Podrán regresar con vida de esta desafiante aventura? ¿Preguntare más estupideces adelante? Si quieren que los personajes bailen alguna canción en especial no duden pedirla en un Review, no importa el genero o la época, yo por mi parte escucho todos los géneros y bailo todo lo bailable así que no tengan pena de pedir una canción para que nuestros entrenadores hagan el ridículo. Asurax1 se despide por ahora <strong>**xX**


	10. La guarida Ketchum

**Xx Hola gente, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta extraña historia, espero que la disfruten xX**

* * *

><p>La guarida Ketchum<p>

* * *

><p>¿Por qué no salimos esta noche todos a bailar? – pregunto Clemont con una sonrisa.<p>

Suena divertido ¿Recuerdan esa vez que salimos a bailar en Kalos? – pregunto Ash con una sonrisa a sus compañeros de esa región.

Claro, recuerdo que ganamos en esa competición de baile en parejas – menciono Serena.

¿Ash, bailando? ja, es más probable que le ganes a tu papá con un Bidoof a que puedas bailar sincronizado – dijo May con tono de burla.

¡Hey! – dijo Ash molesto.

No te enojes Ash, pero enserio, tú no tienes dos pies izquierdos, tienes tres de lo mal que bailas.

Oye eso duele – dijo Ash deprimido.

Ya, no lo molesten, él se esforzó mucho y al final puedo aprender a bailar excelentemente – dijo Serena para la defensa de Ash.

Gracias Serena, eres la única que me quiere aquí, es por eso que no eres una auto invitada del grupo – dijo Ash mirando con malicia a sus demás compañeras.

Las compañeras de Ash quedaron Impaktadamente impaktadas con las palabras del joven.

Oye Serena ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto Brock sorprendido.

Bueno si ¿Por qué el alboroto? – pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

Bueno, no sé, será porque eres la única persona invitada oficialmente por Ash a viajar – menciono Brock tranquilo.

Oh, ya veo – dijo Serena tranquila.

_Mientras en la mete de Serena._

_Fuck yeah, en sus caras malditas zorras, él es mi hombre oyeron, It is spartaaaa, eh digo, It is Amourshippiiiiiiing._

_Volviendo a la realidad._

"Guau, se lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad"– dijo Clemont.

"Demasiada diría yo" – agrego Bonnie.

Volviendo con lo de salir a bailar, ahora que recuerdo esa noche descubrí el arma secreta – menciono Ash mirando a Clemont.

¿Arma secreta? ¿Qué es eso? – cuestiono Serena.

Como su nombre lo dice es un secreto, tal vez algún día se las muestre – dijo Ash guiñando su ojo.

Que malo – dijo Serena inflando las mejillas.

Oh, miren la hora, creo deberíamos volver para comer – menciono Ash.

Cierto, la señora Delia ya debe estar por preparar la comida – agrego Serena.

Hey, hey ¿puedo ir con ustedes? ya empiezo a extrañarlos – decía Bonnie poniendo una cara tierna.

¡Ay que linda! – dijeron Todas las chicas presentes con caras de felicidad al ver la carita de Bonnie.

Claro Bonnie, ven a comer con nosotras – dijo Serena sonriente.

¡Que bien! – dijo Bonnie feliz.

¿Y ustedes chicos? – pregunto Ash a su trió de rivales.

Nosotros iremos a comer a una cafetería, ya hemos molestado suficiente – dijo educadamente Richie.

Ok, ¿Y ustedes? – le pregunto Ash al grupo de Unova.

Nosotros ya estamos instalados en el hotel Jinx Blanca, nos contaron que ciertos entrenadores habían hecho increíbles destrozos pero ya pudieron arreglar algunas habitaciones – comento Bianca.

El trió de campeones se puso a silbar poniendo una cara de no saber nada.

De acuerdo ¿Y tu Rikolina? – pregunto el azabache a la líder de gimnasio.

Pues yo no conseguí alojamiento en el hotel Jinx Blanca, tal parece que tendré que acampar como siempre y por cierto deja de llamarme así – dijo enojada Korrina.

Ok, ¿No quieres venir a comer con nosotros? – pregunto Ash.

De acuerdo – dijo feliz Korrina.

Hey Raku y Chitoge, ustedes también vengan, tengo ganas de charlar con ustedes y de conocerlos un poco más – dijo feliz Ash.

¿No será molestia? – pregunto Raku.

Claro que no, tengo a 5 esclavas cocinando y limpiando en casa, además de que… – no termino de hablar por recibir cinco golpes en la cabeza de sus respectivas compañeras de viaje.

Estaba bromeando, no era para que lo tomaran así – dijo Ash con chichones y tirado en el suelo.

¡Te lo mereces! – dijeron todas las compañeras al unísono.

Bueno, andando que la comida de la mamá de Ash es excelente – dijo Clemont acercándose al grupo para irse.

¿Eh? ¿Tú también vas? – pregunto Korrina nerviosa a Clemont.

Claro ¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bueno… es que tú… bueno yo… ¡KYAA! – grito Korrina y le dio una súper patada voladora al estomago de Clemont mandando a volar unos 20 metros para luego salir corriendo.

Voy por ella, ustedes adelántense – dijo Serena marchando hacia donde se fue corriendo Korrina.

Ok, nos vemos en casa ¿Me ayudas Raku? – dijo Ash mientras con la ayuda de Raku levantaba a Clemont del suelo.

Oye ¿Pero que le hiciste para que te trate así? – pregunto Chitoge al pobre Clemont moribundo.

Les juro que no le he hecho ni dicho nada raro, jamás podría hacerle eso a Korrina – dijo Clemont con dificultad por el golpe.

¿Por qué será que actúa así? – se preguntaba así misma Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la plaza de pueblo Paleta.<p>

Nos encontramos a Rikolina… este digo Korrina sentada en una banca de la plaza con la mirada baja, aparentemente triste.

¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunto una voz a Korrina.

Oh, Serena eres tú – dijo Korrina y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Serena.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que Serena empezó a hablar.

Y dime ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorada de Clemont? – pregunto Serena tranquila.

¿¡EH!? ¿¡Qué dices!? A mí no me gusta Clemont – dijo Korrina muy roja y nerviosa.

¿Entonces porque lo golpeas? – pregunto Serena con una cara picara.

Este… bueno… los lideres de Ciudad Yantra saludamos así – dijo nerviosa Korrina.

Mientes peor que Ash, ahora dime que paso – dijo Serena.

Bueno todo comenzó cuando fuimos a detener al Team Flare, justo cuando… – se puso a explicar Korrina.

_FLASH BACK_

_Base de operaciones del Team Flare ubicada en Pueblo Cromlech._

_Vemos a un grupo de cuatro personas corriendo por el interior de la instalación parecía que buscaban algo._

_Rayos ¿Y ahora por donde? – dijo Ash que mostraba una cara molesta._

_Tenemos que dividirnos, creo que eso será más eficaz – propuso Clemont._

_Ok, Sanpei y yo vamos por la derecha, tu y Korrina por la izquierda – dijo Ash a lo que todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha._

_Por el lado de Clemont y Korrina podemos ver como avanzan por un puente de metal y que por debajo de este puente se puede apreciar lo que sería un gran abismo, una muerte segura para el que caiga de ese puente._

_Clemont caminaba muy despacio y temblando completamente._

_Clemont no es momento para tener miedo, debemos movernos rápido – dijo Korrina molesta._

_Lo sé es solo que… ¡CUIDADO! – dijo Clemont que tomo a Korrina y la movió a un lado evitando un fuerte Lanzallamas._

_Detrás de donde ellos avían pasado se encontraban dos reclutas del Team Flare junto a dos Houndour._

_Korrina, yo los entretengo, tú sigue adelante – dijo Clemont serio poniéndose en posición para el combate._

_Pero no puedo dejarte pelear aquí solo – dijo Korrina algo asustada._

_Recuerda porque estamos aquí, tienes algo más importante que hacer – dijo Clemont serio pero dándole una sonrisa de confianza a Korrina._

_De acuerdo, véncelos y alcánzame – dijo Korrina también con una sonrisa confiada._

_Justo cuando Korrina dio unos pasos para adelante, una bola de sombra se dirigía hacia ella, resulta que también había dos miembros con dos Houndour más adelante del puente. El ataque no impacto en ella pero si en el suelo del puente dejando un gran agujero y a Korrina colgando de este a punto de caer._

_¡KORRINA! – grito Clemont corriendo a auxiliarla y tomando su mano justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de caer. Clemont se mantenía agarrado de un pedazo de hierro del puente roto con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía muy débilmente a la líder de gimnasio. Los miembros del Team Flare no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y empezaron a lanzar Bolas de sombra al líder de gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia para que los dos cayeran._

_¡Clemont tienes que soltarme, si no lo haces caerás tu también! – dijo Korrina muy nerviosa viendo como sangraba la mano de Clemont al mantenerse agarrado del trozo de metal y siendo golpeado por las Bolas de sombra._

_¡No lo hare! – dijo Clemont mientras era golpeado por las Bolas de sombra en su espalda._

_Tal vez no sea el más valiente o el más fuerte, pero aun así, ¡YO NO VOY A DEJAR MORIR A NADIE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! – dijo Clemont a todo pulmón mientras aguantaba lo más que podía._

_Clemont… – fue lo que dijo Korrina mientras sus ojos miraban fugazmente al líder tipo eléctrico._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Entonces ¿Desde ese momento te empezó a gustar? – pregunto Serena a la líder tipo lucha.

Si – contesto sonrojada Korrina.

¿Y entonces por qué los golpes? – pregunto curiosa Serena.

Lo que pasa es que cuando lo tengo cerca o me habla siento como si mi cuerpo empezara a arder, me pongo muy nerviosa y mi cuerpo reacciona automáticamente a golpearlo – respondió triste Korrina.

Oh, ya veo, lo que tienes que hacer es pasar más tiempo cerca de él, tal vez así dejes de ponerte en ese estado – sugirió Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto Korrina levantando el ánimo.

Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, vamos – dijo Serena mientras se levantaba de la banca.

Bien, vamos – dijo Korrina siguiendo a Serena.

* * *

><p>Mientras cerca de la residencia Ketchum.<p>

Ash, Raku, Clemont, Bonnie, Chitoge y las cuatro compañeras de Ash se acercaban a la casa de él, pero notaron lo que parecían obreros trabajando en el patio de la casa.

¿Qué estará pasando? – pregunto Ash con intriga.

Tu mamá no nos dijo nada sobre alguna reparación o construcción – menciono May.

Qué raro, creo que no me queda otra que preguntar – dijo Ash al abrir la puerta de su casa.

Al entrar se encontraron con Markus abrazando a Delia.

¿Quién es la mujer más linda del mundo? oh si, eres tú – decía Markus mientras frotaba sus mejillas con las mejillas de Delia.

Oh Markus que tierno eres – decía Delia feliz.

Ash y los demás vieron esta escena sin que los padres de Ash se dieran cuenta, Ash tenía una pequeña sonrisa por ver feliz a los dos hasta que…

Dime cariño ¿No quieres aprovechar que no hay nadie y subir al cuarto y hacer un hermanito para Ash? – dijo Markus con una mirada picara a Delia.

Aun conservo el traje de enfermera que tanto te gustaba – decía Delia en un tono seductor.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (X_X) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) – fue la cara de todos los presentes. **Xx adivinan la de Ash Xx**

Oh hijo ya llegaste y trajiste invitados – dijo Markus nervioso al verlos a todos.

Que bueno, así me podrán ayudar en la cocina – dijo Delia también nerviosa.

* * *

><p>13:12 pm, dentro de la casa Ketchum.<p>

¡GOOOL! hasta en el Poke Evolution Soccer soy el maestro, en tu cara enano – se burlaba Markus de su hijo mientras jugaba a la consola en la sala.

Cállate vejete, además nadie le dice así al juego, solo dile PES – decía Ash molesto.

Lo que digas enano – decía Markus aun con burla.

En la sala se encontraban jugando Ash con Markus a la consola, mientras Chitoge y Misty estaban con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa muy tristes porque les prohibieron cocinar.

Korrina que había llegado hace unos minutos con Serena, solo se quedo mirando el partido de Ash y Markus mientras Serena fue a ayudar en la cocina.

(Seria un desastre si comienzo a pegarle a Clemont mientras están cocinando, por esta vez sera mejor no acercarme) - pensó para si misma Korrina.

Ya devuelta con padre e hijo.

Oye papá – hablo Ash poniéndose serio.

¿Qué sucede campeón? – pregunto Markus.

¿Tú sabes que fue eso que hizo Paul en su batalla con Cameron? – pregunto Ash sorprendiendo a su padre.

Pues es algo simple y al mismo tiempo complicado de explicar – dijo Markus serio.

Yo vi que justo en el momento que el Aura de Lucario empezó a brillar, a Paul le sucedió lo mismo.

¿Pudiste ver el Aura de Paul? – pregunto Markus sorprendido.

Sí, eso creo – dijo Ash.

Bueno, esto lo hace un poco más fácil de explicar, lo que paso ahí fue que Paul unió su Aura con la de Lucario, haciendo que el poder de este aumente exponencialmente, lo que le dio la habilidad de crear Esferas Aurales en todo el campo y poder darle forma a su antojo – explico Markus.

Eso es realmente increíble – dijo Ash asombrado.

Sí, pero también es realmente peligroso – dijo Markus poniendo un tono más serio.

¿Peligroso? – pregunto Ash sorprendido.

Al darle su Aura a Lucario también le da parte de su fuerza vital, si ese chico realiza ese ataque más de dos veces en un día él morirá – termino de explicar Markus.

Pero… – Ash estaba por decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

Ya esta lista la comida, vengan a comer – decía Delia desde la cocina.

Bien vamos a comer – dijo Markus levantándose del sofá.

Hey espera – dijo Ash que todavía tenía preguntas.

Seguiremos hablando de esto después – contesto Markus acercándose a la cocina.

Ya en la mesa todos tomaron asiento.

Linda esto está realmente delicioso – dijo Markus al probar la comida.

Gracias, pero no lo hice sola, además de las chicas tuve la ayuda de estos chicos que son unos increíbles cocineros – dijo Delia hablando de Clemont y Raku.

No fue nada – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Así que eres cocinero Raku, tal vez te busque como compañero cuando viaje a Orre – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

No señor, se acabaron los viajes, ahora te dedicaras a los estudios para ingresar a una buena universidad – dijo Markus con tono serio.

Hubo un silencio tremendo en la cocina hasta que…

¡JAJAJAJA! – se escucho la risa de todos en la mesa.

Jajaja, buena esa papá – dijo Ash todavía riendo.

La universidad jaja, todo un clásico – dijo Clemont riendo también.

No sé cómo la gente prefiere la escuela en vez de salir da viaje para ser entrenador pokemon – dijo Markus conteniendo la risa.

El almuerzo termino tranquilamente y todos se pusieron a conversar en la sala.

Cuéntenme Iris y Misty ¿Se están adaptando bien a sus puestos de Campeona y Alto mando? – pregunto Markus a las dos chicas.

Pues yo me eh aburrido un poco por la poca cantidad de entrenadores que hubo, pero los que me han desafiado han sido muy fuertes – contesto Misty.

Pues yo no eh tenido retadores todavía, pero creo que el Alto mando no confía en mis habilidades – dijo Iris algo decaída.

No digas eso, yo que pude ver tu combate con Alder se que eres muy fuerte, incluso Alder reconoció que eres digna de ser la nueva campeona – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Gracias señor Blank – dijo Iris feliz.

Solo llámame Markus, aquí todos son amigos de mi hijo, aquí no soy su superior – dijo Markus.

Oh, eso me recuerda a una cosa ¿Podría firmarme a mi hermanita? – dijo Clemont tomando a Bonnie y alzándola al frente de Markus.

¡Hermano bájame! – dijo Bonnie molesta.

¿Y si mejor te lo doy en un papel? –dijo Markus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Está bien – dijo Clemont sacando lápiz y papel.

Bien aquí tienes – dijo Markus entregando el papel autografiado.

Genial, por cierto, Ash, Raku, Iris y Serena ¿me dan sus autógrafos? – pregunto Clemont.

Bueno – dijeron los cuatro nervioso.

Aquí tienes – dijo Ash entregándole el papel autografiado.

Genial, el autógrafo de un Maestro pokemon, la campeona de región Unova, el de dos campeones de liga y el autógrafo de la Reina de Kalos, todos juntos, esto se va a vender por una fortuna en Internet – dijo Clemont con una cara de codicia.

¿Para eso querías los autógrafos? – pregunto Serena molesta.

Bueno de algo se tiene que comer – dijo inocente Clemont.

¿Eres la Reina de Kalos? – pregunto Chitoge sorprendida.

Así es – contesto Serena con una sonrisa.

Que coincidencia, yo soy la Reina de Orre – dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa mientras movió bruscamente a Raku a un lado para ponerse más cerca de Serena.

Guau eso es increíble – dijo Serena que movió también a Ash a un lado bruscamente para acercarse a Chitoge.

Ash y Raku miraron con mal humor por haber sido empujados de repente por sus dos amigas.

No sabía que había performance en otras regiones – comento Ash.

Bueno en Orre comenzó al mismo tiempo que la liga, al igual que los concursos – dijo Raku.

Pues en Sinnoh al parecer empezaron un año después de que te fueras de la región – comento Dawn.

Pues parece que en Unova llevaban un tiempo pero nunca le prestamos atención, al parecer la Reina de Unova era Elesa – comento Iris.

Con que Elesa, creo que se llevarían bien Clemont, es líder de tipo eléctrico y además es muy bonita – dijo Ash con mirada picara a su amigo.

Eso lo veremos – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Cabe mencionar que Korrina puso una cara mal humorada al escuchar la conversación de los muchachos.

¿Por cierto ya saben donde pasar la noche? – pregunto Ash a Raku.

Pues la verdad no, el hotel no tenía más habitaciones – menciono Raku.

Me gustaría que se quedaran aquí, pero los tres chiflados de seguro se olvidaron de buscar un lugar y no creo que estemos cómodos siendo tantos – dijo Ash pensativo.

No me preocuparía por eso – dijo Markus sorprendiendo al grupo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

Síganme de seguro ya terminaron – dijo Markus saliendo al jardín.

* * *

><p>Al salir vieron una pequeña casita de no más de dos metros de alto, ancho y largo, que solo tenia una puerta.<p>

Señor ya hemos terminado – dijo uno de los obreros al parecer el capataz.

Genial, son estupendos muchachos, el dinero ya fue depositado – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias señor, nos vemos – dijo el Capataz y se marcho con los demás obreros.

Bien chicos pueden quedarse aquí – dijo Markus señalando la casita.

Pero papá, Bonnie apenas cabe en eso ¿Cómo van a dormir todos ahí? – pregunto Ash escéptico.

Solo síganme – dijo Markus seguido de todos los presentes.

Todos siguieron a Markus a esa pequeña casita, el oprimió un botón adentro y un sonido de vacío se escucho.

¿Acaso esto es…? – iba a preguntar Clemont.

Si, esto es un ascensor – respondió Markus.

Al llegar todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver lo que parecía un gran departamento subterráneo. Como rapero que muestra su mansión por televisión Markus les enseño todo lo que había en el lugar.

Bien comencemos por la sala, tiene estos sillones de terciopelo tan cómodos que si te acuestas te dormirás a los segundos – dijo Markus.

A ver – dijo Bonnie, quien se recostó y quedo dormida.

Ay que tierna – dijeron todas las chicas presentes.

Bien continuando también tenemos este televisor de 72 pulgadas conectado a las tres mejores consolas actuales – decía Markus con una sonrisa.

Podría quedarme a vivir en esta sala – dijo Ash contento.

Pues sigamos con la cocina – dijo Markus.

Markus les mostro una gran cocina muy moderna, con barias estufas, tres refrigerados y muchas despensas llenas de comida e ingredientes, microondas y muchos utensilios de cocina.

Oh por Arceus, esto es un sueño – dijo Raku sorprendido.

Y eso no es todo – dijo Markus abriendo una gran puerta de metal mostrando lo que parecía un almacén lleno de vallas y carné.

Genial – dijo Raku más sorprendido aun.

Bien vamos a ver las habitaciones, empecemos por la de las chicas – dijo Markus en dirección al cuarto.

Entraron en una gran habitación de color rosa claro.

Bien tenemos estas 6 súper cómodas literas con colchones de piel sintética, que con solo acostarte sientes que te están dando un masaje profesional – decía Markus mostrando las camas.

Además de que… Guala – dijo Markus abriendo el inmenso armario en el que se podía entrar al parecer tenía unos 20 de largo, lleno de muchísima ropa y lo que parecía una pasarela.

Esta ropa fue seccionada por los mejores diseñadores de moda de todo el país – dijo Markus con orgullo.

Las chicas miraron todo esto con estrellas en los ojos.

Bien es hora del cuarto de los chicos – menciono Markus.

Al entrar al cuarto de los chicos todos los jóvenes quedaron en silencio. El cuarto era igual de grande que el de las chicas, no estaba bien pintado, tenía las mismas literas que el cuarto de las chicas pero los colchones se veían muy comunes, había dos escritorios con dos computadoras muy desordenadas, un mini refrigerador, un aro de basquetbol sobre un cubo de basura y varios posters de modelos colgados en la pared.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio y las chicas comenzaron a hablar.

Este cuarto es horrible – dijo Dawn.

¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto para Ash, señor Markus? – dijo Serena mirando a Markus.

Esto es… – empezó a hablar Ash.

Las chicas prestaron atención a lo que Ash tenía que decir, mientras Markus solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa

¡…INCREIBLE! – dijeron Ash, Clemont y Raku al mismo tiempo.

¿¡QUE!? – dijeron todos las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Este es el sueño de cualquier soltero – dijo Clemont contento.

Que genial, hay un mini refri y un aro de basquetbol para tirar la basura – dijo Raku emocionado.

Y la decoración es increíble, esta es una habitación de machos, y no de cualquier macho – decía Ash animado.

¡DE MACHO QUE SE RESPETA! – dijeron todos los hombres incluso Markus.

Las chicas miraron con una gota de sudor en la sien la actitud de los chicos.

Markus siguió mostrando los demás lugares.

Este es el salón de juegos – dijo Markus mostrando un cuarto lleno de juegos y maquinas de Arcade, un expendedor de gaseosas y bocadillos, además de haber una pantalla gigante y barias computadoras.

Este es el gimnasio – dijo Markus mientras mostraba una habitación lleno de pesas, maquinas para ejercitarse, una bolsa de boxeo además de que también había un ring de boxeo.

Oye papá ¿Qué hay aquí? – pregunto Ash señalando una puerta.

Oh ese es el cuarto privado 1, después les mostrare que hay dentro – dijo Markus a los jóvenes.

¿Y este? – pregunto Serena curiosa señalando otro cuarto.

Ese es el cuarto privado 2 pronto lo conocerán, mejor vamos a ver los otros cuartos – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia adelante mientras Markus se freno sin que se dieran cuenta.

"Oye Serena" – hablo Markus en voz baja a la Reina de Kalos.

"¿Qué sucede señor Markus?" – pregunto Serena con intriga.

"Toma, úsala cuando necesites estar a solas con Ash, es la llave del cuarto privado 2" – le dijo Markus a la joven.

¿Eh? bueno, está bien – dijo Serena nerviosa tomando la llave.

Markus siguió avanzando y mostró los baños y también donde estaba el jacuzzi, es sauna, y un baño de aguas termales.

Increíble ¿Cómo hicieron todo esto? no creo que los obreros lo hicieran en el tiempo que estuvimos en el laboratorio – menciono Ash.

Bueno, en realidad la construcción empezó unos días después de que salieras a la región Kalos, los obreros solo vinieron a instalar el ascensor – explico Markus.

Oh, ya veo – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Por cierto, nos queda un cuarto y tengo una última sorpresa para ti – menciono Markus.

Todos siguieron a Markus hacia el último cuarto pensando cual será la sorpresa para Ash.

Bien, este es el taller – dijo Markus mostrando lo que parecía un gran garaje lleno de herramientas.

Guau, aquí podría hacer muchos de mis inventos – dijo Clemont feliz.

¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa que me querías mostrar viejo? – pregunto Ash curioso a su padre.

Pues es esto – dijo Markus acercándose a un objeto tapado por una manta.

Guala – dijo Markus sacando la manta y mostrando una motocicleta estilo chopper negra.

Todos estaban asombrados, sobre todo Ash que le costaba contener su emoción.

Viejo es increíble, pero dime ¿Por qué todo esto? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Pues… yo no he podido estar y darte nada en ninguno de tus cumpleaños… creo que esto no compensa nada, pero quería darte algo por todos esos días que no estuve contigo – dijo Markus con una mirada melancólica.

Vejete… – dijo Ash con ojos brillosos.

Enano… – dijo Markus también con los mismos ojos.

Después de eso tuvieron la misma escena exageradamente maricona del abrazo con lagrimas de cataratas mientras todos miraban con una gota de sudor en la sien.

* * *

><p>23:13 pm en la guarida Ketchum <strong>Xx Le puse ese nombre al lugar ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, sigamos xX<strong>

Chicas, rápido ya estamos retrasados para encontrarnos con los otros – decía Ash molesto desde la sala.

Se aguantan, no es nuestro problema que ustedes los chicos estén listos en 5 minutos – dijo Dawn molesta desde la habitación de las chicas.

Bonnie, por favor nunca seas como ellas – le decía Clemont a su hermana.

No te prometo nada – contesto Bonnie nerviosa.

¿Por cierto van a dejarme sola? – pregunto Bonnie a su hermano.

Claro que no, eso sería muy irresponsable, por eso te hemos pedido una niñera y alguien que te haga compañía – decía Clemont.

¿Y quiénes son? – pregunto Bonnie curiosa.

De pronto se escucho el ruido del ascensor que bajaba y de él salían Markus y Max.

Oh casualmente llegaron – dijo Ash mirando a su padre y al campeón más joven.

Guau, este lugar es sorprendente – dijo Max asombrado al ver el lugar.

¿Para qué me llamaste Ash? – pregunto Markus a su hijo.

Veraz, vamos a salir a romper la pista de baile y necesitamos que alguien cuide a Bonnie esta noche – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Pero yo… – fue interrumpido.

Genial papá, eres el mejor – dijo Ash que no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

(A la mierda mis planes de una noche loca con Delia) – dijo Markus en sus adentros.

Oye Max, ven aquí hay una sala llena de maquinas de juegos – dijo Bonnie tomando el brazo de Max y señalando la habitación.

De acuerdo vamos – dijo Max marchándose con Bonnie.

En ese momento salieron las chicas de la habitación lista para salir a bailar **Xx No se dan una idea de lo que odio describir la ropa que usan los personajes, así que solo imaginen que están usando algo casual pero lindo para salir a bailar, como mejor se imaginen a su personaje favorito xX**

Oh pero que lindas se ven, valió la pena esperar – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias – contestaron todas las chicas algo apenadas.

Guau Korrina, te ves muy linda, será que no estoy acostumbrado a verte con otra ropa – menciono Clemont que se acerco a Korrina.

Gra… gracias bueno yo…yo… ¡KYAA! ¡SHO-RYU-KEN! – Korrina termino dándole un súper gancho a Clemont que dejo su cabeza atorada en el techo inocente.

Korrina… – decía Serena mirando de forma decepcionada a Korrina que estaba completamente roja por el comentario de Clemont.

Lo siento – se disculpo la líder de gimnasio.

Después de resucitar con descargas a Clemont los jóvenes ya estaban listos para partir.

Bien es hora de salir y mostrarles a todos como se divierten los grandes entrenadores ¿Están con migo? – pregunto Ash al grupo.

¡SI! – respondió todo el grupo.

Pues Lets go – dijo Ash para ponerse en camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Xx ¿Que habrá en los cuartos privados 1 y 2? ¿Por qué Markus le dio una llave a Serena? ¿Como es eso que el ataque que usa el Lucario de Paul puede matar a su entrenador? Todo esto y más en La buena vida del entrenador. <strong>

** Espero que les haya gustado, tenia pensado poner lo que pasaría en la noche de baile todo junto, pero se me hizo extremadamente largo, quería poner si o si la guarida que tendrá muchísima relevancia más adelante. Lo bueno es que pueden elegir todavía canciones que los protagonistas quieran que bailen. xX**


	11. Esa danza no es de espadas

Xx Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta extraña historia. Les recomiendo que tengan una pestaña de youtube para leer este capitulo para poder disfrutarlo al 100%, o sino el capitulo se sentirá muy corto y poco entretenido, pero bueno es decisión de ustedes. Sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo xX

* * *

><p><strong>Esa danza no es de espadas<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo el grupo que estaba en la guarida Ketchum se movilizo a la plaza del pueblo para encontrarse con los demás. Al llegar se encontraron con el trió de campeones y Barry, Brock, Cilan y Tracey.<p>

Al fin llegan, llevamos casi una hora esperando – dijo Paul molesto.

Bueno, es que a las chicas les llevo tiempo ponerse todos sus moños – contesto Ash.

Como sea ¿A dónde vamos? ¿No creo que haya una discoteca en un pequeño pueblo? – pregunto Paul indiferente. **Xx Boliche para los Argentinos, Antro para los Mexicanos, y no sé cómo le dirán en otros países, pero le vamos a decir Discoteca o Disco para que sea más genérico xX**

Pues aunque no lo creas, si – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? – pregunto Trip.

A todo el grupo que está en el hotel Jinx Blanca – contesto Clemont.

Oh eso me recuerda ¿Saben que fue ese incidente que sucedió en el hotel con tres entrenadores? – pregunto curiosa Chitoge.

Pues la cosa es que… – estaba por contestar Ash.

¡Es confidencial! – dijeron los tres campeones.

Al cabo de unos momentos llego todo el grupo del hotel, estos eran Lyra, Khoury, Drew, Cameron, Stephan y Bianca.

Bien creo que estamos todos, bien todos en marcha – dijo Ash guiando al gran grupo hacia la Discoteca.

* * *

><p>Bien aquí es, este es el Nidoking azul– dijo Ash acercándose a la entrada pero fue detenido por la persona de seguridad en la puerta.<p>

Eh pibe, si no estás en la lista no pasas flaco – dijo Serio la persona de seguridad.

¿Eh? – dijo Ash sorprendido.

¿Qué, sos sordo o pelotudo? – dijo el seguridad con cara molesta.

¿No sabes quienes somos? somos los actuales 7 campeones de liga del país – dijo Ash de forma molesta y arrogante.

Y mi abuela es Susana Giménez, raja de acá Gil– dijo el seguridad empujando a Ash para atrás.

Los chicos no querían iniciar una pelea absurda así que solo se fueron.

¿Y bien ahora que hacemos? "Gil" – pregunto Paul molesto pero con burla.

No te preocupes aquí tenemos otra Discoteca cerca – dijo Ash recobrando el ánimo.

¿Cómo es posible que un pueblo no tenga un CP pero si tenga dos Discos? – interrogaba Trip molesto.

Bueno, además dos cuadras más abajo esta el Puticlub – menciono Ash.

¿Y esta bueno? –preguntaron todos los chicos al unisonó.

¡ASQUEROSOS! – dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo con caras enojadas.

Es broma, tranquilas – volvieron a hablar los chicos.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la otra discoteca.<p>

Bien, ya llegamos al Nidoqueen Rosa – dijo Ash.

Guau, son dos nombres tan originales como los que les da Clemont a sus maquinas – menciono Serena con sarcasmo.

Gracias, debe ser un don – comento Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bueno, dejémonos de charla y vamos – dijo Ash poniéndose en camino, pero nuevamente fue detenido en la entrada pero esta vez por una chica.

Lo siento pero si no están en la lista no pasan – dijo la chica de forma directa paro cortés.

¿Es enserio? – dijo Ash desanimado.

Si, es enserio – contesto seria la chica.

¿Y si te digo que soy el campeón de la liga Kalos? – dijo Ash poniendo un tono seductor.

¿Y si te digo que no me importa? – contesto la chica con indiferencia.

Ash se retiro un momento eh hizo una reunión grupal fuera de la vista de la chica.

¿Ahora qué idiota? – cuestiono Paul molesto.

Bueno ¿Recuerdan el arma secreta de la que les conté más temprano? – pregunto Ash al grupo.

Si ¿Qué hay con eso? – pregunto curiosa Korrina.

Pues, es hora de usarla – dijo Ash mirando a Clemont.

¿Estás seguro de eso? – pregunto Clemont nervioso.

No nos queda de otra – dijo Ash serio.

Ok, pero me debes una – dijo Clemont dando un suspiro.

De acuerdo, todos los demás aléjense un poco – dijo Ash serio.

Todos estaban algo nerviosos por las cosas que decían Ash y Clemont ¿Qué era esa dichosa arma secreta?

Clemont se puso mirando en línea recta a la chica que cuidaba la entrada.

¿Listo? – pregunto Ash a Clemont, mientras se ponía justo detrás de él.

Listo – contesto el inventor.

En ese momento Ash le saco los lentes a Clemont y se sintió una pequeña onda de aire saliendo de él. Todos miraban algo intrigados lo que pasaba sin entender nada.

En ese momento Clemont empezó a caminar hacia adelante justo donde estaba la chica. La chica lo noto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida.

Hola preciosa ¿Dime cómo te llamas? – pregunto Clemont con un tono galante y una mirada seductora.

¿Eh? yo… yo me llamo Mari – dijo la chica de seguridad de la discoteca nerviosa y sonrojada.

Oh, pero que nombre más lindo – dijo Clemont con el mismo tono y una sonrisa.

Gra… gracias – respondió nerviosa todavía.

Bien cayó redondita – dijo Ash y todos miraron sorprendidos la escena.

Me estaba preguntando ¿Qué hace una chica como tú aquí afuera y no está adentro bailando? – dijo Clemont sin cambiar el tono ni su mirada.

Bue… bueno, es mi trabajo – decía la chica nerviosa y sonrojada por la sola presencia del inventor.

Oh, es una lástima un cuerpo tan hermoso se debe ver esplendido al bailar – decía Clemont acercándose más a la chica.

La chica estaba completamente roja, su cuerpo temblaba y se notaba que entre las piernas estaba goteando un poco.

Y sabes una cosa… – decía Clemont acercando sus labios al oído de la chica – "me gustaría tener ese cuerpo desnudo junto a mi toda la noche" – susurro Clemont y le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja.

La chica no pudo aguantar más, y al igual que un avión a chorro salió volando por los líquidos que salían de su entrepierna como cataratas, dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y luego cayó al suelo desmallada, babeando y con corazones en sus ojos.

Clemont miro hacia atrás y levanto su pulgar como afirmando una misión cumplida.

Todos estaban (O_O) al contemplar la poderosa arma secreta, acepto por Ash que ya conocía el poder del arma y Korrina que miraba molesta.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? – cuestiono Trip.

Pues veras, cuando Clemont está sin sus anteojos se vuelve una maquina infalible de seducción súper sukulento y rikoson que nadie puede resistir – explico Ash.

¿Cómo descubriste eso? – pregunto Paul.

Pues, un día se le cayeron los lentes justo cuando me estaba mirando, cuando me di cuenta estaba desnudo acostado junto a él.

(O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O)(X_X) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) (O_O) – fue la cara de todos al escuchar esto **Xx Adivinan la de Serena Xx**

Es broma idiotas, sino recuerdan les dije que fue cuando salimos a bailar a Kalos, se le cayeron en la disco de allá y dejo en estado de shock a varias chicas – dijo Ash molesto por lo mal pensado que eran sus amigos.

Ah, ok – dijeron todos con un suspiro, en especial Serena que estaba aliviada al saber que Clemont no había ultrajado a su chico especial.

Bien vamos – dijo Ash dirigiéndose a la entrada de la discoteca.

En la entrada vemos a Clemont que se golpea una y otra vez con la entrada tratando en entrar.

¿Y ahora que le pasa? – pregunto Dawn mirando como Clemont no paraba de darse golpes.

Bueno, la única desventaja del arma secreta es que Clemont no ve para nada bien – explico Ash a sus amigos.

Todos llegaron a la entrada, pasaron por arriba de la chica desmayada con cuidado de no pisarla, Ash le puso sus lentes a Clemont y se dispusieron a entrar a la Disco.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la guarida Ketchum.<p>

Jajaja, te volví a ganar – dijo Bonnie sonriente.

¿Cómo es posible que una niña pequeña me gane en el Pokken Fighter? – decía Max desanimado.

No soy pequeña, en dos días cumpliré 9 años – decía Bonnie molesta.

Oh ¿Enserio? – dijo Max intrigado.

En ese momento se escucha una explosión en la cocina.

¿Eh? algo exploto – dijo Max alarmado.

Y mi hermano no está, no puede ser un invento de él – decía Bonnie alarmada también.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina y vieron a Markus cubierto de humo.

Se encuentra bien señor Markus – pregunto Max.

Sí, estoy bien, niños – decía Markus desde el suelo.

¿No se le da bien cocinar? – pregunto Bonnie.

Tal parece que después de viajar tanto cuando era joven, nunca se me pego el hábito de cocinar – decía Markus con una sonrisa.

Jajaja, realmente es idéntico a Ash – decía Max.

Tengo una idea ¿Qué les parece si pedimos pizza y de postre comemos helado? – sugirió Markus.

¡Genial! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero con una condición – decía Markus poniéndose serio.

¿Cuál? – pregunto Max.

Que me cuenten todas las historias que tienen con Ash – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, pero usted cuéntenos algunas de las suyas – dijo Bonnie también con una sonrisa.

Es un trato – dijo Markus.

De pronto se escucho el ruido del ascensor que bajaba y Markus vio que era Delia junto a alguien más.

Oh pero tú eres… – decía Markus.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente en la Disco Nidoqueen Rosa.<p>

**Xx Aviso, las canciones que se escucharan en los próximos momentos pueden ser en español, ingles, Portugués, Japonés, Cordobés XD, o cualquier otro idioma conocido, no es mi problema si no saben hablar y escribir fluidamente 12 idiomas como yo OK NO? bueno sin más sigan leyendo xX**

Nuestros héroes se encuentran apoyados en la pared, al parecer hay mucha gente pero nadie está bailando.

"_Como te extraño mi amor ¿por qué será? _

_Me falta todo en la vida si no estas _

_Como te extraño mi amor ¿qué debo hacer? _

_Te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer _

_Ay amor divino, pronto tienes que volveeer a mi "_

Saben, no es que no me guste escuchar a Leo Dan, pero creo que no es una buena canción para ponerse a bailar – decía Ash desanimado.

Tienes razón esto está muy aburrido – decía Misty también desanimada.

Con lo que costo que pudiéramos entrar – agrego desanimada Iris.

Clemont estaba pensativo, miro la cabina del DJ en el segundo piso de la disco. Al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea. Empezó a caminar sin que nadie lo notase.

En la cabina se encontraba el DJ usando unos viejos disco de vinilo, pero no para hacer mezclas, los usaba para poner la música que se escuchaba en la Disco. De repente una descarga eléctrica golpeo al DJ dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo siento amigo, pero esto no es una fiesta de 15, esto se tiene que poner picante – dijo Clemont al lado de un Manectric.

Bien Manectric regresa – dijo el líder de gimnasio metiendo a su pokemon a su pokeball.

Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer ahora – decía Clemont con una sonrisa picara y poniéndose unos auriculares con dibujos de rayos.

Mientras abajo.

¿Cómo que no me pude vender alcohol? – preguntaba Ash molesto.

Lo siento, eres menor son las reglas – respondió serio el Barman **Xx así le decimos al que vende los tragos en donde vengo xX**

Ash ya deja eso, además ¿Desde cuándo te gusta beber? – interrogo Serena.

No me gusta, pero tampoco me gusta que no me dejen – decía Ash en un tono molesto.

Bueno esto es un fiasco creo que mejor nos vam… – no pudo terminar Paul por escuchar de pronto una música más animada.

¡Hola pueblo Paleta, espero que estén listos porque DJ Citron está en el edificio y se va armar el desmadre de puta madre!

"_Susume, susume! Kangaetecha osoi kara _

_Kasoku suru omoi wa, denkousekka de_

_Mayotte ru hima nante nai deshou?"_

En ese momento todo el lugar se empezó a animar y a bailar.

Serena tomo el brazo de Ash y se dirigió a la pista.

Dawn tomo los brazos de Paul y Barry para empezar a bailar con ellos.

Drew invito a bailar a May y esta acepto.

Misty tomo a Tracey y a Richie.

Iris tomo a Cilan y mientras Bianca arrastraba a Trip.

Chitoge por su parte tomo el brazo de Raku, él no opuso resistencia y se fue a bailar también.

Lyra tomo a Khoury lo llevo también a la pista.

Cameron y Stephan fueron a ver si realizaban alguna conquista al igual que Brock.

"_Makenai nigenai yamanai ame nante nai_

_Namida gyutto koraette, kishikaisei_

_Fumidase! Sugu ni hareruya"_

Al parecer todos se divertían acepto cierta líder de gimnasio que se encontraba sola apoyada en la pared. Clemont noto esto y se puso a pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si la invito a bailar? – se decía Clemont a sí mismo.

En la mente de Clemont.

Hola Korrina ¿quieres bailar? – decía Clemont con una sonrisa.

De pronto Korrina tira a Clemont al suelo se tira encima del él y empieza a golpearlo sin parar en el rostro dejándolo aparentemente muerto.

Ya de vuelta en la realidad.

¡Ya sé lo que hare! – dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una capsula de su bolsillo.

Clemont tiro la capsula al piso, una nube de humo violeta del tamaño del inventor salio de ella, cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver un extraño robot **Xx ¿Dragón Ball donde? ok pero nunca se han preguntado de dónde saca Clemont los inventos pues vamos hacer como que usa capsulas para guardarlos ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, sigamos con la historia xX**

Bien robot DJ, activa el modo fiesta loca 2.3 – dijo Clemont y el robot pronto ilumino sus ojos y se preparo para dar ritmo a la noche.

"_Butsukariatte_

_Moeru omoi oobaahiito_

_Mayoi haratte_

_Hoero raimei no you ni_

_Rikutsu ja nai mirai wo ima_

_Saa, kono te de kirihiraku n da"_

¿Disculpe señorita no le gustaría bailar con migo? – se acerco Clemont a Korrina con un antifaz debajo de sus lentes.

Eh… bueno creo que no tengo problema – dijo Korrina aceptado la petición sin saber la identidad del chico del antifaz y poniéndose a bailar.

"_Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban_

_Mada minu mirai e_

_OH YEAH tachimukatte_

_OH YEAH nando datte_

_Getta Banban Getta Banban Getta Banban_

_Hitori ja nai kara_

_OH YEAH tomaranaide_

_OH YEAH Tomo ni ikou kagayaku mirai e_

_One, two, three, de junbi okkei! Oikaze ni notte_

_Gangan tobashite ikou! Mita koto nai sekai e"_

¿Eh? – dijo Serena mirando la escena de Clemont y Korrina.

¿Qué sucede Serena? – pregunto Ash que estaba bailando con ella.

Mira, Korrina está bailando con Clemont y no le ha golpeado – explico Serena.

¿Sera que no lo reconoce con el antifaz? – comento Ash.

No creo que sea tan tonta – dijo Serena y continúo bailando.

De pronto la canción cambio.

"_Hola, me llaman Wallace, _

_Es un placer conocerla…"_

De pronto Ash tomo la cadera de Serena con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo la mano izquierda de ella, Serena por su parte con su mano izquierda sujeto el hombro del azabache.

Esta misma acción la hicieron Clemont y Korrina, Raku y Chitoge, Drew y May, Lyra con Khoury, Bianca y Trip, también Iris con Cilan.

Por el lado del grupo de Dawn, Paul y Barry.

Bueno, iré a buscar algo que tomar, bailen juntos mientras tanto – decía Paul a los que fueron sus compañeros en su último viaje.

Ok compañero – dijeron Dawn y Barry.

"_Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El, _

_Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez, _

_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro"_

Todos empezaron a bailar al sonido de la música pero la vista estaba centrada en cierta pareja en medio de la pista.

"_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, _

_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo, _

_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche _

_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces."_

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos – decía Misty impresionada mientras bailaba con Tracey.

Jejeje ¿no que no sabía bailar? – pregunto Cilan que tenia a Iris en sus brazos.

Pues parece que era cierto que ganaron una competencia, ósea solo mírenlos – decía Iris mirando también a la pareja.

"_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol, _

_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho. _

_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo, _

_Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente"_

Lo que todos miraban era a la pareja de Ash y Serena, todos veían como se movían tan sueltamente que los que los conocían realmente dudaban de que no fueran una pareja de novios por la forma tan natural que juntaban sus cuerpos.

Simultáneamente con el Lobo solitario de Paul.

Paul llevaba un gran baso de refresco en su mano y se dirigía a la pista cuando de golpe alguien se pone frente a él haciendo que vuelque el liquido en una parte de su camisa y el resto al piso.

Oye, fíjate por dónde vas – dijo Paul molesto.

Eh, lo siento mucho yo… ¿¡Paul!? – dijo la persona que hizo caer la bebida sorprendida.

¿¡Maylene¡? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Paul sorprendido.

Bueno… veraz, hace poco llegue a pueblo Paleta y resulta que no pude conseguir una habitación en el hotel, así que trate de encontrar a Dawn o Ash para que me ayuden a buscar un lugar para quedarme, fui al laboratorio y me dijeron que Dawn se estaba quedando en la casa de Ash, me dieron las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa. Al llegar la mamá de Ash me hizo entrar en una especie de hotel subterráneo – explicaba Maylene.

¿Hotel subterráneo? – pregunto Paul.

Sí, pero mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando me encontré con el mismísimo Markus Blank en persona. Él me dijo que todos ustedes saldrían a bailar, sin que pudieran negarme la mamá de Ash junto con una pequeña niña rubia me ayudó a elegir que ponerme y vine hasta aquí – explico Maylene detalladamente lo que paso.

Oh ya veo – dijo Paul con tranquilidad.

Maylene, dime ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto Paul algo apenado.

¿Yo? bueno… está bien – dijo Maylene primero apenada y después sonriente.

Maylene tomo a Paul de la mano y se fueron a la pista. Paul hizo lo mismo que las otras parejas y tomo a Maylene para ponerse a bailar.

"_A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes, _

_Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez, _

_Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro. _

_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, _

_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo, _

_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche _

_Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces."_

Míralo, dice que va por una bebida y viene con una chica – decía Barry con burla mientras bailaba con Dawn.

No sabía que era un Casanova, un minuto ¿No es esa Maylene? – dijo Dawn mientras saludaba a la pareja con su mano.

"_Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol, _

_Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho. _

_A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo, _

_Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente"_

De pronto la música cambio, Paul, Trip y Drew al sentir el ritmo empezaron a mover sus cabezas y sus caderas, empezaron a caminar hacia atrás mirando hacia adelante. **Xx Les recomiendo que miren el video clip para que vean los pasos de baile (Michael Jackson, Bad) xX**

"_Hau hoo hao hoo shhhhhhhhhhh"_ – Paul, Trip y Drew.

"_Your Butt Is Mine Gonna Take You Right_

_Just Show Your Face In Broad Daylight_

_I'm Telling You On How I Feel_

_Gonna Hurt Your Mind Don't Shoot To Kill_

_Come On, Come On,_

_Lay It On Me All Right..."_

Empezaron a hacer unos raros pasos y de pronto todos centraron su vista en ellos.

"_I'm Giving You On Count Of Three_

_To Show Your Stuff Or Let It Be . . ._

_I'm Telling You Just Watch Your Mouth_

_I Know Your Game What You're About"_

Los tres entrenadores empezaron a moverse más intensamente y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a sentir el ritmo.

"_Well They Say The Sky's The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_But My Friend You Have_

_Seen Nothing_

_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through..."_

Todos saltaron a bailar a la pista con nuestros tres entrenadores en el centro dirigiendo los pasos.

"_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad_

_You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad_

_Come On, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now_

_Just To Tell You Once Again,_

_Who's Bad..."_

La canción freno y los tres entrenadores fueron ovacionados, pero de pronto otra canción empezó a sonar.

Esta vez los que se pusieron al centro de la pista fueron Ash, Clemont, Raku, Richie y Barry.

Los cinco entrenadores empezaron a bailar como si fueran profesionales, una coreografía al mismo tiempo con Ash al frente. _**Xx Nsync Pop xX**_

"_Dirty pop_

_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about_

_What's the deal with this pop life and when is gonna fade out_

_The thing you got to realice what we doing is not a trend_

_We got the gift of melody we gonna bring it till the end_

_(Come on now)"_

Ahora Clemont se puso al frente mientras bailaban.

_It doesn't matter_

_'Bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck_

_All that matters_

_Is that you recognize that it's just about respect_

_It doesn't matter_

_About the clothes I wear and where I go and why_

_All that matters_

_Is that you get hyped and we'll do it to you every time_

_(Come on now_)

De pronto todos los chicos entraron al centro y se pusieron a bailar con los entrenadores.

"_Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high?_

_It takes you on a ride feel it when your body_

_Starts to rock_

_(Your body starts to rock)_

_Baby you can't stop_

_(You can't stop)_

_And the music's all you got come on now_

_This must be, pop_

_Dirty pop_

_Baby you can't stop_

_I know you like this dirty pop_

_This must be"_

Después de que paro la música se escucho los aplausos de todos hacia los cinco entrenadores pero no duraron mucho ya que de repente otra canción se empezó a escuchar.

En el centro de la pista otro grupo se formo y quien otro sino el grupo de compañeras del azabache. **Xx Wannabe Spice Girls xX**

"_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha"_

De pronto las chicas empezaron a moverse por toda la pista mientras bailaban.

"_If you want my future forget my past, _

_If you wanna get with me better make it fast, _

_Now don't go wasting my precious time, _

_Get your act together we could be just fine"_

Nuevamente se reunieron en el centro de la pista.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha"_

De pronto todas las chicas de la disco se unieron a ellas.

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) _

_Make it last forever friendship never ends, _

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, _

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."_

Todos le dieron aplausos y silbidos al grupo de lindas chicas que se puso a bailar. Después todos volvieron con sus parejas mientras pasaba otra canción.

Oye, tengo que hacer algo, ya vuelvo – decía el enmascarado Clemont a Korrina.

De acuerdo, yo iré a buscar algo de beber.

Después de eso Clemont se dirigió otra vez a la cabina del DJ donde estaba el robot DJ, tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

¿¡Cómo la están pasando pueblo paleta!? – pregunto Clemont a todos en la Discoteca.

Se escucho una gran ovación por parte de todos.

Genial, ahora vamos a hacer un juego para que esto se ponga mejor, cada vez que escuchen la alarma tendrán que cambiar pareja con la persona de al lado – decía el DJ Citron.

Se escucho otra ovación de la gente.

Bien, marche la música – dijo Clemont volviendo a activar a Robot DJ y volviendo a la pista.

De pronto empezó a sonar otra canción. **Xx Michel Teló Ai Se Eu Te Pego xX**

"_Nossa, nossa _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego _

_Delícia, delícia _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego"_

Todos se pusieron a bailar, nuestros héroes se pusieron juntos para que cuando tuvieran que cambiar de pareja no les tocara algún extraño y se sientan incómodos.

"_Sábado na balada _

_A galera começou a dançar _

_E passou a menina mais linda _

_Tomei coragem e comecei a falar _

_Nossa, nossa _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego _

_Delícia, delícia _

_Assim você me mata _

_Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego"_

De pronto sonó la alarma y se escucho otra canción **Xx Sabroso taquicardia xX**

"_De día tun, tun, tun, _

_De noche tan, tan, tan, tan _

_Ay qué problema! _

_Oh no, pensando en ella..."_

Todos hicieron el cambio de pareja. Ash quedo bailando con Iris, Serena quedo bailando con Trip, Bianca con Barry, Paul quedo bailando con Dawn, Clemont quedo bailando con Maylene, Raku con May, Drew con Chitoge , Cilan con Korrina, Misty con Khoury y Lyra con Richie.

"_Que locura, no me puedo controlar, _

_Pensando en ella mi corazón va a estallar _

_Se acelera y se quiere salir _

_No puedo olvidarla, desde que la vi"_

Todos bailaban con una sonrisa, algunos algo incómodos porque no se conocían bien pero se divertían igual, Ash por otro lado se la pasaba bien bailando con Iris

"_Son sus ojos, alumbrando la ciudad, _

_Su sonrisa, me da vida de más _

_Se acelera, mi corazón va a salir _

_No puedo olvidarla, arrancarla de mí. _

_De día tun, tun, tun, _

_De noche tan, tan, tan, tan _

_Sólo por ella, oh no, pensando en ella... _

_De día tun, tun, tun, _

_De noche tan, tan, tan, tan, _

_Sólo con ella, pensando en ella _

_Taquicardia se acelera mi corazón _

_Porque por ella, oh no, siempre por ella _

_Taquicardia se me va la respiración _

_Ay que problema, pensando en ella…"_

De pronto sonó la alarma y se escucho otra canción **Xx Chayanne Salome xX**

"_Tanta adrenalina sube a mi cabeza_

_Miro como bailas y sale fuego de tus caderas_

_Y con un tambor tú y yo vamos acercándonos_

_Es la tentación que me vuelve loco y me desespera"_

Las parejas rotaron, Ash quedo bailando con Dawn, Iris con Trip, Serena con Raku, Clemont con May, Cilan bailo con Lyra, Paul con Chitoge, Khoury bailo con Bianca, Barry bailo con Korrina, Richie bailo con Maylene y Misty bailo con Drew.

Todos estaban muy animados y ya no sentían esa incomodidad, acepto por Trip e Iris que prácticamente bailaban sin mirarse.

"_Es que es tu cintura mi sutil locura_

_Me vas atrapando, me vas elevando_

_Y es que está en tu cuerpo nena_

_Que respira vida nena_

_Y es que tienes todo en esta vida pa'gozar_

_Baila que ritmo te sobra, baila que báilame_

_Y acércate un poquito Salomé_

_Baila que ritmo te sobra, baila que báilame_

_Regálame tu hechizo de mujer_

_Ay ay ay, tú bajaste desde el cielo_

_Ay ay ay y me echaste el candelero_

_Ay ay ay, tú bajaste desde el cielo_

_Ay ay ay, mira niña si te quiero"_

Nuevamente sonó la alarma y la música cambio. Por alguna razón todos se confundieron al hacer los cambios de pareja. Las parejas quedaron con Ash bailando con Clemont, Paul bailando con Trip, Barry con Raku, Cilan con Drew y Richie termino bailando con Khoury.

Para su suerte la canción no los ayudaba **Xx Los sultanes Estoy saliendo con un chabón xX**

"_Estoy saliendo con un chabón _

_Ya más de un año van casi 2 _

_Estoy enamorado y saben que _

_Me gustaría darle un varón"_

Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros y se pusieron a bailar.

"_El desgraciado me hizo esperar _

_Nadie sabía de esa traición _

_Me fue engañando me pareció _

_Él puso trampas a mi corazón"_

Las chicas empezaron a reírse al ver a los muchachos bailar y se unieron ellas también.

"_Decile si él ¿no quiere bailar conmigo?_

_Decile que no sufra por nuestro amor _

_A vos que te hace queso que sos amigo _

_Ya no voy a vengarme por su traición _

_Decile que lo quiero y baile conmigo _

_Decile que yo sufro por nuestro amor _

_A vos que te hace caso que sos amigo _

_Ya no voy a vengarme por su traiciooooon"_

Cuando termino esa canción todos empezaron reírse a carcajadas, realmente todos se la estaban pasando muy bien.

La noche paso y llego la hora de irse, todos estaban afuera camino a sus respectivos lugares de descanso. Se podía ver a Brock siendo llevados de los hombros por Stephan y Cameron.

¿Pero por qué las chicas no quieren bailar con migo? decía mientras lloraba a cataratas. Al parecer había tomado un poco de más.

Estoy sali…endo con un chabón, se llama Tracey y es maricon – decia Cilan ebrio abrazado a Tracey que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el conocedor pokemon.

Chicos, se los encargo – decía Ash a sus amigos refiriéndose al trío de borrachos.

No te preocupes, los llevaremos al hotel y dejaremos a Tracey en el laboratorio de camino – le respondió Khoury.

Bien nosotros vamos a la guarida, Maylene ven con nosotros hay mucho lugar y es súper cómoda – dijo Dawn a Maylene.

Pues si no hay problema iré con gusto – contesto Maylene.

Ustedes también vengan a la guarida trío de locos – le dijo Ash al trío de campeones.

Pues creo que no nos queda de otra – dijo Trip tranquilo.

Oigan ¿alguno de ustedes sabe quién era ese chico del antifaz? – pregunto curiosa Korrina.

Clemont al escuchar esta pregunta se puso muy nervioso.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no sabías que el del antifaz era Cle…? – fue detenida Serena.

Era el bailarín enmascarado, un viejo conocido del pueblo – contesto Ash tapándole la boca a Serena.

Oh ya veo – dijo Korrina mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – interrogo Serena molesta a Ash.

"Si le dices que fue Clemont se pondrá tan nerviosa que lo terminara matando a golpes" – contesto Ash.

"Creo que tienes razón" – dijo Serena.

* * *

><p>Todos llegaron a la Residencia Ketchum eran aproximadamente las 06:21 am. Todos pasaron directo al jardín y entraron a la pequeña casita que era en realidad un elevador. Paul y los otros dos campeones se sorprendieron al entrar y ver el gran departamento subterráneo.<p>

Al entrar vieron en la sala a Markus durmiendo en el sofá boca arriba roncando y a Bonnie durmiendo cómodamente en el hombro de Max. Todos miraron la tierna escena, Ash apago el televisor que seguía encendido y Serena puso una manta sobre los dos más pequeños.

Así que esta es la dichosa guarida – decía Paul mirando el lugar.

¿Por qué no nos trajiste antes? – pregunto Richie.

Bueno, me entere de su existencia ayer a la tarde – explico Ash.

Todos los entrenadores fueron a las habitaciones excepto Ash y Serena que estaban en la puerta de los respectivos cuartos.

Dime ¿te divertiste? – pregunto Ash a Serena.

Claro que si, realmente todos tus amigos son muy simpáticos – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que te caigan bien – decía Ash también con una sonrisa.

Bueno, debemos descansar, mañana debemos preparar algunas cosas para la fiesta de Bonnie – hablo Serena sin quitar su sonrisa.

Tienes razón, buenas noches reina – se despidió Ash.

Serena se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches campeón – dijo mientras entro en su cuarto.

Ash un poco sonrojado también entro en la habitación.

Ya dentro todos se pusieron a descansar en sus camas, había sido una noche muy movida y tenían que descansar.

* * *

><p>Xx Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les ha parecido? pues a mi me fue realmente imposible describir los pasos y esas cosas, por eso es que recomiendo que vean los vídeos o escuchen la música mientras leen, sino el capitulo les resultara muy corto. Bueno sin más me despido hasta otra. xX<p> 


	12. ¿Donde está la Loli?

Xx Hola a todos ¿Como han estado? espero que bien, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia. Para serles honesto creo que ha sido el cap que más me amargo y alegro de hacer al mismo tiempo. Bueno ustedes verán, sin más los dejo con el nuevo capitulo xX

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dónde está la Loli?<strong>

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en el jardín del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Al parecer se está celebrando una boda, podemos ver a mucha gente sentada en sillas adornadas y en el altar vemos al sacerdote y a Ash con su esmoquin al lado de Clemont.<p>

Qué suerte tienes amigo, vas a casarte finalmente con Serena – le dacia Clemont mientras le daba algunos golpes con su codo.

Gracias, realmente estoy muy feliz de que… – fue interrumpido por un grito.

¡Ahí viene la novia! – grito Dawn a lo que todos se levantaron de su asiento.

Podemos ver a alguien usando un vestido de novia con el velo tapando su cara siendo acompañada por Grace asía el altar. Detrás de ellas venia Bonnie llevando la cola del vestido.

Te encargo a mi hija Ash – decía Grace al entrenador.

No se preocupe está en buenas manos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa para salir del altar.

Ash se dispuso a quitar el velo a la novia mientras este le hablaba.

No puedo creer que al fin estemos por casarnos Sere… ¿¡PAUL!? – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver quien estaba bajo el velo.

Hola perdedor – dijo Paul serio.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – se escucho gritar a Ash calleándose de su cama.

Justo unos segundos después...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – se escucho el grito de Paul y Raku.

¿Ustedes también tuvieron una pesadilla? – pregunto Ash a los dos campeones.

Soñé que estaba haciendo mi viaje del desafío de la frontera junto Maylene, una chica ninja obsesionada con los pokemons de grandes lenguas, una morenita pechugona y que yo tenía un Hypno de color fucsia que hablaba y que me quería lavar el cerebro con mensajes subliminales –decía Paul nervioso lo que soñó.

Eso no es nada, yo soñé que era violado por cuatro chicas y que ellas quedaban embarazadas, después drogado embarace a otras cuatro y me hacía cargo de todas al mismo tiempo – decía Raku sudando frio.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar la historia de Raku. **Xx yo se que uno entenderá esto XD xX**

Nos encontramos en un hospital, más precisamente en una sala de parto.

Un poco más, puje – decía el doctor.

Vamos, un poco más Serena – decía Ash tomando la mano de Serena.

Eso intento, huf huf mmp haaa – decía Serena haciendo presión.

De pronto se escucho el llanto de un bebe.

Felicidades es un hermoso niño– dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo cargarlo? – decía Serena con lagrimas de felicidad.

Claro que si, tome – dijo el médico dándole el bebe a Serena.

Mira Ash nuestro primer… ¿EH? – dijo Serena sorprendida.

Cuando vio al bebe vio que era un Clemont bebe que hasta anteojos tenia.

¿Pero qué? – dijo Serena que de pronto dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a Ash.

Lo que vio fue a Clemont vestido con la ropa de Ash que le sonreía.

Guau, ha salido igual de sukulento que su padre – decía el Clemont vestido de Ash.

A huevo papi – dijo el bebe con voz tierna.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Serena cayéndose de la cama.

El grito de Serena despertó a todas en la habitación.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Misty todavía con sueño.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto May cansada.

Cinco minutos más – decía Dawn que quería seguir durmiendo.

Vamos Dawn, despierta ya son las dos de la tarde – le dijo Iris mientras la movía un poco.

De pronto se escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

¿Todo está bien? escuchamos un grito – dijo Ash del otro lado de la puerta.

No es nada, parece que Serena solo tuvo una pesadilla – respondió Korrina.

¿Ella también? – dijo Ash haciendo una pregunta.

¿Tuviste una pesadilla también? – pregunto Serena desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Algo así, bueno como sea, Clemont y Raku están haciendo el almuerzo después bajen a comer – dijo Ash desde el otro lado de la puerta todavía.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se alistaron y fueron a la cocina a sentarse para comer. En la mesa estaban Ash, Clemont, Paul, Raku, Richie y Trip por parte de los chicos. Por parte de las chicas estaban Serena, Dawn, Chitoge, Iris, Mity, May, Korrina y Maylene.

De seguro el infeliz de Tobías junto con el infeliz de su Darkrai está tratando de molestarnos con estas pesadillas – decía Ash molesto.

O tal vez a ciertos entrenadores les cayó mal cierta pizza fría que comieron cuando se levantaron casualmente esta mañana – decía Misty mirando a ciertos campeones de liga y una reina de Kalos.

¿Eh? ¿Tú también comiste de esa pizza Serena? – pregunto Ash curioso.

Bueno, fui por un vaso con agua y me dio un poco de hambre – dijo Serena apenada.

Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué haremos con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie? – pregunto Clemont al grupo.

Pues podemos hacerla aquí en la guarida, tenemos muchos juegos en el salón, además de que hay realmente mucho espacio – dio su opinión Ash.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso – comento Serena.

Ok, pero ¿Qué haremos con los invitados? – pregunto de nuevo Clemont.

Pues, al parecer Max es casi de su misma edad y se lleva muy bien con ella, pero además de él no hay nadie más que sea de su misma edad – dio Serena su opinión.

Tienes razón, además en Kalos tampoco tenía muchos amigos de su edad ya que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con migo – comentó Clemont algo desanimado.

No te preocupes, mientras tú estés aquí, ella se sentirá muy feliz – agrego Ash.

Además todos nosotros estaremos aquí ¿Verdad chicos? – pregunto Serena a todos en la mesa.

Todos asintieron **Xx Si, incluso Paul xX**

Gracias chicos, bueno ¿Ahora qué hacemos con la decoración, el pastel y los regalos? – preguntó Clemont.

Pues las cosas para decorar y para hacer el pastel ya hice que Ash las comprara, solo hace falta comprar sus regalos – dijo Serena.

Bien, mientras Bonnie no esté todo el día con nosotros no habrá problemas – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

De pronto se escucho el sonido del ascensor, de este salieron Markus, Max y Bonnie.

Chicos que bueno que despiertan, hoy voy a estar todo el día con ustedes – decía Bonnie con una tierna sonrisa.

(DA FAQ) – en la mente de Ash, Serena y Clemont.

Ash hizo una señal con sus manos a Serena haciendo entender que distrajera a Bonnie, Serena capto el mensaje y se puso a hablar con ella.

Max ¿Puedes venir un minuto? – le pido Ash al joven campeón.

¿Qué pasa Ash? – pregunto curioso Max.

Necesito que distraigas a Bonnie un momento, tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante, después te cuento todo.

Roger – dijo Max comprendiendo la situación.

Hey Bonnie ¿Veamos si ahora me ganas en el Pokken? – decía Max con tono desafiante.

Tal parece que tienes ganas que una niñita te humille otra vez – decía Bonnie también con un tono desafiante.

En ese momento los dos se dirigieron a la zona de juegos.

Bueno ¿Ahora qué haremos? – pregunto Clemont nervioso.

No te alarmes, saquemos el Cloroformo – dijo Ash serio.

¡Ash! no podemos usar eso, al menos no desde que perdiste el frasco – dijo seria Serena.

Mierda, es cierto y a esta hora es imposible conseguir uno – dijo Ash molesto.

¿Acaso ya han drogado a la pequeña Bonnie antes? – pregunto Korrina moleta.

Claro que no, pero estar preparado no daña a nadie – respondió Ash.

Ya que esta aquí escabúllanse ahora que esta distraída – sugirió May.

Si lo hacemos sospechara que estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa – contesto Serena.

¿Por qué no mejor la llevan al parque de diversiones de Ciudad verde? Esta muy cerca del centro comercial – comento Misty.

Es una buena idea, podemos turnarnos para cuidarla y comprar los regalos – dijo Clemont.

Bueno ¿que esperamos? – pregunto Ash.

Que al infeliz que escribe esto se le ocurra un relleno porque si no nos quedamos cortos – contesto Clemont. **Xx Si, rompí la cuarta pared ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, continuemos xX**

* * *

><p>Después de que al autor se le ocurriera el zukelento eh impactante relleno, nos encontramos a Clemont, Bonnie y Ash en el jardín del la residencia Ketchum.<p>

Clemont, toma a Charizard y ve con Bonnie al parque allá nos encontramos – dijo Ash a Clemont mientras sacaba a Charizard de la pokeball.

Ok ¿Iras en Pidgeot? – pregunto Clemont.

No, quiero estrenar a mi bebe – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Bien, nos vemos allá – dijo Clemont subiendo al pokemon de Ash.

No tarden, vamos a divertirnos mucho, desde que empezó a liga Kalos no hemos hecho nada juntos como antes – decía Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

De acuerdo no te preocupes – contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

De esa manera Clemont se fue volando junto a Bonnie, Ash se marcho a la guarida.

Hey viejo, pásame las llaves de Mery – dijo Ash a su padre.

Ok Campeón aquí tienes – dijo Markus lanzando las llaves.

¿Mery? – pregunto Serena.

Regla de macho numero 12, ponle a tu moto o auto nombre de mujer – contesto Ash.

¿Pero por qué Mery? creo que hubiera quedado muy tierno que le pusieras mi nombre – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

¡SERENA! – dijeron todos los hombres.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Serena confusa.

¿No sabes la razón del porque los hombres le ponemos nombres de mujer a los vehículos? – pregunto Trip.

No ¿Cuál es la razón? – pregunto intrigada.

Veras, le ponemos nombres de mujer porque son los hombres quienes las montan, pero si le ponen el nombre de alguna chica que exista da a entender que él se monta a esa chica – explico Paul.

¿Acaso estas dando a entender que quieres que Ash te monte? – pregunto Trip.

¿Eh? yo yo yo… no sabía nada, es que… – trato de articular palabras.

De pronto Ash puso su mano en el hombro de Serena y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No te preocupes por eso Serena, sé que no sabías que significaba – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Serena lo miro y le sonrió.

Además no serias la única que quiere que la montara – dijo Ash quien recibió un golpazo.

¿Podemos irnos ya? – dijo Serena molesta.

Ok – dijo Ash golpeado en el suelo.

Ash se subió a la moto, digo a Mery, se puso el casco y dirigió su vista a Serena.

Vamos no estés molesta y sube con migo – dijo Ash ofreciéndole un casco a Serena.

Está bien, pero sigo molesta – dijo Serena con una cara de pocos amigos mientras se ponía el casco y subía a la moto.

¿Sabes cómo conducir enano? – pregunto Markus a su hijo.

Pude montar un Rhyhorn en un día, puedo con esto – dijo Ash con un tono arrogante.

Lo que tú digas – dijo Markus mientras tocaba un botón.

De pronto una parte del techo del garaje de la guarida empezó a bajar, dejando lo que parecía una rampa para que pudieran salir y entrar los vehículos.

Espera, antes que salgas toma esto – dijo Markus ofreciendo un pequeño control con un botón.

Esto sirve para abrir la rampa desde afuera – explico Markus.

Gracias viejo, bien vamos – dijo Ash guardando el control y poniéndose en marcha hacia ciudad verde.

Bueno nosotros también deberíamos partir – dijo Max a todo el grupo.

Todos salieron de la guarida, todos menos Markus y de pronto su holomisor empezó a sonar y él contestó.

¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto una mujer del otro lado de la llamada.

Todo va bien, ya les di los Aros con las piedras activadoras a seis de los siete campeones – respondió Markus serio.

¿Seis? ¿Qué paso con el séptimo? – pregunto la mujer.

Pues mi hijo ya tenía un Mega aro, no insistí porque no quería que empezara a sospechar, pero no te preocupes pronto un entrenador fuerte lo tendrá – respondió Markus.

¿Quieres decir que todavía no le explicas la situación? – pregunto seria la persona que se veía en el holomisor.

Lo hare cuando encuentre el momento, hablaremos después – dijo Markus cortando la llamada.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si nunca hubieras sido campeón Ash – se dijo así mismo Markus con una mirada muy seria.

* * *

><p>Mientras de camino a Ciudad Verde.<p>

¿Oye sigues molesta? – preguntaba Ash a Serena mientras conducía.

Es difícil estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo – dijo Serena.

Ahora que me reencontré con todas eh descubierto algo que me parece raro – dijo Ash.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Serena curiosa.

Pues si a las chicas les hacia una broma como estas, podían pasar todo el día molesta ignorándome – contesto Ash.

Bueno, será porque yo estoy acostumbrada a bromear contigo – agregó Serena.

Ahora que lo pienso, la verdad no hacia muchas bromas con ellas antes – dijo Ash pensativo.

Sera que sacaste tu lado bromista al empezar este viaje – comentó Serena.

Ahora que hablas del viaje, Bonnie me dijo que desde que empezó la liga ya no hacíamos nada juntos, eso me hizo pensar si las cosas ya no serán como antes – dijo Ash que empezaba a poner una cara decaída.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto serena con intriga.

Pues que ya no podremos volver a viajar por alguna región juntos, ya que ahora soy Campeón de liga y tú la Reina de Kalos, sin mencionar que Clemont deberá volver a tomar su lugar como líder de gimnasio – dijo Ash todavía con cara decaída.

Serena entendió a lo que quería llegar el entrenador, sabía muy bien que ya no podrían estar juntos como siempre estuvieron desde que iniciaron su viaje por Kalos pero aun así se esforzó por sonreír y darle unas palabras a Ash.

No deberías preocuparte por eso, todos siempre estaremos juntos, aunque nos separen la distancia el lazo que hemos formado nunca se romperá, mira ahora por ejemplo, todos los amigos que hiciste durante tu viaje aun después de tanto tiempo siguen tan unidos a ti como siempre – le dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Tienes razón Serena, ahora lo que hay que hacer es aprovechar y hacer recuerdos inolvidables – dijo Ash con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Mientras en frente del parque de diversiones.<p>

Bien ya llegamos, Charizard regresa – dijo Clemont devolviendo al pokemon a la pokeball.

Bien, vamos – dijo Bonnie jalando del brazo a su hermano para ir a la entrada del parque. Después de pagar dos entradas marcharon en dirección a los juegos.

Bien ¿Dónde quieres ir primero? – pregunto Clemont a su hermana.

¿Qué te parece si esperamos a que todos vengan y empezamos todos juntos? – dijo Bonnie sonriente.

¿Eh? es raro, me imaginaba que estando en un parque de diversiones tendrías ganas de jugar apenas llegaras, dime ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te gusta Max y no sabes cómo confesártele? – pregunto Clemont con una sonrisa picara.

Bonnie no se sobresalto ni se ruborizo, en cambio solo agacho un poco su cabeza poniendo una cara triste.

Hermano ¿Ya no vamos a viajar más con Ash y Serena? – pregunto desanimada a Bonnie.

Clemont se sorprendió y también se entristeció con la pregunta de su hermana, él sabía muy bien la respuesta, si bien podían rencontrarse en algún momento ya no iban a poder viajar todos juntos. Pero él no podía decirle eso a su hermana, así que solo trato de decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

No digas eso, podría ser que cuando inicies tu viaje como entrenadora, Ash, Serena y yo podríamos acompañarte, además que otra mejor cosa podríamos hacer, Ash ya es campeón de liga, Serena ya se convirtió en la Reina de Kalos por tanto tendrá que estar en la región y sabes muy bien que yo siempre estaré cerca de ti – hablo Clemont con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio crees eso? – dijo Bonnie ilusionada.

Claro que si – dijo Clemont.

Eso es increíble – dijo Bonnie abrazando a su hermano.

Si, increíble – dijo Clemont correspondiendo el abrazo con una cara trise que Bonnie no noto.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el centro comercial.<p>

¿Ya encontraste el regalo para Eureka? pregunto Ash.

¿Para quién? – pregunto Serena sorprendida.

Digo, para Bonnie, es que me equivoque de traductor – dijo Ash nervioso.

Pues sí, ya encontré un lindo regalo para ella ¿Y tú? – pregunto Serena.

Si, ya compre su regalo, además compre otras cosas para mí – contesto Ash.

Bueno debemos darnos prisa para llegar al parque de diversiones para que… – fue interrumpida de golpe Serena.

Serena, Ash – saludo Korrina acercándose a ellos junto con todo el grupo de la guarida Ketchum.

Oh, veo que vinieron todos a comprar un regalo – dijo Serena mirando al grupo.

Claro que sí, pero ustedes deberían darse prisa e ir al parque de diversiones, Bonnie estaba realmente ilusionada con que estuvieran los cuatro juntos – dijo Korrina.

Estábamos justo por ir hacia allá - respondió Serena.

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – propuso Ash a Korrina.

¿Yo? bueno es que no se… – decía Korrina nerviosa.

Vamos, creo que es una oportunidad para pasar buen tiempo con Clemont – menciono Serena.

Está bien, lo voy a intentar – dijo Korrina aceptando la invitación.

Después de eso todos salieron del centro comercial.

Chicos ¿nos hacen el favor de llevar todas las cosas a la guarida? – pregunto Serena.

No hay problema – contesto Richie tomando las bolsas.

Max ¿Vienes? – pregunto May a su hermano.

En realidad yo también quiero ir al parque – contesto Max.

No será que lo que realmente quieres es ir con Bonnie, pequeño picaron – dijo Ash dándole golpes con el codo a Max.

Claro que no, toma May lleva esto a la guarida – dijo Max dándole la bolsa de compras a su hermana.

Después de darles las bolsas al grupo que volvía a la guarida, Ash junto a Serena, Korrina y Max se fueron con rumbo al parque.

Mientras en el parque de diversiones.

Porque se tardan tanto – decía Bonnie haciendo un puchero.

No te preocupes deben estar por llegar, oh mira ahí están – decía Clemont mientras veía como llegaban los demás.

Oh al fin llegan, además vinieron con Korrina y Max, hay que aprovechar y divertirnos lo más que podamos – dijo Bonnie feliz.

Y sin darles tiempo para que hablen Bonnie empezó a arrastrar a todos hacia las atracciones.

* * *

><p>Primera parada, autos chocones.<p>

Nos encontramos con nuestros seis héroes subiéndose a los autos chocones.

Todas las personas se movían y chocaban tranquilamente hasta que…

¡Acelera el paso abuela! – dijo Serena mientras empezaba a golpear indiscretamente a toda velocidad los carros de las otras personas mientras movía su vista buscando a alguien.

¿Me buscabas? – decía Ash con tono desafiante.

Me voy a cobrar lo que paso en la guarida – dijo Serena con mirada desafiante.

Solo inténtalo reinita – respondió Ash.

¡AAAAAAAAH! – gritaron Ash y Serena mientras se lanzaban a toda velocidad.

Empezaron a chocarse una y otra vez a toda velocidad mientras sacaban chispas en cada choque.

Por el lado de los cuatro ojos y las rubias.

Bien señoritas vamos a enseñarles quienes mandan – decía Clemont con tono desafiante.

Quiero ver que lo intentes – decía Korrina también con tono desafiante.

¿Preparada para perder pequeña niña? – decía Max también en tono desafiante.

El que perderá serás tú, campeón enano – dijo Bonnie en tono de burla.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron los cuatro lanzándose al ataque.

Clemont y Korrina se golpeaban con los autos sin tregua, al igual que Max y Bonnie. Todas las personas que estaban en esa atracción decidieron hacerse a un lado para no salir heridos.

Cabe destacar que al estar atacando a Clemont con el auto chocón, Korrina no tenía necesidad de golpearlo a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Cuando se acabo el tiempo los seis salieron de la atracción para poder ir hacia otra. Lo que no se fijaron era que dejaron seis de los autos chocones completamente abollados y prendiéndose fuego, mientras el piso se encontraba completamente destrozado.

* * *

><p>Segunda parada, algo para comer.<p>

Oigan ¿Y si vamos a comer algo? si no como pronto se me va a bajar el Ki – decía Ash mientras le rugían las tripas.

De acuerdo, pero después no vayas a vomitar todo lo que comas – le decía Serena a Ash.

Ni que fuera Clemont – contesto Ash con burla.

Te escuche – dijo Clemont molesto.

Al llegar a uno de los puestos cada uno pidió algo para comer. Ash pidió una hamburguesa con una soda, Serena y Korrina pidieron una banderilla de salchicha, Clemont junto con Bonnie y Max pidieron un Hot Dog. Después de comprar, todos buscaron un asiento para comer.

Ash y Clemont miraron atentos a que Serena y Korrina empezaran a comer su banderilla.

¿Qué? – dijeron Korrina y Serena al notar como las observaban.

Nada – dijeron los dos desviando la mirada.

Nuevamente las chicas se dispusieron a darle el primer bocado a las salchichas que tenían en sus manos **Xx degenerados mal pensados xX**

Ash y Clemont miraban con los ojos bien abiertos mientras les salía humo de la nariz, además de ellos todos los hombres que estaban cerca miraban también esa escena.

¿¡QUÉ!? – gritaron las dos chicas al ver las miradas de todos.

Nada – dijeron todos desviando la mirada.

Korrina y Serena tiraron las banderillas a la basura y se fueron a buscar otra atracción. Ash, Clemont y todos los demás pusieron una cara de decepción. **Xx No hay que desperdiciar la comida xX**

"Oye Clemont ¿Cuándo vas a ir a buscar tu regalo para Bonnie?" – preguntó Ash.

No te preocupes, el regalo de Bonnie lo tenía preparado desde antes de salir de Kalos – contesto Clemont.

* * *

><p>Tercera parada, la montaña rusa.<p>

Hey subamos a la montaña rusa – dijo alegre Bonnie.

Bien yo adelante – dijo Ash.

Yo también – agrego Serena.

Bonnie sube con migo – le pido Korrina a Bonnie.

Bueno Max, nosotros atrás – le dijo Clemont a Max.

Ok – contesto simple Max.

"Sabes, hubiera sido un buen momento para estar al lado de Clemont" – le susurraba Serena Korrina.

"Claro que no, ¿Qué pasaría si lo empiezo a golpear y hago que se caiga de la montaña?" – respondió Korrina.

"Tienes un buen punto" – dijo Serena mientras el seguro automático se ajustaba.

De pronto el vagón empezó a moverse lentamente.

Bien, esto no esta tan mal – decía Clemont con una sonrisa.

El vagón se movió lentamente hasta que llego a una altura considerable.

Bien, ya me quiero bajar – dijo Clemont nervioso.

De pronto el vagón se fue para abajo a toda velocidad.

¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – fueron los gritos de Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Korrina y Max.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – fue el grito de Clemont.

El vagón empezó a girar y dar vueltas por todos lados a gran velocidad una y otra vez hasta que termino el recorrido.

Inmediatamente freno el vagón y el soporte de seguridad se quito, Ash salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un contenedor de basura a vomitar.

Jaja, ahí lo tienen al de estomago fuerte – decía Serena con burla.

Pero si Ash quedo así, entonces Clemont… – dijeron las chicas mientras volteaban la cabeza para ver cómo estaba Clemont.

Vieron a Clemont tiritando y saliendo lentamente del vagón.

¿Clemont estas bien? – pregunto Serena nerviosa viendo el estado del inventor.

Yo… yo… ¡Quiero subir otra vez, eso estuvo genial! – dijo Clemont con entusiasmo.

En su entusiasmo no se dio cuenta que tomo el brazo de Korrina como queriendo llevarla al vagón otra vez. Korrina se puso realmente muy nerviosa, tomo el brazo de Clemont y con una técnica de Judo lo lanzo a al suelo con tal fuerza que dejo estampada la silueta de Clemont en el suelo.

¡Uy! – dijeron todos con una cara de dolor al ver eso.

* * *

><p>Después de eso tomaron un descanso para tomar un helado.<p>

Chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes un poco – le dijo Clemont a Ash y Serena mientras se alejaba un poco para que los otros no oyeran. Pero Bonnie se percato de eso y se puso a escuchar a lo lejos de que hablaban.

¿Qué sucede Clemont? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Lo que pasa es que Bonnie me hizo una pregunta complicada al entrar al parque – decía Clemont con una mirada triste.

Bueno, creo que ya está en esa edad donde los niños quieren saber de dónde vienen los bebes – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Esa pregunta no idiota – dijo Clemont algo molesto.

Entonces ¿Qué te preguntó? – preguntó Serena con intriga.

Me preguntó si ya no volveríamos viajar juntos – dijo Clemont desanimado.

Todos se sorprendieron y se amargaron con respecto a la pregunta que hizo Bonnie, si bien ellos entendían como era la situación, pero trátaselo de explicar a una niña que les ha tomado tanto cariño que considera como sus hermanos a Ash y Serena era algo dificil.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – preguntó Serena.

Le dije que tal vez podamos viajar juntos cuando ella inicie su viaje – dijo Clemont todavía desanimado.

Clemont sabes bien que no volveré a Kalos en un buen tiempo después de competir en la liga de Campeones, además de que tú nos dijiste que ya no podrías ausentarte otro año como líder de gimnasio – dijo Ash deprimido.

Yo podría verla cada tanto pero no podre estar todo el tiempo con ella ahora que soy la Reina de Kalos – dijo Serena también deprimida.

Bonnie escucho lo que decían sus compañeros y de pronto empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Lo sé, pero no encontré otra cosa que decirle, mañana es su cumpleaños y no quería que estuviera triste pensando que ya no viajaríamos todos juntos – dijo Clemont muy triste.

Pero al decirle esto solo vas a conseguir que reciba un golpe muy fuerte al esperar impaciente su viaje y después enterarse de que no estaremos con ella – decía Serena también triste.

Justo en ese momento Bonnie sale corriendo. Max y Korrina ven como Bonnie salió corriendo.

Bonnie espera ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Max preocupado viendo pasar a Bonnie corriendo.

De pronto Bonnie se perdió en la multitud.

¡Chicos! – llamo a Korrina a los tres entrenadores que seguían hablando.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Ash.

Bonnie se fue corriendo al parecer estaba llorando – explico Korrina.

¿Sera que nos escucho? – pregunto Serena preocupada.

Oh no, Bonnie – dijo Clemont triste.

Debemos buscarla, vamos – dijo Ash poniéndose en marcha.

* * *

><p>Cuarta parada, la rueda de la fortuna.<p>

¿Donde pudo haberse metido? – pregunto Ash.

Lo siento, debí de seguirla cuando se fue corriendo – dijo Max disculpándose.

Ves que siempre la vives cagando Max – dijo Ash serio.

¿Eh? – dijo Max confundido.

No es tu culpa Max, yo no debí haberle mentido – dijo Clemont triste.

Y tú también Clemont, eres peor que borracho con diarrea, no das un paso que ya la cagaste – decía Ash serio.

¿Eh? – dijo Clemont también confundido.

No, yo soy quien pasa más tiempo con ella, debí explicarle esto hace tiempo – dijo Serena desanimada.

No Serena, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, así que por favor no te culpes a ti misma – dijo Ash tomando las manos de Serena y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora**. **

Gracias Ash, siempre haces que me sienta mejor – dijo Serena mirando también a los ojos a Ash.

Oigan, después se alquilan un cuarto pero ahora debemos encontrar a una niña perdida – dijo Korrina separando a Ash y Serena.

Tienes razón, tal vez si pudiéramos ver desde un lugar más alto – comento Ash.

¿Qué tal desde ahí? – dijo Max apuntando a la rueda de la fortuna.

Al acercarse a la atracción vieron el cartel que les decía máximo dos personas por cabina.

Bueno suban ustedes cuatro, yo voy a buscar por los alrededores – dijo Max marchándose.

Bien, subamos Serena – dijo Ash y entro con Serena una cabina.

Entonces nosotros entremos en esta – dijo Clemont tomando de la mano a Korrina sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

Guau que hermosa vista – decía Serena mientras veía el atardecer desde lo alto de la rueda.

Tienes razón, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Bonnie – dijo Ash serio.

Tienes razón – dijo Serena y se puso a observar.

Mira ahí esta – dijo Ash señalando.

Tienes razón es ella – afirmo Serena.

Los dos pudieron ver a Bonnie entrar a la casa del terror.

Bien solo debemos bajar y marchar hacia allá – dijo Ash.

Tienes razón… ¿eh? mira eso – dijo Serena señalando otra de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna, más exactamente que seguía después de ellos.

La cabina se movía de un lado a otro.

¿No crees que estén haciendo… ya sabes, eso? – preguntó Serena nerviosa.

Pues, cuando las hormonas atacan no hay mucho que hacer – dijo Serio Ash.

De repente, Ash empezó a agarrarse el estomago y se arrodillo al suelo de la cabina.

¡Ash! ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Serena nerviosa.

Las… las – decía Ash con un sonido de dolor.

¿Las que? – preguntó Serena ya asustada,

Las… las hormonas atacan, ayúdame – dijo Ash abalanzándose a Serena.

Lo que se escucho fueron dos goles, el que recibió por parte de Serena y el que se escucho al caer al suelo de la cabina.

Pues cuando las hormonas atacan, esto hay que hacer – dijo Serena con una cara tierna pero un aura oscura mirando a Ash.

Lo anoto – dijo Ash adolorido.

Ash y Serena fueron los primeros en salir y esperaron a que bajaran Clemont y Korrina. Pero se sorprendieron al ver bajar a Korrina cubierta de rojo.

¡LO SIENTO! – grito Korrina y se fue corriendo en dirección a la casa del terror.

Ash y Serena miraron el interior de la cabina y vieron un charco de sangre con Clemont flotando en él.

Ash tomo a Clemont en sus brazos.

Clemont maldito desgraciado, no te mueras, tienes una hermana pequeña y un robot que cuidar – decía Ash en llanto.

Lo siento Ash, pero creo que no podre salirme libre de esta, por favor cuida a Bonnie, vende a Clembot en mercado libre y borra el historial de navegación de la computadora que uso en la guarida – fueron las últimas palabras de Clemont.

¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ ARCEUS?, ¡LLÉVAME A MÍ! – gritaba Ash exageradamente.

En eso Serena se acerca y le da una patada en los bajos a Clemont.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! hija de la grandísima madre que te pario ¿Qué haces? – dijo Clemont molesto y adolorido.

Para que reacciones idiota, Bonnie entro a la casa del terror tenemos que ir para allá – respondió Serena.

Si, también la vimos con Korrina, vamos – dijo Clemont levantándose y comenzando a andar.

* * *

><p>Quinta parada, la casa del terror.<p>

Korrina fue la primera en entrar a la casa del terror.

¡Bonnie! ¿Dónde estás? ya no corras, solo queremos hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas – decía Korrina intentando encontrar a Bonnie.

Korrina se movía por la casa embrujada sin problemas, al parecer las trampas, los esqueletos y fantasmas de decoración, no le daban nada de miedo.

Los próximos en entrar fueron Ash, Serena y Clemont.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron al ver una pequeña araña colgando de un hilo.

Dios eso fue muy sorpresivo – dijo Clemont mientras caminaba con miedo.

De repente cuando entraron a una sala se empezó a escuchar cierto sonido aterrador.

¡Oh Baby, baby, baby oh Baby¡ y de repente un Justin Bieber empezó a perseguirlos.

¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaron Ash y Serena corriendo.

¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – grito Clemont asustado.

Después de correr tanto llegaron a lo que parecía la última habitación.

Iban caminando muy asustados, Serena se aferro al brazo derecho de Ash y Clemont al izquierdo.

Sáquese, que estos brazos son para mujeres lindas – dijo Ash despegándose de Clemont.

Claro, si yo te doy un abrazo es ser puto, pero si tú me das uno es de amistad fraternal – dijo Clemont molesto, no noto que se choco con alguien.

Oh, Korrina eres tú, lo que es sinónimo de esto me va a doler – dijo Clemont resignado.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito Korrina y le empezó a darle puñetazos como metralletas a Clemont y después lo remato con un gancho alto.

Fatality – dijo Ash mirando el cuerpo desmallado de Clemont.

Después de eso se dispusieron a salir de la casa embrujada y intentar encontrar a Bonnie.

Voy a necesitar una transfusión y varios yesos sino encontramos pronto a Bonnie – decía Clemont cansado.

Miren ahí va – decía Ash señalando otra atracción.

* * *

><p>Sexta parada, el túnel del Amor.<p>

¡Bonnie ven para acá! no me obligas a sacarme el cinturón chamaca del demonio – decía Clemont intentando poner una voz amenazante.

Tú no usas cinturón, además tengo más fuerza que tú – decía Bonnie molesta y todavía derramando lagrimas.

Jajaja, como diría Paul "Que patético eres" – dijo Ash imitando prácticamente igual a Paul.

Después de reírse todos de Clemont siguieron a Bonnie que entro a un túnel que tenía una especie de canal de agua.

Oh pero miren que tenemos a aquí, dos parejitas de enamorados venga suban al túnel de amor – dijo uno de los encargados de la atracción.

Sin previo aviso tomo a Clemont y Korrina y los subió a un bote con forma de Luvdisc para que entraran al túnel.

Ustedes tampoco se van a quedar atrás dijo otro encargado y tomo a Ash y Serena y los subió también a otro bote.

* * *

><p>Mientras ya pasando el túnel del Amor se encontraba Bonnie sentada en una banca llorando.<p>

Oye pequeña ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una persona que se acerco a ella.

Era una linda chica de pelo color verde oscuro pálido, largo hasta un poco más de los hombros, con ojos color marrón claro, vestía una blusa de color verde como su color de pelo y una falda corta por unos cinco centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas de un color verde un poco más claro.

Estoy bien señorita – respondió entre sollozos Bonnie.

No creo que estés bien, dime ¿Te perdiste? – preguntó la chica.

No, estoy en este parque con mi hermano y unos amigos, me escape de ellos – respondió Bonnie.

¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – preguntó la chica.

Me llamo Bonnie – dijo secándose algunas lagrimas.

Bueno, dime Bonnie, que te sucede, tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero podrás desahogarte un poco – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Bueno lo que pasa es que… – empezó Bonnie a contarle su problema.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el Túnel del Amour.<p>

(No puede ser estoy en el túnel del Amour, digo del amor con Ash, aunque esta muy oscuro y no puedo ver ni su rostro) – pensaba Serena para sí misma.

(Rayos estoy en el túnel del Amor con Serena, estoy realmente muy nervioso maldición) – pensó Ash para sí mientras volteaba su cabeza para mirar a Serena.

Al hacer eso quedo frente a frente con Serena, sus narices se rozaban y podían sentir cada uno la respiración del otro. De pronto las luces se encendieron de apoco y al fin pudieron ver sus rostros.

(No puede ser estoy a un centímetro de darle un beso, la atmosfera es perfecta, solo hay un pequeño detalle ¡Arceus que aliento! todavía no se va el mal olor desde que vomito en la montaña rusa) – pensó Serena.

(LA PUTA MADRE QUE SE CAGÓ EN TODO ¿Por qué tuve que comerme esa hamburguesa? estoy a un paso de darle un beso pero yo tengo este aliento a cloaca, bueno es a matar o morir, esto va ser una gran anécdota para los chamacos cuando crezcan) – se decía Ash en su mente.

(Bueno, nada es perfecto, excepto "La buena vida del campeón" esa historia lo tiene todo, mal aliento o no ya es hora) – pensó Serena para sí.

Los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarse escucharon el sonido de algo que se acerba.

Abrieron los ojos y miraron para adelante y vieron que algo se acercaba y entonces hicieron sus cabezas para atrás. Era Clemont que había salido disparado del bote de en frente y choco en el bote de Serena y Ash quedando entre medio de ellos completamente desmallado.

En el bote donde estaba él antes se podía ver a Korrina con el puño saliéndole humo y completamente roja.

¡LO SIENTO! – dijo Korrina mientras saltaba del bote y se escapaba nadando.

* * *

><p>Séptima parada, reencuentro.<p>

Devuelta con Bonnie.

Y fue eso lo que paso – termino de de explicar Bonnie.

Ya veo, tú no quieres sepárate de ellos – decía chica que estaba junto con Bonnie.

Así es – dijo Bonnie todavía triste mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

La chica empezó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras le hablaba.

Sabes, yo creo que tus amigos tampoco quieren separarse de ti – decía la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

¿Eh? – dijo Bonnie confundida.

A ellos también les debe doler ya no estar juntos como antes, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no les vuelvas a ver o que ellos ya no te apoyen, ellos seguirán el camino para cumplir sus sueños, mientras tu seguirás el camino para cumplir los tuyos y mientras esos sueños sigan vivos, ten por seguro que ellos estarán siempre presentes.

Bonnie miro a la chica con una cara sorprendida por las palabras que esta le decía. Hasta que recordó algo.

Pero me sentiré muy sola al viajar sin nadie – decía Bonnie todavía triste.

Nunca estarás sola, siempre tendrás a tus pokemons contigo, además de que conocerás a muchas personas en tu viaje, y nunca sabrás quien podría convertirse en tus nuevos compañeros, con el cual podrás vivir las mismas o más aventuras con las que viviste con tus viejos compañeros – decía la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Muchas gracias señorita, gracias a usted ya no me siento triste – dijo Bonnie ya con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

No fue nada – contesto la chica con una cálida sonrisa.

¡Bonnie! – se escucho el grito de Clemont acercándose a donde se encontraba su hermana.

Hermano, chicos – dijo Bonnie al ver a todos acercarse.

Por favor Bonnie, solo queremos hablar contigo y disculparnos – decía Clemont agitado.

No, no tienen nada porque disculparse, ustedes también están tristes porque ya no viajaremos juntos, yo lo único que hice fue hacer que se pusieran más tristes aun, yo… yo ¡lo siento mucho! – dijo Bonnie quien empezó a llorar devuelta.

Ash, Clemont y Serena abrazaron a Bonnie al mismo tiempo.

Serena y Clemont derramaron algunas lágrimas, Ash no, porque es un tipo bien macho.

Es bueno que lo entiendas – dijo Clemont después de terminar de abrazar a su hermana.

Fue gracias a la señorita de ahí – dijo Bonnie señalando a la chica.

Muchas gracias por todo – agradeció Clemont

No hay problema – contesto con una sonrisa.

De pronto la chica fijo su mirada en Ash.

Increíble, no puedo creer que el chico del que hablaba Bonnie seas tú Ash – decía la chica algo sorprendida.

¿Eh? ¿Me conoces? – pregunto Ash intrigado.

Vamos, no ha pasado tanto, se que cambie un poco pero trata de recordar – decía la chica algo molesta.

Ash empezó a mirarla de arriba abajo hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta.

No puede ser tu… tu eres Ang… – estaba por decir su nombre pero se le adelantaron.

Así es cabezota, soy Angie – se presento finalmente Angie.

¿Angie? – se preguntaron con intriga Clemont y Serena.

¿¡Angie!?- decían exaltados Ash y Asurax1.

* * *

><p>Xx No les voy a mentir, pero a mí también me sorprendió esto, y eso que soy yo el que escribe la historia.<p>

**Nota : Angie ahora se parece mucho al personaje "Makoto Sayama" del manga Karakuridoji Ultimo, PD: No leí el manga todavía.**

**Nota2: por si alguien quiere entender que soñaron Paul y Raku les recomiendo que lean las hisotorias de pabillidge90 La verdader batalla de la frontera y Sé hombre.**

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Que es lo que esconde Markus? ¿Que pasara ahora que apareció Angie? ¿Donde se metió Max? ¿Ash puso candado cuando estaciono a Mery? todo esto y más en lo próximos capítulos de La buena vida del campeón. pero por ahora esta historia continuara xX


	13. Cosas que pasan

Xx Hola amigos, que tal les va, pues a mi genial, bueno sacando la parte en que tengo que volver a la universidad pues si todo bien, bueno a lo que vamos.

Este capitulo esta cargado de Acción, suspenso, intriga y tripas restregadas por todos lados, esto se va a poner tan fuerte que voy a tener que cambiar este capitulo clasificación M++, así que si tienes menos de 48 años salte de la pantalla, ni siquiera yo lo puedo leer y eso que fui yo el que lo escribió.

Quedan advertidos. xX

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas que pasan<strong>

* * *

><p>No puede ser, tú… tú eres Ang… – estaba por decir su nombre pero se le adelantaron.<p>

Así es cabezota, soy Angie – se presentó finalmente Angie.

¿Angie? – se preguntaron con intriga Clemont y Serena.

¿¡Angie!?- decía exaltado Ash.

¿Por qué tan impresionado? – preguntó Angie con una sonrisa.

Bueno… cuando te conocí eras, como decirlo sin que suene feo, parecías un chico – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Oye! – dijo Angie Molesta.

Pero ahora te ves realmente muy bonita – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Eh… gracias viniendo de ti significa mucho – dijo Angie con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

Bueno cambiando de tema, te presento a mis amigos – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

El es Clemont, es un inventor y líder de gimnasio en la región Kalos, actualmente tiene el título de mejor amigo de Ash Ketchum – dijo Ash presentando a Clemont.

Hola mucho gusto – dijo Clemont presentándose.

Y ella es Serena, actual Reina de Kalos y se ha ganado el título de la mejor y más linda amiga de Ash Ketchum – dijo Ash con una sonrisa presentando a Serena.

(¿Reina de Kalos?) - pensaba Angie en su mente.

Mucho gusto – dijo Serena apenada por las palabras de Ash.

Hola es un gusto conocerlos – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Pero ¿No era Dawn tu mejor amiga? – pregunto Angie con duda.

Ella está en el segundo lugar – menciono Ash.

Óyeme, eso de estar posicionando amigos me parece muy feo – dijo Angie con cara molesta.

Sigue hablando así y te paso del 6 al 7 en la lista – dijo Ash serio mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta.

Está bien, no te enojes – dijo Angie con un suspiro.

Bueno, ella es Angie, la conocí en un campamento de verano en la región de Sinnoh, a pesar de que al principio nos llevábamos mal nos hicimos grandes amigos después – presentó Ash a Angie.

(¿Campamento de verano? además su rostro me es familiar, pero no recuerdo donde fue que la vi) – se decía Serena en su mente.

Por cierto Angie ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ash.

Dawn me invito a la fiesta que van a realizar en pueblo Paleta, pues hoy llegue Kanto y quise pasar por este parque de diversiones antes de ir a pueblo paleta – respondió Angie.

Oh ya veo, pero creo que tendrás problemas para encontrar un lugar para quedarte, en pueblo paleta no hay CP y el único hotel del pueblo no tiene más habitaciones por culpa de ciertos entrenadores revoltosos – explicó Ash la situación.

Oh, qué mal, creo que tendré que buscar un lugar aquí en ciudad Verde – dijo Angie desanimada.

No problem my pretty lady, puedes quedarte en la guarida con nosotros, hay mucho espacio - le sugirió Ash a Angie.

Si, si, quédate con nosotros – decía Bonnie feliz tomando el brazo de Angie.

Al parecer, no puedo decir que no – aceptó Angie la propuesta.

Bueno, busquemos a Max y Korrina así nos vamos – dijo Ash al grupo.

No hay problema con eso – escucho una voz que provenía de arriba.

¿Max? – dijo Serena mirando al cielo y vio a Max volando arriba de un Latias.

Max junto con Latias bajo al suelo.

Angie te presento a Max, él es el campeón de Hoenn y Max te presento a Angie, es una buena amiga que hice en Sinnoh – hizo Ash las debidas presentaciones.

Mucho gusto – dijeron los dos.

¿Max tú también me estuviste buscando? – preguntó apenada Bonnie.

Bueno, realmente siempre supe en donde andabas gracias a Latias y su poder de camuflaje – respondió Max con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? – pregunto Clemont con intriga.

Pues, yo solo vigile que no le pasara nada, el problema creí que sería mejor que lo resolvieran ustedes mismos – dijo Max mirando a Ash, Serena y Clemont.

Hiciste bien Max – respondió Serena.

¿Y qué hay de Rikolina? – pregunto Ash.

Creo que tendré que buscarla, Max ¿Puedes llevar a Bonnie contigo? – preguntó Clemont.

Claro, no hay problema – contestó Max.

Clemont se adentró en el parque mientras los demás fueron a la salida.

* * *

><p>Ya en la salida del parque.<p>

Bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la guarida – dijo Max subiéndose a Latias y ayudando a Bonnie a subir.

Ok, allá nos vemos, pero nada de besitos en el camino – dijo Ash con burla.

Claro que no – dijeron Bonnie y Max apenados mientras Latias tomaba vuelo.

¿Dime Angie tienes un pokemon volador que te lleve? – preguntó Ash.

No, pero tengo esto ¡Muéstrate Luxray! – dijo Angie mostrando a su pokemon.

Guau, veo que Shinx ha evolucionado – dijo Ash mirando al pokemon león negro.

Asi es, se ha vuelto realmente fuerte – dijo Angie acariciando a su pokemon.

Oh por cierto, mañana es el cumpleaños de Bonnie – mencionó Ash.

¿Enserio? rayos, tengo que comprarle algo ¿Crees que el centro comercial este todavía abierto? – preguntó Angie nerviosa.

Es posible que sí, pero debes darte prisa – contestó Ash.

Bueno, a la carga Luxray – dijo Angie subiéndose a su pokemon.

Espéranos a la salida del centro comercial – dijo Ash a Angie.

Ok – respondió Angie.

Luxray se puso en marcha a una sorprendente velocidad y rápidamente desapareció de los ojos de Ash y Serena.

Increíble, es tan rápido como Greninja – dijo Ash sorprendido.

Bueno es hora de ir a buscar a Mery – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Está bien – respondió Serena sin mucho ánimo.

Oye ¿Estás bien? no has dicho casi una palabra desde que encontramos a Angie – dijo Ash.

¿Eh? si estoy bien, es solo que se que la eh visto en algún lado, pero no puedo recordar donde – decía Serena pensativa.

¿Alguna vez has viajado a Sinnoh? – preguntó Ash.

No, además estoy de segura de haberla visto hace poco – contestó Serena.

Tal vez solo es tu imagi… – Ash no pudo terminar la frase por que se chocó con alguien.

Lo siento señor, no me fije por donde iba – Se disculpó Ash con esa persona.

Era un hombre mayor de alrededor de unos 60 años alto y de cabello totalmente blanco por las canas.

No te preocupes muchacho, espera yo te conozco ¡ya se, tu eres el actual campeón de la liga Kalos! – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Pues si, soy yo – respondió Ash muy nervioso por alguna razón.

Pareces un entrenador muy fuerte, no pudieron derrotarte a ningún pokemon en toda la liga – dijo el hombre que no quitaba esa sonrisa.

Le agradezco señor y no quiero sonar descortés pero una amiga nos espera y tenemos que irnos rápido – dijo Ash que tomo el brazo de Serena y empezó a correr un poco.

Oye Ash – decía Serena mientras seguía los pasos del entrenador.

El hombre al ver esto solo siguió observando con una sonrisa.

Ash ¿Por qué te comportas así de golpe? - preguntó Serena.

Ese sujeto, me puso nervioso – dijo Ash con tono serio.

¿Nervioso? – preguntó Serena intrigada.

No sé como describirlo bien pero, solo no quiero estar cerca de él – dijo Ash que no cambio su rostro serio.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el parque de diversiones.<p>

Podemos ver a cierta líder de gimnasio sentada en una banca del parque mirando al suelo, al parecer estaba muy deprimida y no se fijo que alguien se acercaba.

Al fin te encuentro – decía la persona que se acercó.

Clemont – dijo Korrina levantando la cabeza para mirar al líder tipo eléctrico.

Sabes, no se la razón por la que me golpeas, no te hecho nada malo como para que me odies, además que nos la pasamos muy bien antes de que Bonnie se nos escapara – decía Clemont con mirada seria.

No Clemont, yo no te odio, realmente me caes muy bien, es solo que… no puedo decirte que es lo que me pasa – dijo Korrina casi al borde del llanto.

Clemont siguió mirándola con cara seria hasta que dio un suspiro y puso una cara cansada.

Como sea, ya van a cerrar tenemos que irnos, vas a tener que controlarte si es que no quieres volver a la guarida a pie, ven – dijo Clemont que empezó a moverse hacia la entrada.

Korrina no dijo nada y empezó a caminar detrás de Clemont hasta llegar a las afueras del parque.

Charizard, sal por favor – dijo Clemont sacando al pokemon de Ash.

¿Puedes llevarnos a la casa de Ash? – preguntó Clemont al pokemon.

Charizard dio un pequeño rugido y dejo que Clemont se subiera en él. Clemont le ofreció la mano a Korrina pero esta no la acepto y solo salto detrás de Clemont y se aferro apretando muy fuerte con sus puños la ropa del inventor mientras Charizard alzaba vuelo. Korrina estaba con la cabeza gacha y no dijo nada en todo el viaje.

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos a las afueras del Centro comercial donde se encontraba Angie esperando, en ese momento aparecen Ash y Serena.<p>

Angie ¿Pudiste encontrar un regalo para Bonnie? – preguntó Ash curioso.

Sip, espero que le guste – decía Angie con duda.

No te preocupes, Bonnie es de las chicas que aprecia más el detalle que lo material del regalo – comentó Ash.

Bueno eso es un alivio – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Bien, ya se está haciendo muy de noche creo que es tiempo de volver ¿Sabes cómo encontrar mi casa? – preguntó Ash.

La verdad no – respondió Angie.

¿Y el laboratorio del Profesor Oak? – volvió a preguntar Ash.

Eso sí puedo ubicarlo – respondió Angie.

Bien nos vemos allá – dijo Ash sacando su moto del estacionamiento.

Ok – fue lo que dijo Angie mientras sacaba a su Luxray y se disponía a marcharse.

Oh espera ¿puedes llevar a Serena contigo? – preguntó Ash de repente.

¿Eh? pero Ash yo… – no alcanzó a terminar de hablar.

Vete ahora – dijo Ash serio mirando hacia atrás de reojo.

Ash… – dijeron Serena y Angie preocupadas.

Estaré bien, sé que no llevas ningún pokemon contigo, por eso solo vete rápido – dijo Ash dándole una sonrisa.

Bien, confío en ti – le dijo Serena.

Angie, cuídense y si es necesario pidan ayuda por el holomisor – dijo Ash serio.

Entendido, vamos Luxray – dijo Angie a su pokemon y salieron a toda velocidad.

Ash se subió a Mery y empezó a conducir a gran velocidad. Ash con su mano derecha tomo el holomisor y mando un mensaje de voz.

"Si escuchas esto necesito ayuda, estoy en ciudad verde en las cercanías del centro comercial, ven bien equipado y comprueba que Serena junto con otra amiga estén a salvo" – fue el mensaje de Ash.

De pronto Ash se hizo rápidamente a un lado para esquivar lo que parecía un ataque de fuego. Al mirar por el retrovisor de su moto pudo ver que lo venían persiguiendo cinco personas montadas en cinco Arcanines. Las personas estaban usando ropas de color negro y cascos, por lo que era imposible identificarlas.

(Mierda ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? al parecer son bastante fuertes, debo aguantar yo solo, lo más que pueda) – decía Ash en sus pensamientos mientras esquivaba los potentes Lanzallamas de sus atacantes.

* * *

><p>Mientras en alguna parte del bosque verde.<p>

¿Qué crees que esté pasando? – pregunto Angie preocupada.

No lo sé, pero estoy segura que estará bien – decía Serena con una sonrisa confiada.

No lo dudo, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotras? – dijo Angie nerviosa mientras miraba como tres personas se acercaban montados en Arcanines vestidos igual a los que perseguían a Ash.

De repente los Arcanines empezaron a usar Lanzallamas.

¡Esquiva ahora! – ordeno Angie.

De repente Luxray empezó a saltar por los arboles moviéndose ágilmente de un lado otro a gran velocidad.

¡Woohoo! – gritaban Angie y Serena animadas por la intensa persecución.

Los Arcanines usaron Velocidad extrema para acercarse a las dos chicas y usar Colmillo ígneo para atacarlas.

¡Luxray acelera el paso! – comando Angie y el pokemon empezó a moverse más rápido dejando atrás a los Arcanines.

Guau, tu Luxray es tan rápido que superó la Velocidad extrema de esos pokemons – dijo Serena impresionada.

Si pero no podrá aguantar mucho a este paso y menos si somos dos personas arriba de él – comento Angie que se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

¿No tienes otros pokemons para enfrentarlos? – preguntó Serena algo nerviosa por la situación.

Lo siento pero solo vine a Kanto con Luxray, los demás están con el profesor Rowan en Sinnoh – contesto Angie.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Serena.

No lo sé, creo que debemos movernos hacia pueblo Paleta – dijo Angie.

Es cierto, el pueblo está lleno de entrenadores poderosos ahora mismo, si llegamos allá ellos no tendrán oportunidad – comentó Serena.

Si tan solo trajeras contigo algún pokemon podríamos distraerlos un poco más – dijo Angie mirando de forma acusadora.

¿Y yo como iba a saber que nos iban a atacar? – dijo Serena en su defensa.

Además, eres un gran peso extra para Luxray – volvió a decir Angie.

¿Me estas llamando gorda? – pregunto Serena molesta.

Eso lo dijiste tú, no yo – dijo Angie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Te voy a… – fue interrumpida por un Lanzallamas que paso muy cerca.

Discutamos luego – dijo Angie poniendo su vista en frente.

* * *

><p>Mientras en ciudad Verde.<p>

Podemos ver como Ash esquiva difícilmente los ataques de Lanzallamas de las personas que lo siguen.

(Viejo gracias por dejarme el tanque lleno, sino ya estaría asado) – pensó Ash mirando el medidor de combustible que mostraba que tenía un poco menos de la mitad.

De repente Ash casi es alcanzado por un Lanzallamas y tubo que esforzarse para no perder el equilibrio y caer de la moto.

(Mierda, si tan solo hubiera traído a uno de mis pokemons, no voy a poder esquivar por siempre) – seguía Ash pensando.

De pronto uno de los Arcanines se acerco con Velocidad extrema y se deponía atacar a Ash quien no tenia forma de esquivar. Pero de repente vio que una Esfera Aural golpeo al pokemon de fuego haciendo que este retrocediera.

De pronto Ash vio como una persona subida en una motocicleta deportiva azul con un casco del mismo color y un Lucario subido de pie atrás de este se puso frente a él.

Toma inútil, es el único pokemon que había en tu casa – dijo la persona lanzando una pokeball.

¿Paul? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad recibiendo la pokeball.

¿Quien más? – dijo Paul con un tono arrogante.

De pronto se vio que dos de los Arcanines aprovecharon que los entrenadores bajaron la guardia y se acercaron para atacar con Colmillo ígneo, pero fueron detenidos por lo que parecía un ataque de Llueve hojas.

No bajen la guardia – fue lo que dijo Raku acercándose con una moto de tipo cruiser, mientras llevaba detrás de él a un Shiftry.

Se tardaron – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, todo fue muy de repente – contestó Raku.

A todo esto ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Paul serio.

No lo sé, pero eh sentido su presencia desde que salí del parque de diversiones – respondió Ash.

Como sea, vamos a mostrarles lo que es un campeón de liga a estos inútiles – dijo Paul de forma confiada.

Apoyo la moción con total violencia – dijo Raku con seguridad mientras se acomodaba su casco estilo militar.

Un segundo, las chicas necesitan ayuda – mencionó Ash preocupado.

No te preocupes por eso – le contesto Raku con tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras en bosque Verde.<p>

Nos encontramos con Serena y Angie montadas en un muy cansado Luxray.

Luxray ya no puede más – decía Angie nerviosa.

No puede ser, se están acercando – dijo Serena nerviosa.

¡No puede ser voy a morir y no le eh dicho a Ash que lo Amo! – dijeron las dos chicas muy nerviosas.

¿Eh? – volvieron a decir las dos.

¿Te gusta Ash? – siguieron hablando las dos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno… si, pero no le digas nada ¿Ok? – seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

¡Trato hecho! – dijeron finalmente las dos.

De pronto las chicas son envestidas por un ataque de Velocidad extrema haciendo que Luxray junto con ellas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

Angie… – decía Serena mirando nerviosa cómo se acercaban los Arcanines.

¿Qué pasa Serena? – preguntaba también nerviosa.

No fue un placer conocerte – dijo Serena con el mismo tono.

Igualmente – respondió Angie.

Justo en el momento que dos Arcanines iban a atacar a las dos chicas, por encima de ellas pasaron dos personas subidas en Moto Cross que lanzaron una Pokeball cada uno saliendo de ellas un Bisharp y un Buizel.

Cool – dijeron Serena y Angie impresionadas.

Bisharp ataco a uno de los Arcanines con Tajo Umbrío, mientras que Buizel usó Acua jet en el otro.

No me voy a quedar mirando ¡Luxray Chispazo! – ordenó Angie y Luxray atacó al tercer Arcanine.

Las tres personas montadas en los Arcanines retrocedieron y se pusieron en posición defensiva.

Tres matones contra dos chicas indefensas, muy mal – dijo uno de los chicos en moto con Buizel detrás de él.

Hey ¿A quiénes llamas indefensas? – Preguntó Serena molesta.

Cierto, la única indefensa es Serena, yo al menos tengo un pokemon para pelear – dijo Angie en tono arrogante.

¡Uy te voy a…! – fue interrumpido por el rugir de un motor.

Chicas, si quieren después se pelean en el lodo, pero ahora tenemos otros asuntos – dijo la otra persona en la moto con un Bisharp detrás de él.

Nosotros nos encargamos de estos idiotas, ustedes vallan al pueblo – dijo la persona del Buizel.

Ok, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Serena.

Nuestro nombre es aquel que resopla con fuerza en el corazón del que nos necesita – dijo la persona del Bisharp.

Jajaja, pero que estupidez es esa – decía conteniendo la risa el chico del Buizel.

Cállate Clon, es básico decir una frase genial cuando salvas a alguien – dijo la persona del Bisharp.

Así que son Trip y Richie ¿Cómo supieron que necesitábamos ayuda? – pregunto Serena.

Bueno, Ash nos llamo pidiendo ayuda y que nos aseguremos que estén bien – contesto Richie.

Ash… – dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa y un tono de niña enamorada.

Claro, nosotros las salvamos, pero Ash es el héroe – decía Richie resignado.

Podrás ser su clon pero no tienes su misma suerte con las chicas – decía Trip en tono de burla.

Como sea, chicas salgan de aquí, si les pasa algo tendré que ajustar cuentas con un Goodra – dijo Richie con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus enemigos.

Luxray ¿Puedes continuar? – preguntó Angie a su pokemon.

El pokemon dio un fuerte rugido afirmando que todavía le quedaba energía.

Bien – dijo Angie mientras se subía.

¿Qué, no te subes? – pregunto Angie a Serena.

¿Vas a dejar de molestarme? – pregunto Serena.

No te prometo nada – contesto Angie.

Mejor es nada – dijo Serena mientras subía también a Luxray.

Chicos tengan cuidado y nos vemos en la entrada del pueblo – decía Serena mientras Angie y ella se alejaban en Luxray.

Bien, Richie dime ¿Qué más hay en la lista para esta noche? – preguntó Trip con una sonrisa confiada.

A ver… entrada súper cool, listo, poner a salvo a las chicas, listo, solo queda darle una paliza a esos inútiles – mencionó Richie también con una sonrisa confiada.

Pues en marcha – dijo Trip que salió a la carga junto con su Bisharp.

No te quedes con toda la diversión – dijo Richie poniéndose en marcha también.

Los sujetos con sus Arcanines también se pusieron en marcha.

¡Bisharp Tajo Umbrío! – ordeno Trip a su pokemon que se encontraba de pie en la moto detrás de él.

Trip se acerco a toda velocidad para ponerse entre medio de dos de los Arcanines, Bisharp se agacho y estiro sus brazos para golpear a los dos pokemons de fuego. De repente Trip levanto su rueda delantera y empezó a girar rápidamente sobre su propio eje para que el ataque de Bisharp pareciera una cuchilla oscura giratoria.

¿Qué teee pa pa pareció eso whug Richie? – pregunto Trip mareado.

Nada mal, pero mira esto ¡Buizel, Acua jet! – ordeno Richie.

De repente el Buizel de Richie su paro en la parte superior de la moto y empezó a rodear de agua. Richie aumento la velocidad y fuertemente envistió dejando fuera de combate al otro Arcanine.

¿Qué te te pa re ció eso? – dijo Richie tiritando de frio por estar tan mojado.

Nada mal, nada mal – respondió Trip.

Uno de los dos sujetos que quedaban en pie tomo al otro que había quedado inconsciente, guardo al Arcanine en una de las pokeballs y junto al otro que también estaba en pie se marcho del lugar.

Hey, no se van a escapar – dijo Richie pero fue detenido por Trip.

Déjalos Richie, mejor veamos cómo están los otros – dijo Trip que tomo rumbo a ciudad verde seguido por Richie.

* * *

><p>En ciudad verde.<p>

Bien, ellos son cinco y nosotros tres, me parece algo injusto – mencionó Raku con tono de burla.

Es verdad, traigan a cinco más para que este parejo – dijo Ash confiado.

Menos charla y más pelea absurda – dijo Paul poniéndose en marcha.

Paul empezó a girar en círculos rodeando a las cinco personas con sus Arcanines.

¡Bombardéalos con Esferas aurales! – ordeno Paul a Lucario.

Lucario empezó a lanzar Esferas aurales una y otra vez mientras rodeaban a sus enemigos dañándoles poco a poco.

¡Woooohooooo! – decía Paul animado.

Se ve divertido ¡vamos Shiftry llueve hojas! – dijo Raku imitando los giros que hacia Paul.

¡Genial más rápido! – decía divertido Raku

Hey, déjenme algo ¡sal Greninja! – dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon rana ninja.

Ash también empezó a dar vueltas haciendo un círculo rodeando a sus enemigos.

Bien Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua – ordeno Ash.

Y al igual que los otros empezó a girar mientras su pokemon atacaba.

¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! este digo ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – decía Ash eufórico.

Los cinco estaban recibiendo un tremendo daño sin parar, pero en un momento dieron un gran salto y salieron del rango de ataque de los pokemons de los tres campeones. Las cinco personas huyeron rápidamente sin dejar rastro.

¡Asi es, corran como nenas! – decía Ash con tono de burla.

¿Y si alguno de ellos era una chica? – preguntó Raku.

Tienes razón ¡Corran como nenas chiquitas! – dijo Ash todavía con tono burlón.

Asi está mejor – dijo Raku chocando los cinco con Ash.

Dos noches, dos fiestas seguidas, nada mal – dijo Paul que se acerco y choco los cinco con Raku y Ash.

En ese momento llegan Richie y Trip con sus motos a donde están los demás.

Uf, parece que aquí la fiesta también se armo en grande – dijo Trip.

Hablemos de eso después ¿Qué paso con las chicas? – preguntó Ash serio.

Relájate amigo, ya acabamos con tres idiotas que estaban siguiéndolas – contestó Richie.

Oh que alivio – dijo Ash más tranquilo.

De pronto el holomisor de Ash empezó a sonar y Ash contestó, no se veía nada en la pantalla pero si alguien que hablaba con voz distorsionada.

Hola campeones ¿Se divirtieron? – preguntó la voz que venía del holomisor.

¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso tienes que ver con todo esto? – preguntó Ash molesto.

Por el momento no es necesario que sepan quién soy, y por la pregunta de que si tengo que ver con esto, pues sí, tengo mucho que ver – decía la voz.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Paul serio.

Ustedes ya hicieron dos preguntas, me toca a mi hacer otra primero ¿Acaso pensaron que solo tres personas fueron tras sus amigas? – dijo la voz en el holomisor.

Serena, Angie ¡Si les hiciste algo te juro que…! – decía Ash furioso pero fue interrumpido.

Jajaja, eres tan impulsivo como tu padre, no te preocupes las estuvimos observando solamente, no les haremos nada por ahora, ya que me gustó el espectáculo que dieron con los Arcanines – dijo la voz que con la distorsión no se sabía muy bien que tono tenia.

Muéstrate, te pateare el trasero yo mismo – dijo Ash todavía muy molesto.

Todavía no campeón de la liga Kalos, te falta mucho camino para enfrentarme, así que hazte más fuerte para cuando llegue el momento de probarte – dijo la voz y cortó la llamada.

¿Quién mierda será él y qué gana con todo esto? – se preguntaba Trip.

Lo que sabemos es que él sabe quién es tu padre, tal vez él pueda decirnos algo – Comentaba Raku.

Es verdad, tal parece que tenemos algo que hablar con mi papá, bueno volvamos a la guarida – dijo Ash subiéndose a su moto.

Y así los cinco campeones se subieron a sus motos y marcharon con destino a pueblo Paleta.

* * *

><p>Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.<p>

Nos encontramos en el interior de una habitación, podemos ver que hay una persona observando unos grandes monitores en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. En las pantallas se pueden ver las caras y los datos de Ash, Paul, Raku, Trip, Richie, Lyra, Max, Iris, Misty, Maylene y Barry.

Mmm, son demasiados diamantes en bruto, se nota que esta es una nueva generación dorada, jajaja, JAJAJAJA – reía maniáticamente esa persona.

* * *

><p>Xx Mierda... ¿Quienes fueron los que atacaron a Ash? ¿Angie sera la rival amorosa de Serena? ¿Donde sacaron todos sus motos y cuando mierda aprendieron a conducir? ¿Que es lo que quiere la persona que esta viendo la información de Ash y algunos de sus amigos? Todo esto y más en próximos capítulos de La buena vida del Campeón.<p>

Nota:

Saben una cosa no les voy a mentir, lo que tenia pensado para este capitulo era otra cosa, pero más o menos justo cuando estaba por esta linea "**Bien, ya se está haciendo muy de noche creo que es tiempo de volver ¿Sabes cómo encontrar mi casa? – preguntó Ash." **Llega mi viejo y me dice "Pon una persecución con motocicletas o ya no tienes padre" le conteste Ok y más o menos así paso todo.

Nota2:

Bueno como espero que hayan leído más arriba, ya se viene la universidad por lo que es muy probable que ya no actualice cada 3 días sino una vez a la semana, espero que no les moleste y si les molesta se joden XD, Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos.


	14. Dime lo que escondes

Xx Primero que nada quiero agradecer a: pabillidge90, ash the pokevenger, Seiryu.001, DarkSoldier41, jorgelatina148, frankoc74, Arturojeff, ZeruXT, Bk-201joel, Guest y a todos los demás por los Reviews que le han dado a esta extraña historia que mezcla humor, romance, acción y suspenso.

Sin más quiero informarles que este y los próximos tres capítulos no serán tan cómicos como suelen leer, son capítulos muy importantes para la trama ademas de que veremos lo fuerte que se han vuelto los amigos de Ash y que también veremos a Serena pelear en el torneo por el Mega Aro. Pero descuiden los que son fans del humor, después del torneo llega la famosa fiesta y después de eso tengo planeado un montón de cosas realmente divertidas. Sin más los dejo con el siguiente capitulo xX

* * *

><p><strong>Dime lo que escondes<strong>

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en la guarida Ketchum, más precisamente en la sala donde ciertas chicas miraban televisión.<p>

"_Rubén José de la Rosa, lo nuestro no puede ser._

_¿Por qué Ana Paula? si es por mi madre, quiero que sepas que no dejare que intervenga en lo nuestro._

_No es eso Rubén José, es que yo… Amo a otro hombre._

_Mientes Ana Paula, yo se que lo tuyo con Víctor Manuel es una falsedad._

_Vete Rubén José, tu ya esperas un hijo de otra mujer ¡Vete y ya no vuelvas!_

_Espera Ana Paula, regresa._ "

¡No Ana Paula, no lo dejes ir! – decía Dawn derramando algunas lagrimas.

El hijo que espera María Guadalupe no es de Rubén José, es de ese maldito de Víctor Manuel – decía Misty irritada.

No puede ser, y todo solo por la maldita herencia de los Montalvo – decía May irritada y con lágrimas de cataratas.

Oigan ¿Dónde están todos los chicos? – preguntó Iris que estaba entrando en la sala mientras comía una manzana.

Bueno, Max está en la sala de juegos con Bonnie, Korrina se fue a la habitación apenas llego y Clemont está haciendo no se qué cosa en el taller – contestó Dawn.

Es extraño, los demás se fueron muy de repente – comentó Chitoge.

_FLASH BACK_

_Todos estaban en la guarida charlando en la sala hasta que el holomisor de Paul empezó a sonar. Paul se levanta de su asiento y se aleja un poco del grupo._

_Unos momentos después regresa._

_Chicos necesito que me ayuden con algo ¿Pueden venir un momento? – dijo Paul dirigiéndose a Raku, Trip y Richie._

_Después de eso los cuatro campeones se retiraron de la sala rumbo al taller._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Pues, además de eso Ash y Serena todavía no regresan – comentó Maylene.

Tal vez solo se estén besuqueando en el parque de diversiones – contestó Misty.

Hubo un silencio total en la sala hasta que…

JAJAJAJAJA – se escucho la risa de las cuatro compañeras de viaje de Ash.

Chitoge y Maylene solo miraban sin entender.

Si como no, Ash a los besos con una chica – decía May conteniendo la risa.

¿Te imaginas a un niñito como él siendo romántico? – decía Iris también conteniendo la risa.

* * *

><p>Casi a la salida del bosque Verde.<p>

¡Aachuu! Seguro un grupo de chicas lindas a de estar hablando bien de mi – decía Ash mientras conducía su motocicleta.

Oye Ash – hablaba Richie también conduciendo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ash.

¿Crees que debamos contarles a los demás lo que sucedió? – preguntó Richie.

No quiero que se asusten, pero deberíamos buscar la forma para que tengan siempre sus pokemons a la mano y deberíamos estar lo más pendiente posible de ellos por si alguien intenta atacarlos. Pero creo que no habría problema si le contamos de esto a Clemont y Barry, ellos pueden ayudarnos – contestó Ash.

De acuerdo – afirmo Richie.

Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaron las motos? – preguntó Ash curioso.

Magia, magia pokemon puto – contesto Trip.

Todos empezaron a reírse.

Ya, enserio – dijo Ash dejando de reírse.

Pues cuando llegamos del centro comercial ya estaban ahí, según Markus son un regalo de parte de nuestros patrocinadores – contestó Paul.

¿Tienen patrocinadores? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Claro, después de ganar la liga nos llovieron propuestas – contestó Trip.

¿Eh? a mí nadie me llamó – dijo Ash desanimado.

Descuida seguro te llamaran pronto – dijo Raku intentando consolar a Ash.

Como sea – dijo Ash mirando la entrada a pueblo Paleta donde vio a Serena y Angie esperando.

Ash y los demás se frenaron y las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

¿Ash estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? – preguntaron nerviosamente las dos chicas.

Tranquilas, no me paso nada, pues la verdad no se quienes eran pero no se preocupen todo está bien – decía Ash sonriendo.

Las chicas solo dieron un suspiro.

Vaya, no sabía que la otra chica que estaba con Serena era Angie – decía Paul mientras se quitaba el casco que cubría su rostro.

¿Paul? no te veía desde tu batalla contra Volkner – decía Angie sorprendida.

¿Eh? ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Bueno, nos cruzamos algunas veces y como Dawn se llevaba muy bien con ella viajamos todos juntos una que otra vez – explicaba Paul.

Oh ya veo, chicas necesito que me hagan un favor ¿Podríamos dejar lo que paso esta noche en secreto? – pidió Ash a las chicas.

De acuerdo pero ¿Por qué? creo que sería mejor que estén alertas – cuestionaba Serena.

No quiero preocupar a nadie, además de que no sabemos quiénes son, pero desde ahora deberíamos estar alertas y ustedes siempre lleven pokemons consigo, además le diremos a Clemont y a Barry lo que sucedió – explico Ash serio.

Entendido – afirmaron las dos chicas.

Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa, estoy cansado y tengo hambre – dijo Ash cansado.

Es verdad ah sido un día muy pesado – comentó Serena.

No se preocupen, cuando lleguemos les voy a cocinar algo delicioso – dijo Raku con una sonrisa.

Bien pongámonos en marcha, Serena sube – dijo Ash y Serena subió a la moto de Ash.

Angie miro con disgusto eso.

¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó Paul mientras se ponía su casco.

Si no te molesta – decía Angie subiéndose a la moto de Paul.

Serena por su parte solo le mostró su lengua en señal de burla, cosa que hizo molestar a Angie.

(Venganza) – era lo que decía Serena en su mente.

(Me voy a vengar) – eran las palabras de Angie en la suya.

Todos se dirigieron a la guarida, cuando estaban en el jardín Ash oprimió el control que le dio su padre, lo que abrió el acceso a la rampa para entrar y salir con vehículos. Al entrar se encontraron con Clemont que se encontraba construyendo algo en el taller.

Al fin llegan ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – cuestionó Clemont.

Es una larga historia, luego te cuento todo – dijo Ash al inventor.

Mientras todos fueron a la sala para encontrarse con las demás.

Angie, ya llegaste – dijo Dawn acercándose con una sonrisa a su amiga de Sinnoh.

Si, por suerte me encontré con Ash y sus "amigos" en el parque – dijo Angie haciendo énfasis a la palabra amigos mientras miraba a Serena.

(Que no te sorprenda si tu comida tiene sabor a laxante) – pensaba Serena con un aura oscura.

**Xx Para los que son fans del Amour, no crean que Serena tiene una personalidad Yandere ni Tsundere o cualquier otro dere que exista. Continuamos xX**

Por cierto ¿Dónde está el vejete? – preguntó Ash.

No lo eh visto desde hace un rato – comentó Dawn.

Creo que lo vi entrar en esa habitación – señaló Maylene.

Ese es el cuarto privado uno ¿Qué estará haciendo? – se preguntaba Ash.

¿Cuarto privado? – cuestionó Angie.

No sabemos que hay ahí, pero Markus nos dijo que pronto lo sabríamos – comentó Clemont.

Me pregunto que habrá adentro – se preguntaba Serena.

Creo que eso podemos verlo después, ahora quiero pedirles que me ayuden con lo de la fiesta de Bonnie – le dijo Clemont al grupo.

Primero que todo, que alguien vigile que no venga para acá, que no pase lo que pasó hoy de escuchar cosas que no debe – dijo Clemont serio.

¿Qué fue lo que escucho? – preguntó Chitoge.

Escuchó cuando Clemont nos contaba de sus fantasías eróticas y fetiches sexuales que tiene con Korrina – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Eres un asqueroso! – dijo Misty molesta.

Con razón esa chica te vive golpeando – agregó Chitoge.

¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a nosotras! – siguió Iris molesta.

¡Por degenerados como tú no empecé mi viaje a los diez! – continuo Dawn molesta.

Tienes suerte que deje a Blaziken en el laboratorio del profesor Oak – dijo May molesta.

Creo que tendré que disciplinarte para que se te quite lo cochino – dijo Maylene asiendo crujir sus nudillos.

¡Esperen, solo es una broma de este idiota yo no eh hecho nada de esas cosas! (al menos no en voz alta) – se defendió Clemont.

Bueno cambiando de tema, Ash creo que es mejor si tú te quedas con ellos en la sala de juegos – sugirió Serena.

Ok, después me cuentan lo que decidan – dijo Ash y marchó de la sala.

Bueno, vamos a necesitar que alguien distraiga a Bonnie el tiempo suficiente para que tengamos todo listo – dijo Serena.

Ash y yo podemos hacer eso – dijo Clemont.

De acuerdo, entonces ¿Raku puedes encargarte de la comida? – preguntó Serena.

No hay problema – respondió Raku.

Nosotras podemos ayudarte – dijeron Chitoge y Misty.

No en esta vida – dijo Raku con una sonrisa.

Las dos chicas se quedaron arrodilladas en un rincón con un aura depresiva.

No se pongan así, pueden ayudar con la decoración y planear los juegos – dijo Serena para animar a las dos chicas.

Bueno, Serena tu te encargas del pastel ¿Verdad? – preguntó Clemont.

Claro que si – contesto Serena con una sonrisa.

En ese caso Angie y yo podemos ayudarte con eso, ella es muy buena para cocinar – sugirió Dawn.

Si tú lo dices – dijo Serena no muy convencida mirando a Angie.

Todos seguían hablando sobre lo que harían y en que podían ayudar.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la sala de juegos.<p>

Jajaja te gane Ash – decía Bonnie con una sonrisa.

No entiendo como puede ser tan buena en el Pokken – decía Ash sorprendido.

Lo mismo me pregunto – decía Max mirando a Bonnie sorprendido.

Quizás solo son muy malos – dijo una persona detrás de ellos.

Oh, eres tú papá, toma Max tengo que hacer algo – dijo Ash dándole el mando a Max y caminando hacia su padre.

Papá debo hablar algo importante contigo – dijo Ash serio mientras se alejaba un poco para que Max y Bonnie no los escucharan.

¿Qué sucede campeón? – preguntó Markus intrigado.

Hoy cuando estábamos por volver a casa, unos sujetos montados en Arcanines nos persiguieron a Serena, a una amiga y a mí. Al parecer, esas personas sabían que Serena y yo no teníamos a ningún pokemon – explicaba Ash.

Markus al parecer se puso nervioso por las palabras de Ash.

Lo que me preguntaba era ¿Si sabes quienes pueden ser? una persona llamo a mi holomisor y al parecer sabe que tu eres mi padre, lo que me parece extraño ya que muy pocas personas conocen eso – decía Ash pensando la situación **Xx ¿Desde cuándo Ash es tan perceptivo? xX**

Bueno, la verdad no sé qué decirte, pero usare mis contactos para tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que paso – dijo Markus serio.

Gracias viejo, por cierto ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto privado 1? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Nada en especial – dijo Markus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ash no dijo más nada pero solo lo miro con duda.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la sala.<p>

Bien, creo que ya está todo decidido – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Creo que sí, gracias a todos por su ayuda – agradeció Clemont al grupo.

No hay de que, creo que mejor nos ponemos a hacer la cena – decía Raku con dirección a la cocina.

Te acompaño – dijo Clemont siguiéndolo.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Ash, Markus, Max y Bonnie a la sala.

No puede ser, él es Markus Blank – dijo Angie sorprendida.

Tú debes ser Angie, es un placer – saludó Markus con una sonrisa.

El placer es todo mío – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Angie.

Pues solo vine a pasar tiempo con mi hijo – contesto Markus mientras le daba un golpe al hombro de Ash.

Guau ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Markus Blank era tu padre? – preguntó Angie a Ash algo molesta.

¿Me hubieras creído? – contestó Ash con otra pregunta.

Claro, yo… – no alcanzó a terminar.

Chicos la comida esta lista – decía Raku.

Todas las personas en la guarida tomaron asiento.

¿Korrina no ha salido de su cuarto? – preguntó Clemont.

No, entre al cuarto hace un momento y ya se había dormido – respondió Serena.

Ya veo – dijo Clemont algo desanimado.

Después de la cena todos marcharon a sus cuartos.

En el cuarto de los chicos.

Todos dormían tranquilamente excepto dos entrenadores.

¿Eh? con que eso fue lo que pasó – decía Clemont sorprendió por lo que le contó Ash.

Así es, por eso quiero que estés alerta y también estés atento a Bonnie – dijo Ash serio.

Está bien, espero que nada malo pase, por cierto tengo que contarte del plan para distraer a Bonnie – decía Clemont al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

A ver dime – decía Ash curioso.

Lo que vamos a hacer es… – le contaba Clemont todo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de las chicas, al parecer la única que duerme es Bonnie, mientras todas las demás salían en silencio. Unos minutos después Bonnie se levanta de la cama con cara de sueño y todavía con su pijama puesto sale del cuarto.

¿Dónde estarán todos? – se pregunta Bonnie al no ver a nadie alrededor.

Tal vez estén en la cocina desayunando – dijo Bonnie y se puso en marcha.

Pero al llegar no vio a nadie solo un plato de hot cakes con forma de Dedenne.

Oh que lindo – dijo Bonnie al ver el plato.

Bonnie se sentó y no notó que alguien se acercaba lentamente sin hacer ruido.

Pero miren a esta niña tan linda que cumple años – dijo Clemont que se acerco por atrás para abrazar a Bonnie.

Feliz cumpleaños Bonnie – dijo Clemont y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana menor.

Gracias hermano – dijo Bonnie feliz.

Después de que termines el desayuno me acompañaras al laboratorio – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

¿Al laboratorio? – preguntó Bonnie.

Si, al parecer Ash y Max tendrán una batalla – respondió Clemont.

Genial, quiero verla – dijo Bonnie entusiasmada.

Después del desayuno Clemont y Bonnie salieron de la guarida.

En ese momento todos salieron de su escondite.

Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con los preparativos – dijo Serena a todos.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el patio del laboratorio.<p>

Ash y Max se encontraban charlando, después de un buen tiempo Ash se reencontró con su Pikachu quien estaba en su hombro. **Xx me había olvidado completamente de la existencia de la rata amarilla xX**

Al fin tendré mi batalla contigo Ash – decía Max emocionado.

Si, aunque esto surgió como distracción para Bonnie realmente tengo muchas ganas de luchar contra ti – decía Ash también emocionado.

Si es genial – decía Max con una sonrisa.

Oh, qué bueno que te encuentro Max, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Markus llamando con su mano a Max.

Ash estaba por seguirlos pero noto que Bonnie y Clemont se acercaban.

Oh ya están aquí, y por cierto feliz cumpleaños Bonnie – dijo Ash mientras le dio un abrazo.

Pikachu por su parte froto su mejilla con la de ella.

Gracias Ash, por cierto ¿Es verdad que vas a pelear contra Max? – preguntó Bonnie ansiosa.

Pues sí, pero justo ahora papá lo llamo para algo – explicó Ash a Bonnie.

Pues ahí vienen – dijo Clemont.

Oh Bonnie, feliz cumpleaños pequeña – dijo Markus acariciando la cabeza de Bonnie.

Feliz cumpleaños – saludo Max.

Gracias – contesto Bonnie.

Bien, creo que es hora de la batalla – dijo Ash emocionado.

Claro – dijo Max con una mirada desafiante.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la guarida.<p>

Nos encontramos en la cocina donde cuatro personas se mueven de aquí para allá.

May necesito tomates, Dawn pela algunas papas – decía Raku mientras picaba unas cebollas.

De acuerdo – contestaron las dos.

¿Cómo va el merengue? – preguntó Serena.

Genial ¿Qué tal se ve el horneando el pastel? – preguntó Angie.

Va a la perfección – respondió Serena.

"Creo que esas dos se llevan muy bien" – le susurro May a Dawn.

"Podría ser, pero lamentablemente están destinadas a ser rivales " – respondió Dawn.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó May.

"Bueno es porque…" – fue interrumpida.

Chicas menos charla y más cocina – dijo Raku serio.

¡Si señor! – respondieron las dos.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el patio del laboratorio.<p>

Ash se encontraba del lado izquierdo del campo de batalla mientras Max estaba en el derecho. Clemont se posicionó en el medio para servir como árbitro.

Max, quiero que sepas que como eres un campeón voy a tratarte como tal y voy pelear con todo – decía Ash con una mirada desafiante.

No esperaba menos – decía Max también con mirada desafiante.

Bien esta será una batalla pokemon entre el campeón de la liga Kalos Ash y el campeón de la liga Hoenn Max, la batalla será de tres contra tres sin sustituciones y el que ya no tenga ningún pokemon en pie será el ganador ¿Están de acuerdo? – dijo Clemont.

De acuerdo – dijeron los dos entrenadores.

¡Comiencen!

Bien ¡Sceptile vamos a pelear! – dijo Max sacando a su pokemon.

Scep – dijo el pokemon al salir.

Oh, un Sceptile eh – dijo Ash al ver al pokemon.

Te había dicho que elegiría a un Treecko cuando saliera de viaje – dijo Max.

Ya veo ¡Talonflame yo te elijo! – dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon.

¿Y ese pokemon? – dijo Max mientras sacaba su pokedex.

"Talonflame el pokemon Flamígero, Si se exalta durante un combate reñido, arroja chispas y ascuas de los intersticios entre su plumaje mientras vuela" – decía la pokedex.

Un tipo fuego volador, va ser difícil – dijo Max serio.

Bien empecemos ¡Talonflame usa Nitrocarga! – ordenó Ash.

El pokemon de Ahs se rodeo de fuego y se lanzo contra el pokemon planta.

¡Esquiva! – ordenó Max.

Sceptile esquivo el ataque por poco saltando para arriba.

¡Hoja aguda! – ordenó Max.

¡Defiéndete con Ala de acero! – ordenó Ash.

Sceptile atacó con las hojas de sus antebrazos pero Talonflame se defendió con sus alas.

¡Puño Trueno! – ordenó Max.

¡Usa Pájaro Osado! – comandó Ash.

Talonflame fue rodeado de lo que parecía un fuego color azul y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Sceptile golpeándolo fuertemente sin darle oportunidad de atacar.

Al parecer el Talonflame de Ash tiene la habilidad oculta Alas vendaval – menciono Markus.

Ese fue un fuerte ataque, creo que tendré que usar eso – decía Max serio.

¡Sceptile usa Espesura! – ordeno Max.

De pronto Sceptile fue rodeado de un aura verde.

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que pasó.

¿Cómo es posible? la habilidad espesura se activa solo cuando el pokemon está en su límite – decía Ash sorprendido.

Markus que siempre mostraba un rostro tranquilo puso una cara realmente sorprendida al ver lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla.

(No puede ser, ese chico puede usar el Dominio, pero es imposible que lo aprendiera por si solo a esa edad, a menos que…) – se decía Markus en su mente.

No sé qué es lo que pasa pero seguiré atacando ¡Talonflame usa Pájaro osado una vez más! – ordenó Ash.

¡Resístelo! – dijo Max.

Talonflame se acerco nuevamente a toda velocidad eh impacto fuertemente contra Sceptile, pero este se mantenía firme.

¡Usa Puño trueno! – ordenó Max.

Sceptile dio un fuerte golpe eléctrico al pokemon pájaro haciendo que cayera al suelo.

¡Ahora usa Planta feroz! – ordenó Max rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reacción a Ash y a su pokemon.

Unas enormes raíces salieron del suelo golpeando fuertemente al pokemon fuego volador.

¡Talonflame reincorpórate y ataca con Nitrocarga! – mandó Ash a su pokemon.

Pero este de pronto fue envuelto en unas chispas, y no pudo atacar aparentemente sufría de parálisis.

Tsk – bufó Ash.

Bien, pude paralizarlo con Puño trueno y además lo golpee con Plata feroz maximizada con Espesura, bien ahora… – se detuvo Max que cambio su cara confiada en una sorprendida.

Vio como su Sceptile se quejaba de dolor al sentir fuego que quemaba su cuerpo.

Al parecer al hacer contacto con Puño trueno, Sceptile recibió el efecto del a habilidad de Talonflame Cuerpo llama – explico Markus.

¿Entonces, Talonflame está paralizado y Sceptile quemado? – preguntó Bonnie quien miraba la batalla con Pikachu en sus brazos.

Así es – respondió Markus.

Tendré que terminar todo en este ataque ¡Sceptile usa Planta feroz! – ordenó Max.

¡Usa Pájaro osado mientras esquivas las raíces! – ordenó Ash.

Talonflame a pesar de sufrir de parálisis se movió a gran velocidad esquivando el ataque de Sceptile y golpeándolo directamente.

¡Sceptile resiste! – decía Max preocupado.

Después de recibir el tremendo golpe Sceptile quedo debilitado en el suelo. Talonflame se resentía del daño de usar Pájaro osado.

Sceptile ya no puede continuar, Talonflame es el ganador de este encuentro – dijo Clemont.

Sceptile regresa, lo hiciste muy bien ahora descansa – decía Max mientras devolvía a Sceptile a su pokeball.

Ash ganó la primera batalla – decía Bonnie impresionada.

Sí, pero su pokemon quedo realmente fatigado, no solo sufrió el ataque de un poderoso Puño trueno y una Planta feroz potenciada con Espesura, sino que también uso tres veces un ataque que también causa daño a quien lo usa, y no olvidemos que también está paralizado – explicó Markus.

¡Latias vamos a pelear! – dijo Max sacando a su pokemon legendario que a gran velocidad dio unas vueltas por los aires.

(Mmm, pensé que usaría a Latias, pero no esperaba que fuera su segundo pokemon ¿Sera que tenga otro más fuerte?) – pensaba Ash.

¡Bola neblina! – ordenó Max.

¡Defiéndete con Ala de acero y retrocede! – comandó rápido Ash.

Talonflame se cubrió con sus alas del ataque de Latias. Sintió un poco de daño y empezó a retroceder.

¡Viento afín! – ordenó Ash.

¡Pulso dragón! – comandó Max.

Talonflame extendió sus alas y de repente un extraño viento se sintió en todo el campo de batalla. Justo después de sentir el viento la bola con energía de dragón golpeó fuertemente a Talonflame, quien termino en el suelo debilitado.

Talonflame ya no puede continuar, el ganador de este encuentro es Latias – dijo Clemont

Ash perdió y no le pudo dar ningún golpe a Latias – decía Bonnie impresionada.

En realidad pensó muy bien sus movimientos – dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

Ash sabía que no podía derrotar a Latias con Talonflame en ese estado, por lo que uso el ataque de Viento afín para que el próximo pokemon de Ash pueda pelear contra la gran velocidad de Latias – explicó Markus.

Oh ya veo – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la guarida Ketchum.<p>

¡Vamos muevan el pokeculo! – se escuchaba a Misty gritar con un megáfono.

¡Si señora! – decían Richie y Trip moviéndose nerviosos de aquí para allá.

En la cocina se encontraban Raku, Serena y Angie. Mientras las dos chicas estaban sacando cosas de la alacena, Raku estaba cortando unos trozos de carne **Xx Ningún Tauros de Ash fue sacrificado en este capítulo xX**

De pronto nota que una figura lo está mirando del otro lado de la mesa muy mal escondida.

No voy dejar que cocines ni que ayudes en la cocina – dijo Raku serio con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Eh? vamos no seas así – decía enojada la persona que resulto ser Chitoge.

¿No recuerdas los emparedados que hiciste esa vez que todos fuimos de picnic? – dijo Raku con una mirada acusadora.

Vamos no fue tan malo – dijo Chitoge nerviosa.

Si que quedáramos tres días internados por intoxicación no es algo tan malo para ti me pregunto que será – decía Raku con la misma mirada acusadora.

Está bien, dime, al estar con todos aquí ¿No te hace pensar a que es muy parecido a como era todo antes? – preguntó Chitoge con una sonrisa.

Algo así, aunque no puedo compararlos con los demás – decía Raku cambiando a una mirada triste.

¿Y si dejas atrás el pasado e intentas buscar la forma de ser feliz ahora? – preguntó Chitoge poniendo también una mirada triste.

Lo pensare cuando recupere a esa persona – dijo Raku serio.

Chitoge estaba por decir algo pero noto un sonido que venía de la puerta de acero del almacén de comida. Raku junto a ella fueron y abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Dawn y May abrazadas y tiritando de frío.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Raku sorprendido.

Vi vinimos a bu bu buscar las ba ba bayas que nos pediste – decía May casi congelada.

Y la la puerta se se cerro – terminó de explicar Dawn muerta de frío.

Raku se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y junto con Chitoge ayudo a las coordinadoras a salir.

* * *

><p>Devuelta al campo de batalla.<p>

Creo que ya es hora de tu regreso ¡Pidgeot yo te elijo! – dijo Ash sacando a su pokemon pájaro.

¿Eh? pero en el ultimo archivo que vi de Ash su Pidgeot figuraba como liberado – mencionó Markus.

Mi hermano me dijo que volvió con Ash cuando fueron al centro comercial de ciudad verde – explicó Bonnie.

Bien empecemos ¡Latias Bola neblina! – ordenó Max.

¡Esquiva y usa Ciclón! – ordenó Ash.

Pidgeot con una increíble velocidad esquivo el ataque del pokemon dragón y rápidamente vatio sus alas para crear un extraño tornado violeta y darle un fuerte ataque a su contrincante. Latias retrocedió por el fuerte daño.

¡Golpe aéreo! – ordenaron los dos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

Latias y Pidgeot chocaron una y otra vez golpeando con sus ataques.

¡Vendaval! – ordenó Ash.

¡Rayo hilo! – ordenó Max.

El poderoso viento golpeo a Latias primero, pero mientras era golpeado pudo lanzar su ataque que golpeó fuertemente un ala de Pidgeot dejándola congelada evitando que este pueda volar.

¡Latias resiste y ataca con Pulso dragón! – ordenó Max.

¡Defiéndete con tu ala congelada! – ordenó Ash.

Pidgeot usó su ala congelada para defenderse del Pulso dragón, la cual se descongelo después de recibir el golpe.

¡Golpe aéreo a máximo poder! – dijeron los dos entrenadores al mismo tiempo.

Los dos pokemones chocaron con gran fuerza causando una fuerte onda expansiva. Los dos pokemons se desplomaron al suelo, debilitados.

Ni Latias ni Pidgeot pueden continuar, este encuentro es un empate.

Los dos entrenadores devolvieron a sus pokemons.

Dime ¿Acaso defendías a la parvada del ataque las aves legendarias? realmente te hiciste muy fuerte – decía Ash con una sonrisa mirando la pokeball de Pidgeot.

Muy bien hecho Latias, has peleado muy bien descansa – decía Max con una sonrisa mirando su pokeball.

Oh sorprendente, los dos son muy fuerte – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

Si, los dos tienen un gran talento – dijo Markus tranquilo.

Bueno Max, hay que terminar esto con una batalla épica, Pikachu ven yo te elijo – decía Ash llamando a su pokemon.

Pikachu salto de los brazos de Bonnie y se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Bien creo que yo usare a alguien especial ¡Gallade vamos a pelear! – dijo Max sacando al pokemon galante que tenía un extraño collar.

¿Acaso ese es…? – se preguntaba Ash.

Si, es el Ralts que salvamos – dijo Max.

Ya veo y al parecer tienes una Galladita ¿Fue por eso que te llamó papá?– preguntó Ash.

Es correcto, bien empecemos ¡Usa Danza espada! – ordenó Max.

¡Pikachu acércate y usa Cola férrea! – ordenó Ash.

¡Cúbrete! – ordenó Max.

Justo en el momento en que unas espadas rodearon a Gallade se defendió del fuerte ataque tipo acero que usó Pikachu.

¡Rayo! – ordenó rápidamente.

Si darle tiempo para reaccionar a Max Pikachu usó el poderoso ataque eléctrico levantando una gran nube de polvo y haciendo retroceder a Gallade.

¡Psico-corte! ordenó Max.

¡Esquívalo mientras te acercas con Ataque rápido! – comandó Ash.

Gallade usó varias veces Psico-corte pero Pikachu los esquivaba rápidamente y de pronto se acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe el pokemon Psíquico Lucha.

(Rayos, era de esperarse de Pikachu, creo que tendré que usar esto) – pensaba Max.

Bien, Gallade vamos a dar todo ¡Mega evoluciona! – dijo Max.

Del Mega aro de Max salieron hilos de energía al igual que Gallade que se unieron haciendo que Gallade empezara a brillar y cambiar de forma. El cuerpo de Gallade se volvió casi totalmente blanco, las cuchillas de sus antebrazos crecieron y tomaron un color rojo, la cresta de su cabeza creció y cambio a color celeste, además de que lo que parecía una capa apareció en su cuerpo.

¡Guau, es la primera vez que veo a un Mega Gallade! – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

Se ve fuerte pero no nos intimida, Pikachu ¡Placaje eléctrico! – ordenó Ash **Xx Si, le quite la ectrobola, la verdad me gusta mucho mas este ataque ¿Algún problema? ¿No? Eso pensé, sigamos con la historia Xx**

¡Esquiva y usa Psico-corte! – ordenó Max.

Gallade esquivo fácilmente el ataque del pokemon eléctrico y rápidamente lanzo una cuchilla de energía psíquica que impacto directamente a Pikachu lanzándolo varios metros.

(Su velocidad y ataque subieron enormemente, debo pensar en algo) – pensaba Ash mirando seriamente.

¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido! – comandó Ash.

¡Resístelo y usa psico-corte! – ordenó Max rápidamente.

Después de defenderse con sus cuchillas, Gallade lanzo hacia atrás a Pikachu y rápidamente volvió a usar Psico-corte dañando fuertemente a Pikachu.

¿Por qué Max siempre ataca con Psico-corte? ¿No tiene otro ataque? – preguntó Bonnie intrigada.

En realidad además de saber Psico-corte y Danza espadas también conoce Combate cercano y Tajo umbrío, pero estoy seguro de que no los ha usado para evitar la habilidad estática ya que son ataques de contacto – contestó Markus.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe usted que ataques tiene? – preguntó Bonnie sorprendida.

Bueno, es que un Maestro Pokemon con el tiempo aprende estas cosas – respondió Markus con una sonrisa.

Genial – decía Bonnie sorprendida.

Realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte Max, y al parecer tu Gallade también lo es y su vínculo parece que es realmente fuerte para que pueda dominar la Mega evolución al primer intento – decía Ash con una mirada de satisfacción por la batalla que estaba teniendo

Gracias Ash – decía Max con la misma mirada.

Pero creo que ya es hora de ganar ¿estás listo para usar nuestro As Pikachu? – preguntó Ash a su pokemon.

Pika pi (A huevo puto) – respondió Pikachu en su idioma.

Bien Pikachu ¡Usa Rueda de Trueno! – ordenó Ash.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese extraño ataque, todos excepto Markus que solo arqueo una ceja.

La cola de Pikachu se iluminó como si estuviera usando Cola férrea, la velocidad de Pikachu aumento como el Ataque rápido y fuer rodeado de electricidad al igual que un Placaje eléctrico.

Pikachu dio un salto y empezó a girar a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al Mega Gallade.

¡Esquívalo! – ordenó Max nervioso por no saber el poder que tenía ese ataque.

Gallade se movió rápidamente a un costado del Campo al parecer esquivando fácilmente el ataque.

Eso no funcionara – dijo Ash tranquilo.

De golpe la dirección de la Rueda de trueno cambio y se dirigió a Gallade y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. El impacto fue sorprendente, Pikachu giraba a una gran velocidad haciendo un tremendo daño, el ataque era tan poderoso que levanto a Gallade del suelo y siguió girando hasta llegar a una gran altura. Después de unos segundos Pikachu dejo de girar y cayó al suelo ágilmente, mientras Gallade perdió su Maga evolución en el aire y se estampo bruscamente en el suelo totalmente debilitado.

Increíble – decía Max que no salía de su asombro al ver el poder de ese ataque.

Gallade ya no puede continuar Pikachu es el ganador de este encuentro y el ultimo pokemon en pie, por lo tanto el ganador del encuentro es Ash – dio Clemont su veredicto.

Regresa Gallade, estuviste estupendo, te mereces un buen descanso – dijo Max mirando la pokeball de su pokemon.

Bien hecho Pikachu, estuviste genial – decía Ash a su pokemon.

Pika pi pika pika (A diferencia de ti yo siempre estoy genial) – decía Pikachu en su idioma pokemon.

Max, fue un estupendo combate, realmente eres muy fuerte y no que caben dudas de que serás uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo más adelante – decía Ash mientras extendía su mano a su ex compañero de viaje y ahora compañero campeón.

Gracias Ash, pero todo es gracias a lo que aprendí de ti en nuestro viaje – dijo Max mientras correspondía el gesto de Ash y se daban un apretón de manos.

En ese momento se acercan Markus y Bonnie.

Guau esa fue una batalla asombrosa, Max realmente eres muy fuerte – decía feliz Bonnie.

Gracias – decía Max apenado.

Oh, miren la hora, recuerdo que debemos hacer algo importante en la guarida – dijo Clemont.

Es cierto, debemos volver – decía Ash.

¿Qué cosa importante tiene que hacer? – preguntó Bonnie.

Después lo sabrás, en marcha – dijo Clemont que fue seguido por Bonnie y por Max.

Markus también se ponía en camino pero Ash puso una mano en su hombro y este se detuvo.

¿Qué sucede campeón? – preguntó Markus curioso.

Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo, primero que nada que me parece muy extraño que el mismo día que nos atacaron los sujetos con los Arcanines sorpresivamente aparecen las motos de los demás justo al mismo tiempo, además de que el tipo que me llamo supiera mi numero y quien es mi padre, al menos eso antes de que aparecieras solo lo sabíamos tú, mamá, el profesor Oak y yo – decía Ash serio.

Bueno es que… – fue interrumpido.

Además anoche en la guarida supiste quien era Angie sin que yo la presentara, y que además te pusiste nervioso cuando te hable de esto anoche, papá Dime lo que escondes – dijo Ash con semblante muy serio.

* * *

><p>¿Qué esconde Markus? ¿Qué es el "Dominio"? ¿Cual es el pasado triste Raku? ¿Por qué Rikolina no hizo presencia en todo el capitulo? Todas las respuestas en el Próximo capitulo, si escucharon bien en el próximo capitulo. Por ahora esta historia continuara...<p> 


	15. Mucho que explicar

Xx Bueno primero que nada voy a responder algunas cosas.

Guest: pues seria difícil para mi hacer un crossover del dr ya que a pesar de que conozco algo de la serie no la eh podido ver ya que al ser tan larga me mata la flojera verla completa.

OrionCharizard: pues con lo del trío sombrío es posible que aparezca, aunque es muy difícil que ponga a Cilan y sus hermanos ya que en el anime nunca se mostró absolutamente nada sobre eso, aunque en el manga se sepa que si son ellos. Pues con la pregunta de los ataques, pues si, soy Argentino pero me acostumbre a decir el nombre de los ataques en gallego por que los conozco mejor por los juegos, eso si ataques como "Abocajarro" y otros que suenen raro los pondré en latino.

DarkSoldier41: La cosa es que ya hubo una muerte en la historia (bueno en un flash back de la historia) pero no te preocupes, de que tendremos sangre, tendremos sangre, eso si un poco más adelante.

Asurax1: Con tu pregunta de "Óyeme estúpido ¿No que esto era una comedia romántica?" pues quiero decirte que el genero que quería ponerle era el de "Actionromance gorehentai comediazukulentruski" pero como no me aparecía esa opción le puse el de humor y romance.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora xX

* * *

><p><strong>Mucho que explicar<strong>

* * *

><p>Papá dime lo que escondes – dijo Ash muy serio.<p>

Markus dio un suspiro.

Está bien, hoy después de la fiesta de Bonnie te diré todo lo que tengas que saber – respondió serio Markus.

De acuerdo – dijo Ash.

Pero debo advertirte una cosa, lo que te voy a contar probablemente cambie la forma en que ves el mundo para siempre – advirtió Markus serio.

Ash miro a su padre sorprendido pero de pronto dio una sonrisa mostrando confianza.

Lo que tenga que pasar pasara – dijo Ash para dar media vuelta y tomar su camino.

"Espero que puedas con todo lo que viene" – susurró Markus y también se puso a caminar.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la guarida Ketchum.<p>

¿Está todo listo? – preguntó Serena.

A ver ya casi, listo – dijo Angie dando los últimos retoques al pastel.

Muy bien ¿Y ustedes qué tal? – preguntó Serena al grupo de Paul, Maylene y Korrina.

Ya casi – dijo Korrina subida en una escalera mientras ataba unos globos.

Sosteniendo la escalera se encontraba Paul, mientras al lado de él estaba Maylene.

Y dime ¿Cómo te va en el gimnasio? preguntó Paul.

Bueno, es que en realidad ya no soy la líder de gimnasio – respondió seria Maylene.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? te has vuelto tremendamente fuerte, para ser honesto tuve mucha suerte de vencerte – dijo Paul sorprendido.

Pues, la cosa es que después de nuestro último encuentro decidí retar a un miembro del Alto mando por su titulo – contestó Maylene todavía con mirada seria.

Ya veo – dijo Paul serio.

Y dime ¿A qué miembro del Alto mando lo mandaste a unas largas vacaciones? – dijo Paul poniendo una pequeña sonrisa. **Xx Si, Paul se puede reír xX**

A Bertha – respondió Maylene con una sonrisa.

Bien hecho – Paul chocando los cinco con Maylene.

Paul se descuido y olvido que estaba sosteniendo la escalera y de pronto Korrina empezó a tambalearse.

¿¡Eh!? ohhhhhhh ¡Ahhhhhhh! – decía Korrina quien cayó de la escalera.

Korrina cayó encima de Paul, más precisamente con su trasero arriba de la espalda de Paul.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Korrina.

Lo voy a estar cuando te bajes – dijo Paul adolorido.

Mientras en el centro de la sala principal.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – decía Misty con su megáfono.

¡Si señora! – decían Trip y Richie nerviosos mientras ponían comida en la mesa.

Qué lindo se siente ser la jefa – decía Misty con una sonrisa.

Oye Misty – decía Iris acercándose a ella.

¿Qué pasa Iris? – preguntó Misty todavía con el megáfono.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! apaga eso – dijo Iris tapándose los oídos.

Oh, perdón – se disculpó Misty con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Como sea, hay algo que quería preguntarte – decía Iris.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Misty curiosa.

Es sobre el actual campeón de la región Kanto, te enfrentaste a él en una batalla, quiero que me digas que tan fuerte es – decía Iris seria.

Bueno, a decir verdad, es realmente fuerte, prácticamente no tuve oportunidad frente a él – decía Misty algo decaída.

Vaya, Lance me había dicho que actualmente eras el miembro más fuerte del Alto mando de Kanto, él debe ser muy fuerte – dijo Iris impresionada.

Según tengo entendido, él, el campeón de Orre y tú están considerados como las tres nuevas promesas del País – dijo Misty dándole una sonrisa a Iris.

Vamos, no digas eso que me avergüenzas – dijo Iris apenada.

Pero es cierto, tú venciste a Alder, no dudes de tu fuerza – dijo Misty con tranquilidad.

Pues yo si dudo de la fuerza que puedas tener, por eso quiero retarte a una batalla – dijo Trip quien había escuchado la conversación.

¿Trip? – dijo Iris sorprendida.

Oye, se que eres el campeón de la liga Unova, pero para pelear con ella debes vencer al Alto mando primero – explicó Misty la situación a Trip.

Espera Misty, acepto su reto, no será oficial pero creo que será suficiente para ti ¿No? – dijo Iris mirando seriamente al actual campeón de la liga Unova.

Por mi está bien, pelearemos mañana antes del torneo por la piedra activadora – dijo Trip serio mientras dio media vuelta y se retiro de la sala.

* * *

><p>Mientras cerca de la cocina.<p>

Oye Korrina ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? – preguntó Serena algo preocupada.

Pues… creo que Clemont me odia – dijo Korrina con un tono muy amargo.

Claro que no ¿Qué te hace suponer eso? – preguntó Serena intrigada.

Ayer en el parque, me preguntó por qué lo golpeaba, el debe pensar que lo odio, o tal vez piensa que estoy loca – decía Korrina muy triste.

No digas eso, te cuento una cosa, anoche él estaba muy preocupado de que no comieras con nosotros – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio? – preguntó Korrina más animada.

Serena solo asintió con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto una persona se acercaba justo a donde estaban ellas.

Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado – dijo Angie.

Oh cierto, mi nombre es Korrina, mucho gusto – saludó Korrina.

Mi nombre es Angie, es un gusto para mí también – saludó Angie.

Justo en ese momento se escucho el ruido del elevador, dando a entender que alguien estaba por bajar.

¡Apaguen las luces y marchen a sus puestos! – dio la orden Serena.

Todos en la guarida se ocultaron. De pronto se escuchó el ruido que hacían las puertas del ascensor y de este bajaron Ash, Clemont, Bonnie y Max.

¿Hum? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? – se preguntaba Bonnie.

De repente se prendieron las luces.

¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BONNIE! – dijeron todos los miembros de la guarida Ketchum

Chicos… – decía Bonnie con una sonrisa y derramando algunas lagrimas.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a saludar a Bonnie, después de eso todos fueron a la mesa para comer la comida que había preparado Raku.

Toma Bonnie, 0% zanahoria en este platillo – dijo Raku sirviéndole un plato de lo que parecía un delicioso estofado.

Muchas gracias Raku – agradeció Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Bonnie, debes comer balanceado sino vas a engordar y Max no te va a querer – decía Clemont con tono de burla.

¡Hey! – dijeron Max y Bonnie apenados.

Oh, lo que me recuerda, Serena me dijo que te encanta comer esto – dijo Raku dándole un plato de Arvejas a Clemont.

Esto debe ser eso que llaman Karma – dijo Clemont con una expresión amarga.

Serena y Bonnie solo rieron por lo bajo de la expresión de Clemont.

Oh por cierto Bonnie ¿Dónde está Dedenne? preguntó curiosa Serena.

Esta durmiendo en mi bolso, ni para mi cumpleaños puede posponer su siesta – dijo Bonnie cruzada de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero.

Todos los presentes comenzaron reír por la cara que puso Bonnie.

Todos comían los bocadillos y pastelillos que habían cocinado Raku, Serena y Angie hasta hartarse.

Bien es hora de los juegos, todos a la sala de juegos – decía Serena.

En la sala de juegos.

¿Tenemos que jugar a esto nosotros también? – preguntaba Trip desanimado.

Que patético es esto – decía Paul de brazos cruzados con cara avergonzada.

Vamos, no es tan malo – decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Todos habían sentado haciendo un círculo.

Bien, es hora de jugar a Psyduck Psyduck Farfetch'd, Bonnie tu empiezas – dijo Serena sentada en el círculo.

Bien, Psyduck, Psyduck, Psyduck – decía Bonnie mientras rodeaba el círculo.

Psyduck, Psyduck, Farfetch'd – dijo Bonnie justo encima de su hermano y empezó a correr.

¿Eh? – dijo Clemont y empezó a correr tratando inútilmente atrapar a su hermana.

Bonnie dio tres vueltas y se sentó en el lugar que era de Clemont.

Jajaja, perdiste hermanito, ahora te toca – decía Bonnie con una sonrisa.

No me queda de otra – dijo Clemont resignado.

Clemont estuvo un buen rato tratando de poder ganarle el asiento a alguien pero era tan lento que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, así que Ash se tuvo que dejar ganar para que el pobre inventor descansara. Estuvieron jugando muy animadamente por un rato a ese y otros juegos, todos se divertían mucho incluso Paul se divertía.

Bien ya es hora del Pastel – dijo Serena haciendo que todos fueran a la sala.

Apagaron las luces y lo único que se veía era a Serena que traía un gran pastel con las velas encendidas ayudada por Ash y Clemont, pusieron el pastel en la mesa frente a Bonnie y todos empezaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños** Xx inserte aquí la canción que les cantan o les cantaban en sus cumpleaños xX **

Bonnie pide un deseo – dijo Clemont después de terminar la canción.

Bonnie juntó sus manos en su pecho, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sopló las velas, Dedenne que en ese momento se encontraba en su cabeza copio todos los movimientos de Bonnie.

Después de eso cortaron el pastel y todos los presentes lo empezaron a comer.

Está muy rico ¿No crees lo mismo Dedenne? – preguntó Bonnie a Dedenne.

De nenene – respondió el pokemon.

Guau Serena, esta vez te luciste realmente – decía Ash comiendo el pastel.

Bueno, tengo que admitir que no lo hice sola – decía Serena mirando a Angie.

Oh ya veo, al parecer también eres una increíble cocinera Angie – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Gracias Ash – dijo Angie algo apenada.

Aunque la verdad yo hice el 80% del trabajo – dijo Serena de forma arrogante.

Dirás que yo hice el 80% o mejor dicho el 99% - dijo Angie también de forma arrogante.

¿Pero qué dices? si para lo único que serbias era para pasarme los ingredientes – dijo Serena molesta.

Si claro, lo único importante que tú hiciste fue poner el pastel en el horno – decía Angie molesta.

Las dos chicas se miraban entre ellas sacando chispas.

¿Dónde vi esto antes? – decía Ash nervioso con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Un rato después del choque de titanes.

Bien, ah llegado la hora de… abrir los regalos – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

¡Qué bien! – decía Bonnie feliz.

Dene de – dijo Dedenne también feliz.

Todos empezaron a acercarse y darle a Bonnie los regalos para ella.

Toma, te servirá cuando comiences tu viaje – dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

Que genial – dijo Bonnie al ver un cinturón para pokeballs con una hebilla con cara de Dedenne.

Ten, te vendrá perfecto para que te lo pongas en la fiesta – dijo Serena con una sonrisa entregando su regalo.

Qué lindo que es – dijo Bonnie al recibir en lindo vestido color dorado con blanco **Xx Yo lo veo azul con negro xX **

Toma espero que te guste – dijo Max entregando su regalo.

Ahh es muy lindo – dijo Bonnie al recibir un peluche de Dedenne el cual se puso a abrazar.

De denne de – decía Dedenne molesto.

Vamos no te pongas celoso – le dijo Bonnie.

Todos empezaron a reír por esa escena.

Aquí tienes Bonnie – dijo Ash dando su regalo.

Oh es muy lindo ¿Serena te ayudo a elegirlo? – preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa viendo el hermoso colgante de cadena blanca con una especie de gema amarilla.

Aunque no lo creas, él solo buscó tu regalo – decía Serena.

Así es mamá ya soy un niño grande ¿Me das una galletita? – decía Ash usando un tono de voz infantil.

No hasta que termines tu cena – decía Serena con un tono serio.

Ash fingió que hacia un puchero.

Todos se empezaron a reír por la divertida escena que hicieron Ash y Serena.

Toma, espero que te gusten – dijo Korrina con una sonrisa.

Oh que genial – dijo Bonnie al recibir un par de patines iguales a los de Korrina, solamente que estos tenían corazones amarillos.

Todos seguían dándole sus regalos a Bonnie. Chitoge le dio un lindo listón para el cabello color amarillo, Maylene unos guantes de pelea como los de ella pero amarillos con negro. Dawn le regaló un par de zapatos color rosa, May un lindo bolso color azul. Misty le regaló una linda pulsera de cristales azules e Iris le regalo un broche para el cabello con forma de Pikachu. Richie le regalo unos lentes de sol amarillos con detalles en forma de rayo, Trip le regalo una cámara digital y Raku le regaló un espejo de mano con motivo de flabebe.

Ten, no sabía muy bien que te podría gustar, pero creo que te puede servir – dijo Paul dando su regalo.

Oh es… ¡Un holomisor! – dijo Bonnie sorprendida al recibir un holomisor de color amarillo.

Muchas gracias Paul – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

No fue nada – dijo Paul con una tierna sonrisa **Xx Si, tierna ¿Algún problema? ¿No? eso pensé, continuemos xX**

Justo en ese momento se sintió el Flash de una cámara, al parecer Trip le tomó una foto al rostro de Paul.

¿Pero qué haces? – preguntó Paul molesto.

Esto es un momento único en la vida – contesto Trip con tono de burla.

Trip te pagare lo que sea por una copia – dijo Ash entusiasmado.

Paul en un rápido movimiento tomo la cámara de Trip.

Hey espera – dijo Trip sorprendido.

Paul busco entre las fotos la ultima que tomó Trip y la observo detenidamente, en la foto no solo aparecía Paul, sino también Bonnie feliz por su regalo y de fondo se podía ver a Maylene, Dawn y Ash.

Paul puso una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo también quiero una copia – dijo Paul lanzándole la cámara nuevamente a Trip.

Maylene y Dawn miraron con una sonrisa la acción de Paul.

(Paul ha cambiado mucho) – pensaba Ash en su mente con una sonrisa.

Bien creo que solo falta mi regalo – decía Clemont acomodándose los lentes.

¿Y qué es? – preguntó Bonnie muy emocionada.

Como sabrás, todavía no tienes edad para poder emprender tu aventura pokemon, pero nadie dice que no puedas empezar a practicar los combates pokemon, por esa razón eh creado esto – dijo Clemont entregándole a Bonnie lo que parecía un extraño reloj de pulsera.

¿Eh? ¿Pero qué es esto? – preguntó Bonnie intrigada.

Lo llamo Pulsera simuladora de batallas y lo que hace es crear hologramas sólidos de pokemons con los cuales se puede luchar – dijo Clemont entusiasmado.

¡Sorprendente! – dijeron todos los presentes.

¡Eso es genial hermano! pero dime ¿No va explotar en mi mano cierto? – preguntó Bonnie no muy convencida.

Llevo probándolo desde hace un mes, le eh puesto mucha dedicación por lo tanto te aseguro que no explotara – dijo Clemont tranquilo.

Entonces vamos a probarlo – dijo Bonnie muy animada con dirección al ascensor.

Justo cuando estaba por oprimir el botón el ascensor empezó a bajar y de él salió Markus que tenía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo en sus manos.

Oh Bonnie, casualmente te estaba buscando para darte esto – dijo Markus entregando el presente.

A ver que es – decía Bonnie mientras arrancaba los pedazos de papel.

Guau – decía Bonnie al ver que lo que había en la caja era un juego de 5 pokeballs.

Las pokeballs eran una Sanaball, una Rapidball, una Ocasoball, una Lujoball y una Gloriaball.

Sé que te servirán mucho en tu viaje – le dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias señor Markus – agradeció Bonnie feliz.

Después de eso Bonnie junto con los demás empezaron a tomar el ascensor.

Justo cuando Ash, Paul, Richie, Raku y Trip estaban por subir…

Chicos esperen – dijo Markus llamando su atención.

¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

Dijiste que quieras que te contara todo, si quieres respuestas sígueme – dijo Markus serio mientras dio media vuelta.

Todos siguieron a Markus intrigados hasta que llegaron frente al cuarto privado 1. Markus tomo una llave, la uso para abrir la puerta e hizo pasar a los cinco campeones de liga, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver que dentro del cuarto había varias computadoras y grandes pantallas que mostraban información, además de un gran mapa digital del mundo en la pared que mostraba varias posiciones con luces prendiendo y apagando, había una gran mesa redonda con doce sillas alrededor al centro del cuarto.

Siéntense – dijo Markus mientras él tomaba asiento en un extremo de la mesa y los cinco campeones en el otro extremo.

Markus cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

Bien primero que nada voy a decirles quienes fueron sus atacantes – dijo Markus abriendo los ojos y tomando una actitud seria.

Todos estaban expectantes por las palabras de Markus.

Ellos se hacen llamar Equipo Cifer – dijo Markus finalmente.

Raku y Paul al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendieron, Raku mostro una cara molesta mientras apretaba sus puños, mientras Paul solo se mantuvo con su rostro serio de siempre.

Ellos son… – iba a explicar Markus.

Un grupo de criminales que no dudaran en quitar de su camino a cualquiera que los estorbe en su misión – dijo Raku.

Los demás campeones se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Raku

Al parecer los conoces muy bien Campeón de la liga Orre – dijo Markus serio mirando a Raku.

Eh tenido encuentros con ellos en el pasado – dijo Raku seriamente.

Bueno ¿Pero qué tiene de diferente esta organización malvada? ya me eh enfrentado a varias de ellas antes – dijo Ash con intriga.

La diferencia es que los miembros de este equipo, si tienen la oportunidad no dudaran a matarte – dijo Markus fríamente.

Ash, Trip y Richie se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.

El Team flare tampoco dudaba a la hora de tener que herir a las personas – contestó Ash serio.

El Team flare es una insignificante basura comparada al Equipo Cifer, para que te des una idea, los reclutas con el rango más bajo tienen el miso poder que un líder de Gimnasio – dijo Markus secamente.

¿Entonces los tipos que nos atacaron en Arcanines? – preguntó nervioso Trip.

Lo más seguro es que fueran reclutas que estaban a prueba para ingresar al equipo – contestó serio Markus.

Además sus generales de Alto rango son iguales e incluso más fuertes que un campeón de región – dijo Raku.

Al escuchar eso todos estaban muy sorprendidos, no se imaginaban que un equipo criminal pudiera ser tan fuerte.

Pero eso no es lo peor de todo – dijo Markus poniendo a todos expectantes.

¿Qué puede ser peor? – dijo Richie nervioso.

Lo peor de todo es que su líder es… el Maestro Pokemon más fuerte del mundo – dijo finalmente Markus.

Todos al escuchar esto se les enfrió la sangre. La persona más fuerte del mundo era líder del equipo más poderoso y terrorífico de todos.

¿Eso quiere decir que nos consideran estorbos y quieren deshacerse de nosotros? – preguntó Trip nervioso.

Por el momento ustedes no son amenazas para ellos, pero estoy seguro que su principal objetivo eres tú Ash – dijo Markus seriamente mirando a su hijo.

¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Hasta el momento el mundo no conoce el hecho de que tu eres mi hijo, al ser un simple entrenador pasabas bajo el radar y ellos no te tenían en cuenta, pero ahora eres el campeón de la liga Kalos y era obvio que te investigarían a fondo y no les iba a costar mucho descubrir que tú eras mi hijo. Es por ese motivo que mantuve oculto que tú eras mi hijo, para protegerte de ellos – decía Markus serio.

Papá… – decía Ash sorprendido.

Ahh, pero desde un principio sabia que llegarías alto, me di cuenta de eso en el momento que me entere de que venciste a un Onix usando un Pikachu en tu primer gimnasio – decía Markus que cambio su rostro serio por uno de orgullo.

Claro que era obvio – dijo Ash de forma arrogante.

¿Pero entonces que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Richie.

Tiene dos opciones, dejan hasta aquí su meta de ser entrenadores para no ser considerados una amenaza y poder vivir tranquilos, o pueden seguir su camino de volverse más fuertes y arriesgarse a ustedes y a quienes los rodean – explico Markus seriamente.

Yo seguiré adelante no importa lo que pase – dijo Raku serio.

Mi meta es ser el más fuerte, un equipo de pacotilla no me va detener – dijo Paul con su típica mirada seria.

Yo también, no me rendiré hasta el final – dijo Ash animado.

Chicos piensen un poco, recuerden al tipo que nos llamó y lo que dijo. Yo no tengo a nadie especial a quien proteger pero ustedes si – dijo Trip seriamente.

Es cierto, al parecer ellos no dudaran en atacar a nuestros amigos. Ash, piensa en Serena, Angie y en Bonnie – agregó Richie mirando a Ash.

Ash solo agachó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de Richie.

Y tú Paul piensa en Maylene y Dawn – dijo Trip mirando al campeón de Sinnoh.

Paul puso una cara molesta, él sabía que Trip tenía razón.

Y tú Raku no olvides a Chitoge, que aunque siempre discuten sabemos muy bien que la quieres mucho – dijo Richie mirando a Raku.

Raku desvió la mirada a un costado con una expresión molesta.

Ellos tienen razón, piensen un poco las cosas, no es necesario decidir ahora – dijo Markus con una expresión más relajada.

Papá… – decía Ash que todavía tenía su mirada agachada.

¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó Markus intrigado.

¿Qué pasaría si te digo, que quiero hacerme más fuerte para vencer al Equipo Cifer? – dijo Ash con determinación levantando su rostro mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

¿Eh? – dijo Markus sorprendido.

Todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más fuertes, nuestros amigos también son fuertes y no son personas indefensas. Mientras estemos juntos seguiremos hacia adelante y no vamos a renunciar a nuestros sueños, juntos no podemos perder – dijo Ash entusiasmando a todo el grupo estirando su puño al resto de campeones.

Es cierto, si es necesario nos volveremos más fuertes para proteger al que nos necesite – dijo Raku juntando su puño con él de Ash.

Como si un grupo de locos patéticos nos intimidaran – dijo Paul también juntando su puño.

Creo que tienen razón, nos volveremos más fuertes y no habrá nada que temer – dijo Richie juntando su puño.

Yo creo que ustedes son un grupo de locos, pero no tengo nada que perder así que estoy con ustedes – dijo Trip también juntando su puño con los demás.

Markus miro sorprendido la decisión de los muchachos y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, tal parece que lo tienen todo decidido – comentó Markus.

Por su Torchic – afirmo Ash. **Xx pal que no entienda seria como decir "por su pollo" xX **

Bien, pero primero hay algunas cosas que quiero explicarles – dijo Markus poniendo nuevamente un rostro serio.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash con intriga.

Quiero que sepan lo que es La visión, El Domino y La Voluntad – dijo Markus seriamente.

¿Eh? – dijeron los entrenadores intrigados.

¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Richie con curiosidad.

Como sabrán, los pokemons tienen habilidades pasivas o que se activan en ciertos momentos en una batalla. Pero que me dirían si les digo que los entrenadores pueden obtener ciertas habilidades también – empezaba a explicar Markus.

¿Habilidades que los entrenadores podemos aprender? – preguntó Raku sorprendido.

Sí, pero no cualquier entrenador las puede aprender, solo los entrenadores con un nivel excepcional pueden dominarlas. Y estas son, La Visión del entrenador, con la cual un entrenador puede conocer de ante mano los movimientos que conoce un pokemon rival, su habilidad, cual es su atributo más fuerte, su punto débil, además de poder sentir con más claridad su presencia cuando se oculta o cuando los están acechando – explicaba Markus.

Increíble, esa es una habilidad muy útil a la hora de la batalla – dijo Trip impresionado.

La otra habilidad es El Domino del entrenador, la cual le da al entrenador la posibilidad de enseñarle a sus pokemons ataques que normalmente no podría aprender, también puede enseñarle a usar otras habilidades naturales y también el poder usar habilidades que son pasivas de forma activa – continuó explicando Markus.

Guau, esa habilidad es perfecta para poder cubrir las debilidades de un pokemon – dijo Raku sorprendido.

Espera un segundo, Max cuando peleo con migo uso la habilidad Espesura de forma activa ¿Eso quiere decir que él sabe usar El Dominio del entrenador? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

Sí, pero estoy seguro que solo conoce El Dominio parcial y no el total – contestó Markus.

¿Parcial? – preguntó Richie.

Para poder usar la Visión y el Dominio de forma total, se debe tener conocimiento de todas las especies pokemon, todos sus ataques y habilidades, y Max no conocía a Talonflame por lo que estoy seguro que su habilidad con el Dominio es parcial, por lo cual sus habilidades de enseñanza son reducidas – explicó Markus.

Ya veo, pero dime ahora ¿Qué es La Voluntad del entrenador? – preguntó Ash intrigado.

La Voluntad es la habilidad de que el entrenador pueda aumentar el poder de su pokemon en batalla de forma sorprendente. A diferencia de La Visión y El Dominio, esta habilidad no se puede enseñar, ni tiene una forma parcial o total. Un entrenador la desarrolla por sí solo y su poder se ve reflejado en la voluntad que este posea. En otras palabras, mientras más fuerte sea la voluntad del entrenador más fuerte será su pokemon en la batalla – terminó de explicar Markus.

Eso es sorprendente – dijo Ash asombrado.

Así es, pero quiero advertirles una cosa, como han decido continuar su camino como entrenadores pokemons a pesar de los peligros que vendrán ahora en adelante les diré una cosa. Si para el final de la Liga de Campeones ustedes no han aprendido alguna de estas habilidades por si solos, no voy a permitir que intenten enfrentarse al Equipo Cifer y les quitare sus licencias de entrenadores pokemon – dijo Markus muy serio.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Markus. Era una decisión de perder sus vidas o tirar a la basura sus sueños.

Todavía tienen tiempo de pensar todo esto, por ahora solo relájense en lo que pasa la fiesta – dijo Markus mientras se levantó de su asiento.

Todos empezaron a salir de la sala, pero Markus detuvo un momento a Ash que era el último en salir.

Te dije que esto podía cambiar la forma en la que ves el mundo – dijo Markus serio.

Lo único que lograste es que tenga un buen motivo para hacerme más fuerte – respondió Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

No esperaba menos de ti, pero debo advertirte una cosa más – dijo Markus más serio todavía.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash preocupado.

El equipo Cifer no solo atacara a tus amigos para intimidarte, también intentaran hacer que se unan a sus filas, solo quiero decirte que estés atento ya que estoy seguro que alguno de ellos podría traicionarte, o tal vez alguno de ellos ya esté trabajando con ellos – dijo Markus muy serio.

Ash puso una cara sorprendida y después puso una molesta.

Estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos se uniría a un equipo tan ruin – dijo Ash molesto dando media vuelta saliendo del cuarto.

Markus solo miro con cara preocupada como su hijo salía.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la sala de la guarida.<p>

Vemos a Raku, Trip y Richie sentados mientras Ash se acercaba a ellos.

Vaya, jamás pensé que descubriría algo como eso – dijo Richie con tono cansado.

Equipo Cifer, habilidades de entrenador, eso no es para nada básico – decía Trip también con un tono cansado.

Por cierto Raku ¿Cómo es que conocías al Equipo Cifer? preguntó Ash curioso.

Raku puso una mirada muy seria y guardo silencio por unos segundos.

Ellos mataron a varios de mis amigos – dijo Raku en tono seco.

Todos quedaron impresionados y asustados por las palabras del Campeón de Orre.

Lo siento mucho – dijo Ash deprimido.

No te preocupes – dijo Raku dando un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Paul? – preguntó Ash.

No lo sé – respondió Trip.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el Taller de la guarida.<p>

Vemos a Paul en un rincón del taller mientras buscaba un número en su holomisor.

Hey hermanito ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó la persona a la que llamó Paul.

Hola Regie, tengo algo importante que contarte – dijo Paul serio.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Regie intrigado.

Tengo un indicio de lo que le sucedió a papá…

* * *

><p>Xx O_O<p>

Bueno, como verán eh respondido varias de sus dudas, ahora les pido, no, les exijo que respondan las mías.

1) ¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Les gusta como va tomando forma o prefieren la comedia sin sentido del principio?

2) Si pudieran elegir alguna de las habilidades del entrenador ¿Cuál seria?

3) Si les dijera que si hay un traidor ¿A quién apuntarían con el dedo creyendo que es él?

Pues esa son todas mis preguntas, la verdad me gustaría saber su opinión, también quiero saber que no les gusta para que lo siga haciendo y les guste menos todavía XD.

Bueno yo me despido hasta la próxima xX


	16. Equipo Kenny vs Team Kalm

Xx Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que contestaron mis preguntas, me sorprendí mucho al ver tantas respuestas, al parecer a la mayoría le gusto la Voluntad del entrenador y muchos creen que la traidora es Angie, pues no voy a dar comentarios para no dar ningún spoiler, pero solo voy a decir una cosa ¿Quien dijo que solo hay un traidor? XD. Estoy muy agradecido con sus opiniones con respecto al humor, en lo personal mi genero favorito es el humor pero les digo una cosa, honestamente pienso que cuando una historia solo es 100% humor se llega a un punto donde se pierde la chispa en la historia y al no tener una trama se va el hilo de la historia.

Por ese motivo (Ademas de que pensé que no iba poder nunca causar un efecto de intriga al que leyera mi historia, al parecer me equivoque y si puedo XD) Los capítulos tendrán momentos de Acción y suspenso y otros serán realmente divertidos y poco serios.

Segundo, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en subir un capitulo, es que la universidad me esta dando duro contra el muro y para colmo llevo más de una semana sin Internet por problemas técnicos. Bueno no los molesto más y los dejo con la historia xX

* * *

><p><strong>Team Kalm vs Equipo Kenny<strong>

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en el patio de la residencia Ketchum donde Bonnie se disponía a probar el regalo de su hermano. Pero como esto nos importa un carajo nos vamos a donde están los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia.<p>

Nos encontramos en las afueras de pueblo Paleta, donde un grupo de jóvenes se encuentran caminando.

¿Seguro que sabes cómo llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak? – preguntaba una chica de tez morena y ojos verde pálido.

Claro que si Xana, ya falta poco – decía un chico algo bajito con pelo corto naranja.

Eso dijiste media hora atrás Trevor – dijo un chico gordo con una playera negra con un Vanillite en el centro.

¿Podrían apurar el paso? – dijo molesto un entrenador de chaqueta azul, con una gorra roja y unos lentes encima de esta.

Cálmate Kalm, que no hay prisa – dijo Trevor.

Es cierto, según la carta que te mandaron tienes que reunirte con la Asociación Pokemon dentro de cuatro días – dijo el chico gordo.

Lo sé Tierno, pero quiero pasar por donde esta Ash para burlarme de él y decirle a Serena que su "amiguito" es un tramposo – decía Kalm con una expresión siniestra.

¿Me dejas leer esa carta? – preguntó Xana y Kalm le dio la dichosa carta.

_Estimado Kalm Xavier, queremos informarle que debido al descubrimiento de que el entrenador Ashton Ketchum actual campeón de la liga Kalos usó drogas ilegales para el fortalecimiento de sus pokemons, se ah decidido revocarle el actual titulo y dejárselo a usted como el actual subcampeón. Por eso necesitamos que venga a Kanto, más precisamente al laboratorio del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta en una semana para que la asociación pueda hacer oficial el procedimiento. Atentamente la Asociación Pokemon. _

Esto me sigue pareciendo muy extraño – decía Xana pensativa.

La verdad yo no creo que Ash sea de esos que hacen trampa o que use cosas extrañas en su pokemons – decía Tierno también pensativo.

Además de que a nosotros nos invitaron para una fiesta en honor a su victoria, algo no concuerda – decía Trevor también pensativo.

¿Qué más da? lo que importa es que pronto me coronaran como campeón, él será reconocido como un tramposo por todos y Serena ya no se fijara en él – decía Kalm con actitud arrogante.

Lo que tú digas – dijeron Xana, Trevor y Tierno.

Oh, ese es el camino que lleva a pueblo paleta ¡Titulo de campeón ahí voy! – dijo Kalm y se puso a correr.

¡Hey espéranos! – dijo Xana que se puso a correr junto a los demás para alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra parte a las afueras de pueblo Paleta, podemos ver a otro grupo de cuatro jóvenes caminando.<p>

Bien, este es el plan, llego a pueblo Paleta, desafío a Ash a una batalla, le gano, le pido a Dawn que sea mi novia, ella no podrá decir que no ya que quedare como un entrenador más genial que un campeón – decía un muchacho con decisión.

¿Qué extraño plan es ese? – decía una chica pelirroja de cabello corto con unos lentes de sol en su cabeza.

Si, además Ash ahora es un campeón de liga, ya no es un simple entrenador que puedas vencer fácilmente como entes – decía una chica de cabellos color rosa atados en dos coletas con forma de espiral.

"_Mi querido amigo Kenny ten cuidado, que si te confías tendrás un trago amargo_" – decía cantando un chico alto con cabello negro largo y que llevaba una arpa con forma de Mew.

¿Es necesario que digas todo cantando y rimando mi buen amigo Nando? – decía la chica pelirroja.

Ahora eres tú la de las rimas Zoey – dijo la chica de las coletas.

Jeje se me escapo, por cierto Úrsula, me sorprende que vengas a la fiesta – decía Zoey con intriga.

Bueno es que… ¡Paul va a estar ahí y realmente quiero verlo de nuevo! – decía Úrsula muy ilusionada y con corazones en sus ojos.

¿Desde cuándo esta está enamorada de Paul? – preguntaba Kenny curioso.

Larga historia – comentó Zoey.

Bueno como sea, ahí está el camino a pueblo Paleta ¡Dawn ahí voy! – decía Kenny con entusiasmo y empezó a correr.

¡Hey espéranos! – dijo Zoey mientras todos seguían a Kenny.

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta los dos chicos que iban corriendo se golpean fuertemente y caen al suelo.<p>

¿Pero acaso no miras por dónde vas idiota? – decía molesto Kalm mientras se sobaba la frente.

El que debería fijarse eres tú, idiota – contestó molesto Kenny.

¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota? – dijo Kalm irritado.

Pues a ti idiota – dijo Kenny muy molesto.

Los dos entrenadores juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban con caras muy molestas mientras salían chispas y las piedras empezaban a flotar estilo Pokeball Z.

Vamos Kalm, cálmate – decía Xana nerviosa al ver como los chicos se veían con miradas asesinas.

Ya basta Kenny, tú también tuviste la culpa – dijo Zoey molesta por la actitud del coordinador.

Tsk – bufaron los dos y dieron media vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

Uff – suspiró Xana – Perdón por eso, nuestro amigo es algo… impulsivo – dijo Xana.

Nosotros también nos disculpamos, por cierto no nos hemos presentado – decía Zoey con una sonrisa.

Es cierto, bueno mi nombre es Xana, el chico pelirrojo de aquí es Trevor, este robustito simpático es Tierno y este amargado es Kalm – dijo Xana presentando a sus amigos.

Hola – saludaron Trevor y Tierno.

Kalm no dijo nada.

Es un gusto, mi nombre es Zoey, el chico de aquí con el arpa y ropa rara es Nando, la chica aquí de las coletas es Úrsula y el rarito de aquí es Kenny – dijo Zoey presentando a sus amigos.

Hola – saludaron Úrsula y Nando.

Kenny tampoco dijo nada.

¿Se dirigen a pueblo Paleta? – preguntó Trevor.

Así es – respondió Zoey.

Nosotros también ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? – propuso Tierno.

"_Para tener un buen viaje es mejor mientas más te acompañen" _– dijo Nando cantando.

Si como no, no pienso viajar con este perdedor – dijo Kalm mirando a Kenny.

¿A quién llamas perdedor? para tu información yo gane el gran festival de Sinnoh el año pasado – dijo Kenny con tono arrogante.

Pff, así que solo eres un coordinador, para tu información yo estoy a punto de ser coronado como el campeón de la liga Kalos – decía Kalm con tono arrogante también.

¿Eh? ¿No que Ash era el campeón de la liga Kalos? – preguntaba Úrsula intrigada.

¿Conocen a Ash? – preguntó Xana.

Así es, vamos a una fiesta que organizan varios entrenadores amigos nuestros – respondió Zoey.

Nosotros también – agregó Xana.

Como sea ¿Qué es esa patraña de que serás coronado como campeón de Kalos? – preguntó Kenny escéptico.

Pues mira – dijo Kalm con arrogancia mientras le daba la carta a Kenny.

A ver, Estimado Kalm Xavier, bla bla bla, Ashton Ketchum, bla bla bla, drogas ilegales, bla bla bla revocarle el actual titulo, bla bla bla, Asociación pokemon ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? – dijo Kenny sorprendido.

A ver – dijo Zoey que tomo la carta y se puso a leerla junto con los demás.

No puedo creerlo – dijo Úrsula al leer la carta.

"_No puedo creer que alguien tan valeroso sea un asqueroso tramposo" _– decía Nando cantando.

Aquí algo no está bien – decía Zoey pensativa.

Nosotros también creemos lo mismo – agregó Xana.

No puede ser, si Ash no es un campeón de liga no tendrá sentido que lo rete a una batalla – decía Kenny molesto.

Pues esa es la verdad, era obvio que un perdedor como él no podía ganarme sin usar trucos sucios – decía Kalm de forma arrogante.

En ese caso, te reto a una batalla – decía Kenny de forma desafiante.

No pierdo mi tiempo con débiles – dijo Kalm de forma burlona.

Para tu información, yo eh podido vencer a Ash en batalla – decía Kenny de forma arrogante.

Oh, suena interesante – dijo Kalm con una expresión confiada.

¿Qué dicen si mientras ellos pelean vamos a pueblo Paleta a registrarnos a un hotel? – propuso Zoey.

Creo que es lo mejor – respondió Xana.

Todos los demás se marcharon dejando solos a Kalm y Kenny.

¿Listo para perder señor concurso? – decía Kalm con burla.

Eso pregúntatelo tú, señor subcampeón – respondió Kenny también de forma burlona.

De repente los dos se deslizaron rápidamente hacia atrás y lanzaron sus pokeballs.

¡Ve! – dijeron los dos mientras sus pokeballs chocaban una con la otra al estilo pokemon origines.

De las pokeballs salieron un Empoleon y un Chesnaught quienes se miraron de forma desafiante.

La sola presencia de estos pokemons cara a cara distorsionaba la dimensión, incluso el mismísimo Arceus miraba con temor la confrontación de estos colosos.

Tendremos un combate de uno contra uno – dijo serio Kenny.

Por mi está bien – respondió Kalm serio.

Bien, entonces ¡Empoleon Pico taladro! – ordenó Kenny.

Chesnaught ¡Usa Fuerza bruta! – comandó Kalm.

Empoleon empezó a girar su cuerpo mientras su pico se hacía más grande dirigiéndose a un Chesnaught que tensó sus músculos dirigiéndose para darle un potente golpe. Los dos ataques chocaron causando una inmensa onda expansiva que se podía ver desde el espacio. Todo lo que quedo de la zona era un gran cráter lleno de vegetación quemada, todo lo vivo en una radio de 100km quedo prácticamente carbonizado.

¿Tuviste suficiente? – preguntó Kenny agitado y con la ropa rasgada por la explosión.

Apenas estoy calentando – respondió Kalm en el mismo estado que Kenny.

Empoleon y Chesnaught se encontraban debilitados en medio de lo que era un apocalíptico campo de batalla.

Creo que tendremos que terminar esto como los hombres – decía Kenny de forma desafiante.

No esperaba que fuera de otra forma – respondió Kalm también desafiante.

¡AAAAAAHHHH! – gritaron los dos mientras la parte superior de sus ropas se desasía completamente mostrando sus grandes músculos y sus bien marcados pectorales.

Los dos se abalanzaron para atacar al otro. Desde el espacio se vio otra onda expansiva, pero esta era mucho más grande y potente, tanto que se vio como la tierra se dividía en pedazos.

Devuelta en la tierra podemos ver a nuestros titanes con su puño golpeando la mejilla del otro tratando de ganar dominio uno sobre el otro.

Nada mal señor concurso – dijo Kalm con una mirada satisfecha mientras todavía tenía el puño de Kenny en su mejilla.

Lo mismo digo señor subcampeón – dijo Kenny estando de la misma forma que Kalm.

De repente los dos guerreros retrocedieron un poco y de golpe volvieron a estar frente a frente mientras se daban y esquivaban puñetazos a una velocidad sobre humana. Los dos entrenadores flotaban mientras se golpeaban, parecía que se tele transportaban de un lugar a otro por la velocidad que se movían.

Mientras, cerca de ahí dos jóvenes se acercaban al lugar donde estaban peleando Kalm y Kenny.

¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? – se preguntaba un chico de unos 16 años con cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo, que llevaba puesto una chaqueta gris con una camiseta negra debajo y unos shorts también color gris.

Lo que miraba el chico era a Kalm y Kenny junto a un Empoleon y un Chesnaught tirados en el suelo con espirales en los ojos mientras estos se golpeaban a manotazos y empujoncitos como niños pequeños.

Que perdedores – dijo la chica que lo acompañaba, la cual parecía ser menor que él, tenía el cabello rojo largo con unos espirales por delante, vestía con un vestido color rosa y unos zapatos de plataforma.

Después de ver esta escena los jóvenes siguieron su rumbo.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos entrenadores cayeron rendidos al suelo con los brazos extendidos, todo a su alrededor quemado y con muchas heridas y sangre en sus cuerpos.

Lo acepto, eres realmente fuerte, señor concurso – dijo Kalm con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo mismo digo señor subcampeón, estoy seguro que Ash no podría ganarte de forma justa con el poder que tienes – dijo Kenny también con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dejemos esto en un empate y vamos con los demás – propuso Kenny al levantarse.

Me parece lo mejor – respondió Kalm.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el hotel Jinx Blanca de pueblo Paleta.<p>

Vemos a Zoey entrar junto a Xana, Nando, Úrsula, Trevor y Tierno.

Bienvenidos al hotel Jinx Blanca ¿En qué puedo serviles? – preguntó una mujer en recepción.

Necesitamos habitaciones para ocho entrenadores – respondió Zoey.

Espero me disculpen, pero por algunos incidentes solo tenemos dos habitaciones para tres personas, además de que también tenemos la suite del hotel pero ya fue reservada con anticipación – explico la recepcionista.

Eso es un problema – comentó Xana.

Creo que debemos consultarlo con los otros dos – dijo Zoey.

Después de eso los seis salieron del hotel y a los pocos minutos llegaron Kalm y Kenny.

¿Y qué tal su pelea? – preguntó Xana curiosa.

Disidimos dejarlo en tablas – respondió Kalm con una sonrisa confiada mirando a Kenny.

Por cierto ¿Ya nos registraron en el hotel? – preguntó Kenny.

Eso queríamos hablar, al parecer solo tienen dos habitaciones para tres personas – comentó Úrsula.

Eso quiere decir que no hay espacio para dos personas – agregó Trevor.

"_Oh que dilema ¿Cómo resolveremos este problema?" _– dijo Nando cantando.

Pues la solución es muy fácil – dijo Kalm con confianza.

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Tierno.

Tendremos una batalla de equipos, el equipo que gane se quedara con las habitaciones del hotel – dijo finalmente Kalm.

Espera un poco, creo que si lo charlamos podemos llegar a un acu… – decía Xana pero fue interrumpida.

Aceptamos – respondió Kenny.

Espera Kenny, no elijas por nosotros, creo que lo mejor sería que… – fue Zoey interrumpida también.

Bien el Team Kalm les demostrara lo fuerte que es – dijo Kalm con mucha decisión.

¿Team Kalm? – se preguntaban nerviosos los chicos de Kalos.

Pues el Equipo Kenny va enseñarles de lo que está hecho – dijo Kenny con confianza.

¿Equipo Kenny? – decían los chicos de Sinnoh con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Bien busquemos un lugar apropiado para el combate – dijo Kalm.

De acuerdo – contestó Kenny.

* * *

><p>Kalm y Kenny se pusieron en marcha buscando un campo de batalla, mientras sus amigos los seguían de mala gana hasta que encontraron uno cerca de la plaza del pueblo. El Equipo Kenny se posicionó en el lado izquierdo mientras el Team Kalm en el derecho.<p>

Bien será una batalla de equipo de cuatro contra cuatro, y el combate durara hasta que un equipo se quede sin pokemons ¿Esta todo claro? – preguntó Kalm.

Si – respondió Kenny serio.

Bien, comencemos ¡Sal Absol! – dijo Kalm lanzando su pokeball.

¡Venusaur, hora de actuar! – dijo Xana lanzando también su pokeball.

¡Blastoise hora de bailar! – dijo Tierno lanzando su pokeball.

¡Charizard demuestra lo que tienes! – dijo Trevor lanzando a su pokemon.

El pokemon catástrofe y las evoluciones finales de los iníciales de Kanto tomaron posición en el campo de batalla.

Bien ¡Alakazam sal a escena! – dijo Kenny lanzando su pokeball.

¡Gallade cortina! – dijo Zoey lanzando su pokeball**. Xx Nunca supe porque decía eso cuando sacaba algún pokemon Xx**

"_Lopunny sal a bailar y muestra que no tienes igual" _– dijo Nando lanzando su pokeball cantando.

¡Garchomp hora de brillar! – dijo Úrsula sacando su pokeball y lanzándola.

Los cuatro pokemons de los entrenadores de Sinnoh tomaron posiciones en el campo de batalla listos para el enfrentamiento.

Comencemos ¡Absol Premonición! – ordenó Kalm.

Absol dio un pequeño gruñido y un aura lila rodeo su cuerpo.

Lopunny ataca a Absol con Patada alta – dijo Nando ya no cantando.

La pokemon conejo dio un salto y se abalanzó para darle una fuerte patada al pokemon siniestro.

¡Blastoise protege a Absol con Giro rápido! – ordenó Tierno.

El pokemon tortuga empezó a girar y choco su ataque con el de Lopunny haciendo que los dos retrocedan.

¡Gallade aprovecha ahora y ataca a Blastoise con Hoja aguda! – comandó Zoey.

El pokemon galante se acerco rápidamente al pokemon de Tierno mientras su antebrazo brillaba de color verde.

No tan rápido ¡Venusaur usa Látigo sepa y atrapa a Gallade! – comandó Xana.

Justo en el momento que Gallade se acercaba a golpear a Blastoise fue sostenido por los látigos de Venusaur quedando completamente inmóvil.

¡Charizard aprovecha y usa Ataque ala en Gallade! – ordenó Trevor.

Las alas de Charizard comenzaron a brillar y se dirigió a toda velocidad al pokemon de Zoey.

No si yo puedo evitarlo ¡Garchomp detenlo con Carga dragón! – ordenó Úrsula.

Garchomp se rodeó de un aura con forma de dragón y se dirigió hacia Charizard.

Yo no lo creo – mencionó Kalm.

De repente lo que parecía un rayo azul apareció desde el cielo y golpeo a Garchomp tumbándolo al suelo. Garchomp no pudo llegar a Gallade y este fue golpeado fuertemente con el Ataque ala de Charizard.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se preguntaba Úrsula.

Ese fue el ataque Premonición de mi Absol – respondió Kalm con tranquilidad.

¿Kenny no piensas ayudar? – preguntó Zoey molesta al ver que Kenny no había atacado a nadie.

Lo estoy haciendo, mira – dijo Kenny tranquilo.

En ese momento todos se percataron que Alakazam no se encontraba en ningún lado.

¿Dónde se metió? – se preguntaba Kalm al no ver al pokemon psíquico.

Ahí está – dijo Tierno señalando a Alakazam quien estaba arriba del lomo de Venusaur.

Muy tarde ¡Alakazam usa Psíquico! – ordenó Kenny.

En ese momento Alakazam lanzó el fuerte ataque psíquico mientras todavía estaba arriba de Venusaur causando un tremendo daño muy efectivo.

¡No Venusaur! – dijo Xana preocupada.

¡Absol ataca a Alakazam con Tajo Umbrío! – ordenó rápidamente Kalm.

¡Usa Teletransportación! – comandó rápidamente Kenny.

Justo en el momento que Absol estaba por golpear a Alakazam este desapareció.

¡Ahora Garchomp usa Pulso dragón! – ordenó rápidamente Úrsula.

El pokemon dragón tierra lanzo una esfera verde de su boca directo un indefenso Absol quien recibió el ataque de lleno y retrocedió.

Rayos, no debemos bajar la guardia con ese pokemon que usa Teletransportación - mencionó Trevor.

No es solo con él con quien no debes bajar la guardia – mencionó Nando.

De repente Lopunny cayó del cielo golpeando a Charizard fuertemente, al parecer había usado el ataque Bote y había paralizado a Charizard.

Tsk – bufo Trevor al ver como Charizard recibía el ataque.

Esto se ve mal – decía Tierno al ver lo dañados que estaban sus compañeros.

Son demasiado buenos para ser coordinadores – decía Kalm serio.

Coordinadores… ¡Eso es, lo tengo! – dijo Trevor que al parecer se le ocurrió algo.

¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Xana.

Trevor le explicó su idea al resto de su equipo.

¿Qué estarán tramando? – se preguntaba Úrsula.

No lo sé, pero debemos estar alertas – comentó Zoey.

¡Charizard usa día soleado! – ordenó Trevor.

El cuerpo de Charizard brillo y lanzo una fuerte luz al cielo y de inmediato un fuerte calor se empezó a sentir.

¡Blastoise acércate con Giro rápido! – comandó rápidamente Tierno.

Blastoise empezó a girar rápidamente con dirección a los pokemons del Equipo Kenny

¡Bloquea ese ataque con protección! – ordenó Kenny.

Alakazam creó una barrera circular de color verde con la que detuvo el ataque del pokemon tortuga.

Ahora Gallade ¡Atácalo con Hoja aguda! – ordenó rápidamente Zoey.

¡Aguántalo Blastoise! – dijo Tierno.

Gallade fuertemente le dio un ataque muy efectivo y poderoso a Blastoise, pero este se mantenía en pie.

¡Ahora agárralo y has un salto mortal invertido! – ordenó Tierno.

Rápidamente Blastoise sujeto a Gallade con sus brazos y dio un salto, a pesar de su gran tamaño dio varias volteretas en el cielo retrocediendo para atrás.

¿Pero cómo? – dijo Kenny sorprendido.

Por estar mirando como giraba Blastoise no reaccionaron cuando un rayo de luz amarilla se acercaba y golpeaba fuertemente a Alakazam.

¡No Alakazam! – dijo Kenny preocupado.

No deben bajar la guardia ¡Venusaur otra vez, Rayo solar! – ordenó Xana.

Nuevamente un rayo de luz amarilla se dirigía a golpear a Alakazam.

¡Garchomp cubre a Alakazam! – ordenó Úrsula.

En ese momento Garchomp se interpuso entre el Rayo solar y Alakazam cubriéndose con sus brazos.

En ese momento Blastoise mientras giraba soltó a Gallade y lo mando a volar.

Trevor, ya sabes que hacer – dijo Tierno mirando a su amigo.

Si ¡Charizard usa Lanzallamas! – ordenó rápidamente Trevor.

Charizard en ese momento lanzó el poderoso ataque de fuego a un indefenso Gallade que se encontraba en el aire, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo rodeado de fuego quedando completamente debilitado.

¡No, Gallade! – decía Zoey al ver a su pokemon sin fuerzas.

Bien, uno menos – dijo Kalm con entusiasmo.

Gallade regresa, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora descansa – dijo Zoey devolviendo su pokemon a la pokeball.

Esa es una de las debilidades de los coordinadores – decía Trevor con una sonrisa confiada.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Zoey con intriga.

Ustedes los coordinadores no están acostumbrados a tener batallas en equipo, sus combates siempre son de un coordinador contra otro coordinador, por ese motivo solo están pendientes de los movimientos que realiza el contrincante del frente, además de que sus pokemons no están preparados para batallas largas ya que sus combates solo duran cinco minutos y que la prioridad es lucir a su pokemon más que dejar al otro fuera de combate por lo tanto ustedes no entrenan el poder solo lo vistoso – explico Trevor.

Zoey y Kenny fruncieron el seño, Nando se mantenía inmutado y Úrsula dio un paso al frente.

¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen, pero yo eh luchado de igual a igual al lado del actual campeón de la liga Sinnoh y les voy a mostrar de lo que soy capaz! – dijo Úrsula con decisión.

¡Garchomp ataca a Charizard con Carga dragón! – ordenó Úrsula.

Garchomp fue rodeado por un aura con forma de dragón y empezó a volar con dirección a Charizard.

¡Blastoise detenlo con Rayo hielo! – comandó rápidamente Tierno.

No lo creo ¡Lopunny usa Patada alta! – ordenó rápidamente Nando.

El pokemon conejo golpeo con una fuerte patada a Blastoise haciéndolo retroceder y evitando que realice su ataque.

No solo soy un coordinador, también soy un entrenador de batallas pokemon por lo tanto mis pokemons están en plena forma tanto para concursos como para batallas – dijo Nando con confianza.

Eso veo – dijo Tierno sorprendido.

¡Charizard esquívalo rápido! – ordenó desesperado Trevor.

Charizard intentó moverse, pero la parálisis hizo sentir su efecto, Charizard no pudo moverse y fue brutalmente golpeado por la Carga dragón del Garchomp de Úrsula. Charizard cayó en picada al suelo quedando debilitado.

Charizard regresa, luchaste muy bien ahora descansa – dijo Trevor regresando a su pokemon a la pokeball.

Rayos, ahora estamos iguales – dijo Kenny preocupado.

¿Estás seguro? – dijo Kenny con una sonrisa confiada mientras hacia una señal con su dedo.

Todos los del Team Kalm miraron hacia donde señalaba, se sorprendieron al ver nuevamente a Alakazam arriba del lomo de Venusaur.

¡No, otra vez no! – dijo Xana preocupada.

Si, otra vez si ¡Alakazam usa Psíquico! – ordenó Kenny.

Rápidamente el pokemon Psíquico uso su ataque contra una desprotegida Venusaur dejándola completamente debilitada. Después del ataque Alakazam se tele transportó junto a Garchomp y Lopunny.

Venusaur regresa, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora descansa – decía mientras devolvía su pokemon a la pokeball.

Bien, ahora estamos en ventaja – decía Kenny confiado.

No te confíes Kenny – dijo Zoey seria.

¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? – se preguntaba Tierno preocupado.

Kalm parecía pensativo hasta que se le dibujó una sonrisa, al parecer había pensado algo.

Tierno, tengo un plan, pero necesito que me sigas al pie de la letra ¿De acuerdo? – le decía Kalm a su compañero.

Dime – dijo Tierno y se puso a escuchar su plan.

Los chicos de Sinnoh observaban atentamente.

Bien ¡Blastoise! ataca con Hidrobomba a Lopunny! – ordenó Tierno.

Blastoise lanzó de sus cañones dos poderosos disparos de agua hacia el pokemon conejo, pero este esquivo moviéndose a su izquierda.

Bueno ¡Absol marcha usando Viento cortante! – ordenó Kalm.

Absol empezó a moverse mientras lo que parecían tres pequeños tornados empezaron a rodear su cuerpo.

No sé qué traman, pero no les funcionará ¡Garchomp usa Demolición en Absol! – ordenó Úrsula.

El pokemon dragón de tierra de dirigió hacia Absol con su garra derecha brillando.

¡Blastoise Rayo hielo con dirección a Absol! – comandó rápidamente Tierno.

Rápidamente Blastoise lanzo un fuerte rayo de hielo con dirección al pokemon siniestro.

¡Garchomp espera es una trampa! – dijo Úrsula asustada.

Pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar y justo en el momento que Garchomp estaba por golpear a Absol este salto y el Rayo hielo le dio directamente al pokemon de Úrsula dejándolo completamente debilitado.

¡Ahora Absol, usa el Viento cortante en Lopunny y Alakazam! – ordenó Kalm.

Absol estando aun en el aire lanzó los tres tornados con dirección a los dos pokemons dándoles de lleno y haciendo que retrocedan.

Garchomp regresa, lo hiciste muy bien – dijo Úrsula mientras guardaba a Garchomp en su pokeball – si Paul hubiera visto eso de seguro me hubiera dado uno de sus regaños – dijo mientras daba un suspiro.

Bueno parece que la cosa esta dos contra dos ahora – decía Kenny preocupado.

¿Dos contra dos? – decía Kalm con una sonrisa confiada mientras hacia una señal al cielo con su dedo.

De repente una especie de rayo color azul cae del cielo golpeando a Lopunny y dejándola debilitada.

¡Eso fue Premonición! pero ¿Cuándo? – se preguntaba Kenny sorprendido.

Lo use en el momento que Blastoise usó Hidrobomba – explico Kalm confiado.

Así que, ese ataque solo fue una distracción – dijo Úrsula sorprendida.

Lopunny regresa, lo hiciste de maravilla, ahora descansa – dijo Nando regresando a Lopunny a su pokeball.

Bueno ¿Cómo podrás ganar ahora señor concurso? – preguntaban Kalm con burla.

Pues de esta forma ¡Alakazam Teletransportación y Puño Trueno en Blastoise! – ordenó rápidamente Kenny.

De pronto Alakazam empezó a brillar y desapareció, reapareció de golpe unos dos metros arriba de Blastoise y le propinó un potente golpe eléctrico tan fuerte que dejó un cráter a los pies del pokemon tortuga.

¡Blastoise! – dijo Tierno preocupado al ver a su pokemon ser golpeado.

Blastoise de pronto cayó al suelo de espaladas completamente debilitado.

Regresa amigo, bailaste muy bien en esta fiesta ahora descansa – decía Tierno al devolver a Blastoise a su pokeball.

Alakazam es el primer pokemon que capture, lo tengo desde que solo era un Abra, es por eso que es uno de mis compañeros más fuertes – decía Kenny con seguridad.

Pues Absol también fue el primer pokemon que capturé y no vamos a dejarnos vencer ¡Absol usa Tajo umbrío! – ordenó Kalm.

¡Alakazam usa Puño trueno! – ordenó Kenny.

Absol se acercó rápidamente con su cuerno brillando con una luz negra, mientras por su parte Alakazam se acercaba con su puño envuelto en electricidad. Los ataques chocaron y se produjo una fuerte explosión y una nube de polvo se levantó. Kenny y Kalm esperaban expectantes a que la nube se disipara para saber quién era el ganador. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que los dos pokemons se encontraban debilitados.

Tal parece que esto es un empate, creo que tendremos que buscar otra manera de resolver lo del hotel – decía Zoey a todo el grupo.

No Zoey, solo hay una forma de resolver esto ¿Verdad? – dice Kenny mirando a Kalm de forma desafiante.

Por supuesto, hay que terminar lo que empezamos – dijo Kalm también desafiante.

De repente del cielo empezaron a caer varios relámpagos, los dos entrenadores empezaron a ser rodeados de un aura dorada y las piedras empezaron flotar por los aires.

¡AAAAAHHHHH! – empezaron a gritar los dos entrenadores y la parte superior de sus ropas se desintegraron mostrando todos sus músculos, sus cabellos cambiaron a un color dorado y se pusieron puntiagudos, los dos habían alcanzado el modo Super entrenador.

Los dos entrenadores iniciaron otra épica batalla de proporciones bíblicas golpeándose y esquivando golpes a una indescriptible velocidad, parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder en esta batalla.

Mientras tanto en la realidad.

Podemos ver a todos mirar con una gota de sudor en la sien la "pelea" de Kalm y Kenny que parecía una pelea de niños pequeños dándose débiles manotazos con los ojos cerrados.

Tal parece que nuestros amigos tienen una "imaginación" muy activa – decía Zoey con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eso parece – decía Xana también con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tengo una idea, escucha – decía Zoey al oído de Xana.

Me parece una buena idea – contestó Xana.

En ese mismo momento todos se fueron dejando otra vez solos a Kalm y Kenny.

Unos cinco minutos después.

Vemos a Kalm y Kenny tirados en el suelo agitados por tan alucinante "pelea" que tuvieron.

Dime ¿Por qué no te rindes? ¿Cuál tú razón de seguir luchando? – preguntó Kalm.

Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan fuerte? – preguntó Kenny.

Está bien te lo diré, es por amor – respondió Kalm.

¿Amor? – preguntó Kenny.

Así es, la chica más importante para mí, sigue los pasos de otro – decía Kalm de forma seria.

Te entiendo más de lo que puedas creer, la persona que yo quiero también al parecer quiere a otro, a pesar de que se que es un gran chico y alguien que jamás la haría sufrir pero yo, yo… – intentaba continuar Kenny.

No puedes dejar de pensar que tú la harías más feliz, si, pienso lo mismo que tú – decía Kalm y ponía una sonrisa.

No debemos pelear entre nosotros, somos hermanos unidos por un sentimiento en común – dijo Kenny mientras se ponía de pie.

Es verdad, nosotros ya tenemos un objetivo, no debemos pelear por estas tonterías – decía Kalm ya de pie.

Mi objetivo es… – decía Kenny.

Mi objetivo es… – decía Kalm.

¡Derrotar a Ash! – dijeron los dos.

¿Eh? – dijeron los dos.

No no no, yo soy quien debe vencerlo para conquistar el corazón de Serena – decía Kalm serio.

No, soy yo quien tiene que vencerlo primero para poder conquistar a Dawn – decía Kenny serio.

¡Que yo! – decía Kalm irritado.

¡No, yo! – decía Kenny molesto.

Los dos comenzaron a forcejearse y estaban a punto de comenzar otro de sus "peleas" pero notaron algo.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde están los demás? – se preguntaba Kenny.

Tal vez encontraron una solución y se fueron al hotel – dijo Kalm

Inmediatamente los dos se dirigieron al hotel.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando llegaron vieron a sus compañeros afuera de la entrada del hotel.<p>

Hola ¿Encontraron una solución? – preguntó Kalm.

Si, la encontramos – dijo Xana con una sonrisa.

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó Kenny.

Ustedes dormirán afuera – respondió Zoey con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? – dijeron Kalm y Kenny confusos.

Decidimos que Zoey, Xana y yo tomaremos una habitación, mientras Nando, Tierno y Trevor toman la otra, y como vimos que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien supusimos que no tendrán problemas en acampar juntos – explico Úrsula con una sonrisa.

Pero… – intentaban responder Kalm y Kenny.

Qué bueno que lo entiendan, buenas noches – dijo Xana y cerró la puerta del hotel dejando a los dos chicos afuera.

¿¡QUEEE!? – gritaron sorprendidos y confundidos los dos.

Ya en altas horas de la noche en la plaza del pueblo, podemos ver a Kalm y Kenny acostados en un banco de la plaza tiritando de frío.

Maldición ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarme? – decía Kalm molesto.

Deja de quejarte y abrázame que tengo frio – decía Kenny molesto y temblando de frio.

Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie – dijo serio Kalm mientras se abrazaba a Kenny.

Créeme, me voy a llevar este secreto a la tumba – dijo Kenny muy serio mientras se aferraba a Kalm.

* * *

><p>Xx<p>

- Pues ¿Querían Yaoi? ¡Ahí tienen su Yaoi mierda!

- Pero Asurax, nadie queria Yaoi.

- ¡Ahi tienen su Yaoi dije!.

Bueno quiero responder algunos curiosidades de los reviews.

OrionCharizard: Ya me eh adelantado, llevo jugando hace un buen tiempo la ultima beta que saco FER de pokemon Reloaded, ahora mismo ya estoy en el Frente de batalla.

marth de andromeda: A mi también me suena a slifer, pero el nombre lo tome del equipo malvado de los juegos donde aparece la region Orre.

ZeruXT: Jajaja seria genial el escuchar un "Dame tu fuerza Pikachu", por cierto la verdad no tengo idea de lo que es el Viridian mind, pero más o menos seria algo como el cosmos, solo que el poder que tengan se lo pasan a su pokemons.

Bueno sin más me despido hasta la próxima. xX


End file.
